Between The Lines
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Santana's been in love with Quinn practically since she met her and this is what I think the story would be like if they had been a serious couple within the show. Follow Quinn and Santana through their journey to happiness within the episodes of Glee! (New Summary)
1. Pilot

**So, I know I still have to upload my last chapter of What The Hell, but one of my favorite Fuinn stories kind of inspired me to write this, and I love Quinntana (Friends or Couple), also, I'm not really sure how it'll work, but...I'm gonna give it a shot anyway, so prepare for like, every type of emotion...**

**...by the way I don't own any of the lines or scenes from the show, or the characters used within this story...And I fixed it making everything from the show in italics so it may be a litle less confusing.**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez met in cheerleading camp the summer before Freshmen year, they had instantly hit it off as friends as well. When they realized they would be going to the same school in Lima, Ohio they couldn't contain the excitement that bubbled inside.<p>

They couldn't wait to rule the school together.

After camp that summer they hung out every chance they got, with Brittany Pierce (a long-time friend of the Latina's and a girl Quinn had met in the camp) tagging along as well.

It wasn't until the school year started that Santana started feeling something for the hazel-eyed girl.

Something more than friendship.

but they could never happen, and she knew it too. She knew Quinn was a Christian, she knew all of her beliefs. And she knew Quinn was a girl.

She knew it was wrong.

She knew all of those things, yet, she couldn't get rid of her feelings.

And Quinn was completely oblivious.

* * *

><p>For a year and a half Santana had kept her feelings in check. Everytime she saw Quinn and her heart started pounding like a hammer, she'd shrug it off like it was nothing.<p>

Everytime Quinn spoke, she pretended to be one of those people who zoned out every once in a while, even though as soon as the blonde opened her mouth she was ready to listen to every word.

Santana hated everything too, she hated how happy Quinn was at times, she hated the fact that she herself was such a good friend that she'd sit there and listen to Quinn as she talked about how much fun she was having with her new boyfriend Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson, just hearing the name, Santana felt sick.

She hated having to keep the pain inside everytime she saw Finn and Quinn walking down the hall together holding hands, because life was just to damn unfair.

She hated not being able to voice her feelings whenever Quinn complained about something stupid Finn had done, or when Quinn gushed about some complete romantic thing the boy had done for her.

She hated listening to Quinn talk about Finn.

...She hated not being able to tell the blonde the truth...

* * *

><p>One day during Sophomore year, the two Cheerio's were walking down the hallway togeher toward the gym and Santana was once again stuck listening to Quinn's boyfriend troubles.<p>

"I think he's avoiding me or something." She said as they stopped at the tan-skinned girl's locker.

"Yeah?" Santana wondered as she opened her locker, "why's that?"

Quinn looked at her as she held her binder to her chest, "well, it's like every time I try to talk to him about, like a date or something, he says he's busy."

Santana shrugged grabbing her Cheerio bag and taking the blonde's binder from her hands, "well, maybe he is busy." She commented, trying to sound like she cared. But seriously, she didn't. Quinn deserved so much better than an ignorant, stupid, incompetent Lima Loser like Finn anyway. She stuffed the binder in her locker, "he does play football." She said before grabbing her own binder from one of the locker shelves, "you can get that after class." She said pointing to Quinn's binder.

As Santana draped her bag ove her shoulder Quinn closed the locker door, "yes, but his practice ends before ours does, so it has nothing to do with football."

To keep herself from rolling her eyes Santana let her brown orb's travel down the hallway where she noticed Quinn's oaf of a boyfriend standing at his locker with The Thing. To keep Quinn from looking in that direction she looked back to her friend, "well, he has a single mother, so, maybe he's helping her out a bit."

_God! Why the hell am I sticking up for him!_

Quinn shrugged, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder, "maybe." The conversation ended though as she turned around and led the way toward the gym.

And Santana prayed she wouldn't notice Finn and that Rachel Berry girl talking.

_"Hi, Finn. RuPaul." Quinn said._

_And of course she did. _Santana looked at the blonde.

_"What are you doing talking to her?" Quinn asked. trying to keep her fake smile plastered on her face._

_Finn gave a nervous smile, "Oh-" He tried before being saved by Berry as she said, "Science project. We're partners."_

The Latina rolled her eyes, _how lame._ She could see right through that lie.

_Evidently Quinn believed it though as she continued to smile saying, "Christ Crusaders tonight at 5:00, my house."_

_Santana nodded along because she was a part of "Christ Crusaders" (only because of Quinn, of course)._

_Finn smiled dumbly saying, "sounds great."_

_The two Cheerios then made their way towar the gym._

Santana may have let her gaze on the two by the lockers last a little more than Quinn because she was actually glaring, as she locked eyes with Finn.

Seriously, Finn did not deserve Quinn.

* * *

><p>"So are you coming tonight?" Quinn asked when they reached the gym, setting her bag on the bleachers and sitting down.<p>

Santana sat down beside her setting her own bag on the floor, "Christ Crusaders?" She asked.

Quinn gave her a nod, "yeah."

"Yes, I'm coming," Santana nodded, "I may be a few minutes late, I'll have to pick up Puckerman, but I'll be there." She said.

Quinn smiled, "great."

Santana smiled back before letting the smile fade as she looked away. She wondered if Quinn knew she wasn't a virgin anymore. She had lost her virginity when she was fifteen, during Freshmen year; right around the time she started feeling something for Quinn.

And to top it off, she lost it with her "celibacy partner" Noah Puckerman.

She had wanted to wait, really, she had, but she was seriously freaking out over the feelings she was developing for Quinn.

All she had wanted to do was get over her, that's really the only reason she did it...well, that and the fact that Puck had tried to get her to do it so many times that she finally just gave in.

But mostly it was to get over Quinn.

See how well that worked?

* * *

><p><em>A few days later Santana was standing in the auditorium on the balcony alongside Quinn and Coach Sylvester the Cheerio Coach. They were watching Finn sing and dance on the stage with the little Glee Club that their Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester had taken over.<em>

Shooting a quick glance at Quinn the raven haired girl noticed that the blonde looked angy, hurt and worried.

Santana sighed as she looked back down toward the stage watching the kids in their red shirts and jeans again. She really wished she could kill Finn Hudon at the moment.

Because seriously, how could he not see how lucky he was?

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the first chapter, there's more to come...but probably only if you want...<strong>

**...thanks to everyone who read, and please, please review I wanna know how it turned out.**

**...and I would truly appreciate your honest opinion=good/bad/in-between?**

**...thanks again!**


	2. Showmance

**Okay, so a special thank you to ggbdoo and dogsrock7699 for reviewing, I think that's awesome...also thank you to everyone else who read, that's pretty awesome too. **

**I had to rename the story because Incompatibly Lovesick didn't feel right for me...**

**...anyway I hope this chapter's good.**

* * *

><p>Celibacy Club; it happed every week, and it was as boring as hell, but Santana put up with it. she wasn't celibate so it was a complete lie not to mention a waste of time...but thinking about it more made her realize that over half of the people in Celibacy Club weren't even Virgin's anymore either.<p>

_Santana looked to her left side as Quinn held the gavel glaring at the girl across the room. A second later the blonde tapped the wooden hammer against its wooden plaque, "the Celibacy Club is now in session...Thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club we're welcoming a new member this week-Rachel what's-her-name."_

_Santana looked at her before looking at Rachel. "Where are all the boys?" Berry asked._

_Quinn looked at her like she was stupid, and Santana almost lost her composure and started laughing. "Down the hall." The president explained, "first half hour we separate...then we come together to share our faith."_

* * *

><p><em>How the hell did I end up being the one twirling in the middle of the circle?<em> The Latina thought.

_"God bless the perv that invented these." Quinn said._ Santana took notice that Quinn was watching her, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't start feeling a little insecure._ "Remember the power motto, girls." The Cheerio captain said looking at her fellow club members._

_Santana stopped spinning as they all recited, "it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing."_

* * *

><p>The boys joined in a few minutes later and Quinn handed helium balloons out to the girls.<p>

"You want me to get it?" Puck asked.

Santana looked at him before shaking her head, she walked over to Quinn who had just finished tying the balloon and took the white helium filled bulb and smiled, "thanks."

Quinn shrugged, "sure."

They locked eyes a moment and Santana felt heat rush to her cheeks, so before Quinn could notice she turned around and walked back over to Puck.

_Quinn returned to the helium tank to fill up her own balloon. "Let's pair up for the 'Immaculate Affection.'" She smiled looking at everyone. "Now remember, if the balloon pops...the noise makes the angels cry."_

Santana noticed the strict tone in her voice before she looked at Finn. _Why does he have to be here?_ She thought.

_Quinn smiled when she turned back to Finn walking toward him and setting the balloon to rest between them._

_Before Santana could do anything Puck grabbed her hips tightly and started pressing the balloon against her, "Yeah!" He exclaimed grinding on it._

_"Just stop it!" Santana hissed. She didn't want the stupid balloon to pop. What if it hurt? Plus, she couldn't stand Quinn looking at her with disappointment like she did last time._

_"Take it. Ah, yeah!" Puck said._

_Santana tried to back up but he just pressed on, gripping her harder; she said, "ow" to try and get him to stop._

_And he did, only as they heard a bang as one of the balloons popped._

_"Finn!" Quinn gasped out._

_All eyes were on them._

_The tall boy looked down and backed up a step as he said, "it must have hit my zipper."_

Santana grabbed the balloon from in-between her and Puckerman before giving her full attention to Quinn and Finn.

_I can't believe that just happened? _She thought, and seriously she was trying not to laugh, the look on Finn's face was priceless. Plus, the boy looked down to be sure there was nothing noticeable going on down there. The Latina had to look away because _damn_ she was about to laugh.

She looked at her friend, who looked a little worried.

_It wouldn't have popped if it was me. _Santana thought, _my first time with Quinn will be-_She didn't get to finish her thought as _Rachel pushed away from Jacob Ben-Israel saying, "you know what? This is a joke. Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us to crazy to abstain. The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for."_

_"Don't you dare mention the 'C' word," Quinn Growled._

Santana looked back at Berry who looked like she might stop talking, however, _she swallowed for a moment before saying, "you want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know?" She paused and looked at Finn who was staring at her intently. Rachel quickly finished saying, "girls want sex just as much as guys do."_

_Yes, we do! _Santana thought, her eyes drifting toward Quinn...however, Finn then looked at Quinn too; it kind of ruined her moment.

_"I-Is that accurate?" Ben-Israel asked as Rachel stormed out._

_His question was unanswered._

* * *

><p>Friday during the pep assembly Santana got to sit next to Quinn...not that she normally didn't but still, she was excited. Even if she was surrounded by every other Cheerio on the squad also. But still, she was sitting by Quinn, and that was what mattered.<p>

"I can already tell, this is gonna be as boring as hell." Santana snickered.

Quinn looked at her nodding along, "I don't know. Finn was kind of excited about it." She said.

"Oh?" Santana wondered.

"Yeah." Quinn shrugged, "and I don't want to come off too bitchy, I'm letting him give this stupid club a chance."

Santana shrugged because she really had no idea on what to say. She didn't think Quinn would just give up on fighting this and support Finn. Yes, Quinn wasn't a complete and total bitch, she was completely nice once you earned her trust, so the Latina supposed it wasn't all that surprising.

Both Quinn and Santana had to stifle a laugh as Mr. Schuester said something about how the Glee Club was on it's way back to the top of high school royalty before the club performed.

_Push It, _by Salt 'N' Pepper began to play, and they watched as the routine went on along the music.

Santana couldn't say she hated it.

When Rachel climbed up on Finn toward the end Santana looked at Quinn longingly. Was it bad that she wished it were her and Quinn doing that on the stage?

Quinn's look of anger and hurt didn't go unnoticed by Santana either.

"Can you sing?" It was a whispered question.

Santana eyed her confusedly, "sorry?"

Quinn shrugged, "can you sing?"

Santana sighed; she knew where this was going, "I-I sing in church."

And Quinn gave her a beautiful thousand watt smile, "me too...we're trying out for Glee Club."

Santana was about to object, but then again, it was Quinn.

And she'd do anything for that girl.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning they were standing alongside Brittany in front of the Glee Club director.<em>

_"I have to say, I'm really surprised that you guys are trying out." Mr. Schue said._

_"I'm sure you've read about this in the school newspaper." Quinn stated, "Finn and I have been an item for a while now..."_

_Santana had to try really hard to keep a good look as she stood behind Quinn her heart breaking at the captain's next words._

_"So what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?"_

_To keep her face from showing her pain Santana smiled looking at the other blonde instead of Quinn._

_"Well, let's see what you got." The Spanish teacher said._

_And the girls sang, _I Say A Little Prayer_, by Aretha Franklin._

* * *

><p><em>"Let me get this straight. You're joining Glee Club?" Coach Sylvester said. A look of disgust crossing her face.<em>

_God, this was a bad idea. We shouldn't have told her. _Santana thought as she looked past the coaches face, because seriously she could _not _look that woman in the eye.

_"I'm sorry Coach Sylvester," Quinn began, "but something is going on between Finn and that thing. You saw how it was undressing him with it's eyes." And then she finished with the classic, "please don't kick us off the Cheerios." Letting some fake tears well up in her eyes._

_"Cease fire on the waterworks. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see it." Coach Sylvester said before she began some spew of a little rant on how alike she and Quinn were and how Quinn lacked her bone structure._

Santana only caught on to a few words. When the coach stated that she and Quinn were truly alike Quinn and the raven haired girl shared a glance. Quinn looked a little scared silently asking if she should be worried. Santana herself was thinking, _Quinn's bone structure is a lot better than your's you crazy bitch...and she is nothing like you._

_"You three going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this club down from within." The Cheerio Coach said._

_Santana and Brittany shared a smile and a slight chuckle as they high-fived behind Quinn._

_The Cheerio captain smiled nodding, "and I'm gonna get my boyfriend back."_

_"I don't care so much about that." Sue said._

_Screw you bitch! _Santana thought rolling her eyes before she noticed Quinn's smile fading. She patted her friends knee because seriously, after the little kiss she witnessed in the auditorium the other day she had little hope for Quinn's heart staying unharmed by Finn.

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to tell the girl she secretly loved that her boyfriend had infact cheated.

However, she was so gonna totally destroy Finn from within his own comfort zone inside that choir room, she was determined to sneak right under and steal his girl.

_Hell yeah!_

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's chapter 2, thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it.<strong>

**...reviews are always lovely, and I appreciate them too...**

**...so let me know how it is...**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Acafellas

**Thanks to everyone who read, and thanks for those who reviewed, there's no way for me to express what those reviews mean to me, so thank you so much...**

**...hope you enjoy the next installment of Between The Lines...**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Brittany, Quinn and Santana had joined the New Directions. It just made thier day even more hectic; getting up early for Cheerio practice in the morning, then committing to school for a full eight hours as well as Glee Club after hours. It made it all very difficult.<p>

"We need to get inside the Glee Club's minds." Santana said as she entered the blonde's room.

Quinn, who was sitting at her desk doing homework looked up from her paper and shrugged, "what are you talking about?...and who let you in?" She set her pen down and turned to face the Latina who was sitting on her bed.

"Russell let me in, and I'm talking about the Glee Club." Santana answered, "we need to get inside their heads."

"Why?"

Santana loved that girl, but sometimes she was completely oblivously stupid, "Duh, Q, Coach Sylvester wants us to destroy it from the inside, that's why we're doing the whole Glee thing." The raven haired girl said as she picked up a magazine that was setting on the blonde's bed and began flipping through it.

"Right." Quinn said nodding along. Santana didn't miss her non-confident sounding tone. "So, what do we do?" She wondered.

Santana flipped the page over before looking at the blonde girl before her, "you've got a brain, why don't you figure it out."

Quinn shrugged, "oh, well...Berry was talking the other day about some kind of Broadway th-"

"Why the hell were you listening to The Thing?" Santana laughed.

Quinn shrugged, "I-I wasn't, I just, there's th...shut up!"

The Latina continued to smile as she slid off the bed and walked across the room to Quinn's desk, "here," she said sliding the green laptop forward (Quinn's favorite color was green, Santana had bought the laptop for her for her birthday. It was an expensive gift but Quinn was totally worth it). She opened the computer and turned on the internet, "we'll just search school Glee Club's in Lima on Google and see what comes up."

Quinn nodded before standing up, "you can take the chair," she said scooting the chair over for her friend to sit, "I'm gonna get a soda, do you want one?"

Santana nodded as she sat down reading through the list of schools, "yeah, please." And with that Quinn walked away.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were reading about a choreographer named Dakota Stanley who helped choreograph the moves for Vocal Adrenaline among other things. "Do you have what's her name's number?" Santana wondered.<p>

Quinn raised an eyebrow toward her sending her a silent 'are-you-kidding-me' question clearly.

_Damn, she's so sexy! _Santana thought as she caught a glimpse of _those _hazel eyes. "Right, I don't know why you would...though it should be in the phonebook, under Berry. Right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Quinn asnwered confusion written upon her face, she didn't understand why Santana was talkig about, she didn't know what she was getting at.

"Let's find her number." The Latina said standing up to grab a phonebook from the Fabray's hallway bookshelf.

When she came back inside they began to search for Rachel Berry's number.

Ten minutes later Santana was dialing the girls number and as soon as she heard the first ring she shoved the phone into Quinn's hand stating, "you can talk."

Quinn gasped in shock, "no way! I don't even know what you're, I don't know what to s-Hey, Rachel? Yes, this is Quinn." She paused a moment sending a glare toward Santana who assumed Rachel was talking right now. "Quinn Fabray," the blonde said her voice hitting an annoyed tone. "Yes, that Quinn. Look I was thinking over this whole Glee thing and I've kind of realized something...Mr. Schuester is kind of a terrible choreographer. I mean, he can dance, his dancing is fine, but his choreography is terrible." She shrugged at Santana who shot her a questioning glance. "Actually, I was thinking somehting along the lines of a professional, n-not to say that you're choreography would be terrible, but I think we should take a safer route."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Santana got up to answer.

It was Finn.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered, her tone clearly harsher than normal.

Finn gave her a light smile, completely oblivious to the fact that Santana knew he had cheated _her_ girl. "Quinn and I have plans." Finn told her.

That resulted in Santana sending the blonde who had just hung the phone up a sideways glance, "I didn't know you had plans?"

Quinn shut her computer down and stood up from her chair, "yeah, Finn and I are going to a movie." She said as she grabbed a jacket from within her closet, "but it all worked out," she pointed to her phone, "we'll be speaking with her tomorrow."

Of course Santana didn't want Quinn to leave, she especially didn't want her to leave with _him _but what could she have done to stop her? Nothing really, so she did exactly that.

Nothing.

Except watch Quinn and Finn walk out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

><p>The next day in school Quinn and Santana got straight to the point, as soon as Rachel walked out of her first hour class they stepped in front of her to block the path, "about Mr. Schue's choreography," Quinn started.<p>

"W-what about it?" Rachel stuttered, she was still in a bit of shock after Quinn had called her yesterday.

_"It sucks." The blonde said._

_Santana followed suit with, "it's completely unoriginal."_

Rachel didn't want to agree, she had thought it over last night and decided that they were wrong, she couldn't do that to Mr. Schue, replacing him with a professional was a completely horrible decision. Instead she said, _"aren't you guys gonna get shunned for talking to me?"_

_Quinn smiled, "sweetie, we're a team now. But you gotta do something about Mr. Schue's dance routines."_

Santana moved her head in slight agreement, but on the inside she was a little heartbroken. It was only her second conversation with Quinn and Rachel had already gotten called sweetie.

Quinn didn't even call the Latina that.

And yeah, maybe the blonde was acting and she didn't really mean it, the point was that Quinn called Rachel sweetie, and it kind of broke the Latina's heart a little more.

Because in Santana's mind it was unfair.

"So what are you suggesting?" Rachel asked after a moment.

Santana shrugged, "we hire Dakota Stanley."

"Who?" The bell rang and Rachel began walking to class the Cheerio's followed not far behind.

_"He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He works with Vocal Adrenaline." Quinn explained._

Santana nodded along, remembering Quinn had mentioned Berry's name in the same sentence as Broadway. Maybe it would mean more to her if it was a little more perosnal to her, _"you can't take regionals without him. He was the understudy to the candelabra in_ Beauty and the Beast..._on Broadway."_

* * *

><p>Later that day Rachel continued to fall into the trap as she told Mr. Schue off about not being a trained choreographer. Shooting Quinn and Santana a look for approval.<p>

_After Rachel told Mr. Schuester more about Dakota Stanley Mr. Schue followed along with an argument, "just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed."_

_And Quinn felt that it was high time she kicked this thing into action, getting under the teachers skin could help them in the long run. "Did you ever perform, Mr. Schuester? After high school. Did you even try?"_

Santana smiled, Quinn was so smart, jumping in like that...for a minute there she actually thought they wouldn't get the dancing dude because Rachel was failing at her job, but Quinn solved all that. Her attitude was a total turn on, _hell yeah!_

The girls knew right away that Quinn's words had cut him to the core. The broken heared look upon his face had been definite proof of that.

* * *

><p><em>Soon enough Quinn and Santana were sitting in Coach Sylvester's office explaining thier plan to her, telling the woman that Mr. Schuester was almost completely out of the Glee Club and that if they got Dakota Stanley to work with them than most of them would be giving up within the first few minutes.<em>

_Coach Sylvester had started talking about some kind of thing that Santana really didn't understand, she just nodded along with it because she didn't want to get screamed at for no particular reason._

_When Coach Sylvester dismissed them Santana and Quinn got ready to plan for their new actions._

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn met Santana at her locker, "I heard you broke up with Puck?" Quinn asked.<p>

Santana nodded, "yeah, he had a bad credit score." Santana said, closing her locker and looking at her friend. It was a lie but Quinn didn't need to know that she broke up with him becaus she loved her instead.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked leaning against the rest of the lockers.

Santana nodded, "yeah, I did it because..." _I love you._ "Because he's just stupid."

"Okay."

_As Mercedes walked past them they shared a secret glance, putting their second plan into action as they told Mercedes she should try to date Kurt._

They knew he was gay, any sane person could tell that, but Quinn and Santana thought that they should do whatever was neccessary to bring Glee Club down.

Later they drive toward Carmel high and meet Dakota Stanley who rejects their offer because he only accepts a job that pays $8,000.

So, once again Santana and Quinn found their way around this obstacle, asking Coach Sylvester for use of the whole Cheerio squad to pay for the choreographer.

So, they do a carwash.

* * *

><p><em>The day Dakota Stanley arrived he started out by handing out a folder to everyone besides Quinn, Brittany or Santana. "Okay. Please examine your personalized menus. This is what you're gonna be eating for the next six months." He said looking them over.<em>

_"Um, mine just says, 'coffee'" Mercedes said, her voice showing her confusion._

_Dakota returned it with an, "mm-hmm." He reached his back and started scratching it pacing back in forth._

_"What's 'smelt'?" Rachel asked looking at her own menu._

_"A pungent, low carb freshwater fish. Okay let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut. You're not trying hard enough."_

_"At what?" Artie asked completely laced with confusion._

_"At walking." Dakota answered._

Santana heard a scoff beside her and shot Quinn a questioning glance, the girl looked offended, but Santana didn't know why.

_"Can't be wheeling you around during every number. Throws off the whole dynamic, and it's depressing." Dakota Stanley finished._

_Mercedes shook her head, "you're kicking him out?"_

_"Mm-hmm. Also you. You's gotta go, F.A. Oh, no, no, no. Yeah."_

_Mercedes mouth dropped open before Kurt said, "you can't kick people out of Glee Club because you don't like the way they look."_

_Mr. Stanley replied with, "uh, why don't you shut your face gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flames at any second." He continued to walk down the line before pointing to the three Cheerio's, "you three. You're great. You're perfect. Seriously, don't change a thing."_

And Santana smiled at Quinn whom she noticed only smiled a little, the Latina didn't know why Quinn wasn't more happy about this, this was what they wanted. To get everyone to quit.

_"Uh, you-uh. Nose job." The choreographer pointed toward Rachel._

_Finn shook his head, "now just hold on a second-"_

_"What? What was that, Frankenteen? Why don't you, uh, wipe that dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been draggin' on the ground?"_

_"What's wrong with you?" Finn objected._

_"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall! I feel like a woodland creature!" Dakota reflected before looking at everyone, "Am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong?" He paused dramatically looking at them again before he began another spew of words._

Santana didn't hear it though, she was no longer listening. Quinn's expression didn't change she didn't look happy at all, and the raven haired girl actually understood why; this guy was a rude ass hobit who had no clue on what the word decency meant.

What he was saying to everyone was absolutely horrible, and Santana knew it, she was smiling on the inside as Rachel stood up for everyone and kicked the guy in the ass (mentally of course).

* * *

><p>Outside of Glee club Santana met up with Quinn at the blondes locker, "hey, Q, you wanna hang?" She asked.<p>

Quinn gave her a small smile while she shook her head, "can't sorry." She shut her locker after grabbing her Mircorbiology book. "I've got a show to go to."

"What?" Santana wondered. How could Quinn be busy tonight also?

"Finn invited me to this club to watch the Acafellas perform." The blonde gushed, "I'm so excited, I heard they're really good."

Quinn had a loving look in her eye, one that always seemed to pop up when she spoke about Finn, but Santana couldn't take it anymore.

It had been a week, Santana needed to tell her about the auditorium kiss.

"About that," Santana started.

Quinn adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder as she listened to her friend, "I'd ask you to come along, but I'm not sure if they'll-"

"It's not that Q," Santana said grabbing the girls wrist. "It's just that...I-I didn't know if I should tell you this or not, but I believe you deserve to know." She looked her friend in the eyes, letting her know that this was serious.

Quinn's playful smile disappeared, "tell me what?"

"I'm sorry Q," Santana muttered, "I should have told you when I found out, after I saw it but I-"

"Saw what?" Quinn asked, her impatience was growing rapidly and Santana could tell.

"Finn kissed Rachel in the auditorium last week." Santana said it fast, just to get it over with.

It's like Quinn's heart broke right in front of her eyes, but the expression only stayed on her face for a split second before she was back to hiding how she really felt, back to being the person Santana knew she wasn't.

"Quinn, I wanted to tell you-"

"Obviously you didn't, or else you would have." Quinn said, "I-I don't...Finn wouldn't do that to me."

And there was the denial Santana knew was coming.

"Quinn," Santana tried but Quinn backed away.

"No," Quinn shook her head, "you, you're just jealous, Finn and I have a real relationship and you don't understand it, you want that for yourself and if you can't have it you won't stand by and let someone else have it either." She took a deep breath to stop the tears she had coming from falling, "screw you Santana."

Santana tried again with, "Q," but it was no use. The blonde had walked away.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana realized she may have done wrong in telling Quinn the truth, actually she knew she had done wrong because Quinn hadn't spoken to her all day.<p>

_And now they were sitting in Coach Sylvester's office once more listening to the disappointed tone in the womans voice._

_"Let me get this straight. The Glee Club got rid of Dakota Stanley...Mr. Schuester's back and they're busy at work on a new number, more confident than ever." She shook her head and Santana actually felt scared listening to her at the moment. "This is what we call a total disaster, ladies. I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits."_

_Quinn actually shared a glance with Santana as they lifted their arms and did what Coach Sylvester told them to do._

_"That's the smell of failure and it's stinking up my office." Sue said._

_Then she must not like Lavender because that's my deoderant, _Santana thought, _and Q smells like Vanilla._

_Coach Sylvester picked up her glasses and flipped through a book, "I'm revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of the semester."_

_And she actually thought it was a good punishment._

_Quinn didn't seem affected by it, but Santana sobbed, "no,"_ because it seemed as though the time was finally catching up with her...

Quinn really wasn't talking to her. _"No," She said again as she began to make her way to the door._

She stopped in the hallway however when she heard _Quinn's voice, "Miss Sylvester, I wanna thank you."_

_Santana heard the coaches reply of, "for what?"_

_Quinn simply said, "for teaching me a valuable life lesson. When you really believe in yourself...you don't have to bring other people down."_

Santana nodded along as she stood in the hallway because it was true.

She walked away before Quinn reached the hallway though.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's a bit longer, and I hope that's cool...<strong>

**...anyway I appreciate you reading, and your reviews really do inspire me, if I get some it makes me want to write more and upload faster, they are a great inspiration...**

**...I'd appreciate it greatly if you took the time to review, but if you just read it, that's pretty great as well.**

**...thanks again!...**


	4. Preggers

**Hey again, so they're really weren't any real scenes between Santana and Quinn in this episode, so it kind worked out pretty perfect for all of this lol!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Santana got to school on Thursday morning at five twenty-five for the manditory weekly Cheerio practice. As she shut her car door and locked it with the car remote as she walked toward the building she noted that Quinn's car wasn't in the student parking lot.<p>

"Hey, San!" A voice called from behind, "wait up!"

The Latina stopped as she noticed it was Brittany, "hey," she mumbled in greeting.

"You okay?" The blonde wondered as the two carried on toward the building.

Santana shrugged, "just looking for Q."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced around the parking lot, "she's normally here first."

And Santana nodded, because she knew that already.

After a minute as they walked up the steps Brittany smiled, "did you know Kurt and Tina were dating!" She gushed, "Kurt told his dad yesterday when I was helping them with the _Single Ladies _dance."

Santana looked at her oddly, "what are you talking about?" She opened the door, "dude, Kurt's gay."

Brittany shrugged, "I thought so too, but he said he and Tina were together."

Santana shook it off as the two of them made their way down the hallway.

They cut through the gym to get to the Cheerio locker room. "There you are," Santana said as she noticed Quinn was sitting on one of the benches.

"Where is everyone?" Brittany asked.

Quinn pointed at the door, "they're all outside, I was told to wait for the two of you."

Brittany nodded, "well let's go then."

Quinn nodded also as she stood up to begin her walk toward the door.

"Britt we'll catch up," Santana said as she caught Quinn by the arm.

Brittany looked at them a moment before she nodded, "okay." And with that she left the room.

Quinn looked at the raven haired girl, "I'm not talking to you."

Santana raised her eyebrows, "that's a little funny, seems you just broke that streak."

Quinn pulled her arm away, shooting her a glance as she did so, "what do you want?"

Santana sighed in defeat, "I want my friend back." She shrugged, "you've been avoiding me for the past week."

"I'm not talking to you." Quinn repeated, "I figured it was obvious."

Santana stepped back, "it was, painfully so...but I don't understand why you're not talking to me." She shrugged, "all I did was tell you the truth, it's not like _I _was the one who cheated on you!" She would never do that. She loved Quinn too much.

"He didn't cheat on me!" Quinn growled.

"You don't sound so sure," Santana told her.

And Quinn rolled her eyes pushing past the other girl and walking out the door.

All Santana could do was follow her.

* * *

><p>As the two Cheerio's stepped onto the football field Coach Sylvester looked at them, "well, it's so kind of you to join us." She said glaring at Quinn.<p>

The blonde in sight just shrugged, "got distracted."

Sue simply said, "clearly."

She then looked at everyone, "now as I was saying _Sue's Corner _will be on every night and it's in your duty to watch it all, so you _must _watch it every time." She shrugged, "I'll always know if you don't watch it, so, to save yourselves I'd watch it if I were you."

Brittany raised her hand, "um, what would happen to us if we didn't watch it?"

Santana looked toward the coach after giving the ditzy blonde a little smirk.

Coach Sylvester lifted an eyebrow, "bad things."

And Brittany nodded, "oh." She whispered.

The Cheerio coach then lifted the megaphone, "now get to work!" And the cheerleaders scattered, "Q! Santana!"

And the two girls turned toward the woman.

"Sixteen laps," Coach Sylvester demanded, "that'll let you know not to be late to another practice again."

Quinn sighed, shooting the other girl a glare.

"I expect better from my Captain." The Coach said before she walked away.

As the Cheerio Captain walked past the other cheerleader she shook her head, "this is your fault." She growled.

And Santana hated that she was so mad at her, "you know, if you weren't avoiding me for no reason I wouldn't have kept you in the locker room." She retorted.

Quinn didn't say anything more as the two began to run.

* * *

><p>School that day was boring, as per usual but it went by fast enough for the girl so she felt a little better about that.<p>

And now she was on the outlines of the football field with the rest of the cheerleading squad waiting for practice to start.

Santana sighed as she looked out at the football players, "what the hell is he doing?" She asked no one in paticular as Finn stood out in the field with Kurt.

"He's helping Kurt tryout for the team." A voice answered from behind.

Santana's eyes widened as she turned around, "are you talking to me now?" She asked the blonde who was sitting on the bottom bleacher.

Quinn shrugged as she looked up at the other girl, "I'll have to sometime, so why not now?" There was a smile hinting her lips.

Santana's face just broke out in a full grin as she sat next to the blonde, "I do love you, Q." And it pained her to say it because it was more true than Quinn would ever know. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "you know that right?" _You don't, not really_, She thought.

Quinn patted the girls hand, "yes, I do." She shrugged, "I'm sorry, I know something's up with Finn and Berry."

Santana sighed, "are you okay though?" She asked, noticing Quinn looked a little more pale than usual.

The other girl nodded, "yeah, as good as I'll ever be I mean."

The rest of the squad gathered around and Santana stood up to start practice, "coming?" She asked reaching a hand out toward the blonde.

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not feeling well." She told her, "take over for me?"

Santana was confused, "Q?"

Quinn stood up, "I'll see you later."

Santana nodded, though she didn't like the way the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>After practice ended Santana headed back inside the school to grab her books and her bookbag, as she made her way down the hallway she noticed <em>Quinn was standing at her own locker crying.<em>

She was fully prepared to run over and ask what was wrong, that's actually what she intended to do but _Finn got in the way as he chased after the blonde as she walked away._

And part of Santana wanted to follow and hear what stupid thing Finn had done to make the girl she loved so upset, but she couldn't.

It wouldn't be right.

* * *

><p><em>They had a football game the next day, and like every other football game the Cheerios were gathered around the sidelines of the field.<em>

Santana couldn't help but shoot a few glances at the blonde she wished was her girlfriend, because even though they were back to speaking to each other she knew Quinn was hinding something. She was still acting a little weird and she acted a little sick.

_It was safe to say that everyone was surprised at the fact that the football team bursted into the Single Ladies dance the last few seconds of the game._

_Santana smiled at the sight though because it was just so odd._

_She heard Quinn's laugh down the line and couldn't help but look at the girl who was staring at the unusually tall boy in uniform five._

_The dance ended, Finn called the play and shot the ball out to number twenty; Puck made the the first goal of their football season._

_After that Kurt was sent in to do the kick and after doing his thing with the dance the goal was made and the game was won._

_Finn ran over to Quinn _andSantana looked at the_ couple as they kissed._

Her smile went away, suddenly she didn't care that McKinley had just won their first game. She looked out in the field and noticed _Puck was staring at Finn and Quinn too._

_He also looked disappointed._

_Oh, he better not want Quinn!_ She watched the _mo-hawked boy walk away with his head hanging low._

"You okay?" A voice broke her train of thought.

The Latina looked up a the tall blonde, "yeah, I'm fine." She lied, because she couldn't really tell Brittany that she was upset Finn and Quinn were kissing. If she told her that she'd have to tell her that she was in love with Quinn.

And that was _not _gonna happen.

* * *

><p><em>Monday afternoon during Glee Club, Mr. Schue announced that Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were joining Glee before he stated that Tina would be keeping the solo of Tonight from West Side Story. And Rachel had, had enough.<em>

_She walked away, stating she was done._

_She had quit Glee Club._

The Latina couldn't help but notice the look of hopefullness shining in Quinn's eyes as she stood with Finn. She figured the girl was thinking that with Rachel gone she could get her boyfriend to just pay attention to her again.

And even if it was wrong Santana hoped she couldn't.

She hoped Finn would try to get the short diva back.

That'd be one step closer to her having Quinn to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's that chapter, thanks to all that are reading...<strong>

**...please review, I'd really appreciate it...**


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**Hey, so quick thanks to everyone reading, it's appreciated very much; also thanks to those who review it's always nice to know how I'm doing with my work...**

* * *

><p>"Do you notice anything different with Quinn?" Santana asked as she sat next to Brittany on the bench before cheerio practice.<p>

The tall blonde looked at her, "different how?"

Santana shrugged, "I'm not sure, it's just like she's avoiding people or something."

"She's avoiding you again?" Brittany wondered, "I thought you two made up last week?"

Santana sighed, "So did I."

"Hey!" A voice came through on megaphone.

Santana and Brittany looked up to see Coach Sylvester standing in front of them with the device in front of her face.

"I did not recruit you two to be on my squad to sit there all day, get off your lazy asses and get to jogging!" The woman yelled.

The two Cheerio's quickly stood up, "sorry coach." Brittany whispered before she and the Latina began to turn away.

"I asked them to take a break." Someone said from behind.

As the Cheerio's paused in their steps and Coach Sylvester turned around, Quinn shrugged, "they've been working a lot more than the rest of the squad, so I decided to cut them a break. Let them watch while the rest of them run fifteen laps."

Coach Sylvester arched an eyebrow.

Quinn didn't back down, "I'll put them to work as soon as the last member is done with their laps."

The Cheerio Coach sighed, "fine." She said as she handed the short blonde the megaphone, "but don't think you can do this all the time." She then walked away.

Santana smiled as a feeling of relief washed through her, "thanks, Q."

Quinn nodded, "yeah...just don't slack off anymore." She said.

"Are you crying?" Brittany wondered as she watched the other blonde dab at her eyes.

Santana instantly started to look for Hudson, if he had done anything to her girl she was gonna kill him.

"No, my contact's are bothering me, that's all." Quinn said, readjusting the aid within her eye.

Santana didn't believe it, she knew Quinn wore contacts, but it was such a lousy cover-up.

Something was going on with her friend and she really wanted to know what it was.

* * *

><p>'A singer in a smokey room.' <em>Finn smiled as he sang on with his girlfriend.<em>

_Santana watched Quinn bat her eyelashes singing along, _'A smell of wine and cheap perfume'

_Then the couple joined together in the middle, _'For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and o-'

_Quinn put her hand over her mouth before she ran toward the door._

_"Quinn, you okay?" Mr. Schue asked, but the girl didn't answer as she pushed out of the room._

_Everyone looked around_ as Santana's eyes locked with the door.

_Finn said something about Quinn having a bad breakfast burrito before Kurt commented on a giant elephant in the room._

_Santana snapped out of it assuming he was gonna say something about Quinn she jumped in with, "your sexuality."_

_Kurt let it slide as he began to talk about Rachel being gone and Quinn not being good enough to lead._

_Mr. Schue agreed with him saying that he'd have to layer Santana and Mercedes over Quinn's voice to make them sound better for the Invitational..._

_...But the kids continued on with their argument, as Mr. Schue continued to tell them to get over Rachel not being in Glee anymore._

"What do you think Quinn ran out for?" Santana asked Brittany as the two of them sat down.

The taller blonde shrugged, "breakfast burrito." Brittany said, repeating what Finn had mentioned earlier.

But Santana didn't buy it, Quinn didn't eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Q!" Santana hollered down the hall as she spotted her friend after school, "wait up!"<p>

The blonde shut her locker door and turned toward the Latina who was walking her direction.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day." Santana stated, "are you avoiding me again? Did I do something wrong?"

Quinn shook her head, "no, I-" She stopped as she realized her voice was shaking. She then took a deep breath probably to calm herself, "I just haven't been feeling great lately."

Santana reached up and cupped her face, "then tell me what's wrong." She said soothingly.

Quinn gave her a light smile, "I'm just a little sick, that's all."

The Latina let her arm fall as she noticed Finn coming up behind Quinn, "you're a great singer." She said.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "what?"

Before Santana could say anything more Finn draped his arm over Quinn's shoulders and smiled down at her, "dinner tonight?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, sounds great." She smiled.

When she looked back down for Santana however, the girl was gone.

* * *

><p><em>The next day Mr. Schuester brought in some old chick named April Rhodes and said that she'd be filling in as the female lead in Glee Club.<em>

_When the kids protested saying that she was too old to be in Glee Club, April began to sing Maybe This Time to showcase her talent and prove them all wrong._

_Soon enough everyone was convinced that April should stay._

* * *

><p>"So tonight?" Brittany asked sitting down at the lunch table.<p>

Santana nodded, "absolutely." She picked up her milk and took a swig.

"What's tonight?" Quinn asked sitting across from her two friends, she picked up her own milk and opened the carton taking a swift drink.

Santana shrugged, "Britt's wants to get out of her house for a bit so we're going bowling." She said reaching across the table and grabbing one of Quinn's French fries.

"Don't be sneaking them," Quinn smiled, "you know I don't like potatoes, you can have them all."

Santana returned the smile, "you are like...un-American." She laughed, "you are the only person I know who doesn't like potatoes." She reached across and grabbed another French fry.

"I get them just for you." Quinn shrugged.

And that made Santana's heart skip a beat.

After a moment Brittany broke the comfortable silence resting between the three of them as she said, "you should totally come with us, Q!"

Quinn looked up from her cheeseburger, "come with you where?"

Brittany smiled, "to the bowling alley."

Santana nodded, "hell, yeah!" She swallowed the food that was currently in her mouth before saying, "come so I can kick your ass in the game too." She smiled, "it'll be one of our Unholy Trinity moments."

Quinn looked at her a moment, "Unholy Trinity?"

Santana nodded, "yeah, I heard some people talking about us, it's like our nickname or something."

Quinn scoffed, "how the hell did we get that nickname? I'm very holy."

Santana laughed, "come on Q, it's cute."

Brittany smiled she absolutely loved her friend's bickering it was somewhat adorable to her, "are you gonna go?" She wondered aloud.

Santana and Quinn looked at her before the Latina's brown eyes joined Brittany's blue ones in looking at the girl across the table from them.

Quinn shook her head, "no, I'll pass this time, but thanks for the invite."

Brittany pouted, "why?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm just not feeling it tonight." She set her hands on both sides of her tray and stood up, "but you guys should go...let me know who wins."

She turned around and walked away.

"You're right." Brittany said, "something is up with her."

Santana nodded, "yeah, and I think _everyone_ is starting to notice."

* * *

><p>Santana had picked Brittany up at six they went to eat dinner at Breadstix before they drove to the bowling alley, "I would have gotten food here," Santana said as she cut off her car's engine, "but it's always more expensive here."<p>

Brittany shrugged as the got out of the vehicle, "it's fine, it's not like it bothers me any."

As they made their way inside Santana could have swore she saw Finn walking around the building, however she shrugged it off getting her rental shoes and putting them on.

Afterward she met Brittany down at their lane, "you ready to get schooled?" Brittany asked as the Latina sat down beside her.

"You shut your mouth Britt's, you ain't got nothing on me." She retorted grabbing a ball to get the game started.

* * *

><p>Two games later and Santana was on a roll, "I think I'll be nice and let you win this one." She muttered as Brittany stood up to play her turn.<p>

As the blonde watched her ball roll down the lane and knock every pen down she cheered, "oh, yeah!" She clapped as she jumped up and down before turning toward Santana, "haha, I think that just put me in the lead."

Santana didn't say anything though, she wasn't even looking at her.

"San?" Brittany asked as she stepped toward the other girl.

Santana stood up from the seat she was currently occupying, "I'm gonna kill him." She muttered her face getting hot with anger.

Brittany frantically looked around the room to see what she was talking about. About five lanes over _Finn was with Rachel and they looked like they had just finished kissing as the short girl hugged him._

As the tall blonde looked away from the two of them she noticed Santana start to walk their direction, "Santana, no." She said pulling the Latina back. "You can't do anything." She said, "you can't let him know you saw them."

Santana removed her arm from Brittany's grip, "you're kidding, right?" She said, "after what I told you. The auditorium." She shook her head, "I let it slide by once, but there's no way in hell I'm letting it go again."

As she turned around again Brittany quickly jumped in front of her, "I know your intentions are good, San...but you can't."

Santana eyed her a moment, "he's cheating."

Brittany just nodded, "you can't tell Quinn either."

"What!"

"You know what it did to you guys last time...don't think I'm defending him because I'm not, Quinn doesn't deserve this but-" She broke herself off.

"I can't believe this," Santana said walking back toward her seat, "I can't believe you right now Britt."

The blonde walked over and sat across from her, "don't think I don't know why you want to tell Quinn so badly." She whispered.

Santana looked up at her, "what are you talking about?"

Brittany shrugged, "you love her."

Santana lost composure for a moment, stuttering with words of defense before she said, "h-how do you..."

"It's obvious really." Brittany said, "to anyone willing to look."

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe Quinn is lactose intolerant." Kurt said as he, Tina, Mercedes and Artie circled around the piano. Everyone had started to notice that Quinn was acting a little weird and they all wanted to get to the bottom of her behavior.<em>

_Mercedes shrugged._

_"That doesn't explain all the crying." Artie threw out._

_"M-Maybe she just doesn't like the group." Tina added._

_Puck, who was playing the guitar behind them rolled his eyes, "are you all that stupid?" He wondered._

_Brittany who was fixing Santana's hair as she sat on the piano bench a little ways from everyone looked up at him along with everyone else._

_"Seriously, I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates." Puck said._

_People exchanged confused glances._

_"Maybe Quinn's got one in the oven." The mo-hawked boy said as he held his guitar._

_Santana and Brittany shared a confused glance before staring at him the same way._

_"Who's the baby daddy?" Mercedes asked staring at him as well._

_Puck rolled his eyes, "who do you think?" He asked walking around._

_Everyone stared at him, each giving him a stupid look._

_"Finn." He finished._

_At that moment Rachel walked in happily and stood next to the boy with the guitar. "Yes, you've heard right, I am returning to Glee Club. In lieu of flowers...please send all donations to a socially conscious charity of your choice." She said as Puck began to leave._

_Mercedes completely ignoring what Rachel had just said turned to Kurt, "this is a hot damn mess."_

_Kurt nodded, "oh, my God."_

Santana turned to Brittany, "do you really think it's true?"

The blonde could see the pain in her eyes, she rubbed the girls shoulders comfortingly, "I don't know." For Santana's sake she hoped it wasn't.

_Rachel looked around, "uh, I'm sorry. I thought I'd be welcomed back with a tad more enthusiasm."_

_Kurt shrugged, "sorry. Glee Club has just been rocked with its first scandal."_

_Mercedes agreed, "Quinn's knocked up." She figured she'd just throw it out there._

_Kurt walked around from the piano, standing in front of the shortest girl, "and the baby daddy? Finn."_

* * *

><p>As Santana walked through the hallway after school she heard someone playing the piano within the choir room. As she paused in her steps to look through the small door window she noticed Quinn sitting at the bench her fingers dancing around the keys.<p>

It brought tears to the Latina's eyes.

Before she knew what she was doing she pushed open the door. "S'up Juno?" She said.

Quinn stopped her playing and turned around, "what'd you call me?"

Santana shook her head, "you haven't been sick. You're pregnant." She couldn't believe Quinn lied to her.

The blonde stood up, clearly shocked, "wh-who told you?"

Santana sighed, trying to ignore the bitter stinging within her eyes, "the question isn't who told me, rather than why didn't you tell me yourself?"

Quinn took a few hesitant steps toward her, "Santana."

"You slept with Finn!" The girl said harshly.

Quinn shook her head, "why do you care?"

The Latina couldn't believe what she was hearing, Quinn wasn't even trying to push it off, she wasn't even saying it wasn't true. "You're pregnant." She pointed to the girl's stomach.

Was it seriously possible for her heart to be hurting this badly?

Quinn swallowed back her own tears as she whispered, "it wasn't intentional."

"You had sex with Finn." Santana retorted. She didn't even try to fight the tears as they streamed down her face.

Quinn couldn't believe what was going on, who the hell had told her? "Y-why does it matter to you who I slept with? Finn's my boyfriend and I can do whatever the hell I want to with him."

Santana shook her head, "why do I care!" She yelled back.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "why the hell does it matter so much that I didn't tell you, it's not like you told me when you slept with Puck!"

"Why do I care?" Santana whispered. Completely ignoring what Quinn had just spat back. "Because I-" She stopped.

No, she couldn't finish that sentence, she couldn't say those words.

"You what?" Quinn hissed.

"I lo-" She stopped, "I thought you were my friend."

Before Quinn could say anything more Santana ran out of the room crying. She had almost blew it, her cover was almost blown.

* * *

><p><em>The night of the Invitational came faster than anyone had expected. And Santana hated that Quinn hadn't spoken to her the past two days. She hated herself for blowing up at the girl who was probably scared to death.<em>

'meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow...'_ They were currently lined up around the piano rehearsing for their show. _'meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow.'

_"The house is packed. you guys are gonna kick butt tonight." Mr. Schue said coming inside. "Your first performance in front of a real audience. I can't wait! You guys are gonna love it." He paused for a minute looking around, " W-Where's April?"_

_"Yee-haw!" April came in laughing, shooting fake guns as she danced around a moment. "Right on cue as usual! He, roller boy. Handsome. Oh, I like that color." She continued walking down the row of kids, "Have you been working on the moves we ta-" She said pausing at Puck, he just nodded. "You've got something on you right-" She pulled him down toward her._

_"Oh!" Puck let out shocked as she kissed him._

_Mr. Schue quickly pulled April away._

_"Honk!" The woman cried turning to Will, "there's my boy!"_

_"Are you drunk?" The choir director asked, "you promised my you'd sober up for this."_

_April smiled, "when? Last night? Well, I was drunk. You can't hold me to that."_

* * *

><p><em>"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome McKinley High school's...New Directions!" Principle Figgins announced outside and the group went on stage to perform.<em>

_They performed _Last Name_. And the crowd loved it._

* * *

><p><em>After the first act was done they were all chattering within the room backstage as they got ready for their second number.<em>

_Quinn turned to Finn and started fixing his collar after putting his tie over his shoulders._

_Mr. Schue then came in stating how April wouldn't be returning for the second act. After looking at all the kids disappointed faces he tried to cheer them up saying how great they were but none of them really wanted to believe it._

_"Excuse me." Rachel interrupted as she came in. "I think I might have a solution. In show business, when a star can't perform her understudy steps in...I'd be willing to go on for April, if you'd let me."_

_Mercedes shook her head, "since when are you willing to be an understudy?"_

_Rachel smiled a little as she stepped forward, "since I quit the play."_

_"Really? Why?" Kurt wondered._

_"I realized being a star didn't make me feel as special as being your friend." She paused, looking at Finn, "If I'd let you down when you needed me the most, I'd never forgive myself."_

_Quinn, who realized where Rachel was looking, looked up at her boyfriend, hurt clearly written upon her face._

It didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

_"I know all the words to the song." Rachel tried again, smiling._

_"You don't know the choreography," Quinn tried._

_And Santana nodded along for emphasis._

_"Then we're gonna have to give her a lot of help out there." Finn said._

_And Mr. Schue nodded, "go get in your costume." He directed the short diva._

_And Rachel went away._

_For the second act they performed _Somebody To Love.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little longer, I hope that's okay for you...anyway I'm really liking this story so far, and I hope you all are enjoying it as well...<strong>

**...reviews are appreciated, so please let me know how it is...I'd really like to know if it's doing well and if the characters are all right and everything...**

**...thanks again for reading... (Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!)**


	6. Vitamin D

**Just gonna say that I went back and fixed all of the other chapters, nothing changed I just italicized everything that was in the episodes, I'm gonna start doing that just in case it's confusing or what not...**

**...anyway here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p><em>"A-five, six, seven, eight. Step, turn, out. And it's a ball-change, step-ball change. Step, you, you, you, you. Ba, ba, ba. Turn-" As Mr. Schuester directed the kids in their dancing they each only did a little of it all. "Come on guys. You're sleep-walking on me here." Mr. Schuester complained. "Gimmie some energy. We've got sectionals in two-"<em>

_Mercedes cut him off, "please. Sectionals is gonna be a breeze." _

_Mr. Schuester sighed, "maybe so-but if we coast through sectionals, we're gonna get killed at regionals."_

Quinn noticed _Finn staring at her stomach as Mr. Schuester continued on, "we have got to keep on our game."_

_Kurt started laughing so Mr. Schuester looked at him, "sorry. funny YouTube. It's a grape-stomping one." Kurt explained._

_The bell rang and the students all made their way from the choir room._

As Quinn made her way to the bathroom, Santana's eyes watched her as she walked with Brittany, "hey, I'll catch up with you in a second." She told the taller girl.

Brittany nodded, "oh, okay." She said before she watched the other girl walk away.

Santana dodged the people in the hallway as she made her way to the girls bathroom, "hey, Quinn." She greeted as she stepped inside.

Quinn looked at her a moment as she stood at the sink before she rolled her eyes, "what do you want?"

Santana took a hesitant step toward the blonde before sighing, "I'm sorry." She said, "I shouldn't have yelled at you." They hadn't spoken for at least a week and a half.

Quinn shrugged, pushing her makeup back into her bag . "Doesn't matter, now I know who my friends are." She stopped before looking at the other girl, "apparently you're not one of them."

Santana's mouth dropped open, "how could you say that?" She asked. "Quinn, you're my best friend-"

"Oh, am I?" Quinn laughed, though it was filled with no humour, "so that must be why you've been dodging me, laughing at me with Brittany and the rest of the people in Glee. I don't know how you all found out about me but I don't think _friends _would do this kind of thing to each other." She slung her bag over her shoulder before pushing her way passed the Latina.

And honestly Santana hadn't really known what to do, if she had she would have stopped the other girl from walking away.

* * *

><p>"Is everything okay?" Brittany asked as Santana sat next to her at lunch.<p>

Santana shook her head, "no, it's not." She looked toward the line and watched as Quinn walked from the line with her own lunch and sat at the football table with Finn.

Said boy pulled Quinn's seat out for her and smiled as she sat next to him.

"She doesn't even sit with us anymore." Santana mumbled.

Brittany wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and gave her a sympathetic hug. "It'll be okay San." She told her, "in time, it'll all work out."

Santana didn't believe her, nothing Brittany seemed to say cheered her up anymore.

* * *

><p><em>The next day in Glee Club Mr. Schuester decided he'd be talking the entire time so they wouldn't be rehearsing. "Competition." He said as he pinned some pictures to the bulletin board. The kids all stood around him watching as he did everything, "everyone of these people or elements was a champion in their own right, but they used competing with each other to make themselves even better."<em>

_Kurt shook his head, "I don't understand how lightning is in competition with an above-ground swimming pool."_

_Mr. Schuester though about it a moment before shaking his own head, "just go with it. You guys have become complacent. You were great at the invitational but you gotta up your game if you wanna get through sectionals. Okay, split up. Guys on the left side, girls on the right side." The kids all shared confused glances, no one moved at all. "Let's go, come on." Mr. Schuester encouraged._

_Brittany stepped in-between Santana and Quinn as Mike and Matt moved to the other side and the other kids traded places._

_Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, "all right." He paused as Kurt made his way to the girls side, "Kurt?" The boy glanced at the teacher. Mr. Schue directed him back to the boys side with his head. Santana laughed with Tina and Mercedes as Kurt walked back to the otherside._

_"Here's the deal," Mr. Schuester started excitedly, "two teams-boys verses girls. One week from today...you will each perform a mash-up of your choice."_

_"What's a mash-up?" Puck wondered looking away from Quinn, whom he had been staring at._

_"A mash-up is when you take two songs and mash'em together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression." The choir director explained. "Boys will perform on Tuesday. Girls the next day. I want you guys to go all out, okay? Costumes, choreography. Whoever wins the competition gets to choose the number that we do for sectionals."_

_"Wait." Rachel raised her hand, "who's gonna be the judge? Your gender makes you biased." She pointed out._

_"Ahh," Mr. Schuester nodded, "there is gonna be a celebrity judge."_

_"Who?" Tina wondered._

_"You're gonna have to show up to find out." Mr. Schuester told her._

_Santana nudged Brittany in the ribs and they shared a smile._

_"We got this in the bag." Mercedes said._

_"Totally." Rachel chimed in as they walked toward the door, "I'm gonna start story-boarding our choerography tonight."_

As they made their way out of the choir room Santana and Brittany turned down the hall toward the exit so they could go out to the football field.

"You think we can win this?" Brittany asked as she stopped at her locker grabbing her gym bag.

"Win what?" Santana wondered stopping with her, "the singing competition thing? Hell yeah, we can win it. The boys suck, they never do anything."

Brittany laughed as she threw her bag over her shoulder and shut her locker. They turn toward the door and notice Quinn standing beside it.

"What's up with her?" Brittany whispered.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. She's mad, but that's all I got."

"Are you guys gonna tell Coach Sylvester about me?" Quinn asked when the other two were close enough to hear her speaking.

Santana shrugged, "it's not like you can hide it forever tubbers." Yes, she did feel bad about saying it, but it kind of just slipped out.

Quinn looked a little hurt, but the expression washed away before Santana could actually awknowledge it, "that's not what I was asking."

Brittany gave her a smile, "I'm not gonna say anything, Quinn."

"Thank you." Quinn whispered before looking at Santana.

The Latina decided to ignore her, if Quinn wanted to be a bitch and walk away when she herself was trying to talk to her than she'd do just the same when it was the hazel eyed girl who wanted the conversation.

* * *

><p>Cheerio's practice ended as they all climbed down from the pyramid. Santana and Brittany made their way past Coach Sylvester, "hey, did you see that?" Brittany asked.<p>

"See what?" Santana wondered.

"Quinn shook a little." She said, "on the pyramid part, she almost gave out, could have fell."

Santana stopped walking and looked back to her love as she was stopped by Coach Sylvester.

_"Feeling all right Quinn?" Coach Sylvester questioned. Her voice showed concern but it was hard to tell if it was sincere._

_Quinn nodded, "I'm just really tired from Glee Club." She said trying to smile before quickly walking away._

The Cheerio Captain pushed passed Santana and Brittany trying to hold her tears in until she got to her car.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Brittany said.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm done trying to make her feel better about herself okay." she growled.

Brittany shook her head, "whoa, San, what's going on with you?"

Santana shook her head before she pushed away from the tall blonde, "I just can't." She said, "I can't keep going back and forth with her. I love her and all I want to do is tell her that I love her. But she has a baby Brittany. She's pregnant and it's not with me."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, "how can it be with you?" She asked, "you're not a guy."

Santana shook her head, "that's not what I meant."

Brittany was still confused, "so, help me out then." She told her, "what did you mean?"

Santana sighed, "I'm just tired, is all."

* * *

><p><em>The next day in Glee Club Mr. Schuester has them all sitting taking notes as he discusses the proper ways to sing and hit notes and how to rehearse and stuff. <em>

_Santana was kind of forced to sit beside Quinn as Finn had to sit in the back because he was so tall._

After Glee Quinn corners Santana, "why didn't you answer my question yesterday?" She asked, "are you gonna tell Coach Sylvester about the baby or not?"

Santana shook her head with a small chuckle, "you really expect me to answer you? You didn't even talk to me the other day when I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. You may still be mad at me about invitationals and I am sure as hell that I'm still mad at you for not telling me, but there is no way in hell that I'm gonna give you the satisfaction of an answer when you wouldn't even give me a chance to talk."

"What is wrong with you?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head, "me? What's wrong with me?" She rolled her eyes, "you're only talking to me now because of your stupid problems." She sighed, "I wanted to talk to you Quinn, and you just blew me off-"

"I'm going through a lot here you know!" Quinn growled.

"I would have helped you!" Santana shot back.

"Guys, come on, stop." Brittany said butting in as she found them fighting. She pushed Quinn away from Santana so the Latina could get away from the wall.

"Helped me?" Quinn asked, "you wouldn't have helped me, Santana. You would have acted the way you're acting now, even if you had found out earlier. You're acting like pregnancy is contagious. You won't even look at me if we're seated together during Glee Club. You're ignoring me and making fun of me-"

"Would you listen to yourself," Santana interrupted, "you're talking crazy here. You have no idea how I would have acted if you had told me eariler. I would have helped you, Quinn. You're supposed to be my best friend-"

"So, as your best friend I deserve to be gossiped about by you and Brittany?"

"Don't drag me into this." Brittany said as she stepped away from the two of them.

"You're already in this Britt, you know everything." Santana growled.

"I quit." Quinn said.

"Quit what?" Santana chuckled.

Quinn guestured between the two of them, "whatever this is that we are, I quit." She said, "I'm done." And with that she walked away.

Brittany looked at Santana, "are you okay?" She asked.

"She's done." Santana whispred, "we can't be done."

* * *

><p><em>Santana saw Rachel walk into the dance studio part of the school the next day as she's applying makeup.<em>

_"Uh, okay girls. We need to get started." Rachel stated._

_"We're getting warmed up." Santana told her._

_"Where's Quinn?" Rachel wondered looking around._

_"Probably down at the mall looking for elastic-waist pants!" Brittany smiled._

_Santana laughed along with Tina, Mercedes and the blonde, but only because she was still mad at Quinn and she didn't want to feel left out._

_Rachel looked at them all unbelivably, "Mr. Schuester's right, you guys. We can't get complacent."_

_"Chill out," Mercedes told her sitting with Tina, "I already picked the songs. We're gonna do a mash-up of _Halo _and _Walking on Sunshine!_"_

_"Yeah, that was my idea." Rachel cleared._

_"Whatever-"_

_Mercedes had said more _but Santana had stopped listening because her mind had drifted off to Quinn. She couldn't believe that Quinn had said they were done. She didn't want them to be done, they hadn't even started yet._ Quinn hadn't been in Glee Club for a few days._

_The next day the girls watched the boys do their number off Bon Jovi's _It's My Life _and __Usher's _Confessions Part II._ And though they seemingly enjoyed it, they knew they had to up their game to beat the competition._

* * *

><p>After Glee Club that Tuesday afternoon Santana walked over to Quinn's locker, "hey," she said.<p>

Quinn looked at her, setting a glare in her eyes, "what?" She asked.

"I'm not gonna tell Coach Sylvester." She told her.

Quinn gave her a small smiled, "well, I appreciate it." She said shutting her locker.

"Wait," Santana said, "where are you going?" She asked as Quinn walked away.

"I'm going home." Quinn told her, "if that really matters even."

Santana grabbed her wrist and turned her toward her, "come back to Glee?" She asked, "you've been missing everything going on there."

"I've been avoiding you."

"I kind of figured." She sighed, "we need you."

"I've already had this speech thrown my way." Quinn told her, "Rachel's already asked me to come back."

Santana looked at her taken aback, "oh, well, are you?" She shrugged, "coming back I mean?"

The blonde nodded, "yeah."

Santana smiled, "awesome." She let go of Quinn's wrist as she noticed she was still holding it, "what do you say we go to my house and I help you rehearse?"

Quinn shook her head, "San, I-"

"Come on Q, I'm offering a truce."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"These dresses are terrible." Quinn complained as she looked at Santana's and her own. The Latina had brought them back to her house.<p>

Santana nodded, "I know, we shouldn't have let Rachel be in charge of it all."

Quinn glared at her, "you let Berry take it all over?"

The Latina nodded, "yes, and for that I am guilty."

* * *

><p>An hour later Quinn and Santana were laughing on the floor as they sat there, "I can't believe you fell." The blonde chuckled.<p>

Santana shrugged, "it's not everyday that I have my shoes untied." She defended, "I just didn't notice the laces."

"Clearly."

Santana continued to laugh before she said, "I really am sorry about everything."

Quinn shook her head, "don't, you don't have to-"

"I do." Santana whispered, "I-just, I want you to know that I'm here for you. And I never should have yelled at you. I was mad-"

"At what?" Quinn wondered. "Why were you mad?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't even know." She lied, "I just-I can't," She stood up from the floor and reached out for Quinn's hand. The blonde grabbed it and she stood up with the aide of Santana.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry." Santana told her.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, me too." She looke around before saying, "I think I got the steps all down." She whispred, "so, I think I should go."

"Go?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked at her surprised, "yeah, I have to go home eventually."

"Why?" She hadn't even meant to let it slip through her lips it had kind of just fell out.

"What?" Quinn chuckled.

Santana shook her head taking a step toward her friend and grabbing her friends arm, "Quinn, I wish you'd stay." She whispered.

Quinn shook her head, "I-" She was at a loss for words as she noticed the other girl was leaning forward. Her hazel eyes searched her friend's face, "Santana-" The Latina's face was slowly getting closer to hers and a part of her wanted to lean forward and close the gap but instead she pushed away, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she gathered her bag from the Latina's couch and began to walk to the door.

Santana was dazed as she heard the door close, she had almost kissed Quinn and she couldn't even think straight.

* * *

><p><em>"I told you guys." Rachel said.<em>

_"We know," Santana started, "you've been berating us for the better part of an hour."_

_"Were they really that good?" Quinn asked._

_"They were, Quinn. Look, I was fine with arranging, choreographing and directing this number free of charge. But we underestimated the boys. Their number will go to sectionals and once again I will be humiliated." _

_"How were we supposed to know they'd rock the house?" Mercedes said, "they've never been good before."_

_"How did they d-d-do it?" Tina stuttered._

_"The question is, what were they on?" Kurt interrupted, stepping into the choir room. "Though I've been grouped with the boys, my allegiance still remains with you ladies. They declined my offer to do their hair in cornrows and all my artistic decisions have been denied as too costly because they involve several varieties of exotic bird feathers." _

_The room was silent for a moment before Kurt said, "we all took something."_

"I almost kissed Quinn." Santana told Brittany as they began walking down the hall toward the nurses office before Glee Club that day.

"What!" Brittany gasped, "when?"

Santana sighed, "yesterday. We resolved our issues when I asked her to come rehearse with me after school. I don't even know how I ended up trying to kiss her but I did."

"What happened?" Brittany wondered. "Did she slap you?"

"What!" Santana chuckled, "no." She shook her head, "no, she just stepped away and left."

Brittany shrugged, "well, what are you gonna do?"

Santana shrugged as well as they turned into the nurses office, "I don't know." She whispered, "Quinn hasn't talked to me yet."

_The girls all got their pills from Terri Schuester who was currently the new school nurse. Then they went to Glee to perform their song._

* * *

><p>"Quinn," Santana said after their number, the affects of the pill still not worn off. She felt confident, happy and totally full of energy.<p>

"Oh," Quinn said, "Santana, hi." She closed her locker.

"Can I talk to you?" Santana asked bouncing on her feet. "Please?"

Quinn nodded and led the other girl to the gym, which she knew would be empty, "what's up?"

Santana shrugged, "you know what's up." She said, still bouncing, "last night is what's up. You know what's up."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "that pill really did a number on you didn't it?"

Santana shook her head, "this isn't about the pill Quinn." She told her.

"Well, then what's it abo-"

Santana broke her off kissing her lips, "that's what's up." She said as she pulled away.

Quinn stared at her wide eyed a moment before shaking her head, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I think that," Santana smiled, "now that that's out of my system I can walk out of here all happy and cheerful." She shook her head, "those words mean the same thing!" She laughed before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p><em>"We're really sorry, Mr. Schue." Finn said the next day.<em>

_"We didn't mean to get you into trouble," Rachel added._

_Mr. Schuester just shook his head, "I'm really disappointed in you guys. Glee is supposed to be about what's inside your heart. Not what's coursing through your veins."_

_"We know, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we'd be happy to move forward and put this episode behind us." Rachel told him._

_"Well, it's not that simple." Mr. Schuester told them all, "because of this debacle it's been decided that I'm no longer fit to run Glee Club myself."_

_The students looked around as Mr. Schuester continued, "we've been assigned a codirector."_

_"Who?" Rachel asked for everyone._

_"Hey, kids." Coach Sylvester greeted as she stepped inside the choir room. Santana and Brittany shared a smirk. "I gotta tell ya, I'm just thrilled to be coming on board to cocaptain your little showbiz cruise." She smiled standing nex to Mr. Schue, "ah, I can't wait to start singin' and dancin' and maybe even puttin' on the Ritz a little bit."_

_The kids said nothing as it was time to leave._

"Oh, my God!" Santana said taking Brittany's hand.

"What?" The tall blonde asked.

"I actually did it," Santana whispered.

"Did what?" Brittany wondered.

"I kissed Quinn." Santana told her.

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I'm sorry what?"

Santana nodded, "I kissed her because I was so sprung up on that pill and then I walked away before she could actually get a word in." Santana told her, " I kissed her."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's the end, hope it was good enough...<strong>

**...Sorry for the little wait, but please anyone review I'd appreciate it so much because I really need to know how good it all is...**

**...Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Throwdown

**Sorry for the longer wait, but I finally got this chapter done...**

* * *

><p>"San, you still haven't said anything about what happened between you and Quinn the other day." Brittany said as they walked toward Glee Club, "about the kiss."<p>

Santana rolled her eyes, "I haven't said anything about it, because there is nothing to say."

"Nothing to say?" Brittany shook her head, "Santana, you are in love with Quinn-"

"I know."

"You kissed her," Brittany continued. "It's not something you can just ignore. And I'm sure as hell that she isn't just going to ignore it either."

They reached the door and Santana paused before going in there, "I'll talk about it, when I talk about it. But until then, back off."

Brittany sighed, "San."

Santana ignored her as she stepped into the room.

"Hey," Quinn greeted from beside the piano, "can we talk?"

Santana shook her head, "not now."

Quinn tried to say more but Santana walked away. "Hey, come sit down." Finn said grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her over to a chair.

As the Latina noticed where Quinn was gonna sit she took a seat in the back. Brittany walked over to her and sat beside her, "that was a little rude." She whispered before she laid her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk about it." Santana replied as Mr. Schuester walked inside and sat in a chair in front of everyone.

_"As we head into sectionals, I wanna get some feedback. Like, what kind of stuff you guys would like to be doing. Is there anything-any music in particular-that you guys wanna do?"_

_Mercedes raised her hand a little, "could we maybe try something a little more black?"_

_"I agree. We do an awful lot of show tunes." Kurt chimed in._

_"It's Glee Club, not Crunk Club." Rachel objected._

_"Don't make me take you to the carpet." Mercedes turned to her._

_"Fantastic!" Mr. Schue smiled, "thank you, Mercedes, Kurt. Duly noted. Anything else?"_

_Mike raised his hand and shrugged, "I can pop and lock."_

_Mr. Schuester nodded, "not really what we're going for Mike...but...noted, noted, yes."_

"Maybe a little more rock." Puck said, "you know artists that aren't particularly well known, but they're still hardcore. Badass."

The teacher nodded, "yeah, okay. Noted."

Tina shrugged, "I think we should add a little more dance."

"Okay. Anything else? Santana," Mr. Schuester eyed the girl, "opinions?"

The girl in questions sighed, "nope, I'm good."

"We should use unicorns, maybe even butterflies." Brittany suggested.

The teacher gazed at her a moment along with everyone else before he nodded, "okay, okay. Yeah it's-it's definitely noted. Brittany, thank you."

* * *

><p>As the bell rang after rehersal the group all stood up and they departed for home. "Let's update Coach Sylvester." Santana told Brittany.<p>

Brittany nodded, "Quinnie, come with us." She said.

Finn eyed Quinn a moment, "go on," he told her. "I'll meet you after practice."

Quinn smiled, "okay, thanks."

Santana shook her head as the three of them walked down the hall, "damn Quinn, it's not like you need permission from him."

Quinn shook her head, "it's not like that." She sighed, "Santana, last week you-"

"Hey Brittany, did you catch _Dancing with the Stars_ last night?" Santana interjected.

Brittany shook her head, "no, I was watching _So You Think You Can Dance? _It was pretty good though."

Quinn looked between her friends before saying, "what is the point of a reality, competition show anyway?"

"They're kind of a waste of time." Brittany agreed, "but when someone messes up, it's so funny."

Quinn smiled, "like the bad singers on _American Idol_?"

"Exactly." The other blonde nodded.

Quinn looked at Santana, "what no imput?"

The Latina glared, "I'm not talking about it."

"Santana, you need to tell me som-"

"I saw someone fall down the stairs the other day in the hospital." Santana said, she smiled at Quinn before looking at Brittany, "I was visiting my dad at work-I wanted to borrow his car-and they just fell." She chuckled, "it was pretty funny!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "laughing at other peoples misfortune isn't funny, Santana." She growled, "and having a conversation with the person you kissed out of the blue is kind of a necessity!" She hissed.

Santana eyed her a moment as they stopped in front of Coach Sylvester's office, "I'm not talking about it." She told her before pushing her way inside.

_"I wanna pit these kids against one another. Am I clear?" Coach Sylvester started._

_The three Cheerios nodded along._

_"Quinn, update. Go."_

_"The minority students don't feel like they're being heard." Quinn told her._

_Santana gave a small smile looking at Coach Sylvester, a look of hurt brushed across her face before she hid it so her elder wouldn't see._

_"Ah. Chink in the armor, huh?" Coach Sylvester said satisfied. "I am going to create an environment that is so toxic...no one will want to be a part of that club. Like the time I sold my house to a nice, young couple, and I salted the earth in the backyard so nothing living could grow there for a hundred years." She paused before continuing on. _

Santana had spaced out once again. Coach Sylvester liked to talk way too much, she was like Rachel in that aspect. And when she spoke she always seemed to ramble about the craziest things. And although most of the time Santana pretended to admire the woman, she merely thought she was nothing but average. Crazy.

So instead of listening to her coach, instead of hearing the plan and thinking of ways to destroy the club she was starting to love, she thought about the one thing she didn't want to think of at all.

The kiss she had shared with Quinn.

She smiled to herself though, because as much as she didn't want to think about it, the kiss was purely amazing. And all she really wanted was to do it again. And again, and again.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee Club Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schuester explained that they'd each be producing a number with the kids and that they were flipping a coin to see whose number went first.<p>

_"Ladies' choice. Heads." Sue said as she tossed the coin up._

_Mr. Schuester caught it and put in on his hand, "heads." He sighed._

_"Awesome. All right. The following students have been selected for a special elite Glee Club called Sue's Kids." Coach Sylvester told them._

_"Hold on." Mr. Schuester interjected, "we agreed not to split up the group."_

_"Aw, come on, Will. Give me a chance to do things Sue Sylvester's way. Maybe with my proven leadership abilities I can help this pathetic group of mouth breathers place at sectionals."_

_"We can't even compete in sectionals if we split up the club, Sue. I-it's against the rules."_

_"Really?" Sue asked, "you need to crack open a book, William. Here, I have." She chucked a book at him. "_Show Choir Rule Book, _page 24. Provision 14. Second addendum. 'Twelve members must perform for each team. However, not all members must perform every song.'" _

_Mr. Schue closed he book and slid it onto the piano, "Fine. Hey, just go ahead, take all the football players and your Cheerios." He snapped before sitting in the chair beside the piano._

_Coach Sylvester slipped on her glasses before reading from her own book, "all right, everybody. Listen up. When you hear your name called, cross over to my side of this black shiny thing." _

_"That's called a piano, Sue." Will corrected._

_"Santana!" _

_Santana smiled ad Brittany before looking at Quinn. The blonde returned her smile lightly; as they already knew the plan that was kicking in._

_"Wheels! Gay kid! Come on! Move it!" The kids got up and they started making their way over to Sue's side of the piano. "Asian!" She hollered and Mike and Tina shared a confused look. "Other Asian. Aretha. And Shaft." She then took off her glasses and closed her book before leaning on the table. "See, Will, I don't want to participate in a group that ignores the needs of minority students."_

_"You have got to be kidding me!" Mr. Schuester snapped getting up._

_"I wouldn't kid about this, Will." She told him, "and maybe that's your problem. Bigotry is no laughing matter."_

_"And that's how Sue see's it." Santana smiled, adding the little 'C' for emphasis. _She knew it'd keep her on good terms with Coach Sylvester.

_"Outstanding." Sue smiled looking at her._

* * *

><p>"We're talking now." Quinn said turning Santana around as she stood at her locker.<p>

Santana shook her head, "Quinn, I have to go to my Abuela's today. I don't have time to talk about this. We're making fried chicken."

Quinn shook her head, "you kissed me."

Santana sighed, "Q-"

"No!" Quinn told her, "_You _kissed _me. _Not the other way around." She sighed, "I don't think I'm asking too much here San, I just wanna know what it meant."

"It..." She shook her head, "look, Q, we'll talk about it later I promise."

"No, not later, it's already later. Talk about it now." Quinn practically begged.

Santana sighed, because seriously, how was it not obvious to Quinn how she felt. "Quinn, I l-"

"Hey, I have early reservations for Breadsticks." Finn seriously popped up out of nowhere.

Quinn smiled, "really? That's sweet."

Finn nodded, "yeah, well I know how hungry you get around four o'clock-or at least it always seems like then-so I just decided to make reservations this time around." He shrugged, "I figured we could catch a movie too."

"Sounds fun." Quinn said.

Finn nodded, "great." He looked at the Latina, "Santana, hey."

The girl just rolled her eyes, "whatever." She said pushing passed the couple and walking down the hall.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted after her. "We weren't done!"

"We are now!" She replied bitterly.

_Damn Hudson! _She thought.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm k-k-kind of nervous." Tina said the next day as Sue's Kids waited in the Choir room.<em>

_"I debated not showing up." Artie admitted._

_"Well, I think it's gonna be great." Mercedes said, "did you catch Sue's Corner last night?"_

_"Hey kids." Sue greeted as the kids talked about whatever, "brought some of my brass buddies with me." _

Santana sighed as she listened to her coach talk. She felt a little weird being without both Brittany and Quinn. She never really talked to any of the others. Except Mike and Matt on occasion.

_"Thought maybe they could help us out a little bit. Okay. So I selected a song that I think will speak to the frustration you've felt under the failed leadership of Will Schuester." She passed the music sheets out to the kids._

_"_Hate On Me_." Mercedes smiled, "it's an R & B song!"_

_The rest of the kids cheered in agreement._

_"You like that?" Sue smiled, "yeah. Changster," She pointed to Mike, "I wanna see some of that pop and lock groove you're so famous for, you go to town." She looked at Mercedes, "and you, Mercedes. I want to see some Mariah hands." She mimicked the hand thing._

_"I can do that." Mercedes said._

_"Yeah!" Artie cheered._

_"I thik we g-got this one, Miss Sylvester." Tina smiled._

_"All right," Sue said, "well, we'll see, hit it!"_

For a moment Santana forgot that Quinn and Brittany weren't in there with her. She forgot that she was still battling with Quinn, and she forgot her and Brittany had argued the other day.

For a moment she just sang with the group.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Brittany greeted as Santana stepped out of her vehicle the next morning, "are we still fighting?"<p>

Santana shook her head, "we weren't fighting Britt. I just didn't want to talk about it."

"And now?"

"I still don't want to talk about it."

"Quinn's the only one here." Brittany told her as they walked to the field.

"Why's that?" The raven-haired girl wondered.

The taller girl shrugged, "didn't ask."

Santana rolled her eyes as she walked over to Quin, "Q, where is everybody?"

Quinn looked up from where she was sitting on the grass, "they're flunking." She told them.

Santana and Brittany helped Quinn up as Brittany asked, "since when?" She and Santana then began their stretching.

"This morning, principle Figgins told them one by one that they were no longer eligible when they showed up this morning. Mr. Schuester ha-"

_"Q!" Coach Sylvester hollered from behind._

_Quinn turned to face her before jogging over to her. "Where are all my Cheerios?" The woman asked._

_"Coach Sylvester, they're not academically eligible. Mr. Schuester flunked them." Quinn told her._

"Ugh, that fuzzy-haired butt-chinned-Q, get back to practice." She demanded, "for now it's just you three!" She hollered to the three girls before she made her way inside.

"That doesn't look pretty." Santana said.

Brittany shook her head, "San, don't be rude. With a little more makeup Coach Sylvestr could look so much better."

Santana and Quinn shared a look before Quinn said, "just let it go."

Santana rolled her eyes but she nodded along, "Q, about last week," she figured it was high time to give in.

"Not here." Quinn said eyeing Brittany.

Santana shook her head, "please, Q, Brittany knows. I told her."

"Oh-" If Santana wasn't mistaken Quinn sounded a little hurt.

Santana sighed, "it's just, some things are easier to talk about with Brittany-"

"Like me?" Quinn wondered.

Santana didn't like the look that was on her face at all, "no, Q, we don't talk about you. I-it's not like that." She shrugged, "I ran, I kissed you and I ran."

Quinn nodded, "I don't understand why."

Santana shrugged, "I don't know why I ran away either."

"No, I don't understand why you kissed me." Quinn corrected.

Santana chuckled nervously, "oh, well..." She paused, "I don't want you to hate me." She whispered. "I don't want you to hate me, because I feel-Quinn what I feel is-"

"Hey get to running!" Coach Sylverster's voice blasted through the megaphone. "Did I say you could chat? Don't think so!"

_Seriously! _Santana thought as she and the other two started running, _I mean seriously!_

* * *

><p>"So, during Spanish Finn did like the worst thing ever." Brittany said as she sat next to Santana at lunch.<p>

Santana let her eyes fall away from Quinn who was currently sitting with her boyfriend, "what's that?" She asked.

Brittany shrugged, "well, it was a test day so we were taking the test, and he does this yawn stretch thing an drops a note folded like a paper football on Quinn's test. So she unfolds it and it says 'Drizzle.'"

"Drizzle?" Santana wondered.

Brittany nodded, "Drizzle."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Oh-right-duh...Quinn asked him what it meant and he goes into this speech about Gwyneth Paltrow and how she named her baby Apple so he thought they could name their baby Drizzle."

Santana shook her head, "oh, my God, what did Quinn say?" She asked glancing at her love before facing Brittany again.

"She asked if he was a moron and told him to finish his test."

"Serves him right, bringing up baby names to him." Santana said, "he is such an idiot. He knows Quinn isn't gonna keep the baby."

Brittany shrugged, "I think she should."

"What!" Santana gasped.

The other girl smiled, "oh, come on. You and Quinn raising a baby together. Too, adorable."

Santana smirked, "don't get my hopes up, Britt."

After a minute Brittany said, "she'll love you, too."

And Santana could only hope that was true.

* * *

><p><em>After school everyone joined in the choir room and they all sang <em>Ride Wit' Me

_"I miss us all being together." Rachel said as they finished._

_"I hope we don't get in trouble for our covert jam session." Artie said._

_"If Sue catches us mingling, we're cooked." Kurt said, "she told me if I even talked to one of Mr. Schue's kids, she would shave my head."_

_Everyone laughed._

_"And I just can't rock that look." Kurt stated. The kids continued to laugh, "even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back."_

_"Well, we gotta go, you guys." Mercedes said._

_"No!"_

_"Miss Sylvester is expecting us in 10 minutes on the dance studio." Mercedes continued._

_Santana walked over to Brittany and hugged her, _"watch Q and Finn for me." She whispered.

Brittany winked at her as they pulled apart.

_"Bye!" They said._

_"Bye white people!" Arite waved at Tina pushed him away._

_"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Mr. Schuester asked coming in with the band._

_"Just s-s-stoping by to say hello." Tina said._

_"Ah, it's great to see you guys." Mr. Schue said patting Mercedes' shoulder._

_"Bye!" The kids all hollered again._

* * *

><p><em>During the next Cheerio practice Quinn sings <em>You Keep Me Hanging On. _As they finish she looks around,"all right, everybody. Take five!" _

_The rest of the squad departed before she walked away as well._

"Quinn sang." Santana said catching up with Brittany.

"Yeah, I know."

"She has an awesome voice." She shrugged, "so much better than Rachel's."

"San?" Brittany laughed.

Santana shrugged, "what, it's not as practiced, it's a little rough and it's not perfect. But it's on key and it's pitch is good." She smiled, "she has a lovely voice. I love her voice."

Brittany still laughed, "you completely change when it comes to Quinn." She smiled, "and me."

Santana nodded, "yeah, tell no one." She snapped.

* * *

><p><em>"We would just like to say that although we find ourselves on opposite sides, we hope you enjoy our number and we look forward to seeing yours as well." Rachel said the next day during Glee Club.<em>

_"Get on with it!" Coach Sylvester snapped. "Enough with the jibber-jabber. Sing something!"_

Santana glared at her, "geeze bitch!" She whispered. Mike who was sitting next to her gave her a look. Santana shrugged, "well?"

_"Sue, you can't talk to kids that way." Mr. Schuester told her._

_After a minute of silence Rachel started to sing _No Air_._

_"All right, that's it. Come on!" Coach Sylvester interuppted loudly getting up. "She had her chance. Everybody up. we're leaving."_

_"I'm sorry." Finn said stepping our from behind the microphone, "is there a fire?"_

_"No." Coach Sylvester answered, "and that's the point. Ther is no fire. You know, it's bad enough that my Sue's Kids are living in squalor and probably on food stamps-"_

_"My dad's a dentist." Mercedes interjected._

_"But for you to drag'em in here and bore'em to death! I won't stand for it. Come on, kids. Out, we're going for Coneys." Sue said, "my treat."_

_"All right, that's it!" Mr. Schuester hollered throwing his binder down._

_"Really?" Sue asked._

_Mr. Schue stood up, "you know what Sue? You've been pretty honest aboutyour feelings for me, so let me return the favor. You're rude, Sue. You have no class, and you are a terrible teacher!"_

_"I'll have you know I got my Ph.D." She stepped toward him._

_"You got it online, Sue!"_

_"You are a failed performer, Will. You weren't good enough to make it in the real world. You're not even good enough to run this stupid little club that nobody cares about." She paused, "time after time, Will, you fail!"_

_"You spend every waking moment of your life figuring out ways to terrify children to try and make you feel better about yourself, and the fact that you're probably gonna spend the rest of your life alone!"_

_Coach Sylvester pushed him, "how dare you talk to me like that!"_

_"Don't you even think-"_

_"Don't point your-"_

_"Enough!" Finn yelled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue. Miss Sylvester, but if we wanted to hear mom and dad fight those of us who still have two parents would just stay home on payday."_

_"I agree." Mercedes said, "Glee Club is supposed to be fun. And furthermore, I don't like this minority business. I may be a strong proud black woman, but I'm a lot more than that. I'm out." She told them._

_"M-me too." Tina stuttered standing up._

_"Fellow Glee clubbers, it would be an honor to show you how a real storm-out is done." Rachel said, "I encourage you to follow my lead." She then made her way to the door along with everyone else._

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester sat everyone down the next day and apologized for the way they acted. "Because you're all minorities." Mr. Schue said, "you're in Glee Club. Now, there are twelve of you. And all of you have is each other. So it doesn't matter that Rachel is Jewish...or that Finn is-"<em>

_"Unable to tell my rights from my lefts." The boy smiled._

_"Sure. Or that Santana is Latina or that Quinn is-"_

_"Is pregnant." Coach Sylvester said._

_Quinn's face fell. Everyone looked around shocked. Wondering who had told, because they knew that they were the only ones who had known._

_"Sorry Q." Coach Sylvester looked at the girl taking off her glasses. "It'll be all over the blogosphere by this afternoon. Now everybody knows-including me." She then stood up and proceeded to leave the room._

_Quinn gasped as Finn stared at the floor. Everyone continued to look at the blonde sympathetically._

_Santana didn't even know what to think._

* * *

><p>"I think we should perform the song <em>Keep Holding On<em>" Santana said as she watched the girl close her locker, "for Quinn I mean."

Rachel looked at her a moment, "wow, I don't know what I'm more shocked about, the fact that you're here talking to me. Or the fact that you're suggesting we do something nice for Quinn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana growled as they walked down the hall.

Rachel shrugged, "it's just that last week you were dead set on making fun of Quinn and now you're sticking up for her."

"_I _wasn't making fun of her Berry."

"Oh, really-"

"Look, I was just playing along." Santana said, "it's for my image."

"Your image." Rachel laughed, "please, she doesn't even have one true friend does she?"

"Shut up," Santana said.

"I mean who would talk about their friends behind their back?" Rachel asked. "What kind of friends do that to eachot-"

"I love Quinn okay!" Santana snapped. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. _What did I just do?_

"Love?" Rachel asked, "what kind of love? Like love, love?"

Santana shook her head, "jus-ar-are we doing the song or what?"

"You're in love with Quinn." Rachel stated.

"I swear to God Berry, I will kick your ass!"

"We'll do the song." Rachel smiled. "You really do love her." She shook her head before stepping inside the room.

"This wasn't my idea." Santana whispered into Rachel's ears before she went to sit down.

As she sat in her chair, Rachel gave her a confused look, before turning to Mr. Schuester, "I have an idea for a song." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there we have the next chapter...<strong>

**Hope it was enjoyable, **

**...please, please review, let me know how I'm doing!**


	8. Mash Up

**Hey, hey, so thank you for those who are reading, and thanks to those who review/read as well. It's much appreciated.**

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>Following Monday Santana stood at her locker and pushed her Microbiology book on the shelf before grabbing the American History one from the shelf above it. As she fixes her cheerleading top she hears <em>Mercedes squeal, "my weave!"<em> So she turns her head down the hall _seeing Karofsky carrying a Slushee. The boy threatens to hit with it before splashing it in Finn's face. _Santana gasped as she sees some of it hit Quinn.

_"What the hell, Karofsky." Finn said throwing the other boy against the wall._

_"Oh, I've wanted to do that ever since fifth grade when you made fun of me for getting pubes." Karofsky shot back. "Now that you've joined Lullaby Lee's and insperminated the Queen of the Chastity Ball..." Finn pushed him again as he insulted Quinn, "and dropped below us hockey dudes on the food chain? It's open season."_

_"Screw you, Karofsky!" Quinn defended, "you and your Neanderthal puck-heads are nothing!"_

_"You're gonna pay for this, dude!" Finn threatened, gripping the other boys collar._

_"No, I'm not." Karofsky shoved him off, "you two don't have the juice anyomore. Welcome to the new world order." He chuckled before walking off._

_Quinn gasped looking at Finn as the bell rang again._

"I'm gonna head to the locker room and get a towel." Santana heard Finn say as she inched toward the couple.

"Okay," Quinn said, "hurry though, you don't want that to dry in your eyes."

Finn nodded before he walked off toward the gym.

"You okay?" Santana asked as she finished approaching Quinn.

Quinn continued on to the chior room, "I'm fine." She said, "it barely hit me."

"It's probably all because of Glee." Santana tried, "it mostl likely has nothing to do with the pregnancy thing."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "whatever." She said.

Santana grabbed her friends wrist and turned her around, "I wanna talk to you." She was sure her eyes gave away what she wanted to talk about.

Quinn shook her head, "I'm really not interested in that right now." She said, "it's all forgotten."

"But-"

"Hey, Quinn, I can't seem to get it all from my eyes, could you help?" Finn asked as he waved the towel in his hand.

Quinn sighed grabbing the towel from her boyfriend and leading him over to the drums within the choir room. Santana litterally growled as she walked over to Brittany who was at the piano with Mike and Matt, "seriously kill me, now." The raven-haired girl whispered to the blonde. "Just get it over with."

"Trouble in paradise?" Brittany wondered.

Santana nodded slightly, "all last week she wanted to talk about it and now that I'm really going to tell her, now that I'm fully focused on telling her, she won't let me get a damn word in about it."

Brittany gave her a light smile, "you're gonna tell her how you feel?"

"I'm gonna try, but I'm unsure if-"

_"Okay, guys," Mr. Schuester said as he walked into the room, "we're a little behind for sectionals thanks to our Sue Sylvester detour." _

Santana tapped Brittany on the shoulder and the two of them made thier way over to chairs.

_"But you guys seem to really enjoy doing mash-ups, right? And I'm gonna keep you guys fixed up. Plus, theres an important lesson to be learned with mash-ups. Sometimes things are so different, they don't feel like they go together." _

"So true." Brittany whispered, leaning into Santana.

"Huh?" The Latina whispered back. Brittany gestured between Santana and Quinn. _Santana's eyes traveled off in Quinn's direction._

_"But the big difference between them is what makes them great." Mr. Shuester continued. "Like...chocolate and bacon."_

_"Or Glee Club and football." Finn said as Quinn continued to wipe his face._

_"Exactly." Mr. Schuester smiled, "but you've proven that it is a great combination."_

Santana smiled at the look Finn and Quinn shot Mr. Shue as he turned around.

_"So here is-" Mr. Schue chuckled, "my personal favorite song. And your assignment for the week is to find an unexpected mash-up to go with it." He handed out the music sheets to the students._

_"_Bust A Move_?" Kurt wondered._

_"Yeah, this song is old school." Mercedes added._

_"All right, uh-Artie." Mr. Schue said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Try to follow along on the bass. Finn, take us through it."_

_"Uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester, I got corn syrup in my eye." Finn replied pointing to the towel Quinn was using with his drumsticks._

_"Okay. Uh, Puck. How about it?" The choir director asked._

_"I don't really groove on Young MC." Puck told him._

_"I am shocked at the lack of leading-man ambition in this room right now." Rachel stated looking at Finn._

_"It's okay, Rachel." Will said, "I guess I'm gonna have to show these guys how it's done." He began to take off his button-up shirt as the kids chattered._

_Mr. Schuester sings the song and Quinn moves to dance with her friends after he helps her up. When the wedding line comes up Mr. Schue puts Santana and Matt together and they act like they're going to kiss before Santana shakes her head and pushes away continuing to dance with Brittany and Quinn. _She couldn't kiss anyone other than Quinn.

* * *

><p>As Glee ended; Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittany grab their bags and continue on toward thier respective practices together. Finn laces his fingers through Quinn's and he smiles at her, "I'm excited about this Glee thing," he says. "Mash-ups are pretty awesome."<p>

Quinn shrugged, "it's okay."

"She doesn't seem to interested in holding his hand." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear as her blue eyes flickered toward Quinn and Finn's intertwined hands.

Santana eyed them a moment too before saying, "she's probably just not wanting to tocuh them because their sticky. Slushee and all." She says.

"What are you going on about?" Quinn wondered as they push open the doors.

Santana shook her head, "nothing."

Brittany looked at Finn, "practice is that way." She points to the football team.

Finn nodded, "yeah, uh...thanks." He smiled before leaning down and kissing Quinn's cheek, "thanks for the towel thing."

Quinn whispered, "you're welcome." Before glaring at her friends, "what were you saying about me?"

"Nothing." Brittany said immediately.

"Q! What are you standing around for?" Coach Sylvester said from behind them.

Santana and Brittany look at her while Quinn turned to face the woman.

"Coach Sylvester, I was only wondering if I was still able to be on the squad or not, given my current predicament?"

"Of course you are, Q, now get to Captining this ship!" She looked at Santana and Brittany, "and you two take a jog!"

* * *

><p>"Want a ride home?" Santana asked Brittany as they walked back toward the parking lot after practice.<p>

Brittany shook her head, "no, Mike and I are going to go to dance class. He's taking me."

"Oh." She shrugged, "okay."

Brittany looked at her a moment before saying, "I can tell him no. We could do it tomorrow instead-"

"What? No, Britts, it's not that." Santana shook her head, "Quinn's just so damn confusing. I was hoping to talk about it more, but I've made up my mind."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah...I'm telling her tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Quinn, there are so many things that run through my mind when I think of you." Santana said as she looked into her mirror. "No-scratch that-I just.." She paused shaking her head to try and focus once more, "I'm not gay," She said, "not a lesbian. I just have feelings for you." She sighed, "and yes, I am well aware that you're a girl and I'm a girl-but since you're the only girl I've ever wanted to be with-does that make me a lesbian?" She shook her head, "no, God!" She hissed, "why is this so hard!"<p>

After a quick pause she breathed in deeply, "Quinn, I am in love with you."

"Quinn, I love you."

She smiled, "I love you."

And how freaking ridiculous was she for standing in her bathroom alone rehearsing what she was going to say to the blonde tomorrow?

**Coming over?  
>-Puck<strong>

She sighed as she read the text message, because no, she really didn't want to go over to his house that night because everytime she did they ended up having sex and she always felt like she was cheating afterward, even though she wasn't because her and Quinn weren't really together.

**Now?  
>-San<strong>

She figured one last time wouldn't hurt anything would it...what could she say? When someone asked, she never said no.

**Yeah, now...Feed me Lopez, I'm hungry!  
>-Puck<strong>

She rolled her eyes, _he is such an idiot._ However she sent him one last message before heading out toward his house.

**Be there in 10 ;)  
>-San<strong>

One last time wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

><p><em>Mr<em>._ Schuester walked in the next day in Glee with a smile, "so, any ideas for the mash-up?" He wonders, pausing in front of the students, "anybody? Oh, come on, guys!" He says as no one answers. "It's like you're daring me to start dancing."_

_The kids all say, "oh, no-"_

_"I will." Mr. Schue said._

_"I've been working on something." Puck said as he stood with his guitar and the band a little ways away._

_"Oh, yeah?" Will asked as everyone else stopped laughing._

_"It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon." Puck said eyeing Rachel._

_"Uh, fantastic." Mr. Schuester said, "let's hear it."_

_Puck begins to strum the chords to_ Sweet Caroline _Before he began to sing._

_Santana furrowed her eyebrows as she glared down at Rachel, _What the hell! _S___he thought_._

_As he finished his song the room roared with cheers, "yeah, Puckerman." "whoo!"_

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that!" Santana gasped grabbing on to Noah's arm after Glee Club ended.<p>

Puck turned around and gave her an incredulous look, "what?" He wondered.

"You were like serenading Berry!" Santana snapped, "what in Gods name is wrong with you!"

Puck smirked, "jealous?"

She shook her head, "no I'm not jealous, I'm just saying-"

"You are jealous." Puck smiled, "just admit it." He shook his head, "come on, Rachel's not that bad...once you get passed her voice and her over excited talking."

Santana shook her head, "I seriously can't believe you."

"We're not together anymore." Puck said, gesturing between the two of them. "You broke-up with me. All we are now is sex."

Santana shook her head, "that's not what I'm getting at." Santana said, "she's using you, you know." She sighed, "I was just trying to help."

"Using me?"

"She's like-obsessed-with Finn." She said for lack of a better word. "I'm sure that's who she imagines while kissing you. At least when I kiss you and or do other things, I'm only thinking of you." So that was a lie, because she really thought of Quinn, but still...Puck was her friend.

"You don't know anything." Puck stated before walking away.

* * *

><p>Santana got over his statement soon as she saw Quinn standing at her locker. She ran over to the girl and smiled, "can I talk to you?" She asked, "it's important."<p>

Quinn looked at her a minute before continuing with her locker, "what's up?" She asked.

Santana shrugged, "you wanna talk in a crowded hallway?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows looking around, "San, there's no one else in here, school was over an hour ago, and everyone from Glee left." She said.

Santana nodded, "right. Duh!" She bounced on her feet a moment before saying, "it's about the kiss."

Quinn closed her locker and stared at her a moment, "okay."

Santana sighed, because this was her moment. There was no Coach Sylvester with a megaphone around to explode at them for not running, and there was no Frankenteen to bounce up out of nowhere and interrupt. It was only them.

Her and Quinn.

"Okay," Santana said, "so, y-you know this whole mash-up thing?"

Quinn nodded to let her know she was paying attention.

"Well, when Mr. Schuester came in and began talking about how mash-ups are things that kind of don't go together but when you mash them together anyway somehow it all fits. The differences make them fit..." She paused, "when he said that Brittany was all like, 'that's so true' and at first I didn't get it, because she was gesturing to you and me." She paused as Quinn gave her an odd look, "I know right," She laughed nervously. "But then I got to thinking. She pointed between us because she knows how I feel. And we are a mash-up."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked. "How you feel?"

Santana sighed, "Quinn, I don't know how you can't see this."

"See what?"

"I am so in love with you." She finally confessed. The weight off of her shoulders felt amazing. "I tried not to be for so long. And it's not like I'm a lesbian because I've only ever felt this way about you." She shrugged, "I get the whole mash-up thing because you and I have different values and you're a really awesome nice girl hiding behind some bitchy side and I'm just-well, a bitch. But if we got together we'd be perfect, it'd all be perfect. No one would hurt you Q, you know my reputation around here." She smiled, "I would take care of you, and I'd be there for you and I need you to be there for me. I need you to say yes...Quinn I love you, and I want to be with you."

Quinn's eyes were wide as the Latina spilled her heart out. "Santana." She whispered.

The other girl looked hopeful, "that's why I kissed you." She let out.

Quinn shook her head, "I'm with Finn."

Santana's heart stopped, "yeah, but he's practically with Rachel. You know how they are with each other. He's only straightened up a little and that's because he feels bound to you by that baby."

"That's another thing, I have a baby."

"I could help you." Santana threw out there. "You know I would."

"Santan-"

"You're saying no?" Santana choked out trying to keep her voice steady and her tears inside.

Quinn reached out to comfort her friend but the Latina only backed away, "San-"

"No," Santana shook her head, "no, please, please don't say no." She was begging now, and that was so unlike her. She hardly even recognized herself. "Please, Quinn. Break-up with Finn, I know you don't love him anyway...he doesn't love you. I do. I love you!" Her voice cracked, "please, please be with me?"

Quinn didn't know what to do. Santana wouldn't let her touch her, not as she said no. "I can't." Quinn said, "I-I'm sorry, I can't feel that way about you."

Santana shook her head, "what do you want me to do?" She asked, "tell me, I'll do it...I-I'll do anything."

She really had no idea who she was right now. She had never felt this hearbroken before in her life.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered before Santana turned away.

The Latina couldn't take anymore heartbreak so she ran out of the building, she crashed on the steps though. Sliding down the railing as she leaned on it and she sat on the stairs crying.

The door opened behind her and she heard a few footsteps before Quinn said, "let me at least drive you home." softly, "I don't want you to hurt yourself." She tried to grab the other girls' arm but Santana tore it away.

"Just leave me alone!" The girl rasped out, "just go!" She said.

Quinn looked at her a moment before nodding, she didn't want to hurt her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you home?<br>-San**

She was sitting in her car outside Brittany's house around five-thirty, she had stayed at school for at least an hour after Quinn had rejected her.

**Not yet, still another 30, what's up?  
>-Britt<strong>

Santana sighed as she turned her car back on and buckled her seatbelt once more.

**She broke me.  
>-San<strong>

**Who broke you?  
>-Britt<strong>

The reply was fast which meant Santana had Brittany's full attention.

**Quinn. She said no.  
>-San<strong>

Brittany didn't text anything back as Santana drove home, she assumed it was because she had gotten in trouble by her dance teacher.

Santana went straight to her room and cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Azimio!" Santana snapped as she watched the boy walk by with a couple of his friends.<p>

Azimio looked over at her before walking up to her as she waved him over. "S'up, Lopez?" He wondered.

Santana shrugged, "Puck told me about Tenaka's plan to get all the boys to quit Glee Club." She stated.

"We're not gonna talk him out of it." One of the other football players told her.

Santana chuckled, "please, I don't give a damn what they do." She dug in her backpack and pulled out some money, "here's thirty dollars, you better use it all." She said handing Azimio the money.

"What's this for?" The boy wondered.

"Slushees." Santana shrugged, "Finn and Quinn should be coming through those doors soon," she pointed down the hallway, "they'll head that way, going toward Algebra. You can hit them over there." She pointed straight down the other wing. "Got it?"

"Dude," one of the others asked, "isn't Quinn your friend?"

Azimio looked at Santana, "yeah, weren't you the one who sent out that mass text about bothering Quinn while she's preggo?"

Santana shrugged, "_I_ can do whatever the hell I want with her." She growled, "now get those Slushee's before it's too late." As the boys turned around she hissed, "and not one word about this."

* * *

><p>As <em>Quinn and Finn walked down the hall with their sunglasses on<em> Santana waited in anticipation as they turned the corner.

"Talk to me?" Brittany asked as she stepped up to Santana.

Santana waved a hand at her, "Shh!"

Brittany looked in the direction her friend was looking saying, "oh, God, they're gonna chuck them at'em." She stepped forward to try and put a stop to it but Santana pulled her back.

"San, it's Quinn." She said.

Santana nodded as she said, "best thirty bucks I've ever spent."

Brittany's jaw dropped before she watched the Slushees fly out of the glasses and onto the ex-power couple. "You did that?" She asked the Latina.

Santana shrugged, "she broke my heart." She said turning away.

For the rest of the day there was no conversation about Quinn and or Finn and how they got Slushee'd. Brittany didn't mention anything to her friend because she knew everyone dealt with everything differently, and though she didn't approve of the way Santana handled her own heartache she couldn't blame her for her reaction.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman!" Santana shot down the hallway toward the boy.<p>

"What's up?" He asked closing his locker.

"Football or Glee?" She asked cutting to the point.

"I haven't decided."

"Yes, you have." She said.

He gave her a confused look.

"You choose football, you lose access to this." She said gesturing to her body, "you want that?"

The other boy shook his head, "I got Rachel now, I won't be needing you anymore."

"Oh, please." Santana said, "you really think you'll get anywhere with Berry?"

He sighed rolling his eyes.

"No Glee Club, No sex." She clarified.

* * *

><p><em>After school that day Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Tina all stand in the choir room staring at the clock waiting to see which football players will show up to Glee Club. "Hey, guys." Mr. Schuester greets as he walks up to them and begins to stare at the clock, too. Two thirty comes around and all ten heads turn toward the door to see if any of the boys are walking in. Their faces fall as they notice no one.<em>

How the hell did my threat not work!_ Santana thought, _I freaking threatened to take away the sex!_ "I guess they're not coming." Mr. Schuester said, "I'm really sorry, guys."_

_"I can't believe this," Mercedes added, "I thought they were our friends. How can they just abandon us?"_

_A few more moments staring at the door they hear footsteps approaching the doorway and Mike walks in followed by Matt_

_The kids all chuckled as Santana and Brittany ran over and hugged them. "Hi, I'm glad you made it." Santana said hugging Matt._

_"You scared me." Brittany said to Mike._

_The boys put their arms around the girls and they walked back toward the group together._

_"Good to see you, huh?" Mr. Schuester laughed._

_They continued to stare at the door as Puck walked in there was a collective gasp and a happy chuckle as Rachel walked over to the boy. "Are you...sure about this, Noah? I mean, choosing us over the team means you might get a Slushee in your face ever day."_

_"Bring it." Puck smirked._

_The club chuckled as Rachel leaned in and hugged her "boyfriend."_

_"Where's Finn?" Artie asked looking up at Quinn_

She looked up at the door and whispered, "he's not coming."

* * *

><p>"Are you and Matt together?" Brittany asked as she and Santana sat in her living room later that evening.<p>

Santana shrugged, "why's it matter to you? You have Mike."

"You love Quinn." Brittany said.

"Please, I'm over that bitch." Santana growled.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I know it's hard for you Santana, but you tried it, you put your heart out and in love it's worth all the risks."

"Except she didn't say it back." Santana said, "and yes, I am with Matt."

Brittany shook her head, "when did that happen?"

"We've been flirting back and forth between texts and stuff and I kind of asked him out." She shrugged, "no big deal."

"Your heart belongs to Quinn." Brittany said, "and Mike and I aren't together, we're just friends. With a dance class together."

"She shattered my heart, I can be with whomever I damn well please." Santana threw back before shooting from the couch and darting out of the blonde's house.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I snapped at you last night." Santana said to the blonde as she stood at her locker, "and walked out."<p>

Brittany shrugged, "it's cool, I guess." She sighed, "I just want you to be happy."

Santana watched as Coach Sylvester strode passed them angerly and she stopped dead in front of Quinn as the blonde rounded the corner.

"What are you looking at?" Brittany asked closing her locker. She turned around and saw the Coach tell Quinn something before walking off.

Santana watched Quinn's face crumple and she knew tears were on their way. Her heart clenched inside her chest and it took everything she had not to walk over there and help her. "Go." Santana said nudging Brittany in the ribs, "go, help her." She said.

Brittany eyed her a minute, "aren't you coming?"

Santana shook her head, "all I wanna do is kiss her." She confessed.

And Brittany gave her a light smile before she dashed over to Quinn.

Santana heard Brittany say, "not here." Referring to the girls' tears before she led her to the closest restroom.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day in Glee Club<em>

Santana can't help but think how pretty Quinn looks in__ her _white dress and blue cardigan. ___Her hair is so much prettier when it's down,__ _She thought as they get their slushee's that Finn had purchased for them. "So, what do you think about my welcome back gift to the club, huh, guys?" The tall boy asked.___

_"Thanks for the Slushees, Finn." Rachel said, "they're delicious."_

_"And loaded with empty calories." Kurt added, "you know why they call them Slushees don't you?" He looks at Santana who is currently sipping her own drink, "because your butt looks like one if you have to many of them."_

_"I'd like to propose a toast." Finn said, "To Mr. Schue. You were right about Glee Club and Football bein' a killer combination."_

_The kids all cheer as they clink their glasses together; aside from Quinn who is sitting on the stool away from the rest of them._

_"Mr. Schue, I am sorry to report that we've all been remiss about completing our assignment this week." Artie confessed._

_"Yeah, none of us could find a good groove for Bust A Move." Mercedes agreed._

_"And I personally feel like a failure," Artie complied._

_"Well, that's okay, guys." Mr. Schuester said, "because I feel like the lesson landed, and that's what's important." He smiled, "And we are glad to have you back, Finn."_

_The club agreed as Finn grinned._

_"You okay, Quinn?" The teacher wondered noticing the girl not saying anything or being with them at all._

_"Do I look okay?" Quinn replied. "I'm devastated. Now that I'm off the Cheerios, I'll start every day with a Slushee facial._

_Finn smiled as Mr. Schuester says, "that's okay if that happens, Quinn, because there are 11 of your friends right here who are gonna be more than happy to help clean you off."_

_"Yeah, whoo!" Artie agrees._

_"That's right, girl." Mercedes says as the rest of them nod and cheer in agreement._

_"Alright," Santana added as Brittany says, "yeah."_

_Mr. Schuester groans, "mmm, brain freeze." He rubs his head, walking away, "I can't imagine gettin' hit in the kisser with one of these."_

_The kids all look at each other wickedly, secretly passing along the same message._

_"You've never been hit by a Slushee before, Mr. Schue?" Artie wondered, rolling forward as everyone else took a step._

_"Um..." He noticed the looks on the kids faces, knowing there's no way out of it as they step closer her raised his hands in defeat, "all right, guys." He then sighed, "We're a team." They all smiled stepping forward once more, "Bring it on. Gimme your best shot." He spread out his arms preparing for the cool ice to hit him._

_"One, two, three." Rachel counts. And Mr. Schue screams as the Slushees fly out of their glasses to hit him._

_"Oh," He sighed rubbing his eyes, "all right. From the top." He continued to take a drink as the kids all cheered and laughed._

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! There we go, hope it was good for you, I think it turned out pretty well...<strong>

**...Thanks again to all that are reading this...**

**...please review, and let me know how it's going...thanks...**


	9. Wheels

**Thanks for the reviews, and such, it's appreciated much...**

* * *

><p>"Why are we practicing in the gym today?" Brittany asked as Santana got out of her car. "It's not like it's snowing."<p>

Santana locked her vehicle before walking with Brittany toward the school doors, "the football team is out on the field this morning, they really want to continue winning games." She rolled her eyes, "like that'll ever actually happen since Kurt quit the team."

"You talk to Quinn?" Brittany asked as she opened the door and they continued their way toward the gym.

"No." The Latina replied, "I'm over it."

Brittany knew it was a lie, but she wasn't the type of friend to push things, she knew her boundries.

They stopped at their lockers and grabbed their gym bags before continuing their walk, upon entering the gym they tossed their bags on the floor and joined the rest of the squad in the middle of the gym before they began their whole stretching gig and continued onto the new routine.

As Santana turned toward the bleachers she noticed _Quinn sitting around the middle. The blonde looked a little sad, but most of the emotion was hidden by the walls she always seemed to have built up._

For a brief moment as _Finn made his way up the bleachers toward his girlfriend _Santana missed a step in the routine causing Brittany to run into her. "San?" The blonde asked before she looked off toward the bleachers as she saw _Quinn hand Finn a paper_ she immediately felt bad for her raven haired friend.

Santana ignored Brittany's attempted comfort continuing on with the routine until _Coach Sylvester brought the megaphone to her mouth and yelled, "mediocre! Hit the showers!"_

* * *

><p>It was after first period when Santana slammed her locker shut, only to be met with Quinn leaning against the locker beside hers. "What the hell do you want?" Santana sneered.<p>

Quinn's eyes flashed with sorrow before she said, "I suppose I deserve that."

"Yeah, and more." Santana told her.

"Look, I'm sorry that I hurt you Santana. However, I can't stand the fact that we may not be friends anymore. Are we not friends anymore?"

Santana sighed as she tried to look anywhere but Quinn's eyes, she couldn't look at the blonde's eyes; they'd only distract her. "I honestly don't know." She said.

"Well if you 'loving' me keeps us from being friends than I'm sorry that you feel that way." Quinn replied.

"I'm not." Santana told her before she continued her way to her next class.

Leaving a questioning Quinn behind.

* * *

><p><strong>How could she say loving with air quotes. It's like she thinks I wasn't being truthful.<br>-San**

After shooting the quick text to Brittany, Santana looked back toward the board watching Mr. Wentworth (the Science teacher) write some notes for Microbiology down.

She only wrote half of what was being written by the teacher. Only half of it seemed important.

**I'm sorry, what?  
>-Britt<strong>

Santana shot a glance down the row of desks to see Brittany staring at her phone intently. Like it was gonna jump away from her hands and dance out of the classroom at any moment.

**Quinn, she asked me if we were still friends, and when I told her I didn't know. She said she was sorry that I felt that way about her. "Loving" her, see air quotes.  
>-San<strong>

She slipped her phone back into her Cheerios jacket pocket before looking back toward the board. Mr. Wentworth had finally stopped writing notes and had gone back to reading from the book.

The Latina rolled her eyes, _could this dude be any less of a teacher? _She thought.

**I'm sorry. I really hope you guys can work this out. Your friendship is too pure to be completely messed up by this whole deal.  
>-Britt<strong>

Santana nodded along with the message before eyeing her friend again. Brittany was slipping her phone back into her bag, so Santana decided she wouldn't message her back.

**I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship either.  
>-San<strong>

**We need to talk, so please after school? After Glee? Don't text during class.  
>-Q<strong>

Santana smiled when Quinn replied to her instantly, she was hoping that meant something other than the blonde being desperate to keep their friendship alive.

**Okay, after school, meet me in the parking lot?  
>-San<strong>

**Fine, now stop texting!  
>-Q<strong>

Santana shut her phone off and slid it back into her pocket, Quinn was never one to go against the rules, especially since she had always hoped of being valedictorian during their senior year, getting a detention for something as simple as texting during class could run the risk of lowering her chances.

* * *

><p><em>"All right guys." Mr. Schue started as he walked into the choir room <em>causing Santana to look away from Finn and Quinn, she was trying to figure out what the blonde was whispering to her boyfriend. _"We're doing a new number for Sectionals. I know that pop songs have sort of been our signature pieces. But I did a little research on past winners." He stated as he handed out his sheet music, "and it turns out that the judges like songs that are more accessible. Stuff they know. Uh, standards. Broadway."_

_"_Defying Gravity_?" Kurt asked, "I have an ipod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from _Wicked. _This is amazing."_

_"Think you can handle it Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked._

_"It's my go-to shower song." Rachel stated, "it's also my ringtone."_

_"Why do we have to go all vanilla on this song?" Mercedes wondered, "see, what we need is my chocolate thunder."_

_"Okay," Will said, "we don't have time to rearrange the song for you, Mercedes. Rachel is singing it. Don't worry, we'll find something for you to dip in chocolate." The kids laughed a bit as he said, "on to item two. The school won't pay for the special bus we need to take Artie and his wheelchair with us to sectionals."_

_"Wh-wh-what?" Tina stuttered._

_"That's completely unfair." Rachel added._

_Mr. Schuester nodded, "so, we're gonna have to raise money to pay for it ourselves. See, when I was in Glee Club and we needed new silk cummerbunds for Regionals we held a bake sale."_

_There was laughter as Quinn shook her head, "no."_

_"Wait. You're joking right?" Santana agreed, "I mean, bake sales are kind of 'bougie.'"_

_"So hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?" Will asked._

_"It's not that." Brittany added, "it's most of us don't know how to bake. I find recipes confusing."_

_"My family is fully commited to take out." Rachel told him._

_Finn nodded, "yeah, Mr. Schue, kids are busier than when you went here. We've got homework and football and teen pregnancy, lunch."_

_"Can't Artie's dad just take him?" Mercedes asked._

_"I can't believe how insensitive you're all being." Mr. Schue said. "Are you team?"_

_"Of course." Quinn said, "but Artie understands. Don't you, Artie?" She looked at him._

_"of-of course." The wheelchair-bound boy said, "it-it's cool. I mean anything that takes away our time from rehearsing doesn't serve as a team." As the bell rang the students filed out of the room._

* * *

><p>"Santana, may I have a quick word?" Rachel asked as she tapped the Latina on the shoulder.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes as she turned to face the girl, "what do you want?"

Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as she looked at the floor, "I was wondering how things were going with you and Quinn?"

The Latina took a step back, "what?"

Rachel looked up and shrugged, "i-it's just that, now that I know how you feel about her, I might be able to help you in the-"

"No!" Santana snapped.

"B-but I cou-"

The cheerleader raised her hand, stopping the rant that she knew had begun, "I don't need your help. I can get Quinn on my own, thanks." She turned around and began to walk toward the door.

"Wait!" Rachel called out to her.

Santana stopped in her tracks rolling her eyes she whipped around and was met face to face with Rachel, "look I know your motives, troll. You only want to help me so you can get Finn, that is my best friend that you're helping him hurt, not to mention the love of my life probably so, no." She shook her head, "I don't want your help. And you should stay away from Finn!"

Rachel immediately closed her mouth as the Latina turned around and began walking toward the exit once more.

* * *

><p>"S'up, Lopez?" Puck greeted standing up from his spot on the stairs outside.<p>

"What do you want, Puckerman?" The girl asked. They only ever talked when Puck was feeling the 'needs' of the male kind.

"Well, I got this new drink from my buddy down at the drug store and I was wondering if you'd like to come over and enjoy it with me?" Puck explained.

Santana looked at him, "sex?" She whispered.

"Yeah, that too."

The girl rolled her eyes before saying, "I gotta talk to Quinn, but I'll be there around eight."

Puck's eyes dropped to the ground before he looked up again, "you're talking to Quinn?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "yeah, I do it everyday."

"Will you ask her how she is?" The boy whispered.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows before saying, "why would you wanna know..." She trailed off as she read the look on his face, "oh, hell no, Puckerman!" She snapped. Puck looked up at her in surprise. "She's your best friends girl, stay away from her." Santana demanded before she strode off toward the parking lot.

She really didn't care about Quinn being Finn's girl, she wanted Puck to say away from Quinn so she'd have less of a competition. Quinn was hers. Or at leas she would be, at some point.

"I knew something was up when I saw him staring at her after that football game!" She muttered under her breath as she pulled out her car keys.

"What's going on?" She knew it was Quinn before she looked up, but when she retrieved her keys and looked at her car she saw the blonde leaning against the trunk.

Santana shook her head, "nothing, just some stupid TV show." She lied, "you know how I am when it comes to shipping couples and all."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I guess so."

"Look, I'm sorry I blew up at you." Santana apologized, "but I don't know how I can continue being your friend when I feel this way about you."

Quinn's eyes flashed hurt before she shrugged, "I understand." She whispered, it was hard for her to admit and Santana could see that.

"Look, just give me a few days." Santana said, "let me think this over, just leave me alone for a few days."

Quinn nodded, "okay." She shrugged, "I can do that."

Santana smiled a small, sad smile. She really didn't want Quinn to leave her alone, but she needed to think over her feelings and such. "I'll see you around." She told her as she unlocked her car and climbed inside.

Driving away she saw Quinn in the review mirror watching her car speed away.

* * *

><p><em>"I have something I'd like to say." Kurt stated the next day in Glee Club as the bell rang. He stood up, "I wanna audition for the <em>Wicked _solo." _

_The class murmered as Mr. Schue said, "Kurt, there's a high 'F' in it."_

_"That's well within my range." Kurt told him._

_"Ooh-" The students said together._

_"Well, I think Rachel's gonna be fine for the female lead." Will said, "but I'm happy to have you try out for something els, Kurt. And we'll make sure it's got a killer high note." _

_"It's all right." Puck said for comfort._

_Santana added, "maybe next time."_

_"You tried," Artie agreed._

_"Anyway," Mr. Schue continued as Kurt took his seat, "I would like to say something to you guys. I was a little disappointed at how you were all so willing to take the bus together to sectionals and make Artie drive by himself with his dad. We're a team, guys. We're in this Glee Club together."_

_"Artie doesn't care." Mercedes said. "His dad drives him everywhere."_

_"I do care." Artie told them honeslty. "That kind of hurt my feelings."_

_"We didn't think you would take it personally." Rachel told him. _

_"Well," Artie said, "You're irritating most of the time, but don't take that personally." _

_"I don't know if you guys really understand how much harder Artie has to work just to keep up." Will told them._

_"Preach." Artie waved him on._

_"We're riding to sectionals together or we're not going at all. And to pay for the bus we're having a bake sale." _

_"Bake sale." Finn muttered._

_Mr. Schuester walked toward the door, "St. Ignatius nursing home was having a huge sale and my A.V. Club friends here agreed to hel out." He explained as the A.V. Club members rolled in the wheelchairs. "For the next week, each of you is going to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair." He said walking back to his students, "oh, oh, oh. And we're doing a wheelchair number."_

_No one said a word as Artie clapped softly._

* * *

><p>After Glee Club Santana started walking down the hall, she found it odd to see Puck walking toward the home economics room so she followed him as curiosity got the best of her.<p>

She stopped outside of the room as she noticed Quinn was in there as well.

_"I didn't even know we had a home ec room." Puck admitted as he walked up to the blonde. "What's all this?" He asked looking at all of the stuff on the island top._

_"Ingrediants for cupcakes..." Quinn answered, "for the stupid bake sale."_

In the hallway Santana eyed them condused. She watched intently as Puck reached for something inside his pocket and put it in Quinn's hands. _I thought I told him to leave her alone, _she thought.

_"What's this?" The blonde wondered._

_"It's what I had left over from my pool cleaning money...after I bought dip and nunchakus. I was getting that you kind of need money...for our kid."_

"What?" Santana whispered as she leaned forward to hear better.

_"For _my _kid." Quinn corrected him before looking at the money, "eighteen dollars." She said not impressed at all._

_"How much has Finn given you?" Puck said._

_Quinn turned back to him, "just stop. I told you before, I don't care if that baby comes out with a mowhawk, I will go to my grave swearing it's Finn's." She grabbed his hand as he looked away and pushed the money back into his palm. He then shoved it back into his pocket._

_"It would be pretty awesome if it came out with a mohawk." He smirked gently touching Quinn's shoulder._

Santana watched as Quinn smiled, it broke her heart a little.

_"You are such an egghead." Quinn said turning back to him._

_"I'm not." Puck disagreed._

_Quinn opened her mouth to say more but instead she grabbed an egg and cracked it over Puck's head._

_She bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter as he grabbed a handful of lower and tossed it in her face. She laughed throwing the cocoa at him. _

_He proceeded to grab a bigger handful of the cupcake mixture and splattered it on her, grunting._

_Quinn squealed, "that was perfectly measured!" They continued with their war with the boxed cake mix and baking soda as Puck poured it on her he cried, "there you go!" As she threw some back at him he let out, "oh!" _

_As Quinn laughed he grabbed her waist, "come on." He didn't see her grab another egg, and when she threw it at him he sighed, "oh!"_

Santana watched them turn to eachother and _Puck pushed the hair from Quinn's face before he started to lean in toward her. _Santana couldn't watch anymore. If they kissed she didn't want to see it.

She ran off down the hall.

* * *

><p>"San?" Brittany called out as she watched the Latina run passed her.<p>

Santana stopped and looked at her, "that son of a bitch!" She cursed.

Brittany took the few steps toward her and furrowed her eyebrows, "what's going on?"

Santana sighed looking her friend in the eyes, "not only do I have to compete with Finn, but I have to compete with Puck as well."

"What?"

"Just now, Puck and Quinn were flirting in the home ec room."

"Are you kidding?" Brittany reached up and rubbed Santana's arm comfortingly.

"And not only that," Santana started, "but apparently Puck is the father of Quinn's baby."

"What?" Brittany asked, "wait, what about Finn?"

"I know." Santana shook her head, "th-that, the bitch cheated on him!"

"San." Brittany said, "calm down."

The Latina shook her head, "Quinn cheated on Finn, with Puck of all people."

"But, Finn cheated on her too-"

"That doesn't make it any better." Santana interrupted, "I can't belive Quinn would choose Puck over me."

Brittany shrugged, "well maybe she isn't."

"What are you talking about?"

Brittany looked around before saying, "she's hiding the fact that Puck is the father of her baby, that has to mean something, right?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>"I know this is gonna be hard on you, Rachel but I can't get in good conscience preach about the importance of helping Artie and then reject Kurt's request out of hand."<em>

_"So you're giving him my part?" Rachel asked, "this is totally unfair. You gave me the part."_

_"And I will give it to you again if you can sing the song better than Kurt."_

_Rachel rolled back in the circle with the others as Mr. Schue looked between the kids, "now, all of you are gonna judge...And in the spirit of full access, each of you is gonna get a vote. Whatever singer had the most votes gets the part."_

_"This isn't gonna be about talent Mr. Schuester." Rachel objected, "it's gonna be a popularity contest."_

_"Top right there. Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt stated. When Mr. Schuester nodded for him to continue, Kurt rolled out to the middle and faced the group, "we all know I'm more popular than Rachel. And I dress better than her. but I want you all to promise me that you're going to vote for whoever sings the song better." He smiled, "raise your right hand." Everyone listened raising their hands, "your _right_ hand, Brittany." Kurt said._

_"It's this one." Santana whispered tapping Brittany's right arm._

_"Sorry." Brittany whispered as she switched arms._

_"Repeat after me," Kurt directed. "I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better."_

_All at once everyone repeated his words._

_Mr. Schuester tapped Kurt's shoulder as he looked at Rachel, "good luck."_

_Kurt rolled over to Rachel and growled, "it's on." As the bell rang._

_"All right, guys." Mr. Schuester said as everyone rolled toward the door._

* * *

><p>"Hey," Quinn said as she rolled the wheelchair up to Santana who was sitting in her own wheelchair at her locker.<p>

The Latina glanced at her a moment before sighing, "I thought we had an agreement?"

"Sorry." Quinn said immediately, "Mr. Schuester told me that you, Finn, Puck and I are in charge of the bake sale. We need to make a banner."

"The other's couldn't help you?" Santana said.

Quinn shrugged, "well, it is Puck and Finn we're talking about."

The Latina nodded, she couldn't argue with that. "Let's do it." She sighed before they rolled off toward the cafeteria.

A little while later and the banner read '_WMHS Glee Club Handicapable Bus Bake Sale'_

* * *

><p><em>"Cupcakes suck." Finn said as he thew the cupcake back on the table, "that's why we're not selling any."<em>

_"It's not about the cupcakes, it's about us." Quinn snapped. "Nobody wants to buy from losers. We're in Glee Club _and _in wheelchairs."_

_"She has a point." Puck said, "six months ago I could've sold 50 of these things on fear alone."_

_"Oh, my God." Quinn said as she noticed Brittany walking with Becky Jackson, the girl with Downs Syndrome, "what is she doing?" _

_Santana leaned over in shock._

_"I actually think they're kind of friends." Finn stated._

_"Brittany's always cheating off of her test papers in math class." Puck agreed._

_"See so many?" Brittany smiled as they walked over to the table, "and look how pretty they are, Becky."_

_"Wow!" Becky smiled looking at the table of cupcakes._

_"Brittany, you're supposed to be in your wheelchair." Santana told her._

_"I lost it." Brittany told her with a slight smile on her face _looking between Santana and Quinn.

_"Are you a cheerleader?" Becky looked at Santana, "it's so cool."_

_"So is buying a cupcake." Brittany said, "that's really cool."_

_"But I don't have any money." Becky said looking at the taller blonde._

_"That's okay." Brittany told her, "I have some." She said as she pulled her pocketbook from her backpack and grabbing a dollar._

_Santana watched her in surprise._

_Brittany handed Becky the dollar, and she handed it to Santana. "Thank you." The Latina muttered passing the dollar on to Quinn, who gave it to Puck who gave it to Finn._

_Brittany grabbed a cupcake and gave it to Becky who said, "thanks," before walking away._

_"So how much do we have now?" Brittany asked._

_"Well, with this one dollar, we have one dollar." Finn said putting the dollar bill in the cash box._

_"This is ridiculous." Quinn said._

_"Well, maybe if we put a jellybean on top, we'd sell more." Finn suggested._

_"Are you an idiot?" Quinn snapped. "How am I supposed to trust you to take care of our baby when you can't even figure out how to sell a damn cupcake?"_

_"Stop attacking me, I'm sick of it." Finn countered._

_"Get a job." The girl demanded._

_"I'm trying!" Finn shot out of the wheelchair and kicked it away before he stalked off._

_Quinn sighed as she tried to manuvour around Santana and Puck, who made no move to get out of the way. Quinn glared at Santana as she couldn't adjust the wheelchair to roll away and Santana just watched her a moment before looking away._

* * *

><p>An hour later Santana and Brittany had searched the school and found Brittany's wheelchair in the gym as they rolled them through the hallways, they stopped in the choir room and put them with some of the others as their time for the day was over, then <em>they locked arms and walked down the hallway.<em>

_"Look, all I know is you're a punk, who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend!" Puck shouted._

_"You're a punk!" Finn reacted punching him in the arm._

_Puck rammed his wheelchair into Finn's before Finn did the same. That's when Puck jumped out of the chair tackling Finn to the ground. Santana and Brittany's mouths dropped open in schok as they watched the two wrestle over Quinn._

_Puck punched Finn in the face before Finn rolled them over and did the same._

_"Hey, hey! Break it up!" Mr. Schuester yelled getting in the middle, "break it up!" He pulled them apart, "come on! Hey!"_

_"He started it!" Puck yelled as they stood up._

_"I don't care!" Will shouted, "now, you-you guys are best friends. What the hell's going on?"_

_"I'm just really stressed out about the bake sale." Puck lied._

_Mr. Schuester gave him an odd look and Puck retaliated with, "I really like Artie, okay?" He then turned away and picked up his wheelchair._

_Santana and Brittany took that chance to walk away._

"It would've been awesome if you had joined in and kicked both of their asses." Brittany told Santana as they walked toward their lockers.

Santana looked at her, "what?"

Brittany shrugged, "They were fighting over Quinn."

"And?"

The blonde chuckled a moment looking at Santana as if she was dumb, "and you deserve to have her more than they do."

Santana rolled her eyes, "you're talking about her like she's property."

"You know what I mean." Brittany said as she opened her locker.

"Q and I are taking a break." Santana said, "we've talked it over and decided it's best if we stay apart for a few days while I try to figure things out."

"Then why were you together when Quinn blew up at Finn earlier?"

Santana opened her own locker grabbing her algebra II book, "Mr. Schue assigned the bake sale thing to us."

"Oh."

She wasn't sure if she heard correctly, but the Latina was sure there was disappointment lacing Brittany's voice.

* * *

><p><em>As they rolled onto stage in the auditorium for Glee that day Artie was teaching them tricks for their wheelchair number. "The key to a double turn is to just go for it." He explained, "you push with the right wheel, and pull as hard as you can with the left and find a spot on the wall to spot you so you don't get dizzy." He said before demonstrating the move before they all tried.<em>

_"Whoo!" Brittany cried throwing her hands in the air._

_As they all made various sounds as they tried to get the move right they were each failing miserably. "Okay, guys." Mr. Schue said, "uh, take five, all right? Oh! Remember, show up early on Thursday. It's Rachel versus Kurt for the big solo."_

_The students gasped and cheered as they rolled toward the ramp to leave._

_As Quinn watched for Finn _Santana noticed _him run into her, and in return Quinn grinned at him._

_"Careful." Artie directed, "respect the chair."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Quinn, can I talk to you?" Santana asked as she walked up to the blonde.<p>

Quinn shut her locker and looked at her friend, "I thought we were on a break, only talking when necessary?"

"It is necessary." Santana told her.

"Oh," Quinn nodded, "okay." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking at the girl again, "is this abou-"

"No."

"Oh." Quinn blinked a moment before shrugging, "then what's going on?"

"Is the baby Puck's?" Santana asked, she figure it was best to get straight to the point.

"What?" Quinn asked, but her face faultered a bit, Santana already knew the answer.

"The baby. Your baby, is it Puck's?" The Latina asked again.

Quinn looked at the floor, "yeah." She said, "it wasn't meant to happen-"

"Then why did it?"

"Santana." Quinn looked up, "stop acting like you're jealo-"

"I am!" The Latina snapped, "I am jealous of him, of both of them, they have what I want and they don't deserve it." She shook her head, "why are they better than me?"

"They're not." Quinn tried, "I just ca-"

"Can't feel that way about me. Yeah, I've heard it before." Santana shook her head, "why did you cheat on Finn, you said you don't believe in cheating."

"And I don't." Quinn drew in a large take of breath before letting it out in her explaination, "when you told me that Finn had cheated on me it hurt so much because I didn't want to believe that he would do that to me. And after I went to the Acafellas performance I ran into Puck instead of Finn because Finn was in the bathroom, I was just talking to him but when Finn didn't come out after a while I texted him and told him I was going home. On the way there I stopped at the park and Puck had followed me or something and he was there." She stopped, "when I started talking about Finn and how I thought I was losing him and how I felt like I wasn't good enough he reassured me that I was and the later it got, the more I opened up about. He ended up taking me home." She couldn't even look Santana in the eyes as she said, "I invited him in because my parents weren't home. He had some wine coolers in his truck and we ended up drinking them, I wasn't extremely drunk, not drunk enough to not know what I was doing anyway and we ended up having sex." She sighed, "he said he had protection, but he didn't. He lied and I found out too late."

Santana nodded slowly before saying, "I just don't understand why you wouldn't come to me."

"I told you, I didn't want to belive it was true."

"No, about the pregnancy, about Puck?"

"Can't you see I'm ashamed. I feel terrible about the whole ordeal, and I know that when my parents find out I'm dead, I'm scared."

* * *

><p><em>The next day the bakesale was being hit up by half the student body, and some faculty.<em>

_"Hey, hey, guys, hey guys this is amazing." Mr. Schue smiled enthusiastically. _

_This day it was only Quinn, Puck, Santana and Brittany._

_"Hi!" Santana said, eating a cupcake of her own, "Puck found his Nana Connie's old receipe. They're addictive. Do you want one?" She asked holding her cupcake up to him._

_"No." Mr. Schue said, "no thanks, I don't wanna take one away from a paying customer."_

_"Yeah, I know. Sure." Santana commented continuing to eat her cupcake._

_"Hey, uh-nice work buddy." Will smiled as he and Puck bummped fists._

_"Thes are so good!" Santana smiled._

* * *

><p>"So, you weren't eating any of those cupcakes were you?" Santana asked Quinn <em>as she sat with her and Matt during Glee Club.<em>

Quinn shook her head, "no, why?"

Santana smiled, "well, I have it on good authority that Puck's receipe was fake and he added a little something something into the batter, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, my God!" Quinn laughed.

Santana smiled, "yeah, that bastard got me hooked on some cocaine or whatever the hell he slipped in there, I'm all wired up now, I had like five."

Matt laughed along with Quinn as he shook his head, "that's funny." He said.

Santana nodded, "damn Puckerman, I feel like throwing up."

She loved the smile Quinn was giving her at that moment. She had almost forgotten that Matt and her were kind of an item for the time being.

_"Good luck." Finn said as Rachel came into the room. _Santana noticed _Quinn's eyes flutter toward the other two. Finn whisperes, "I'm rooting for you." Causing Rachel's to grin stupidly and Quinn's eyes to cast down._

_"All right. Welcome to the Glee Club's first offical 'diva off.'" Mr. Schuester started. The kids clapped as they took their seats before Mr. Schuester said, "let's get this party started!" He then walked over to a chair as Kurt took 'centerstage.'_

_The class watches him sing _Defying Gravity _and for the most part it sounds pretty fantastic but when it comes time for the high 'F' he blows it. Some of the club members look on sadly as he sings off key._

_Though they all applaud him at the end saying, "good job Kurt." As Rachel stands up for her turn._

_Rachel does fantastically and she ends up winning the 'diva off.'_

* * *

><p><em>"1,200 bucks." Puck smiled handing Mr. Schuester the money, "that's enough for the short bus and two cases of Natty Light for the ride home."<em>

_"Ah, dream on, brother." Mr. Schue said slapping Puck with the money. The kids applauded their job well done._

_"I'm very proud of you guys." Mr. Schuester said after he sighed, _Santana didn't miss the look Quinn and Puck exchanged. _"Artie." Mr. Schue said walking up toward him, "why don't you bring this to principal Figgins yourself."_

_They cheered again, "go, Artie!" Rachel clapped as everyone agreed._

_"What's wrong, dude?" Finn questioned as they noticed Artie's face was set in a frown._

_"I really appreciate what you guys did for me." Artie smiled, "but I'm not the only kid in a wheelchair at this school. And I'm sure there'll be others after I graduate. And I know how important it is for us to all go to sectionals together but I think I'd rather just get a ride from my dad and use this for a hadicap ramp in the auditorium." He explained._

_"Any objections?" Will asked._

_"Well, it sure beats having to carry him in every day." Finn joked._

* * *

><p>"So, did either of you find it weird that Coach Sylvester paid for those three ramps?" Santana asked as she sat next to Quinn and Brittany, they were in the library working on Algebra II homework.<p>

Quinn looked up from her paper and nodded, "yeah, she's hiding something."

Brittany nodded as she let her eye dance around Quinn's paper before copying her answers onto her own paper.

Santana smirked as she saw this interaction, "I think we should figure her damage out."

"Damage?" Quinn asked, pulling her paper away from Brittany, "you're not gonna learn if you copy from mine all the time."

Brittany shrugged, "I just don't get it."

Santana smiled, "don't ask me, I can't do math."

Quinn eyed her a moment before saying, "did you tell her?"

The Latina's eyes lingered on Brittany's paper a moment before she nodded, "yeah. I was mad when I found out, and it kind of slipped up."

"It's true." Brittany said.

"How do you know what we're talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Easy." The other blonde answered grabbing Quinn's paper once more, "I'm Brittany."

Quinn rolled her eyes and Santana smirked, she truly loved her friends.

* * *

><p><em>The next day they did their wheelchair number, singing <em>Proud Mary _by Tina Turner, dedicating their performance to Artie._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I appreciate it much...<strong>

**...If you feel like reveiwing, I'd love to know what you're thinking...**

**...thanks again...**


	10. Ballad

**Thanks so much for the reviews, thanks for reading as well...**

**...hope you like this chapter as too...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, can you tell the office I won't be in today?<br>-Matt**

Santana groaned as she read the message, the stuipd vibration of the phone had woken her up and she was having a pretty damn good dream.

Her dream self had been doing a fairly awesome job getting Quinn to fall in love with her, she really wished she had half as good of skills as dream Santana, if she did she would most likely have it made.

**Why? What's wrong with you?  
>-San<strong>

She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed , stretching before she got ready for her shower.

**I have to go to the hospital, my ear was bothering me this morning, and my mom says there's a spider bite or something.  
>-Matt<strong>

Santana cringed at the words, hey, she may be all sorts of badass, but she didn't like spiders at all. She could deal with them if she had too, but they were not her forte.

**You have a spider in your ear?  
>-San<strong>

She grabbed her Cheerio uniform and began to walk to her bathroom after retrieving her phone.

**I think so.  
>-Matt<strong>

**Yeah, I'll tell them, and I'll probably be by later to check up on you.  
>-San<strong>

She may not love him, but he was still a pretty awesome friend, and you know, she wanted to know if the spider was poisonous or something.

* * *

><p>"So, we're avoiding each other?" Quinn asked as she set her tray down on the table and sat down.<p>

Santana jammed her fork into her salad, "Well, no." She shrugged, "I can't not be your friend, Quinn."

"Yay." Quinn smiled opening her milk.

"Yay for you," Santana said with a sigh, "sadly, no yay for me."

Quinn gave her a light smile, "San, if things were different-"

"Like if I wasn't a girl."

"You know that's not what I meant." Quinn told her.

"No, I don't." Santana shook her head.

The blonde paused letting her eyes drift around the room before she sighed, "you've met my father, Santana. You've met my parents. Do you know what they'd do to me if I came home dating a girl?"

The Latina only shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said.

Santana rolled her eyes, "God, would you stop saying that, it's like a broken record."

"Bu-"

"Look, Q, I'll try to move past this and get over my issue with you if you stop bringing it up." Santana snapped before slamming her fork on the table, "I'm so hungry!" She growled in frustration.

Quinn watched her carefully before saying, "why don't you trade that salad in for something a little more meaty?"

The raven haired girl only laughed, "are you kidding? Coach Sylvester's barely letting me get by with this tiny thing." She gestured to her miniture salad which consisted of only lettuce and cucumbers.

Quinn sat there a minute before pushing herself out of her chair, "I've gotta go." She whispered, her face looked a little drained and her hand soon crept up to cover her mouth as she quickly dashed away.

Santana watched her a moment before looking back at her salad.

"Is Quinn crying?" A voice asked as Brittany sat beside her a moment later.

Santana shook her head, "morning sickness."

"But it's 1:00?" Brittany said.

Santana nodded, "I never got why they called it morning sickness if it's around 24/7." She looked at Quinn's tray a moment before looking at Brittany, who at the moment had no food, "where have you been?"

Brittany shugged, "I got a little lost."

Santana looked at her dissapointedly, "Brittany," she sighed, "I told you the hallway by the gym gets you to the cafeteria."

Brittany nodded, "yeah, I know but I got distracted when Jim showed up and I just assumed he was in the right hallway, so I followed him."

Santana let out a soft chuckle, "what am I gonna do with you?" She shook her head, "did you eat?"

Brittany nodded, "yep, tator tots."

"How the hell did you get those?"

The blonde smiled, "Mike snuck'em out for me."

Santana rolled her eyes before looking at Quinn's tray again, she assumed the blonde wasn't coming back so she reached over and slid the tray toward her eating the contents that covered the placements as well. "So, good." She mumbled as she took a bite of the chocolate pudding.

"Ooh, I figured out why Coach Sylvester was being so nice a few weeks back." Brittany said, "why she bought the extra handicapable ramps and let Becky join the squad."

"Why?" Santana asked, a few tater tots in her mouth.

"Becky said something along the lines of Coach having a disabled sister."

That caught Santana's attention, "disabled how?" She asked looking at her friend.

"Don't know." Brittany shrugged, "Becky didn't say."

* * *

><p><em>As the bell rang for Glee Club Mr. Schuester continued writing a word on the whiteboard. "Ballad," He said, "from Middle English, 'balade.' Who knows what this word means?"<em>

_As Rachel's hand flew into the air Brittany smiled, "it's a male duck." _

_Santana gave her an amused look._

_"Kurt." Mr. Schue addressed the boy._

_"A ballad is a love song." Kurt simply said, putting his hand down._

_"Sometimes," Mr. Schuester agreed, "but they don't always express love. Ballads are stories set to music which is why they're the perfect storm of self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't getout any other way. Okay, now sectionals are in a few weeks. And there's a new rule this year. We have to perform...a ballad."_

_Rachel smiled, "looks like my weekly letter to the Ohio Show Choir Committee finally paid off." She continued to smile looking at Puck, who only nodded annoyed._

_"Okay," Mr. Schuester continued, "so, here's our assignment for the week, I'm gonna pair you off,and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner. Look them right in the eye..." At this he looked at Artie, who was closest to him, "find the emotion you want to express and make them feel it."_

_"I pick Quinn." Finn said. _This caused Santana to roll her eyes.

_"No, no, no, no, no. Too easy." Mr. Schuester said, "your partners will be chosen by fate." _

_"oooh." Everyone mumbled._

_"'oooh' yeah, I put all your names in this hat." The teacher grabbed the hat from the piano, "whoever you choose is your partner."_

_"I bet that duck's in the hat." Brittany whispered to Santana._

_"But Matt's out sick today." Santana said ignoring Brittany's comment, "he had to go to the hospital 'cause they found a spider in his ear." She chuckled._

_As the students groaned Mr. Schue said, "I guess I'll justhave to put my name in the hat for now." He wrote his name down on a slip of paper and asked, "who's up first?"_

_Puck proceeded to get up and walk over to the hat which the teacher had set back on the piano. The kids did a drum roll on their lap as the mohawked boy drew a paper, "Mercedes." He sad._

_The girl rolled her eyes as Mr. Schue said, "all right." _

_When Artie rolled up and drew a name he smiled saying, "Quinn."_

Damn!_ Santana cursed internally._

_When Finn stood up to draw a name he hesitated after reading it before saying, "Kurt." Chuckling followed close behind. "Mr. Schue," Finn said, "I don't know if I can do this with another guy."_

_"The Fates have spoken, Finn." Mr. Schuester replied._

_When Tina pulled a name she looked confused reading, "other Asian." She and Mike shared a look, Mike seemed a little offended._

_Santana was next, she walked up toward the piano, _dear, God, don't let it be Berry! _She thought as she drew a name. She chuckled reading the name before saying, "Brittany."_

_Brittany gasped and jumped up from her seat clapping._

_"How fitting." Will said asBrittany exclaimed, "yeah!"_

_"Looks like I get you Mr. Schue." Rachel said walking over to the piano._

_"Uh," Will said, "you know what? Maybe we should just wait until Matt gets back."_

_"The Fates talked, Mr. Schue." Finn argued, the kids laughed in agreement._

_Artie raised his hand, "would you mind clarifying what kinds of songs you want us to sing?"_

_"Why don't you let Mr. Schuester and I demonstrate?" Rachel asked, "Brad, 'Endless Love' in B-flat, please. It's my favorite duet." She said walking around the piano._

_"I really don't think that's an appropriate song, Rachel." Mr. Schuester replied uncomfortably._

_"Why?" Rachel stuttered, "it's a great song and it's a perfect ballad."_

_"Yeah," Finn smiled, relishing in his new power, "I really like that song, Mr. Schue." The class laughed along before the song began to play._

_[Mr. Schuester]  
>'My love,<br>There's only you in my life  
>the only thing that's right'<em>

[Rachel]  
>'My first love<br>You're every breath that I take  
>you're every step I make'<p>

[Mr. Schuester]  
>'And I'<p>

[Rachel]  
>'And I-I-I'<p>

[Mr. Schuester]  
>'I want to share'<p>

[Both]  
>'All my love with you'<p>

_Whoa, Berry's starting to look a little crazy_, Santana thought as she watched the girl performing with Mr. Schuester. _She's looking at him the way I look at Quinn sometimes. _She looked over toward the blonde and felt her heart stop a moment as she saw the girl _resting her head on Finn's shoulder. _She quickly looked away, that was in no way gonna help her get over her feelings about Quinn.

_I got Britts as my partner, this is gonna be the easiest assignment ever, _she thought looking at the blonde beside her. Brittany smiled waving at her excitedly before looking back toward Rachel and Mr. Schuester.

_[Mr. Schuester]_  
><em>'Oh, love'<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>'I'll be that fool <em>  
><em>For you, <em>  
><em>I'm sure'<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>'you know I don't mind'<em>

_[Mr. Schuester]_  
><em>'Oh you know-'<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>'I don't mind<em>

_And, YES_  
><em>You'll be the only one<em>  
><em>'Cause no one no one can deny<em>  
><em>This love I have inside<em>  
><em>And I'll give it all to you'<em>

_[Mr. Schuester]_  
><em>'My love'<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>'My love, my love'<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>'My endless love'<em>

_After the song is finished the students hesitate to clap a moment as Mr. Schuester chuckled nervously, "okay," He said, "something like that."_

* * *

><p>When school and Cheerio practice is over Santana and Brittany make their way toward Santana's vehicle, "we're going where?" Santana asked as she got inside her vehicle.<p>

Brittany climbed in beside her and smiled, "Quinn's, I wanna see her gown."

"Gown?" The Latina wondered as she started her vehicle.

"Yeah," Brittany said, "for the Chastity Ball."

Santana nodded, "oh, yeah." They buckled their seatbelts before Santana started to drive away from the parkinglot. "I didn't know she was still going."

* * *

><p>As they reached Dudley Road and pulled into the Fabray's driveway, they both unbuckled and Santana shut her car off before they got out and made their way up the walkway toward the porch.<p>

Santana sighed as she rang the doorbell, "I hope her dad isn't home." She whispered, "the man hates me."

Brittany gave her a soft smile, "just wait till he finds out how you feel," she joked, "you'll be dead for sure."

Santana didn't smile.

Mr. Fabray opened the door with a smile before he noticed who was standing on the other side, his face fell as he hollered behind him, "Quinnie, your friends are here!" He then looked back to the other two, "you have one hour, she's doing her homework." He then grabbed his glass from the side table and took a swift drink of the alcohol before walking away.

"Hey," Quinn said as she stepped up to the doorstep, "what are you guys doing here?"

Santana shrugged, "Brittany wanted to see you." She said.

"And you didn't?" The taller blonde asked.

Both Hazel an Blue eyes looked at her questioningly as Santana shrugged, "w-well, yeah, but-"

"It's okay." Quinn said, "you don't have to explain." She gestured for them to step back before stepping onto the porch herself and closing the door.

"Is that your gown?" Brittany asked gesturing toward the white dress Quinn was wearing.

The other blonde nodded, "yeah," she frowned, "It's too tight, a little small." She then insinctively rubbed her stomach.

"Why don't you just ditch this ball thing anyway?" Santana asked, "you're not really Chaste anymore."

Quinn looked around, "yeah, but my parents don't know that."

Santana nodded, "this is true." She mumbled before looking behind her, "you do realize they'll find out, right?" She asked, "I mean, you are showing a little now." She looked at her love's stomach before meeting her eyes.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I'm putting it off for as long as I can though."

"We can see that," Brittany smiled.

"Quinnie," Judy said to her daughter as she opened her door, "your father wants you inside now, he said something about getting Finn's number so he can invite him over for Sunday dinner." She smiled at her daughter's friends a moment, nodding a hello before going back inside.

Quinn turned back to Santana and Brittany, "well, I guess the hour was cut short." She mumbled before saying goodbye and heading back inside.

* * *

><p>After their visit with Quinn, Santana dropped Brittany off at her home before driving through the town to Matt's house.<p>

"Hello, Santana." His mother greeted after she rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Mrs. Rutherford, is Matt here?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Yes," Mrs. Rutherford told her, "he's in his room right now resting, but you can go on up." She said stepping away, "I doubt he's asleep at this time."

Santana continued to smile as she stepped passed the woman and made her way up the stairs. She walked the familiar hallway until she reached her destiation. "Matt," She knocked on the door, "it's Santana."

"Come in." She heard mumbled through the door.

After grabbing the doorknob she pushed her way inside, "hey." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi." He greeted back. He was sitting up watching the TV that was resting on his dresser.

"So, was it a spider?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was inside my ear, I have an infection and I'll be out of school all week." He replied.

"Do I have to tell the office?"

"No, my mom went in earlier."

There was a moment of silence before Santana looked at him, "Matt," she started.

He looked at her before shaking his head "you don't have to do this." He whispered.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

Matt gave her a light laugh, "you're breaking this off." He said, "whatever we are." He smiled, "we were never exclusve so you don't have to act lke we were."

Santana nodded a moment before looking at him, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "don't be." He reached out and grabbed her hand, "nothing's changing between us," he explained, "we were never a big thing, there weren't many feelings involved. We're always gonna remain friends."

The Latina smiled upon hearing that, "thanks." She said.

Matt only shrugged, to him it was no big deal.

* * *

><p>Friday night proved to be difficult as Santana had spent the whole day watching Finn and Quinn act loving toward each other after Quinn apologized for blowing up at the boy earlier when she realized he had told his mother about the pregnancy.<p>

So, now Santana was sitting in Brittany's bedroom listening to an Eminem album for inspiration on her ballad. Though she wasn't quite certain what kind of inspiration that would bring to her.

"Here." Brittany said coming back into her room, "my mom left the cabinet open," explained as she handed two of the bottles to Santana.

The Latina looked at them before saying, "Scotch and Whisky?" She read, "Bitt, you shouldn't have grabbed so much."

Brittany wasn't paying attention though, she had already opened her own bottle of Vodka and had started drinking it.

The Latina watched her a moment before she opened her own bottle and proceeded to drink.

* * *

><p>"I-I just don't get it," Santana slurred through her tears, "I mean, I'm just as good as Finncent."<p>

"Vincent?" Brittany asked.

"No," Santana shook her head, "Finn," she sounded out, "I-I meant Finn." She reached up and wiped a few of the tears from her face, "I'm just as good as him, I know very, very well that I am so much better than Puck!" She sighed taking a swig from her Ccotch bottle, "God!" She snapped, "this stuff is not that great."

Brittany smiled a she took a drink of her Vodka, "you know what's a good ballad?"

"What?"

"_Misery Business."_ Brittany said.

"I-Is that even a ballad?" Santana wondered looking at her phone. She shrugged the thought as she sighed, "I'm so much hotter than both of them combined also." She mumbled, "why won't Quinn see that?" She moved to set the bottle in her hand down and it fell over, "oh no!" She gasped, "that's not good, that's not nice." She quickly retrieved it before looking at the floor, "it didn't spill?"

Brttany laughed, "that's because you already drank it all."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows before looking toward the bottle, "oh no," she mumbled tipping it over in her hand. A few little drops fell to the ground, "that's so sad." She cried.

"Whoo!" Brittany holllered a moment later jumping from her spot on the floor and whiping her hair back and forth, "come on, Sani dance with me!" She exclaimed drinking a small swig of the Whisky that had been on the floor.

Santana shook her head still staring at the empty bottle in her hand, "this is so like her." She said, tears sill rising to her eyes.

"No," Brittany said grabbing the bottle from the Latina's hands and tossing it away, "come on!" She pulled her up and started to dance around her, "dance," she commanded.

Santana only stayed still.

* * *

><p>Somewhere within the next hour Brittany had stopped drinking and had started stripping. Santana, however; was still wallowing in her self misery as she sat on Brittany's bed.<p>

"Sani?" Brittany mumbled as she did a little twirl in front of the girl, "kiss me?" She asked kneeling in front of the girl.

Santana looked at her a minute before sighing, "Brittany, we really need a ballad."

"Kiss me." Brittany said again, "it'll help you."

Santana didn't quite get that, she only shook her head, "what about _Beautiful Soul_?" She asked.

Brittany reached up and moved a strand of hair away from the girl's face, "you're thinking about, Quinn."

"All the time."

Brittany slowly leaned toward her and before their lips touched she whispered, "I can be Quinn."

And then they were kissing...

...And then it as more than kissing

...And Quinn was all Santana saw as she moaned said blonde's name...

* * *

><p>Saturday morning was no better than Friday night as Santana woke up beside the wrong blonde. "Ugh." She mumbled as she rubbed her head.<p>

She attempted to sit up but figured staying down would probably be more effective.

Brittany only woke up thirty minutes later, "hi," she whispered as she rubbed her own forehead.

Santana only glared at her.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"You kissed me." Santana hissed.

The blonde smiled, "we did more than that."

The Latina sighed as she tossed the covers off of her body and slipped her pants over her underwear, "why?" She asked.

Brittany sat up as well watching as Santana continued to look for her shirt on the floor, "you were sad, and thinking about Quinn-"

"Yeah," Santana snapped a little too loudly and she and Brittany both winced, "the girl I love." She finished.

Brittany stood up, "I thought it'd help you." She said.

Santana looked at her oddly a moment before saying, "how would that possibly help me?"

Brittany shrugged, "I was pretending to be her."

"You can't." Santana said as she retrieved her shirt from the floor, "Brittany, you're not Quinn, and I know you were trying to help, but that's not how you help someone. I love you Britts, I really do, but that can't happen again." She said slipping her shirt on.

Brittany nodded with a smile, "okay." She said, "it was only one way of assisting you."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows a moment before picking the empty bottles off of the floor and tossing them in Brittany's trash, "that was your idea, of helping me?"

Brittany laughed, "give me a break San, I was drunk and I hadn't had sex for three months, it was kind of killing me."

"Oh," Santana scoffed feigning hurt, "so you were using me."

"Only as you were using me." Brittany said, "it wasn't my name you were screaming."

Santana was sure she was blushing now as she threw Brittany's clothes at her, "get dressed, we're going for coffee."

* * *

><p><strong>Artie and I got a plan for Quinn and Finn.<br>-Mercedes**

Santana read the text message as she sat at the table in The Lima Bean later that morning. Brittany was currently in the restroom. The girl took a drink of her coffee before answering back.

**What kind of plan?  
>-San<strong>

Her reply was immediate.

**We're singing _Lean On Me_, we wanna let them know we're all here for them.  
>-Mercedes<strong>

"What's up?" Brittany asked as she returned a minute later, taking a seat across from the Latina.

"Glee Club is performing a song to show support for Quinn and Finn." Santana answered.

"Ooh, sounds awesome." Brittany smiled taking a drink of her coffee, "does your head still hurt? Cause mines banging."

**Sounds awesome.  
>-San<strong>

Santana set her phone on the tabletop befor looking at the girl across from her, "yes, my head still hurts. I have a feeling it's gonna hurt until tomorrow, thank you _very_ much."

* * *

><p>The whole Glee Club minus Quinn and Finn had gotten together later Saturday evening and early Sunday morning to rehearse their song.<p>

Santana was actually happy they had decided to put the song on for the couple, she wanted Quinn to have all the support she'd need.

* * *

><p>Her phone woke her up later that day; she had fallen asleep around 8:00 from exhaustion from all of the dancing and singing they had been doing that day.<p>

She seriously considered killing whomever was on the other end of the conversation, "hello?" She asked bitterly.

"San?" Was sniffled on the other end.

"Quinn?" She was fully alert now, all anger washed away, "are you all right?"

"My p-parents found out," Quinn sobbed, "Finn told them and they found out." She paused taking a deep breath, "my dad, he-he kicked me out."

The sound of the girl's crying was enough to break her heart, "do you need a place to stay?" She asked.

"no," Quinn said after a minute, "Mrs. Hudson is letting me stay with her and Finn."

"Good." Santana whispered, "do you need anything?" She asked, "do you want anything?"

There was soft chuckle on the other side before Quinn whispered, "I could really go for ice-cream right about now."

"I'll be there in ten." Santana said before hanging up and grabbing her keys.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for this." Quinn said as she wiped her cheek for the umpteenth time, the tears just never stopped coming.<p>

Santana nodded as she drove her car back into the Hudson's driveway. "It's no problem, Q, you know that."

"Santana?" Quinn whispered softly, she clutched her chocolate shake as she looked at ther raven haired girl.

Santana glanced her way, something in Quinn's voice compelled her to look at the blonde.

As she turned toward her once the car was in park, she was met with Quinn leaning toward her, and this was her moment, this was everything she had ever wanted.

She closed the gap in between them and kissed her hard.

When it was neccessary for them to pull apart Santana wiped the tears away from Quinn's face, "I love you." She whispered.

Quinn nodded, in turn only blinking more tears out, "if things were different," she whsipered before cutting herself off kissing the Latina again, "I'm so sorry."

Santana didn't understand the apology, because she only felt the kiss, she only felt her hear pounding within her chest, threatening to tear itself out.

Quinn whispered a quick, "thank you," before she climbed out of the vehicle and walked up the walkway toward the Hudson house.

Santana watched her go inside before she dove away.

* * *

><p><em>"Open your eyes," Mercedes said as she and Kurt lead Finn into the choir room, <em>Artie had already brought Quinn in earlier, _"I didn't tell you to close your eyes." _

_"Is there a cake?" Finn wondered._

_"No, there's no cake." Mercdes said leading him to the chair beside Quinn, "be quiet, sit down." As Finn sat beside his girlfriend Mercedes smiled, "hi, Quinn."_

_"Do you know what's going o?" Finn asked the blonde beside him. She only shakes her head._

_"Your fellow Glee Club members wanna sing a song for you guys." Mr. Schuester explained, "to let you know how they feel about you."_

_"Uh, what are you gonna sing?" Finn asked._

_"Just listen." Rachel told him, _She shared a knowing look with Santana (they were both trying to send the same message; only to two different people). _"The song says everything."_

_They then fill the room with _Lean On Me _and somewhere during the middle they pull Quinn and Finn into their group dancing with them as they sung._

_Near the end Santana puts her arm around Quinn smiling at the girl brightly._

* * *

><p><strong>There's the next chapter, hope it was good for you...<strong>

**...there weren't many Santana scenes so I had to add a whole lot...**

**...thanks for reading, and please review!**


	11. Hairography

**So, thanks so much for the reviews, I think they're all inspiring and great...this chapter was fun to write (they all are really) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, you've been living with Finn for about a week now." Santana said as she sat next to Quinn at the lunch table, for breakfast.<p>

Quinn's eyes averted to the ground, "yeah." She said.

Santana looked at her tray, "you won't look at me?"

"What?" Quinn shook her head, "it's not that."

Santana played with her milk, "then what is it?" She pushed her tray forward, "you kissed me this time around."

Quinn looked around the table a moment before she leaned forward, "shh." She said.

Santana rolled her eyes, "God, get over it, Quinn." She growled.

Quinn looked down once more.

"I'm so sick of this." Santana stated, "you kiss me and you liked it, I know you did and then we meet again and you wanna pretend it never happened-"

"Santana-"

"Are you that ashamed to admit that we might actually be something?" The Latina wondered, "ashamed to admit that we may actually work?"

Quinn looked at her, "it's not that Santana." She sighed, "I did li-I do like it. I like you, I know I do...I'm just, I'm so confused-"

Santana slammed her hands on the table, "I'm so sick of your confusion, Quinn!" She growled, "God, I understand fear and uncertainty but you shouldn't make any moves until you know, until it's all clear. I love you and you know it so now all it feels like to me, is-is, I have you and it feels amazing because you seem to want me too, and then you pull away and you rip my heart out at the same time...I can't take it, Quinn." She stood up, "we're done." She shrugged, grabbing her tray, "whatever it was that we were, it's done." Yes, she threw the phrase back at her.

* * *

><p><em>"Five, six, seven, eight. Step-ball-change. Step, step, un, da, seven eight, step-ball-change. Step, step. Uh. You guys go." Mr. Schue directed before he turned toward the group, "step-bal-Brittany."<em>

_Brittany brought her hand down, which was currently holding a phone, "Coach Sylvester, didn't tell me to do this."_

Mr. Schuester sighed, "put your phone away."

Brittany did as she was told before stepping back to the floor and joining the group for the dance.

"Don't be so obvious." Santana whispered leaning in toward Brittany.

The blonde shrugged, "half the time I forget how to use the camera."

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm sorry." Quinn said as she stood next to Santana's locker.<p>

The Latina eyed her a moment before shrugging, "it's whatever."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "what would you do in my situation, Santana?" She wondered, "and be honest, please?"

Santana traded her books out before looking at Quinn, "what?"

It was then that Brittany walked up behind them, however she went unnoticed by both Quinn and Santana.

Quinn shrugged, "put yourself in my position, you have a boyfriend, everything seems to be flowing so wonderfully for you then you get yourself pregnant by sleeping with his best friend...only to find out that the one person you depend on, your _best _friend has been lying to you all along because she's been hiding her secret love for you inside for years, and she just so happens to let it out at the worst possible time."

As Quinn pauses Santana furrows her eyebrows in thought.

"Then you're thrown out of your house so you move in with your boyfriend whom you know is eventually going to find out about the true paternity of your child but you're just too damn scared to tell him the truth and that friend, the one you thought you could depend on, you begin to feel something for her, but you're so messed up that you really don't wanna pull her into it, because with the way you've screwed up you know it'll screw her up as well...but you can't resist because she's there and she's your best friend and you do feel something for her...so you kiss her and then when you realize what you've done; cheated once again you feel terrible and you decide enough is enough, yet you're still confused because that friend, that person you depend on my be the best thing that's ever happened to you. But you're frozen, you're scared, so even though you hurt her by pushing her away, even though you hurt yourself by pushing her away, you have too because you realize that for now, it's the best." She stopped staring at Santana.

The girl was at a loss.

"Please, Santana, tell me." Quinn stated, "what would you do?"

When Santana didn't say anything Quinn nodded and walked away. "Damn it!" Santana hissed slamming her locker in frustration.

Brittany looked at her a moment before saying, "what would you do?"

Santana was startled because she didn't realize Brittany was there, however she shrugged, "I'd do what she's doing." She mumbled, "she's confused and she's trying to do the right thing."

Brittany smiled, "you'll have her." She said, "I promise you, you will."

Santana shook her head, "I can't do it anymore Britt, I can't take the never ending heartbreak."

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, guys, so, first of all, I want to welcome Miss Hitchens and the Jane Addams Glee Club." Mr. Schuester started after the two clubs reached the auditorium. New Directions sat in the chairs as Jane Addams girls were on the stage. "We're all very happy to have you guys here. So, um, we're gonna let you guys start us off. Let's see what you got." He smiled before walking off the stage.<em>

_"Hit it." Miss Hitchens demanded._

_'Jayelle, Can you handle this?_  
><em>Chatonja, Can you handle this?<em>  
><em>Aphasia, Can you handle this?<em>  
><em>I don't think they can handle this! <em>

_Barely move, we've arrived_  
><em>Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly<em>  
><em>Baddest chicks, chicks inside<em>  
><em>DJ, jam tonight<em>  
><em>I don't need anything<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna, dance with me<em>  
><em>Can you handle, handle me?<em>

_You gotta do much better_  
><em>If you gonna<em>  
><em>Dance with me tonight<em>  
><em>You gotta work your jelly<em>  
><em>If you gonna<em>  
><em>Dance with me tonight<em>  
><em>Read my lips carefully<em>  
><em>If you like what you see<em>  
><em>Move, groove, proove<em>  
><em>You can handle me<em>  
><em>By the looks I got you<em>  
><em>Shook up and scared of me<em>  
><em>Buckle your seatbelt, <em>  
><em>It's time for takeoff<em>

_I don't think you_  
><em>Ready for this jelly<em>  
><em>I don't think you<em>  
><em>Ready for this jelly<em>  
><em>I don't think you<em>  
><em>Ready for this<em>  
><em>'Cause my body too<em>  
><em>Bootylicious for ya babe<em>

_I don't think you_  
><em>Ready for this jelly<em>  
><em>I don't think you<em>  
><em>Ready for this jelly<em>  
><em>I don't think you<em>  
><em>Ready for this<em>  
><em>'Cause my body too<em>  
><em>Bootylicious for ya babe<em>

_Baby, can you handle this?_  
><em>Baby, can you handle this?<em>  
><em>Baby, can you handle this?<em>  
><em>I don't think you<em>  
><em>Can handle this oooh<em>

_I'm about to break you off_  
><em>Ladies and gentlmen goin hard<em>  
><em>Lead my hips, <em>  
><em>Slap my thighs<em>  
><em>Swing my hair, <em>  
><em>Square my eyes<em>  
><em>Lookin' hot, <em>  
><em>Smellin' good<em>  
><em>Groovin' like<em>  
><em>I'm from the hood<em>  
><em>Over my shoulder, <em>  
><em>I blow you a kiss<em>  
><em>Can you handle, <em>  
><em>Handle this<em>

_I don't think you_  
><em>Ready for this jelly<em>  
><em>I don't think you<em>  
><em>Ready for this jelly<em>  
><em>I don't think you<em>  
><em>Ready for this<em>  
><em>'Cause my body too<em>  
><em>Bootylicious for ya babe<em>

_Move your body_  
><em>Up and down<em>  
><em>(Whoo)<em>  
><em>Make your booty<em>  
><em>Touch the ground<em>  
><em>(Whoo)<em>  
><em>I can't help but<em>  
><em>Wonder why<em>  
><em>Is my vibe too<em>  
><em>Vibealacious for you, <em>  
><em>Babe<em>

_I shake my jelly_  
><em>At every chance<em>  
><em>When I whip<em>  
><em>With my hips you<em>  
><em>Slip into a trance<em>  
><em>I'm hoping you can<em>  
><em>Handle all this jelly<em>  
><em>That I have<em>  
><em>Now let's cut a rug<em>  
><em>While we scat some jazz<em>

_(Scatting)_

_I don't think you_  
><em>Ready for this jelly<em>  
><em>I don't think you<em>  
><em>Ready for this jelly<em>  
><em>I don't think you<em>  
><em>Ready for this<em>  
><em>'Cause my body too<em>  
><em>Bootylicious for ya babe'<em>

_Finn being the first one to clap, Quinn stopped him, however the others joined in soon._

__They ended up not singing that day.__

* * *

><p>"Here," Santana set the water down on the island counter as she climbed on one of the stools.<p>

"Thanks." Brittany stated.

Santana sighed, "so, what are we gonna do?" She wondered.

Brittany shrugged, "I'm not sure..." She trailed off.

"Then why'd you wanna come over?" The darker girl questioned.

Brittany smiled, "moral support."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "for what?"

"Tell Quinn what you'd do." Brittany said.

Santana sighed heavily, "Brittany, I'm done with her." She said.

"No, you're not-"

"Yes, okay, there will never be anything serious between Quinn and I-"

"I refuse to believe that." Brittany said, "I refuse to let that happen. I know what I see when I see it and with you and Quinn it's magical. Okay, you two are perfect toget-"

"God, Brittany, Stop!" Santana shouted, jumping from her stool, "I don't care anymore, I'm done with it all. Quinn is like uncharted territory, I can never find okay. It's not happening!"

Brittany tried to fight the tears, but they sprung up too fast.

Santana's face fell as she watched a tear slide from Brittany's eye, "God," she mumbled setting her water down. "Britt-Britt I'm sorry." She wiped the tear away, "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I know you're trying to help."

"I just want you to be happy." Brittany told her.

"I know." Santana nodded, "and I am okay." She smiled, "how can I not be? I've got you as a friend."

Brittany smiled wiping at her eyes before sighing, "I'm sorry. I'll let it go if you want me too."

"I do."

* * *

><p>"Like this?" Santana laughed as she did a move, Brittany laughed too, "yeah," the blonde said, "only with more swing."<p>

"So this?" Santana asked, swinging her hip this time.

"Yes!"

_"All right guys, I did some thinking last night. I think I found our new number for sectionals." Mr. Schue said entering the room. The kinds start taking their seats. "We're gonna do the title song from _Hair_. Now this show started a revolution."_

_"Wait, did they have mohawks back then?" Puck asked, "like in the '20's or whatever?"_

_"Yeah, Mr. Schue, if we're gonna do a song about hair, s-shouldn't we have more hair?" Finn added._

_"I'm one step ahead of you. Here are your wigs." He held up his bag before tossing it to Finn._

_Finn started looking through the bag along with the other guys as Rachel pulled Mr. Schuester away for a word._

_The teacher chuckled as she caught a glimpse of the guys each with their own wig, "lookin' great, guys."_

* * *

><p>"So," Puck said sitting up on Santana's bed.<p>

The girl shook her head, "no," she looked at him, "no talking."

"But-"

"I don't need you to stay," she sat up as well, tying her hair back, "you never stay afterward, and I'm not asking you to now."

Puck only shrugged, "I figured we could chill out, play some video games."

Santana shook her head, "only in your dreams," she literally felt disgusting. Like she was cheating on Quinn and they weren't even together.

Puck sighed, "should I go?"

"I don't want you to stay."

The boy threw his hands in the air, "fine," he muttered, "I'm gone."

"Later."

* * *

><p>"Puck and I had sex." Santana leaned toward Brittany at the piano.<p>

"What?" The blondes eyes drifted toward _Quinn, who was sitting alone as everyone else was gathered at the piano._

"I know, I know," Santana said, "it's terrible...but I couldn't resist."

"But-"

"I just have all this tension you know, and Puck seems to be the only one who can take it away."

"Santana, you don't have to-"

"Then again I feel crazy bad because...it's like Quinn and I...there is no Quinn and I but I feel like I'm hurting her or cheating on her, keeping it from her you know."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me." Brittany said again.

Santana sighed looking behind her.

Quinn's eyes were dancing around the room, they ended up landing on Puck.

"I am so screwed." Santana whispered shaking her head.

* * *

><p><em>"Some of you, particualarly the guys have come up to me with some questions about hairography. One of our own has volunteered to walk us through it." Mr. Schue said as he stood next to Brittany, "she has got it down. Brittany, take it away."<em>

_"Take what away?" Brittany asked._

_"Show us what you got." The teacher clarified._

_"Oh."_

_"All right."_

_Brittany smiled taking a step forward, "so, hairography-it works best when you pretend like you're getting Tasered. So, you jst move your head around like you're spazzing and suff." She then took her hairtie out, she showed them in a demonstration._

_"Wow." Someone mumbled._

_"Very nice." Mr. Schue agreed._

_"Yay, Brittany!" Santana smiled._

_"She's really good." Artie pointed out._

_"See, guys." Brittany stopped, "it's like cool epilepsy."_

_"Come on, guys." Mr. Schue directed as the kids all started to do it._

_"Whoa!"_

_"Yeah," Santana laughed._

_"Good guys." Mr. Schue said smiling, "yeah, juat relax and go for it. All right."_

_"Looks crazy."_

_"Whoa."_

_"You look crazy."_

_"Oh, I just swallowed some." Someone said spitting out their hair._

Santana noticed _Quinn stop and watch Mr. Schuester as he walked toward the door. _So Santana watched as well.

* * *

><p><em>"When is the lying gonna stop, Sue?"<em>

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You've been spying on me, and we both know it." Will growled. "You'll do anything to torpedo Glee Club and it has got to stop!" Now most of the Glee students were watching._

_"I resent that accusation William, and one I understand you've been making to our friends at Haverbrook and Jade Addams. And it's an outragous affront to my sterling reputation. That being said, fine, I have been checking up on you. Because I don't like what's going on in there. Do you know why I make each of my Cheerios wear her hair pulled back in a ponytail? Because I don't want to distract from her impeccable talent. You seem to be taking the opposite approach, Will. And that leads me to believ you know your kids don't have what it takes."_

_"I believe in my kids."_

_"Well, maybe in the beginning, but not now...now that you've seen the competition that threatens your very position at this school." She paused before saying, "you're going to get me an updated set list by 5:00 tomorrow. And if there's anything on that list that involves demeaning, fruity hair tossing. I'm cutting it!"_

_"I will not let you dictate my number choices, and you are not getting that list!"_

_"Well, then I'm back as co-director." She finished before stalking away._

_Mr. Schuester sighed before turning back toward the door. He's surprised to see the kids watching, though he continues by saying, "okay, guys, from the top." He clapped his hands._

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you busy tonight?" Santana asked the blonde as she followed her out the door.<p>

Quinn nodded, "yeah, actually I am. I'm babysitting for Mr. Schue's sister-in-law, thirty bucks."

"Thirty?"

"Triplets." Quinn nodded.

Santana shrugged, "oh, well, I guess we can hang later?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "maybe this weekend?" The Latina could tell she was trying to step out of the awkward shift their friendship had taken ever since that kiss.

"Cool," Santana smiled, "I hope so."

The hazel eyed girl nodded, "yeah, me too." It was genuine.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Your wardrobe needs to be updated. How about trying me on?<br>******-San**

What could she do, she was bored? Sitting at home alone, on Friday night was not what she was looking for.

**Oh, hell yes!****  
>-Puck<strong>

She rolled her eyes, _God, he's too easy._

**_Let's hook up tonight._  
>-<em>San<em>**

**_Tell me about your panties._  
><em>-Puck<em>**

Santana laughed looking down at her waiste, currently covered in her pajama pants.

**_Not wearing any._  
><em>-San<em>**

Yes, it was a lie.

**Damn!  
>-Puck<strong>

_**I've got something of yours  
>-San<strong>_

**Do you?  
>-Puck<strong>

**Yeah, you left it here, it's...  
>-San<strong>

_**Yeah, I think I've got it too.  
>-Puck<strong>_

Santana looked at her clock, it read 10:00, she figured he'd be around in about another hour.

**Do you think I'm hot?  
>-San<strong>

She was certain Quinn didn't.

_**You are smokin' and when I...  
>-Puck<strong>_

**_Do you think I'm too hot?  
>-San<em>**

**Hell no!  
>-Puck<strong>

**How hot am I?  
>-San<strong>

It took him a moment but he finally answered back.

_**You are so hot and stuff and**_** stuff.****  
><em>-Puck<em>**

After a few more back and forth shots they said goodbye, Puck telling her that he'd be over soon.

* * *

><p>He stayed true to his word showing up about an hour later, "so vodka?"<p>

"No," Santana said pulling him inside, "no drinks, no time."

"But-"

She cut him off by kissing him, "no talking."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" Santana asked throwing the phone into Pucks lap.<p>

The boy looked down at it as he sat covered in a towel. Santana had just come out of the shower, she was wrapped in a towel.

"What?" He wondered.

"You're texting Quinn?"

"She asked me where Finn was."

"What the hell does that matter?" Santana scoffed.

"He is her boyfriend." Puck stated, "and me being his best friend she probably figured I'd know where he was."

Santana rolled her eyes, "oh please, she said thanks for the other night, what's that mean?"

Puck sighed, "all right, babe, look," he set the phone down and looked at Santana, "Quinn asked me to help her babysit on Friday." He shrugged, "I think she's into me."

* * *

><p><em>Santana stalked over to Quinn and slammed her locker shut, "keep your paws of my man!" Quinn only eyed her oddly, "clear?"<em>

_The blonde then scoffed, "who's your man?" She had a small smile upon her lips._

_Santana turned around, "don't play stupid, tubbers," Quinn's smile slowly began to fade, "oh, and for the record asking someone to babysit with you is super '90's."_

She didn't want to say all these things to Quinn, she didn't want to hurt the girl and she knew she was pressing it close but she couldn't stand seeing Quinn with Puck.

The guy was no good for her.

Quinn deserved the best...

...and no, she didn't consider herself the best for Quinn, but she was a step up from Puckerman.

_"I happen to know that Puck cares about me." Quinn replied her voice laced with hurt._

_"Oh, wake up. While you two were babysitting, Puck and I were sexting." The Latina bit back with a smile._

_"Sexting?"_

_"Sexy, texting. Seriously, what era are you from?" Quinn actually seemed on the verge of tears. "While you two were playing house Puck and I were trading super-hot texts. Why don't you check his cellphone? 'Cause my sexts are too hot to erase." She said with a wink before eyeing the girl up and down and stalking away._

_Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't look at her, _she thought as she walked away. Quinn was gonna cry she could feel it in her heart. And she hated knowing she was the cause of it.

* * *

><p><em>Later they meet up with the Haverbrook kids for a scrimmage. They're all dressed up in their costumes getting ready for their performance.<em>

_"Thank you all for coming." Mr. Schue said, "we are so honored to have you guys here. So without further ado. I present the New Directions." He steps away right as the song starts._

_'Yes, it's so crazy right now_  
><em>Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie<em>  
><em>It's ya girl Mercedes<em>

_You ready, hey_  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
><em>I touch on you more and more every time<em>  
><em>When you leave I'm begging you not to go<em>  
><em>Call your name two or three times in a row<em>

_I'm hairy high and low_  
><em>Don't ask me why I don't know<em>  
><em>OOOh<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)<em>

_Give me a head with hair_  
><em>Long beautiful hair<em>  
><em>Shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen<em>

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_  
><em>Got me hoping you'll save me right now<em>  
><em>Looking so crazy in love's<em>  
><em>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (crazy in love)<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)_  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)<em>

_Down to here._  
><em>Down to there.<em>  
><em>Down to where it stops by itself.<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)_  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)<em>

_Got me crazy right now'_

_After they sit down they watch the Haverbrook kids perform _Imagine, _by John Lennon._

_Soon the New Directions join in, going back to their normal show-choir selves. One by one they step up and follow the lead of the Haverbrook kid's sign language._

* * *

><p>"I want to be with you."<p>

Santana looked up from her Algebra homework, "what?" She wasn't sure if she heard that right.

Quinn shrugged, "I've realized it now, I do, I wanna be with you."

Santana smiled, "really?" She shook her head, "l-like really?"

Quinn nodded, "but you've claimed Puck."

"No, no." Santana shook her head, closing her book and setting her pencil down. Focusing her attention soley on Quinn, "I claim you." She whispered, "always."

"But-"

"I wasn't angry with you..." She shook her head, "well, I-I mean, I was because you asked Puck to help you and not me, but I was only looking out for you." She shrugged, "Quinn, Puck is a good guy and he'll do right by that baby, but he can't be chained down. He needs to roam free and be with whatever girl he chooses. I just didn't want you getting hurt, I didn't want you thinking you could change him."

Quinn smiled, "I don't really want to be with him, Santana." She sighed, "it was a test run pretty much."

"A what?"

"I was seeing how this whole parenting thing would work out with the two of us if I decided to keep her." She rubbed her stomach, "I realize now that keeping her is not an option. A baby needs a father, one who's dependent and there and focused. And neither Puck nor Finn are that...and frankly you're just not father material."

When Santana looked up at that comment Quinn was smiling. "What does that mean for us?" Santana asked, "cause whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

Quinn then frowned, "it's not that easy, San." She sighed, "I wanna be with you...but do you really want to date a pregnant gir-"

"Yes!" Santana nodded, "I'm all in, Quinn."

Quinn smiled, "you're so sweet," she reached across the table and grabbed the raven haired girls' hand, "I've cheated once though and I-I can't do it again."

Santana nodded, "so..."

"Wait for me." Quinn whispered, "because we _will_ be together."

"O-okay." Santana nodded, "yeah, j-just please don't make me wait too long?"

Quinn sqeezed her hand for good measure before standing up and walking away.

* * *

><p><em>"We're starting from scratch." Mr. Schuester said holding his new sheet music. "Grab a stool," he ordered begining to pass the sheets out.<em>

_"So, we're a stool choir now?" Artie asked._

_"No. We're not dancing with the stools. No gimmicks, no false theatricality." __Quinn turned toward Santana and handed her the sheets, _they shared a loving look. _"We're just gonna sit in them and sing."_

_"Thanks," Mr. Schuester." Rachel nodded in approval._

_'I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Another chapter...thanks so much for reading, I hope it was good for you, and please, please review...I'd appreciate it!<strong>


	12. Mattress

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently, but I'm hopefully going to do it more frequently later...**

* * *

><p>"So anything new with you?" Brittany wondered as she and Santana walked into the school from Cheerio practice.<p>

Santana smiled, "yeah, actually there is."

"What?" Brittany smiled too, "what's up?"

"Quinn told me she wanted to be with me."

"Really?" Brittany gasped, "oh, my God, Sani that's great!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean, we're not together right now but we will be," She shrugged, "she told me to wait for her."

"And you..."

"Are." Santana finished, "I am waiting for her."

Brittany continued to smile as they turned toward the choir room, "do you know why we're meeting so early for Glee?"

Santana shrugged, "not really, Kurt just said it was urgent."

Once they entered the room, Santana and Quinn shared a small smile before they all gathered around the piano. _Kurt dropped the yearbook's on the piano, "where's Rachel?" He asked._

_"She's not here yet," Finn answered._

_"Perfect," the stylish boy continued, "Glee Club stands on a delicate precipice." He continued looking toward Santana and anyone on that side before looking at Quinn and everyone else, "we have all felt the cold humilation of a Slushee in the face. But as of right now, our relative anonymity as a club shields us from more severe persecution-swirlies, patriotic wedgies."_

_"What's a patriotic wedgie?" Mercedes asked._

_Finn answered, "it's when they hoist you up the flagpole in your undies." He gave a small smile._

_"Strangely," Artie started, "it did make me feel more American." Mercedes gave a small chuckle._

_"Based on my investigation," Kurt continued, "I am of the opinion that a yearbook photo would only fuel the flames of anti-Glee Club terror. I've done a little library research." __He began to show them the yearbook's, "Peter Geller-" He pointed to the picture, "Glee Club second tenor, 1998. He can be seen here with both a drawn-on Hitler mustache and a rice paddy hat." Santana smiled as Kurt continued, "shortly after the yearbook came out, Mr. Geller had a nervous breakdown. He's now the homeless man who sleeps in front of the public library."_

_"Patches?" Quinn questioned._

_"Patches," Kurt confirmed._

_"He barks at my mom." Brittany told them._

_"Exibit 'B'," Kurt continued, "Tawny Peterson. Glee Club class of 2000. Seen here in her photo with a cartoon knife stuck in her head in a macabre tableau that in four years would move eerily precient. I think I speak for all of us when I say that not having to pose for a yearbook photo might be a blessing in disguise...I suggest not fighting Figgens' ruling."_

_"Oh, hey guys." Mr. Schue greeted as he walked in, "ah, looking at old _Thunderclaps_?"_

_"It's really upsetting." Artie told him._

_"And totally unfair," Mr. Schuester replied, "hey can I borrow one of these?" He grabbed one form Kurt, "you know what? This year's _Thunderclap _is gonna have a Glee Club photo with everyone of your smiling faces. You have my word on it." He said before walking away._

* * *

><p>Later that day Quinn joined Santana in the library; the Latina was doing her Spanish homework before Quinn walked over to her and joined her, "I don't even understand why make you take a Spanish class." Quinn said as she sat down, "you obviously don't need it."<p>

Santana looked up from her book and smiled at the girl across from her, "it's just a rule."

"One that I clearly don't understand seeing as you've been speaking Spanish fluently since you were two."

"Two-and-a-half, actually." Santana replied.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "whatever."

Santana gave her a grin as she closed her book, "what's up?"

"I'm going to the mall later," Quinn told her, "I have to pick up some new clothes and I really want one of those bacon cheeseburgers from Marsha's and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"Are you kidding?" Santana asked after a minute.

Quinn shook her head, "o-only if you wanna go, I mean?"

"Of course I want to." Santana nodded, "yeah, yeah, I'll go."

"Great," Quinn smiled, "so...I-I'd pick you up but my parents took my car."

Santana shook her head, "that's fine, I can drive." She shrugged, "I mean I'll pick you up."

"Defacing time!" Brittany sung as she put her backpack on the floor and opened the yearbook to one of Rachel Berry's many club pages. She handed Santana a blue marker and kept the pink one for herself. As she sat down she smiled at Quinn, "I got the green one for you, I know it's your favorite color." She smiled offering the marker.

Quinn shook her head, "thanks, Britt but I don't want it."

Santana shrugged, "she's going soft." She explained to Brittany who had a pouty look on her face before she and the taller blonde began to color on Rachel's face in the book.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey guys," Mr. Schuester smiled as he came into the Choir room, "Glee Club gets a photo in the <em>Thunderclap_." _

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Whoo!" They tried to sound excited though only Rachel was._

_"Yep," Mr. Schue said, "it's gonna show everyone at the school that Glee Club is on it's way up. When we win Regionals, those _Claps _are going to be collectors items. I mean, all of your classmates are going to be begging fro your autographs."_

_Again they tried to show their excitement._

_"But I had to compromise to do it." Will continued, "um, we only get a quarter page in back, which means we have to pick two team captains to appear in the photo. So tomorrow we're gonna put it to a vote." He smiled, "exciting, huh? All right."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Whoo!"_

* * *

><p>"Santana? W-What are you doing here?" Finn asked looking over the Latina's head before looking into her eyes.<p>

Santana shrugged as she stood at his doorway, "Q and I are heading to the mall to gets our shop on." She smirked.

Finn looked behind himself a moment before saying, "Quinn didn't tell me she was leaving?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "she doesn't need your permission."

"I-I know." Finn muttered.

"Hey!" Quinn smiled when she got to the door, she then looked at Finn, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I was leaving." She then shrugged, "your mom knows though so you don't have to worry."

"My mom knows?" Finn asked, "why'd you tell her, but not me?"

Santana rolled her eyes again, _who cares, I got a kind-of-date with Quinn!_

The blonde smiled, "I didn't tell her, it was kind of her idea."

"Oh." Finn mumbled before he pulled out his wallet, "well, here." He said handing her a twenty, "it's not much, but it'll hopefully help."

Santana saw Quinn's smile faulter a little as she took the cash, "thanks." She smiled to her boyfriend before saying, "I'll see you later."

Finn nodded, "yeah, have fun." He told her, before closing the door.

"You okay?" Santana wondered as they walked toward her car.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I'm fine." She shrugged, "great." She shoved the money into her pocket and gave her best smile as she climbed into the passenger side of Santana's vehicle.

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Santana smiled as she pulled a dress from the rack, "it'll look great on you."<p>

Quinn looked at her as though she was crazy, "San, there's no way in hell that'll fit me." She said.

Santana shrugged, "well not now, but once that baby's born and your back to normal weight you'll look dead sexy." She waggled her eyebrows, "buy it."

Quinn gave her a giggle, "no way." She shook her head, "put it up, we're shopping for maternity clothes."

Santana rolled her eyes before saying, "fine, if you won't buy this dress, I will." She shrugged, "I'll look damn good in it, too."

Quinn watched her set it in the pile the Latina had already formed for clothes for herself. Santana then jumped out from behind a different isle, "here!" She exclaimed, "it's a nice dress and it'll cover that bump of yours perfectly." She handed her the flowery dress, "it also seems like your style."

Quinn eyed it a moment before looking at Santana, "I'm hungry."

The other girl smiled, "we just got started."

Quinn shrugged, "I wasn't hungry then."

Santana nodded, "all right, we'll go eat after we ring this stuff up."

Quinn looked at the clothes Santana was holding, "you're not even going to try them on."

"Oh," Santana gave her a sly smile, "so you want me to model them for you?"

Quinn immediately looked away, a blush creeping on her cheeks, "no, t-that's not what I meant."

Santana loved the effect she had on the girl, "relax, Q, I was kidding. Beside that I know my size, it's all good."

They continued to the counter and after getting the total they paid for their clothes before they continued out of the store and walked toward Marsha's; which was an eatery within the mall.

Once they were seated by a waitress named Mindy they ordered their meals, Santana had a small salad and a glass of water while Quinn had two bacon cheeseburgers and a glass of iced-tea.

Santana folded her hands across the table and sighed, "so I love that we went shopping for maternity clothes and you only bought three things whereas I bought like twenty."

Quinn shrugged, "it's not my fault you traveled to the other department of the store."

Santana shrugged as well, "I can't help it when I get to a store something takes over me."

"And what would that be?"

"I have an evil twin." Santana told her leaning forward, "she calls herself Snixx."

The laugh coming from the blonde was like music to the Latina's ears, she smiled as Mindy came over and placed their food on the table.

"Thank you." Quinn said taking the straw and pushing it into her glass before taking a drink.

Mindy smiled, "no problem, can I get you anything else?"

Quinn nodded as Santana began to eat her salad, "yeah, actually could I get like, a plate of fries...no ketchup."

Mindy looked at Quinn before looking at her burgers and then the blonde again with a weird look in her eyes, "uh...sure." She said trying not to look disgusted.

"Hey!" Santana snapped as she noticed Mindy's actions.

The watiress turned toward her, "can I help you?" She asked.

The Latina nodded, "yeah, actually you ca-"

"Santana!" Quinn whispered with a shake of her head.

Santana couldn't help but ignore her, "you can apologize to her." Santana said, "because yeah, she's eating a lot but girls tend to do that when they're eating for two." She noticed Mindy looked taken aback and she shrugged, "yeah, that's right, she's pregnant...but even if she wasn't you'd have no right to judge her on what-"

"San!" Quinn said grabbing her wrist, causing the Latina to look at her, "it's okay." Quinn nodded, "she get's it."

Mindy nodded at the blonde thankfully before she walked away.

Santana looked at her salad, "I'm sorry." She said shrugging, "it's Snixx."

Quinn pulled her hand from Santana's wrist and placed it in the girl's hand, "you were defending me," she smiled, "don't be sorry for that."

Santana looked shyly at their intertwined hands before looking at Quinn, "Q, i-is this a date?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

The blonde looked at her a moment before she swallowed, "I-I want it to be."

"Me too." Santana mumbled as Mindy walked back over and placed the food on the table, this cause both Santana and Quinn to rip their hands apart and avoid eye contact for the rest of dinner.

* * *

><p>"So, it was fun." Quinn said as Santana pulled back into the Hudson's driveway.<p>

"Yeah." Santana nodded looking out the windshield before turning to Quinn, "it was."

The blonde sighed, "and, hey, uh...thanks for paying for dinner, you really didn't have too."

"Yeah I did, Q, you didn't have enough money." Santana laughed.

Quinn in turn chuckled nervously, "oh, right."

Santana then cleared her throat, "so, uh, I'll see you tomorrow?"

The blonde nodded, "yeah, school." She nodded, "right." Those were the last words they said before Quinn stepped out of the car and walked back toward the house.

* * *

><p><em>As the bell rang the next day Rachel smiled enthusiastically, "well," Mercedes started, "we're all here, I guess we should vote."<em>

_"With your permission," Rachel got up, "I have prepared a few words."_

_"I nominate Rachel." Mercedes droned._

_"Second." Kurt agreed._

_"All right," Puck said, "let's vote up this piece," He grabbed the paper, "I got to hit up the gym and load up the 'Guns of Puckerone' for the football picture." He gave the stack of paper to Mike who grabbed one and passed it on._

_After voting Mr. Schue collected them and counted the votes up, "looks like everybody voted for Rachel. Including Rachel." He said._

_Rachel smiled in appreciation._

_"But we need two captains guys." Mr. Schue explained._

_"Why two?" Quinn jumped in quickly, "we're fine with having Rachel represent us in the _Thunderclap _by herself."_

_"We'd actually perfer it." Kurt said as the bell rang._

* * *

><p>"When is the Cheerios picture?" Quinn asked Santana and Brittany as the three of them stepped out of the room.<p>

"I don't know." Brittany said, "why?"

Quinn shrugged, "I want to be in it." She mumbled.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, "but, Quinnie, you're not a Cheerio."

Santana gave Britt a small smile as she looked at Quinn, "what's up, Q?"

Quinn sighed as they stopped at Brittany's locker, "I feel like I don't belong." Quinn told her, "being in the yearbook is like a memory forever, and if I'm only in it with my class picture then it'll show I was no one."

"But you're not no one." Santana told her.

"Yeah, you're the one Santana loves." Brittany smiled.

Quinn and Santana gave her a weird look before Quinn shrugged, "I feel like no one."

Santana looked toward the clock, "Britts and I gotta get to practice but I'll find out when the picture is and let you know, okay?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, okay." She smiled, "thanks."

Santana closed Brittany's locker for her as she smiled, "catch you later, Q."

* * *

><p>"It's tomorrow, after all of the teacher pictures." Santana said as she and Quinn entered the choir room. They walked over to the chairs.<p>

Quinn nodded in appreciation as they took their respective seats.

_"I'd like to call this meeting to order." Rachel said after everyone got to the room. She went to close the door as Finn stepped inside. They began talking to eachother in a hushed tone so the rest of the room couldn't hear before Finn walked over and sat beside his girlfriend, "do you think I have a potato head?" He wondered. Quinn only looked away._

Santana turned her head away to keep herself from laughing.

_"Look," Rachel began, "I realized now that all of you think that Glee Club is just a joke. Okay? And your convinced that we can't win and you're content to just sit idle by until Figgins cancels the club. Well, I'm about to present to you a rare opportunity-the opportunity to become...stars." She grinned._

_"How?" Mercedes wondered._

_Rachel continued to smile, "we've all been cast in a local commercial." The kids gasped._

_"Are you serious?" Finn asked._

_"Yes, Finn." Rachel said, "and while all of you have been to concerned with your appearance in this school I've landed Glee Club it's first big break. Simply put, making us all celebrities. Okay, and no one messes with celebrities or defaces their pictures."_

_"What's the commercial?" Tina asked._

_"Hold on to your hats and get ready to sell...some mattresses." Rachel smiled._

_They gasped, some saying, "awesome."_

_Artie smiled, "I'm gonna get a nice pair of black suspenders."_

_Finn looked at Quinn as the people continued to chat, "my mom's gonna be really proud." He said. She smiled at him._

_Mercedes grabbed Kurt's shoulder, "let's do our camera faces."_

* * *

><p>"Are you riding with Puck and I?" Santana heard Finn ask Quinn as she walked up to the Hudson's porch.<p>

Quinn shook her head looking out to Santana, "no, I'm riding with San and Brittany."

Finn smiled, "okay, so I'll see you there."

Quinn nodded, "yeah."

The boy nodded as Puck pulled up in his truck and honked the horn. Finn then looked back to Quinn after he started walking toward the vehicle, "this is so cool!" He gushed.

She nodded, "I know." She smiled toward Santana as Finn said, "I love you."

Quinn quickly looked at him, "me too." She replied as she climbed down the stairs and began walking with Finn and Santana toward the two vehicles.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe we're finally breaking into the biz." Tina said.<em>

_Rachel looked at Quinn who was busy getting her makeup done by Kurt, "you guys," She said, "I want us to remember this moment. Soon there may be agents and managers and movie deals. But right now I want us to remember what it feels like to be here together as a team."_

_"Whatever." Mercedes said, "as soon as I get my record deal, I'm not speaking to any of you." She looked at the boys who gave her a soft chuckle._

_"Okay, guys, we're very excited to hav eyou here." The manager said walking up with the director, "we here at Mattress Land believe that mattresses aren't just for sleeping or fornicating anymore. We believe that buying an affordable mattress should be fun."_

_"All right," the director said, "let's go over the script. I think it's pretty brilliant, I wrote it myself. Action."_

_Finn cleared his throat, "ah, me."_

_"What's wrong?" Mercedes said._

_"We just lost our jobsl..." Puck said in a strangly to forced tone, "at the factory. And we can't get a good nights sleep."_

_"Chipper up!" Rachel joined in, "come on down to Mattress Land. We've got near, wholesale prices to fit your style and pocketbook." She smiled looking toward her peers. "I'm-I'm sorry, Mr. Casperberg, this script is brilliant. But we're a Glee Club, and we should perform."_

_"Perform the lines as I wrote them," Mr. Casperberg suggested._

_"Wait a minute, Dennis," The manager said, "what did you have in mind?" He asked Rachel._

_The Glee Club shared smiles before they talked over there performance, and with little rehearsal or discussion performed their number for the commercial._

_'Well can't you see me standing here_  
><em>I've got my back against the record machine<em>  
><em>I ain't the worst that you've seen (aint the worst that you've seen)<em>  
><em>Oh can't you see what I mean (can't you see what I mean)<em>

_Might as well jump, jump_  
><em>Might as well jump<em>  
><em>Go ahead and jump, jump<em>  
><em>Go ahead and jump<em>

_JUMP_

_JUMP_

_Might as well jump, jump_  
><em>Might as well jump<em>  
><em>Go ahead and jump, jump<em>  
><em>Go ahead and jump<em>

_Ohhh, oh, oh, jump, oh, jump, oh, jump, oh, jump_

_JUMP'_

_"Come on down to Matress Land!" The owner encouraged._

_They all repeated looking into the camera, "come on down to Mattress Land!"_

* * *

><p>"Hey," Quinn said walking up to Santana.<p>

Santana closed her locker and looked at her friend, "what's up?" She asked once she noticed the seriousness in Quinn's eyes. "Are you all right?"

Quinn nodded, "I'm fine." She said.

"Then what's going on?" Santana wondered.

Quinn looked down the hall, "Glee might be over."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde smiled, "I went to talk to Coach Sylvester about getting back on the squad and she told me that us doing that commercial for Mattress Land would get us disqualified."

Santana shook her head, "no," she sighed, "how can that-that doesn't even make any sense."

Quinn looked around the hallway before she saw Rachel down the hallway, "here," she said grabbing Santana's hand, "Berry!" She called out causing Rachel to turn around, "we wanna talk to you." She said.

"We do?" Santana asked looking at her love.

Rachel's eyes drifted to the girls' intertwined hands before she looked at Quinn, "can I help you two?" She wondered.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, what do you know about the disqualifications for Glee competitions?"

The shorter girl furrowed her eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

"Q, thinks we may be disqualified." Santana inquired.

Rachel looked at Santana before looking at Quinn, "why would you say that?"

Quinn shrugged, "Coach Sylvester."

Rachel shook her head, "what?"

Quinn sighed, "she told me that doing that commercial could cause us to be disqualified..." She trailed off as Rachel turned away and began to walk toward the library.

"Did she just-" Santana asked.

"Walk away?" Quinn asked, "yes." She said before she followed, their hands still being locked together seemed to go unnoticed by the blonde and Santana was not complaining.

"Here," Rachel said as they caught up, "Show Choir Rule Book." She gave the book to Quinn.

Santana was sad to see they had to pull apart so Quinn could flip through the book.

"What's it say?" Rachel asked.

Santana eyed Quinn a moment before looking at Rachel, "why didn't you read it?"

Rachel shrugged, "scared, I guess."

"Oh, here it is," Quinn said silencing the other two, _"Amendment 63, seventh addendum, 'no professional activity of any kind will be tolerated, and payment for services rendered regates a mateur status triggering immediate disqualification.' _But we didn't get payed." Quinn said as she closed the book after reading.

Santana shrugged, "then what did Coach mean?" She watched Quinn set the book on the table.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as she sat at one of the tables, "we can't be disqualified." She mumbled.

Quinn and Santana looked at her a moment before Quinn said, "maybe Mr. Schue knows what she meant."

Santana nodded, "right, he should right?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, come on. Let's go to Glee." She demanded before she turned toward the door.

As Santana tried to follow her Rachel grabbed her hand, "hey," she whispered.

The Latina looked at her, "what?" she shrugged.

Rachel grabbed the book and put it away, "I saw you two holding hands, are you together now?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "you'd like that wouldn't you." She snapped.

Rachel shrugged, "well, yeah, because you want it."

Santana just chuckled, "don't act like you care about me." She sighed, "look, I'll let you know when you can have Finn all right."

"I'm not acting," Rachel said as she looked at Santana, "you'd be good for her, and I'm not saying that because I want Finn..." She trailed off, "I-I really think you'd be good for each other."

Something in Santana actually believed that to be true.

* * *

><p>"Look," Mr. Schuester said as everyone settled into their chairs, "Quinn's brought to my attention that you've all learned about the disqualification."<p>

The students nodded, "but we don't know why," Rachel said as she and Santana entered the room.

The Latina nodded, "yeah, we didn't get paid for that commercial, it was all done free."

Mr. Schuester nodded, "yeah, but they gave you each a mattress."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "I didn't get a mattress."

Will shrugged, "they delivered them to the school."

"But if we don't accept them then they don't count," Tina said, "right? Can't we just give them back?"

Will shook his head, "I already opened one. It's been used."

"Why would you use one?" Brittany wondered, "don't you have your own."

"I slept here last night." Mr. Schuester said, "after having a fight with my wife."

Santana noticed him look up at Quinn, the blonde looked away with shocked eyes.

"So it's over?" Finn wondered, "just like that?"

"Yeah," Mr. Shue nodded, "Sue took it up with Figgins and our amatuer status has been deminished, so I guess it i-"

"Screw that!" Quinn said standing up.

Everyone looked at her shocked as she stormed out of the room, "Quinn?" Will wondered.

Santana stood up, "I'll go." She looked at Finn who had started to stand up, "hormones, she'd probably rather talk to me."

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Santana hollered after her.<p>

The blonde stopped, "what?" She asked turning around, her eyes were filling with tears.

"Are you okay?" The Latina asked her voice laced with concern.

Quinn shook her head, "I-I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Santana asked, "the club? Relax, it's gonna be okay."

"It's not." Quinn said shaking her head, "it isn't...Mr. Schuester probably hates me."

Santana looked at her confused, "why would you say that?"

"My baby," Quinn said, "Mrs. Schuester wants my baby and for the longest time I thought she was talking to him about it, but wh-when I went to babysit for her she told Mr. Schue that we were sharing pregnancy stories and I thought that was weird seeing as she wasn't pregnant and now I've realized you know, after thinking about it for a while that Mr. Schue always thought Terri was pregnant, he didn't know he was gonna have my baby."

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana asked, "Mr. Schuester was gonna have your baby?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, but he didn't know...and now I'm screwed."

"But..." Santana was still so confused.

"Will you help me?" Quinn said after a moment.

"With what?"

"I need you to zip up my uniform." Quinn explained walking toward her locker.

Santana didn't argue as she followed Quinn down the hall, "what are we doing?" She asked following Quinn to the bathroom.

Quinn didn't answer as she locked the door before beginning to change.

Santana looked at her a moment before feeling a little creeper-y and looking away sheilding her eyes.

"Okay." Quinn said looking at her, "zip me up?"

Santana turned her way and fixed the zipper, "is that too tight?" She asked.

Quinn shrugged, "it's okay." She said, "for now."

Santana looked her up and down, "you look beautiful."

"Kiss me."

That caused Santana to take a step back, "what?"

Quinn shrugged, "I've been trying not to think about kissing you for the last week or so and I really want too, so please San, just kiss me."

"But-"

"Santana, that dinner...it was supposed to be a date, I wanted it to be, and you wanted it to be and instead we ended up having dinner in an awkward silence and when you dropped me off, no one made a move. We both wanted to, but neither of us did." She paused swallowing her nerves, "please kiss me?"

It took everything Santana had not to oblige, and she actually hated herself for it, "I can't." She whispered. "I-I want to." She said, "I just can't, you said so yourself, you don't want to cheat again, and I don't wanna make you."

Quinn shrugged, "but I don't know when we'll be together."

"It's okay." Santana told her, "because when we are, I'll never stop kissing you." She smiled, "you won't even have to ask for it."

* * *

><p>Santana watched from behind as Quinn walked toward Coach Sylvester's office in her uniform. She ended up stepping closer so she could hear the two blondes talk.<p>

_"Miss Sylvester." Quinn sneered as she stepped to the womans desk. _

_"It's like looking at a porno star in a nuns habit." Sue said looking up at the ex-Cheerio._

_"I wanted to show you that it still fits." Quinn told her. "My baby bump isn't that bad. It's just like I had a big lunch."_

_"Take it off. You need to get it through your pregnant head there's no way you're getting in that photo or back on the Cheerios-end of story."_

_Quinn smiled, "you're a hypocrite."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I just heard that you got Glee Club's amateur status revoked over a mattress while you are constantly showering the Cheerios with swag. I've gotten free shoes, complimentary tanning, haircuts. The season tickets to Cedar Point? We sold those on eBay. For a profit. It seems to me that if Figgens found out you would get banned from competition." Quinn finished staring the coach in the eyes._

Santana smiled proudly from her spot outside the office.

_"Fine." Sue said, "you're back on the Cheerios. I'll put you on full-time dry-cleaning duty and shove you to the back of the photo to hide your shame."_

_"I'm not finished." Quinn stated, "Glee Club get's a full page photo."_

_"It's not up to me." Sue shrugged._

_Quinn retorted saying, "you are giving up one of the Cheerios' _six _pages and you are giving it to the Glee Club free of charge."_

_Sue was quiet for a second before she said, "you know, Q, I'd forgotten just how ruthless you really are." _

_Quinn smiled proudly, her hands still on her hips as her eyes drifted around the room._

_"You're like a young Sue Sylvester. Now get out of my office if you can manage to squeeze through the door without your water breaking all over my new carpet."_

_Quinn stopped at the doorway, "you know what?" She turned toward her ex-coach, "I don't think I wanna be a Cheerio after all. I don't wanna be on a team where I only appear to belong. I'd rather be a part of a club that's proud to have me like Glee Club." She said before turning away._

"That was awesome." Santana said as she walked with Quinn back toward the bathrooms, "is it bad that I'm really turned on by you right now?"

Quinn gave her a soft smile as she locked the door and turned to her friend, "un-zip me, I can barely breathe."

Santana did as she was told before turning away completely as Quinn changed.

* * *

><p>The next day they were sitting in the choir room as Mr. Schuester explained that Sue had a change of heart and talked Figgins into giving them a whole page photo of the yearbook and that their status hadn't been ruined. Infact Mr. Schue was the only one disqualified.<p>

Santana smiled giving Quinn a look; no one other than she, Quinn and Sue would know that Quinn was behind Sue's sudden change of heart.

_"But we don't wanna go to sectionals without you." Artie said._

_Mr. Schuester sighed, "it's without me or not at all. Look I was the one who slept on the mattress which means I accepted them not you. Which means I'm disqualified from competition not you guys."_

_"He's taking the bullet for us." Puck said, "solid."_

_Mr. Schue sighed again, "we have worked too hard for you uys not to get your shot."_

_"We can't do this without you, Mr. Schue," Finn agrued, "hell, we probably can't do it with you."_

_"That's not true," Mr. Schuester objected, "you guys are good." He paused with a chuckle, "you're really good." They all looked at him, "y-y-you did _Jump_ for that commercial without me, right?" He smiled as they began to smile also, "look...the best teachers don't give you the answers." He continued as the began walking around them, "they just point the way and let you make your own choices...your own mistakes. That way, you get all the glory. And you deserve it." He chuckled again, "but if-if you can't win without me there...then I haven't done my job."_

_"We're really sorry Mr. Schue." Rachel apologized._

_"I know." Will said, "I want you guys to go get gussied up and take that Glee Club photo with pride. I wanna see a smile on every one of your faces."_

_'Smile though your heart is aching  
>Smile even though it's breaking<br>When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by  
>That's the time you must keep on trying<br>Smile what's the use of crying  
>You'll find that life is still worth while<br>If you just smile'_

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go, that chapter is done...I hope it was good for you...<strong>

**...and I know it's a little early seeing as it's only episode 12, but do you think I should continue onto season 2?**

**...I have some ideas for season 2, but I don't know if you'd be into reading this story that long...**

**...so please let me know...**


	13. Sectionals

**Hello, thanks again for all your reviews (don't know if you get tired of reading that) I appreciate them a lot, and I'll probably do season 2 since some of you want me to, but until then, here's chapter 13...**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe sectionals is so close?" Santana asked as she stepped over Brittany's car waiting for the blonde to get her book bag and place her gym bag inside.<p>

"No, I mean it's like...Saturday!" Brittany smiled, "that's so close!"

Santana nodded, "I know. It's pretty crazy."

As they started walking toward the school they saw Finn and Quinn walking toward the door, "hey, Q!" Brittany called out.

Quinn and Finn looked their way before they said a few words between each other and Finn turned to go inside.

Santana and Brittany caught up with Quinn, "you okay?" Brittany asked her.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, Finn was just asking why I placed some money on his dresser this morning."

"Why did you?" Brittany asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know, I feel kind of terrible using his money to help pay for this stuff, especially since it's not his kid, you know?"

Santana nodded, "yeah but he doesn't know it's not his kid."

"Still," Quinn said, "Puck's been slipping money into my locker for a while now, I've just decided to use his money to pay Finn back."

"But don't you need all the money you can get?" Brittany wondered.

"That doesn't make it any better. He buys me ice-cream, his mom cooks me dinner, they take me maternity shopping, they've done so much for me and I haven't done anything in return except eat and take care of an unborn child that's not related to either of them." Quinn sighed, "I know I'm a bitch and you know...sometimes heartless, but I can't do it anymore..." She paused, "I have to tell them."

"You can't." Brittany whispered, "it'll screw everything up."

Santana nodded along, "yeah, I mean we're already down Schuester for sectionals, we can't do it without Finn."

Quinn squinted at them in confusion, "I'm hurting him, I don't wanna do it anymore." She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you're putting a win at sectionals before Finn's feelings."

"Look we get it." The Latina said, "we really do, but you've been lying for four months what's three more days?"

"I can't do it." Quinn whispered as she turned toward the door to start her journey toward Glee Club. Santana and Brittany followed behind.

* * *

><p>The stress of telling Finn the truth must have really gotten to Quinn that day <em>during rehearsal Finn and Puck ran over to Quinn as she slipped and crashed to the ground, causing everyone to stop and look at them.<em>

_"Is it the baby? Is it comin'?" Finn asked._

_"I think we're supposed to get hot towels." Puck added._

_"Would you both just shut up!" Quinn snapped, "there's like sweat on the floor, I slipped, okay? I'm fine."_

_Santana sighed from behind a slightly worried looking Rachel, _I wish those guys would just back the hell off, _she thought._

"Maybe you're right?" Quinn questioned as she and Santana left rehearsal, "maybe I should wait until after sectionals to tell him."

"Of course I'm right." Santana whispered, "I'm never wrong." She gave her a soft smile as they continued back out toward the parking lot, "look," she continued as she draped her arm over Quinn's shoulder, "the way I see it you and I both know that Finn has some sort of feeling inside for Berry, so he won't hold a grudge, you know...of course he'll be mad and you know, maybe a little heartbroken, but the feeling won't last." She gave the blonde a look before she continued, "he'll realize that he won't have to deal with this big thing anymore and soon he'll feel like a complete weight has shifted on his shoulders."

Quinn sighed, "but what if that's not how it happens?" She stopped walking and looked at the other girl, "I don't want him to hate me."

"Of course he's gonna hate you." The Latina told her honestly, "at least for a little while, but he'll get over it, you'll have to give him some time but you'll be back to being friends at some point. You'll just have to let him heal."

* * *

><p>As Brittany and Santana were walking through the school the next day Rachel ran up to them, "girls, I have some big news." She insisted, causing both Cheerios to pause in their walk.<p>

"What?" Brittany asked.

Rachel looked around before pulling the two of them aside, "it's about Quinn and Finn and the baby..."

Brittany and Santana shared a confused look.

Rachel sighed, "okay, so yesterday when Quinn slipped I found it odd that Puck ran to her rescue with Finn...they're not that close...So I brought the subject up to the other members and they shrugged it off as if it were nothing."

"It is nothing." Santana admitted, "Finn's, Puck's best friend and Quinn's his girlfriend, Puck will do whatever to help Finn out."

"That doesn't make sense," Rachel said, "why would he do that?"

"Because he cares about Finn." Brittany tried.

"Yeah." Santana added quickly, "Puck's a good friend."

"I think it's more than that though." Rachel said staring into Santana's eyes, "what do I not know?"

Santana continued staring into the shorter girl's eyes, "you're delusional?" She tried before grabbing Brittany's arm and pulling her away from Rachel.

"I don't have a good feeling about this!" Rachel hollered after them, however they quit listening as they pulled out their phones. "I'm calling Mercedes," Santana told the blonde, "Britt call Tina."

_"We just heard," Santana said as she and the blonde joined Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie's phone conversation. "Who told?"_

_"We assumed it was you." Artie replied._

_"Why would I do that?" Santana questioned._

_"To get back at Puck." Kurt jumped in, "aren't you guys dating?"_

_"Sex is not dating." Santana disagreed._

_"If it were, Santana and I would be dating." Brittany informed them._

_Santana stopped walking which caused Brittany to stop as well, she looked at the blonde astonished as no one said a word. She then stepped a little a head of the blonde as she said, "look, I don't wanna rock the boat. Since Quinn got pregnant, I'm top dog around here." _Like that's what I'm worried about.

_"Hold up, Rachel's walking by." Mercedes interrupted their conversation. They all stopped with the talking as Mercedes greeted, "he, hot mama!" Before she began with their talk again, "she's gone. Look I know I screwed up telling all you guys about Quinn and Puck."_ I knew before you told me, _Santana thought as Mercedes continued, "A__nd I feel really terrible about it...but we cannot let Rachel figure this out. If she tells Finn, he's gonna flip."_

_"And then we'd really have no chance at sectionals." Kurt stated before they all hung up._

Santana put her phone away before looking at the friend beside her, "I cannot believe you told all of them about us!" She snapped.

Brittany shrugged, "I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"It only happened once." Santana said, "and we agreed it wouldn't happen again."

"I know." Brittany told her, "I really didn't mean to, it won't happen again."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany, you can't take back telling them and I highly doubt any of them are going to forget."

"I'm sorry." Brittany mumbled, "Sani, I really am." She looked like a wounded puppy, tears threatening to spill form her eyes.

"No," Santana said rubbing her back soothingly, "don't cry." She said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, okay? Look, we have bigger issues, we have to stop Rachel from figuring this out and telling Finn."

Brittany nodded, "yeah, but how do we do that?"

Santana sighed, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>By the time Glee Club rolled around they had all seemed to relax a bit. Rachel hadn't seemed to be planning anything so for the most part they let their guards down.<p>

Santana took a seat in the back as Quinn walked over and exchanged a few words with Puck.

When the Latina let her eyes dance around the room she noticed Rachel was looking at Quinn and Puck with a slightly worried expression.

"She said something." Santana whispered to herself, "to Quinn." She watched her blonde friend again before standing up and walking over to her as Puck moved away.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

Quinn sighed, "not now, Santana." She whispered before beginning to move away.

"Quinn." The raven haired girl grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What?"

"Why were you talking to Puck? You looked worried."

Quinn shrugged, "no reason."

"Q."

Once again the blonde sighed, "I asked him to take me to get some tests done."

"What for?"

"Tay-Sachs."

"What's that?"

"Exactly." Quinn said, "I didn't know about it either."

"But-"

_"Hey guys." Mr. Schuester said as he came into the room, "let's uh-let's gather round." He sighed as the students took their seats and he looked at Miss Pillsbury, "well, I have found my replacement. So give it up for Miss Pillsbury." They began to clap._

_"She's the one they made me talk to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker." Brittany mumbled._

_"So, do you even know anything about music?" Santana asked getting back on topic._

_"What's important is that she cares about you guys," Will said. "Every bit as much as I do. Now..." He paused sighing again, "I don't know what the future holds for me and for us. But I know Saturday, you're gonna make me proud. You guys are gonna be great. So...goodbye for now."_

_"Wait," Mercedes said, "what about our set list?"_

_"I-I can't help you with that." Will told her. "You've gotta figure that out for yourselves. All right, guys." He said before leaving the room._

_"Oh, God." Miss Pillsbury whispered to herself._

_"Well, we have to do _Proud Mary _in wheelchairs. That's in." Artie said._

_"And _Don't Stop Believin' _for sure." Finn added._

_"What about the ballad?" Tina wondered._

_"I would be thrilled to contribute a ballad from my repertoire." Rachel informed as she stepped down in front of them._

_"Okay, you know what, Miss Bossy Pants?" Mercedes growled. "Enough. I've worked just as hard as you, and I'm just as good as you." She then stepped down as well, "you know, you always end up stealing the spotlight."_

_"Mercedes, do you honestly think you're as strong as a balladeer as I am?" Rachel questioned before looking at Emma, "ballad's are kind of my thing." Mercedes turned around and mouthed a few words with Matt._

_"Okay," Miss Pillsbury nodded, "um Rachel...why don't you let Mercedes give it a try?"_

_Rachel nodded along with a smile._

_"thanks, Mrs. P." Mercedes said._

_"Rachel." The teacher whispered as they went to sit down._

_"Do I even need to tell you what song?" The dark girl questioned Brad, the piano man. he shook his head with a smile. "Horns, strings, keep up." Mercedes directed before she began singing.  
><em>

_'And I am telling you, I'm not going _  
><em>You're the best man I'll ever know <em>  
><em>There's no way I can ever go <em>  
><em>No, no, there's no way <em>

_No, no, no, no way _  
><em>I'm living without you <em>  
><em>I'm not living without you <em>  
><em>I don't wanna be free <em>

_I'm staying, I'm staying _  
><em>And you, and you <em>  
><em>You're gonna love me <em>  
><em>Ooh, you're gonna love me' <em>

_She got a standing ovation as Rachel made her way down to her._

_"Thoughts?" She questioned._

_"It's clear the room adores you. And although it wouldn't be my first choice, but-I can't wait to see you sing that song at sectionals." Mercedes gave a small smile as Rachel continued, "you're amazing, Mercedes, and...you deserve it. I'm gonna hug you now."_

_"Okay." The other girl chuckled._

_"Okay." _

_"Come on," Mercedes pulled her in._

As Glee Club ended Finn and Rachel were the first ones out of the room. Everyone else kind of hung back. Brittany pulled Santana away to chat with her as Puck began to tell Quinn he'd take her to get those tests, everyone else was slowly headed for the door as they talked about sectionals.

They stopped and stumbled back as Finn barged back into the room, Rachel following quickly behind.

"Hey, man," Puck greeted from his chair as he bent down to get his bag, "what's up?"

Finn responded by punching him in the face.

"Dude, what the hell!" Puck hollered wiping at his eye.

Finn glared at him before looking toward Quinn, "is it true!" He yelled.

"Get off me, man!" Puck exclaimed pushing him away.

Finn only charged at him again, punching him again.

"Finn!" Quinn gasped out her hands clasping over her mouth.

Everyone else just stood by astonished.

Rachel looked as though she was gonna cry.

Santana looked around noticing Mike and Matt were getting ready to try and pull Finn off of Puck, as they were both now on the floor. Miss Pillsbury ran from the room.

_"Hey, come on! Come on!" Will yelled as he came into the room a few seconds later, Emma standing behind. He bent down and pulled Finn off of the other boy, "get off! Knock it off! Get off him! Get off!" Mike and Matt jumped in to hold Finn back._

_"Hey!" Will hollers pushing Puck back._

_"Tell the truth!" Finn yelled._

_"Punk just walked in and sucker-punched me!" Puck hollered back._

_"Don't play dumb!" Finn retorted, "you're too freakin' dumb to play dumb!" He still tried to free himself._

_"Hey! Come on!" Mr. Schuester tried._

_"Who told you this, Finn?" Quinn asked, she was crying now as she looked at her boyfriend._

_"Obviously it was Rachel." Kurt filled her in with a panicked look in his eyes._

_"What? I didn't do anything." Rachel gasped._

_"Yeah," Finn said trying to calm down, he pushed Mike and Matt away. "It was Rachel, but I wanna hear it from you." He looked at Quinn, and then Puck, "I wanna hear it from both of you."_

_"Finn, just calm down." Will directed._

_"No! They're both lying to me!" The boy screamed, jumping away, "is it true?" He asked the blonde, "just tell me. I-is it true?"_

_Puck looked at Quinn who walked up to Finn, still crying, "yes." She gasped, "Puck is the father."_

_Finn stammered looking at her, "s-so all, all that stuff in the hot tub-you just made that up?"_

_"You were stupid enough to buy it!" Puck chimed in._

_Finn tried to jump past Quinn at him again but Mr. Schuester pushed him back, "hey, hey, hey, hey."_

_"I am so sorry." Quinn cried._

_"Screw this." Finn said breathlessly, his own tears starting to shed, "I'm done with you! I-I'm done with-I'm done with all of you!" He screamed kicking the chair as he left the room, and the bell rang once more._

No one said a word, they all exchanged a few glances and Quinn let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Puck stepped up to her, "Quinn?" He asked, his hand resting on her shoulder.

She shook her head pulling away from him and leaving the room.

Will swallowed looking around, "guys, I-I uh, I think it's best if we all go home. Let this thing calm down."

The kids all nodded as they began to go their separate ways.

"Hey, Rachel!" Santana sneered pulling the girls wrist so Rachel reluctantly looked at her.

"What?" Rachel mumbled.

"What, you feel bad?" Santana asked.

Rachel wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"That's good," Santana said, "I'm glad you feel that way...you're selfish you know that-"

"You can't just defend her because you love her, you know that what she was doing was wrong!" Rachel snapped.

"I do." Santana nodded, "yeah, I know that what she was doing was wrong, but she had reasons behind doing it. It wasn't only to be selfish Rachel, Quinn doesn't have a job, she doesn't have any money, no one in Lima is going to hire a pregnant girl and now thanks to you she has no place to live."

"W-what?" Rachel shook her head, "no, Finn wouldn't kick her out."

"Maybe not," Santana said, "but do you honestly think she's going to stay with him? She felt bad enough before he found out, she was giving him his money back and trying to figure out a way to tell him and you went and screwed it up...all so you could be with him." She laughed humorlessly, "worked out well for you, huh?"

Santana pushed passed the smaller girl before she continued on her way outside to find Quinn.

* * *

><p>She ended up circling around the halls a few times before she found Quinn at her locker. "Hey." She greeted walking up to her.<p>

Quinn sighed looking at her, "look, I know I said I'd be with you when I wasn't with Finn, but right now I just have to deal with a few things."

"That's not what I was saying hey for." Santana shook her head, "I didn't think you'd just jump into a relationship with me. Come on Q, give me a little credit." She smiled, "I know that you loved...love Finn, so I know it'll take a little while. I just wanted to offer up the guest room in my house."

"You don't have to do that." Quinn shook her head, "you can't do that."

"I can." Santana nodded, "Q, my parents love you, you know that...they always have. You're kind and respectful and you listen, hell I think they'd replace me with you if you'd let them."

Quinn gave her a soft smile, "yeah, I do have a way with parents." She whispered, "I can't imagine how Carole's gonna take this...she was so good to me."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Santana asked, "I won't say anything, I'll just help you pack and everything."

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "yeah, that would be nice." She closed her locker with a sigh before looking around, "where's Brittany?"

"She left with the others." Santana said, "she and Mike have plans, dance lessons or something."

"Figures, you know, I don't know how any of them are going to look at me the same way." She sighed, "I bet they all thought I was an honest Christian, and you know I really wish I was... Mr. Schue already looks at me weirdly now I'm gonna have to deal with ten more odd looks."

"They understand where you were coming from, Quinn." Santana told her. "You were scared, they get that. I already told you, it'll take some time, but Finn will eventually realize that this is a good thing. He'll forgive you at some point."

* * *

><p>They ended up parked outside the Hudson home for ten minutes before Quinn got the courage to face the music.<p>

Santana followed the blonde up the walkway waiting as Quinn rang the doorbell.

Carole answered a moment later. She eyed the blonde with anger in her eyes before looking at Santana. Quinn looked down shamefully. Carole sighed, "come on in." She said softly.

Quinn followed her inside.

Santana closed the door behind her.

"I've come for my things." Quinn whispered.

"What?" Carole asked, her hard eyes were already softening, "Quinn, you don't have to leave." She said, "I told you you could stay as long as you needed."

Quinn looked at her, "I appreciate all you're help, and I am so grateful, believe me I am..." She paused looking around before looking into the older woman's eyes, "but I know you hate me, just as much as he does, and I don't expect you to be forgiving."

"Quinn-"

"I can't take anymore from you." The blonde stated a few tears escaping her eyes, "it wouldn't be right."

She held out her hand, revealing a small key, "here."

Carole took the key from her and placed it on the counter. "Finn wouldn't want you to leave." Carole said.

"She's right." A voice said from behind.

The three women looked toward the door, seeing Finn standing a few feet from it. He looked shaken up, and a little scared, however he walked over to Quinn, "I don't want you to go." He told Quinn, "not if you have no place to stay."

"I do," Quinn assured him, "I'm moving in with Santana."

Finn eyed the raven haired girl for confirmation, to which Santana nodded, "she is."

"I am so sorry, Finn." Quinn told him, "and I don't expect you to forgive me, hell, I don't even expect you to believe me, but I need you to know that I am."

Finn nodded along, blinking a few of his own tears as they escaped from his eyes. Quinn nodded, "and I want you to hate me," she said as he looked at her, "I need you to hate me because I deserve that. I hate me...you can't not hate me. I never wanted to hurt you," she looked at Carole, "I never wanted to hurt anyone," she sighed, "but I'll do right, I'm gonna try and find a job, I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to." Finn shrugged.

"I'm going to." Quinn said, "it's the least I can do."

Finn sighed wiping a few tears from his eyes as Quinn did the same, "you need help packing?"

She shook her head, "Santana's here."

The boy nodded as he watched his ex walk up the stairs with the Latina following behind.

* * *

><p>It took them fifteen minutes to pack all of Quinn's belongings and head back to Santana's house. When they arrived Santana shut off her vehicle before looking at her. "If it's any consalation, I don't hate you." she whispered.<p>

Quinn nodded, sniffling, "thanks." As she wiped at her eyes. She then looked toward the Lopez house, "do your parents no about me?"

"Being pregnant? Oh yeah." Santana nodded.

"I meant coming with you?" Quinn remarked.

Santana shook her head, "no." she said, "but they won't mind...I promise." She unbuckled her seatbelt before getting out of the vehicle and retreiving Quinn's bags from the back.

The blonde grabbed their backpacks before she followed the Latina into the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Santana hollered out into the open as she set Quinn's things at the foot of the bed.

"Santana," Her mother greeted as she walked into the room, "ah, and Quinn, long time huh, honey?" She asked eyeing the blonde.

Quinn nodded, nervously biting her bottom lip, "uh, hi." She mumbled.

The older Lopez gave her a warm smile before looking at her daughter, "you didn't say we have company?"

"Sorry," Santana added looking up the stairs as her father came down.

"Ah, Santana." He greeted, "how was school."

"Good," Santana said, "look, guys I have a question." She said exchanging a look with Quinn before looking at both of her parents, "Quinn's family as you know kicked her out a few months ago and she's been staying with Finn...but there was a slight problem and she's no longer living with him."

"What kind of problem, honey?" Mrs. Lopez looked at Quinn. "Did you two break up?"

"Oh yeah." Quinn nodded, "for sure." She then furrowed her eyebrows in surprise as that had just slipped out before looking at the older woman again, "I mean yes, ma'am we did. I wasn't completely honest about the paternity of my child."

"Oh," Mr. Lopez nodded, "I see."

Santana shook her head, "that doesn't really matter though, let's just move off that topic...Quinn doesn't really have any place to stay, I offered up the guest bedroom...and yes I realize I should have cleared it with you first but I really didn't think you'd turn away a homeless pregnant girl who happened to be my best friend." Santana gave her parents a small smile.

"Well, she does have a point." Her mother said looking at her father.

Mr. Lopez nodded, "off course you can stay Quinn, our house, is your house, has it not always been?"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled, "thank you." She looked from him to Mrs. Lopez, "both of you, really."

* * *

><p><em>Finn hadn't showed up for Glee the rest of the week so when Saturday rolled around they weren't really surpised to find that he didn't show and Jacob Ben Isreal had to step in for them.<em>

_As they waited to get settled when they arrived at the destination Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie and Tina were talking together laughing at something Santana couldn't really remember what._

_"Okay." Emma said joining them, "so, smooth sailing so far, we're all signed in. And up, according to the program you have drawn performance lot number three."_

_"We're going last?" Tina aksed, "isn't that bad?"_

_"Hardly," Rachel said, standing up, "this is good news. My extensive auditioning for community theater has taught me that we either want to go first or last. if we're first then everyone has to measure up to us. And if we're last then we're the freshest in the judges minds."_

_"And did you ever get any of those parts?" Kurt wondered._

_Rachel's smile disappeared._

_"I'm with Rachel on this." Miss Pillsbury said, "the glass is definitely half full with some very good things right now."_

_"Yeah, Miss Pillsbury's right. I mean, we're here now, right?" Mercedes joined in. "No reason not to go in with some positive mojo."_

_"Right." The counselor said. "right."_

_"Right." The kids agreed together._

* * *

><p><em>Their moods changed as they watched the Jane Addams Academey girls doing their <em>And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going_ as their ballad and _Proud Mary_ in wheelchairs._

_The last straw of hope was drawn as _Don't Stop Believin'_ was done by the deaf kids from Haverbrook._

_"Meeting in the greenroom in five minutes." Rachel growled standing up._

* * *

><p>As everyone gathered in the greenroom Quinn took off to the bathroom, she had to throw up, nerves plus a pregnancy didn't add up.<p>

_"You leaked the set list, you don't wanna be here." Kurt accused Santana and Brittany, jumping in as soon as everyone was in and the door was closed. "You're just Sue Sylvester's little moles."_

_"I know for a fact that's true." Quinn said as she re-entered the room, "Sue asked us to spy for her."_

_Santana sighed, _she could not have Quinn believing she was a part of this, then she'd never actually be with her. It'd ruin all the progress she had made with the girl. _"Look we may still be Cheerios, but neither of us ever gave Sue that list."_

_"Well, I-I did," Brittany said, "but I didn't know what she was gonna do with it."_

_Santana looked at Brittany before sighing again as she stepped away, "okay, look. Believe what you want but no one's forcing me to be here and if you ever tell anyone this I'll deny it, but I like being in Glee Club. It's the best part of my day oka?" She shrugged, "I wasn't gonna go and mess it up."_

_"I believe you." Rachel said after a minutes. Santana gave her a soft smile as she sat down. "Okay, look, guys. There's no point in us arguing anymore. We-we have to go on in an hour."_

_"And we have no songs." Tina informed them._

_"Perhaps I could improvise one of my deaf poetry jams." Artie suggested._

_"No." Rachel said, "look, we're gonna do this the right way. Let's start with a ballad. Mercedes do you have anything else in your repertoire?"_

_"Yeah, but it's not as good as anything you're gonna sing." The dark skinned girl told her._

_"No." Rachel shook her head, "we agreed."_

_"We agreed taht I wasn gonna sing and I'm telling you, and that ain't happening. Look, Rachel, the truth is, you're the best singer that we've got."_

_Kurt nodded in agreement, "as much as it hurts me to admit it-and it does-she's right-Rachel's our star. If anyone's gonna go belt it on the fly, it should be her."_

_Rachel smiled, "well I do have something that I've been working on since I was four."_

_"Then I guess we have our ballad," Quinn said, "and we can close with _Somebody To Love. _It's a real crowd pleaser."_

_"Yeah." Puck said, "that and a can of soup will guarantee us third place. We still need another song we can all sing together."_

_They all look in shock as Finn slowly entered the room. "I have one." He said before explaining, "I found the sheet music online. I used the Cheerio's copier to make copies." Artie began to pass the paper's out, "then I trashed the thing." Finn gave a small smile, "Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana-you're our best dancers, figure something out, and we'll all follow your lead."_

_"It's gonna be choppy." Mike admitted._

_"Good." Finn stated, "we're best when we're loose."_

_Mike and Brittany then joined Santana and Matt to work things out before everyone else one by one went over there. _

In the background Santana still managed to keep an eye on Puck, Finn, Rachel and Quinn who were spaced out in front.

_Finn Started again, "look, all we have going for us is that we believe in ourselves, and what we're singing about. If we can show the judges that. We might have a shot at this thing."_

_"It's good to have you back, Finn." Rachel smiled._

_"Is it cool if I take my spot back?" The taller boy asked Jewfro._

_"Quite." The boy nodded, "I was just here because I was hoping to get into Rachel's pants."_

_Puck walked over to Finn, "cool, dude?" He asked offering his hand._

_Finn looked at him before saying, "no."_

_Quinn eyed him a moment wanting to apologize again, but not knowing what to say, "Finn, I-" She stopped as the walked over to Rachel._

* * *

><p><em>"And now for our final team." The announcer stated, "McKinley High's, New Directions!"<em>

_'I'm gonna live and live now,  
>Get what I want-I know how,<br>One roll for the whole show bang,  
>One throw, that bell will go clang,<br>Eye on the target and wham  
>One shot, one gun shot, and BAM<em>

_Hey, Mister Arnstein,_  
><em>Here I am!<em>  
><em>I'll march my band out,<em>

_I will beat my drum,_  
><em>And if I'm fanned out,<em>  
><em>Your turn at bat, sir,<em>  
><em>At least I didn't fake it.<em>  
><em>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.<em>

_Get ready for me, love,_  
><em>'cause I'm a commer,<em>  
><em>I simply gotta march,<em>  
><em>My heart's a drummer.<em>  
><em>Nobody, no, nobody<em>  
><em>Is gonna rain on my parade!'<em>

_Rachel smiled, taking a breath before stating, "ladies and gentlemen, New Directions!" She pointed behind herself._

_'You can't always get what you want  
>You can't always get what you want<br>You can't always get what you want  
>But if you try sometimes you just might find<br>You just might find  
>You get what you need'<em>

* * *

><p>As they finished with their performance they ended up in the hallway standing by the door that was currently between them and the judges.<p>

Finn, Rachel, Artie and Tina were the ones huddled closest to the door trying to hear inside.

After a while Finn, Rachel and Tina drifted away as Artie stayed by the door.

_"It doesn't sound good guys." Artie said as he faced his friends with the cup he had used to hear through the door in his hands._

_"Hey," Miss Hitchens the Jane Addams coach greeted, "um-I just wanted to say how great you all were, and I thought you were amazing."_

_"We have nothing to say to you." Rachel retorted._

_"Because we cheated, I know." The woman replied, "I feel terrible about it, but I'm gonna tell the judges right now that we don't deserve to win." She told them before she went in to say here piece._

_She stopped however when the door open and the judges came out, "and your e-mail is-" Rod Remington started._

_The blonde judge cut him off however as she saw New Directions, "you guys were so much fun to watch. You should be very proud." She smiled as they smiled back. The Black judge puhed her way through saying, "get me the hell outta here."_

_"Um, exuse me." Miss Hitchens began, "I have something I need to tell you."_

_"I'm sorry." Rod told her, "we've made our decision."_

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe we won!" Santana said as she and Quinn sat at her table that night.<p>

Quinn nodded as she ate some of her food, "I know it's so cool." She took a drink of her juice, "especially since all the trouble with the songs and Finn, Puck and I."

"Speaking of Puck," Santana said as she looked up from her plate, "you were sitting with him on the bus?"

Quinn nodded, "I was."

"Should I even ask?"

Quinn set her fork down and smiled, "it's nothing like that, San." She assured her reaching across the table and grabbing the Latina's hand. "I love you and that's not gonna change."

Santana nodded, "but."

Quinn sighed, "please, don't be mad at me?"

"Mad about what?"

Quinn shrugged, pulling her hand back, "I got to thinking, I need help with this pregnancy...I was crazy to even think I could do it on my own. I already robbed Puck of four months he had to help me, and he's trying San...he's really trying. He wants to be a part of this."

"And?" Santana questioned.

"I think he should be." Quinn mumbled looking down at her plate.

"What's that mean?" Santana asked, looking over with worry.

It took Quinn a moment to look back into her eyes, but she finally did, "it means that Puck talked his mother into cleaning out the guest room for me to stay with them."

"What?" Santana shook her head, "no, no you're staying here."

"I can't." Quinn told her, "it's too much, Santana, you're loving me too much."

"There's no such thing as loving someone too much!" Santana snapped jumping from her seat, "this is completely ridiculous, Quinn, you're staying here."

Quinn stood from her seat as well and walked over to the girl who had moved farther away, placing space inbetween the two of them.

"San," Quinn said taking the other girls hand once more, and turning her face with her hand to make sure she looked in her eyes.

"I just got you." Santana mumbled, "I can't lose you already."

Quinn smiled, "you're worried about me hooking up with Puck?"

Santana shrugged, "he loves you." She admitted, "you're the first girl he's ever actually had true feelings for Quinn...and he's a good guy."

"I know he is." Quinn nodded, "but he's not good for me."

Santana looked at the floor before sighing, "fine," She pushed away, "move, do what you want."

"Don't do that." Quinn said following her back to the table as Santana cleaned up, "don't pull away from me."

"I'm not pulling away from you."

"Santana I've hurt so many people, Finn, Carole, my parents, Mr. Schuester...I'm just trying to do the right thing here...Puck deserves a chance don't you think?"

Santana put the plates down and sighed looking back to Quinn, "a chance with you?"

Quinn stepped forward, "no of course not." She cupped Santana's face with both of her hands, "it's your chance with me." She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against Santana's, "I'm talking about the baby." She whispered.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you haven't unpacked completely, then." Santana replied.

* * *

><p>Quinn had packed on Sunday to move into Puck's house that Monday after school.<p>

_"Well, we have a few things we'd like to show you, Mr. Shue." Finn said that monday during Glee Club._

_Mr. Schuester eyed them all sadly._

_"First," The tall boy began before he jumped away and they all said, "ta-da!" Laughing._

_Mr. Schuester smiled clapping with the kids as Rachel rolled Artie over and they handed him the trophy. "Ohh, I am so proud of you guys. You won fair and square. The result was unanimous and the judges didn't even know about all the shenanigans that were going on behind the scenes. So congratulations, you earned this."_

_"Yeah!" They cheered again._

_"Yeah! Give it up, come on, all right!" Mr. Schuester encouraged, "but," he then got serious setting the trophy down, "now we have regionals to worry about, and you can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work, so we should be too. So-let's get started."_

_"Ah, wait, Mr. Schue," Puck said, "there's one more thing."_

_Rachel continued, "since you weren't able to be there to see us perform we put together a special number just for you." She smiled, "take a seat."_

_Finn pulled the teacher into a chair as they lined up and performed _My Life Would Suck Without You,_ mixing in all their dances from the previous numbers into the routine._

As they finished singing Mr. Schuester stood up with a determined look in his eyes as he realized something. "That's great guys." He told them, "honestly, I loved it."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Tina asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"I've gotta do something." Will said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go." And with that he was out the door.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><em>You got a piece of me and honestly<em>  
><em>My life would suck without you'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there we go...hope you liked it, and please let me know!<strong>

**...Thanks again for reading...**


	14. Hell O

**Hey, again, thanks to all who are taking the time to read this story, and thank you to everyone reviewing...**

**...here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>A few weeks after sectionals and Santana was completely ecstatic, her and Quinn had been spending more and more time together as the blonde came over and they helped each other with homework and they made fast food runs since Ms. Puckerman wouldn't let Quinn eat much as she stayed with them.<p>

Sure Quinn and Santana weren't together yet, but they were working on it, they were getting closer to being together officially, and Santana was more than ready for that day to come.

However she'd wait as long as she had to for the blonde, she only hoped it wasn't forever.

_Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room and drew a stick figure on the whiteboard with a bubble coming from it. Inside the bubble read the word 'hello.' "Hello." He said looking to his students. When no one said anything, he tried again, "hello?"_

_"Hello." They repeated back, some more enthusiastic with it._

_Mr. Schuester walked toward them, "what do you guys say when you answer the phone?"_

_"What up?" Mercedes answered immediately._

_"Who this be?" Artie suggested._

_And Kurt added, "no she's dead. This is her son."_

_"O-kay," Will said, "Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone liked to say 'ahoy, ahoy' when he answered the phone. It was Edison who decided that 'hello' was a more appropriate greeting. Look, I am really proud of what you guys did at sectionals. But as most of you have realized by now it hasn't made a bit of difference in your day-to-day at school."_

_"I have a slushee-stained training bra to prove it." Rachel said from her seat in front of Santana beside Finn._

_"The fact is," Mr. Schue continued, "we're gonna have to be better, even more spectacular at regionals. It's time for some reinvention some new New Directions. we need a new...hello." He pointed to the whiteboard, "here's your assignment for the week. Come up with a fresh number, but it has to have 'hello' in the song title. All right?"_

* * *

><p>As Glee ended, Santana and Brittany quickly exited the room. "Wait!" Brittany said suddenly pulling Santana back to her as she had stopped in the hallway.<p>

"What?" Santana asked looking at her friend, she was confused.

"Coach Sylvester's office is that way." Brittany pointed out, "if we pass it she might see us." She finished in a whisper as if the woman would come out of nowhere at any moment.

Santana looked around with a nod, "right, and to avoid her we should walk in a different direction." She nodded again as the other Glee Clubbers exited the choir room, some giving them questioning glances as they passed by.

When Quinn passed by she brushed against Santana slipping a note into her hand as she did so. Santana looked down at her hand however when she looked toward Quinn the girl was talking to Puck about something as she continued down the hall.

"What's it say?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked at her before shrugging, "I don't know, Britt. I haven't opened it yet."

"Well, open it." Brittany smiled encouragingly.

Santana looked back toward the note and unfolded it, she quickly glanced over the words written on the paper before smiling.

"That's a good sign." Brittany said, "what's it say?" Her earlier question repeated.

Santana looked up at her, "she wants to go for ice-cream after school."

"Ooh, sounds like a date."

"No." Santana shook her head, "not yet." She still smiled, "she wants you to come as well."

Brittany shrugged, "do you want me to?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded, "please?"

Brittany nodded before her eyes widened, "San, it's coach," she whispered bitterly.

Santana craned her neck to look behind her before pushing Brittany in the opposite direction, "go, go, go...before she sees us!"

Brittany quickly turned around and the two of them took off toward the doors leading outside.

They pushed the doors open and practically lept down the steps.

"Stop. Right. There." A voice said from behind.

The two teenagers turned around, Coach Sylvester was standing beside the steps leaning on the railing.

"How did she do that?" Brittany asked in a whisper, "is she Superman?"

"Hey," Sue called over to her, "stop talking."

Brittany nodded as she looked at her. "Now, get to my office," their coach continued, "I wanna speak with you."

"Why can't we talk out here?" The Latina questioned.

"Where there are witnesses?" Sue wondered, "don't think so. Get to my office." She demanded again pointing behind her.

Brittany and Santana reluctantly headed toward the woman's office.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the office, Sue was already in there, quick in her exercise routine like she had been on the machine for a good number of minutes now and not just a few.<p>

_"You two should be wetting yourselves with shame." The coach said as Santana and Brittany stood in her office. _

_The blonde and the Latina only looked down, not wanting to make any eye contact._

_"Glee Club won sectionals," Sue continued as she stepped off the exercise machine. "And you did nothing to stop it. If you were Samurai and my letter opener were sharp enough I would ask you both right now to commit Seppuku. In Japanese, this means ritual belly-slitting."_

_"We were seduced by the glitz and glamour of showbiz." Brittany tried._

_Coach Sylvester continued as she walked behind them, "Let me drop some knowledge on you." She said, "ever since Quinn Fabray got knocked up," Santana could feel Brittany's eyes on her but she wouldn't look at her, "I've been in the market for a new head cheerleader. If you want the job and back in my good graces, you're gonna have to turn around..."_

_They quickly turned to look at the woman._

_"And listen up. You're familiar with a little Glee Clubber named Rachel Berry." The two Cheerios nodded along. "Rachel's the kind of girl who wants things too badly. And what she really wants is one Finn Hudson. I want you to go after him. She'll go crazy. She won't be able to stand you're dating him. Humiliated, ashamed.." Santana kept eyeing Brittany _hoping she wouldn't say anything about Quinn. _"...she'll have no choice but to leave the group. And without her Schuester won't make it to regionals." She finished tossing the dumbbells she had gotten earlier to the girls who quickly moved to catch them. _

_As coach exited the room _Brittany and Santana shared a look.

"We have to seduce Finn?" Brittany asked.

"It's what Sylvester wants." Santana nodded. She took the dumbbell away from Brittany and set both of them on the table in the room. "So yeah."

"But what about you and Quinn?" The blonde wondered, "won't she care that you're dating her ex?"

"I'm not going to tell her." Santana sighed.

"But won't that just blow up in your face?" Brittany asked after a moment. "Quinnie, always has a way of figuring things out."

"Just don't tell her." Santana said, "I'll figure it out." She shrugged, "now are you coming for ice-cream or not?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded, "yes, I am."

* * *

><p>"Where's Puckerman?" Santana wondered as she and Brittany walked toward her car after they got outside.<p>

Quinn shrugged as she leaned against the Latina's vehicle, "he went home. I told him I was going to hang with you guys today. You are coming right, Britt?"

The taller blonde nodded, "mm-hmm." She smiled, "if you still want me too?"

"Stop doubting it," Santana said with a laugh, "we both want you to come."

Quinn nodded for reassurance before they all climbed into her vehicle.

They reached the ice-cream parlor about thirty minutes later seeing as it was on the other side of town. Upon reaching the place Brittany quickly hopped out of the car beyond excited as she skipped over inside the building to look at the many flavors.

"Someone's excited." Quinn smiled as she unbuckled.

"I am." Santana nodded, before looking inside, "oh, you were talking about Britt?"

Quinn gave her a laugh, "you're are so unfunny." She smiled.

Santana shut the car off and stuffed the keys into the cup-holder in her car. "That's rude." She said, "I hope you know."

"I do." Quinn said.

Santana smiled, "so, you still paying Finn back?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I got a lot to go, but I really need the ice-cream." She patted her stomach, "I've been thinking about it all day."

"Funny," Santana said grabbing her hand, "I've been thinking about you all day."

Quinn gave her her infamous eyebrows raise, "I promise you are among the top ten in my thoughts." She smirked.

"Top ten?" Santana questioned.

"Yes." Quinn nodded.

"Please tell me I'm high on that top ten list?"

"You are either one or two, depending on my cravings." Quinn explained.

"And right now?"

Quinn leaned in toward her, "you're number two," she whispered before pausing and pulling away, "my ice-cream craving is ahead of you, sorry." She said quickly before pulling her hand away and getting out of the vehicle.

Santana sighed as she watched Quinn walk inside, "I love you." She whispered after her.

After getting out of the vehicle and carrying on inside Santana caught up with her friends. "I want the double cherry, chocolate burst." Brittany said to the lady behind the counter, "in a sugar cone."

"It'll be $3.42." The lady said.

"Actually," Santana interrupted as she saw Brittany pull out her wallet, "could you put this all together, please?" She asked motioning toward Brittany, Quinn and herself, "I'm buying." She informed.

Quinn looked as though she were going to object, but she quit when Brittany reached over and tapped her shoulder.

"Look," She said, "java chocolate, pumpkin spice."

Quinn nodded as she looked at the ice-cream the taller blonde had pointed out.

"Cherry chocolate burst." The lady said as she handed the cone over to Brittany.

The blonde took it thanking the lady before she skipped over to a table and sat down.

"Don't worry about the price." Santana whispered as she stepped up beside Quinn, "I got this."

Quinn gave her a look, "but I don't know what I want...or how much it'll be."

"Then get a scoop of everything." Santana laughed, "I don't care."

"I'm not gonna get a scoop of everything." Quinn said eyeing the ice-cream, "I just have to decide which looks the best." She then sighed, "I'm just unaware of which that is."

"Can I get a one scoop of the mint chocolate chip?" Santana asked the lady behind the ice-cream, "and a scoop of java on it in a waffle cone?"

The lady nodded before beginning to get the ice-cream.

"How many flavors do you have?" Santana asked as she eyed Quinn who was still trying to decide.

"We only have twenty available flavors at the moment, but we submit a new flavor each week, taking one out each week." The lady answered as she filled the waffle cone, "switching it up a little."

Santana nodded as her cone was handed over, she licked it before looking at Quinn, "it's all you, Q." She said.

Quinn looked up before saying, "just one more second."

Santana rolled her eyes, "can we just get like half a scoop of all twenty flavors in your largest bowl or cup or whatever?"

"No, Santana," Quinn shook her head looking at her, "just give me a sec-"

"I already ordered." Santana argued looking back to the lady, "that all right?"

The woman nodded before grabbing their largest bowl and beginning to dish out the ice-cream.

"I can't believe you just ordered for me." Quinn muttered.

"You wouldn't get on with it." Santana said, "I was doing you a favor."

"How so?" Quinn asked.

"You're pregnant, Q, it's not like she's gonna judge you because you want one of everything. She'll only judge you because you're pregnant in high school." She smiled jokingly.

Quinn glared at her, "not funny."

Santana shrugged, "you need to satisfy your cravings and seeing as you don't exactly know what your craving is, you won't know which flavor to get, if you get one of everything then you'll definitely be satisfied."

Quinn only rolled her eyes at the girls logic as Santana continued to eat her ice-cream.

"Total is $15.32." The Lady said as she slid the bowl across the counter. Quinn grabbed it as well as the spoon the woman handed her before looking at Santana, "I have money."

The Latina rolled her eyes, "save it for something more important." She said as she handed the woman a twenty from her wallet and retrieved her change a moment later. "Come on, Q, let's eat." She said leading Quinn to the table Brittany sat at.

The taller blonde was already almost finished with her ice-cream.

"Your banter is adorable." She commented as she licked at her cone.

Quinn and Santana gave her a look.

"What?" She shrugged, "I have ears, I could hear. And it was cute."

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Quinn said after they dropped Brittany back off at the school so she could take her car home.<p>

Santana shrugged, "it's no problem." She said, "I have money."

It was silent a moment and she immediately regretted what she said.

"Oh, God Q, I'm sorry." She shook her head, eyeing the girl a moment before placing her eyes back on the road. "I didn't mean it like that." She continued, "That's just the way it slipped out and-"

"It's okay." Quinn assured her, "really, I'm fine."

Santana sighed as she put the car in park outside of the Puckerman household. She turned to the girl, "thank you." She said, "for letting me pay and not fighting me too much."

Quinn sighed, "I still owe you for Marsha's."

"You don't." Santana shook her head, "even if you tried to pay me back I wouldn't except it."

Quinn eyed her, "Santana, it wasn't a date...and neither was today."

"Could we count it as one?" The Latina asked after a moment.

Quinn didn't say anything.

"Because if it was a date then it'd be okay for me to lean over and kiss you, because the date would now be over...and I really wanna kiss you."

"Santana."

"What?" The girl asked leaning forward, "Q, please? Please, just let me kiss you?" She paused right before she reached the blonde's lips. Giving Quinn space to back away, time to get out of the car.

She didn't. She didn't move.

"Stop me now." Santana whispered, "cause if you don't pull away, I'm gonna do it."

Quinn still didn't move, "then kiss me." She whispered.

That was all she needed, it was the green light for her to begin her travel. Santana closed the gap, catching the blonde's lips with her own. It was quickly heated as Santana gained entrance into Quinn's mouth and she gently cupped her face, "I love you." She mumbled against her. "I love you, so much." It sort of just slipped out, like she couldn't help it.

But that was when Quinn pulled away.

It shocked Santana and she was sure she had said too much. "Quinn?"

"I can't." She shook her head, "I, I can't," it was like she didn't know how to form her next words.

"You don't have to say it back." Santana quickly said, "I don't need to hear it. I just want you to know that I love you, Q. I always have." She leaned in to kiss her again, "I think I always will." She grabbed Quinn's hand and gave it a light squeeze, "now get your ass inside before Puck's mom has a fit."

Quinn gave her a small smile before opening the door, "you're amazing, you know?"

Santana gave her a small wink, before watching Quinn walk toward the house. She waited until the door was open before she herself drove away.

* * *

><p><em>'Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello <em>  
><em>I want you <em>  
><em>Hello <em>  
><em>I need my baby <em>  
><em>Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello' <em>

_As Finn sings the song in Glee the next day for his 'hello' assignment Brittany and Santana kick their Cheerio mission into gear. Santana sends him a flirty wave mouthing 'hello' as he dances and Brittany just smiles._

_"And that my fellow Glee Clubbers is how we say hello." Rachel said as the boy finished his song and a little applause started. "Mr. Schue I'd like to run some of my 'hello' ideas by you." Rachel continued as the bell rang._

_Santana and Brittany shared a look before they stood up and followed Finn away with their pinkies locked. They were unaware of the other blonde behind them watching thier departure."You're a really good dancer." Brittany said as they approached the boy._

_"Thanks." Finn said looking at her, "but my feet weren't really moving."_

_"that was the best part." The blonde smiled._

_Finn nodded, "oh."_

_Santana decided to cut to the chase. There was no point in taking this slow, she didn't really care enough, "Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to go out."_

_"On a date?" Finn asked as they nodded. "With which one of you?"_

_The two Cheerios shared a look and a smile before linking thier arms together, "with both of us."_

_Finn only gave a small smirk._

After a few seconds passed and he hadn't said anything Santana frowned, "so is that a yes or not?"

The boy looked around, "a-aren't you friends with Quinn?"

"Of course," Brittany chuckled, "why?"

He shrugged, "isn't there like some written rule that friends can't date other friend's ex's?" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

Brittany looked at Santana, "dude you hate her." Santana said, "shouldn't you want to get back at her?"

"I-I don't hate her." Finn said, "and if you're her friends then why would you wanna help me get back at her...if-if I were to do that I mean?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "who cares about Quinn?" She said shaking her head, "look do you wanna go out with us or not? It's literally that simple."

He shook his head, "no it isn't, I've got Rachel an-"

"Gross." Brittany whispered.

He looked at her, "can't you just let me think about it?"

Santana sighed, "you've got until tomorrow." She said before she pulled Brittany along walking out of the room.

As they continued down the hallway toward Santana's locker they stopped when they noticed Quinn leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest.

She didn't look too happy.

Brittany immediately unlinked her arm with Santana's as they reached the other blonde, "hey Quinnie." She smiled.

Quinn only looked at the two of them.

"What's up?" Santana wondered.

"What's up?" The blonde asked, "you wanna know what's up? Maybe you could tell me then because I have no idea."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why were you talking to Finn?" Quinn asked.

"Oh," Brittany jumped in, "that's easy, San was wondering when practice was so I was telling her and then I wanted to ask Finn if he needed any help with his dance rehearsal's because he wasn't doing much during the song."

Santana nodded, "yeah, that's all it was."

"Anyway," Brittany smiled, "I've gotta go, I've got dance class with Mike." She waved before skipping off in the other direction.

Once Brittany was fully out of sight Quinn turned back to Santana, "so I'd like the truth now." She said.

Santana sighed, "what makes you think that wasn't the truth?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, please, Santana you know what time Cheerio practice is!" Quinn snapped, "it's always been the same damn time...And Brittany wouldn't ask Finn if he wanted help, she'd only help him if he came to her."

Santana sighed, "okay so it wasn't exactly the truth."

"So what is the truth exactly?" Quinn asked, "that's all I'm wanting to know." She

"We're trying to seduce Finn."

"What?"

Santana shook her head, as she looked at the girls face, it was a mixture of hurt and confusion. She was sure that Quinn hated the fact that her emotions had gone into overdrive and she herself could read her so much easily now.

"No," Santana shook her head again, "no, no, no...don't worry, I didn't mean it like that." She covered, "it came out totally wrong."

"How?" Quinn mumbled, Santana watched her reach up and wipe at her eyes.

"Are you crying?" She asked before looking around. Some of the students who were still in the school were looking at them oddly as they walked by.

"Sorry," the blonde muttered, "sometimes it just happens."

Santana rolled her eyes as she grabbed Quinn by her wrist and pulled her into the nearest bathroom, she kicked everyone who was currently occupying it out before she locked the door.

"So, where were we?" She asked turning back to the blonde.

Quinn fanned her eyes to stop more tears before saying, "why are you trying to seduce Finn?"

"Right." Santana cleared her throat, "okay, so Coach Sylvester is really pissed off about the fact that Britts and I didn't do anything to stop Glee Club from winning sectionals and now she's been tailing our asses trying to get us to listen to her and for the past few days we've been able to escape her but she caught us yesterday."

She paused eyeing the blonde a moment. When Quinn nodded along she continued, "anyway she told us she figured the best way to destroy the club was to get Finn away from Berry. Rachel is obesessed with him and if we start dating him then she'll be jealous and hopefully quit henceforth Glee Club losing regionals."

"But why would you wanna destroy Glee Club which I do recall you saying, and I quote was 'the best part of my day?'"

Santana nodded, "yeah, I know. But Sue said that if we get this done then we'll be back on her good side, and you know how awesome it is to be on her good side, Q, cause then she's less likely to torture us during practice...and she said she'd give up the captaining spot, I could totally be captain..at least until you come back and then it won't go off to some bitchy senior who thinks she runs the place all because she's a Cheerio."

"I'm not going back." Quinn said.

"What?"

"Cheerleading." Quinn said, "I'm not going back to being a Cheerio next year. I don't think Sue would let me and frankly I don't know if I should."

Santana shrugged, "o-kay." She sighed, "then I could just be captain and stay that way for the next two years." She smiled, "I promise you this whole Finn thing is nothing."

Quinn sighed, "Santana, just don't do it." She said, "please, for me don't go out with him, don't do this."

Santana took a step back, "what do you not trust me?" She shook her head, "I told you nothing would happen."

"Yes, but I don't want you going out with him, you said that you loved m-"

"I do!" Santana snapped, "God, I don't have a problem dating you, that's all I want, but you seem to have a problem dating me. You and I aren't together, and that isn't my fault. So I'm going to go out with Finn, because I won't be cheating...I'm not with anyone."

"Santana-"

"No." She shook her head, "it's done, this conversation is over." She said before turning to the door. As she unlocked it she looked back toward the blonde, "you don't get a say in this, just like I didn't get a say in you moving in with Puck."

And with that she left Quinn in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was a little mean yes, and their argument was pretty terrible, and Santana did regret most of it but this little dance she had been doing with Quinn for the past couple months was kind of bothering her.<p>

Sometimes she felt perfectly content and happy with them, but then something angered her and all she wanted to do was scream and hit something.

This whole Finn thing would blow over, it's not like she wanted to actually be with him, hell she wasn't even going to kiss him.

It was all for the Cheerio captaining spot.

...however Quinn didn't seem to get that, and they hadn't talked all day, Santana had tried to call the night before after their fight to apologize but Quinn wouldn't answer.

And everytime Santana tried to talk to her the blonde pretended not to hear as she carried on with her daily activities.

Brittany had no idea about the fight, she thought her excuses yesterday were perfect and the happy not-yet-a-couple couple were still very happy.

_As they locked pinkies again down the hall Brittany spotted Finn standing at his locker so they walked over to him. "Breadstix." Santana said with a smile, "8:00. Table for three?"_

_Finn smirked, "cool." The girls giggled as they walked away, passing Rachel who kind of looked at them oddly, only causing them to giggle a little more._

* * *

><p>When they reached the choir room later that day everyone else was already in there aside from Finn. Rachel had opted to sit in the back, she didn't really seem like she was in her normal happy mood.<p>

Brittany and Santana sat up front, Santana had tried a few times to make eye contact with Quinn who was sitting a little ways toward the right but behind her, however the blonde's attention was only on Puck, whom with she was sitting.

When Finn walked in Brittany smiled, "ooh, hey over here!" She greeted pointing to the empty seat beside Santana.

The taller boy walked over and sat down, "hey, why am I sitting over here?"

Santana tried to tune the conversation out, but her mind wouldn't let her.

"We wanna get to know you a little more before we go out tonight." Brittany said, "you're still kind of a stranger to us."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "o-okay what do you wanna know?"

"Oh, well I was wonderi..." Brittany trailed off as Puck stepped down beside her then then helped Quinn down and they stood in front of the room.

Santana sat up straight hoping to find some sort of connection with the blonde, she really had to say something to her, or at least show her that she wanted to talk later.

Quinn avoided her eyes, but she did connect with some of the others.

Puck cleared his throat, "hey, uh, Quinn and I have an announcement." He said, he then looked at Quinn a moment before continuing, "we've decided that we're going to try and do this right. We wanna work together as parents to care for this child and the only way we can do that is if we're fully connected."

Santana felt Brittany look at her but she could only watch Quinn.

"Puck and I have decided to start dating." Quinn said.

Santana's heart literally just stopped.

"We wanted you all to be the first to know before the rumors started and everything." Quinn continued, "anyway, we'd appreciate it if you'd support our decision in any way that you can."

Puck nodded, he let his eyes chance a glance at Finn but the boy was looking at the floor.

"Well, good for you." Matt said.

Mike nodded along, "yeah, all right."

"We'll support it." Artie added.

Quinn and Puck nodded together before they carried back to their seats.

"...So, favorite kind of pizza?" Brittany asked after a moment. She seemed to be looking at Finn, but Santana knew she was actually looking at her.

Finn snapped out of his stare at the floor and cleared his throat, "uh, Hawaiian."

"Why?" Santana whispered, it wasn't really a question for Finn, though the boy answered anyway and to try and take her mind off of what had just exploded in her face she looked at him.

_"Well, obviously, Hawaiian pizza's the best because it's got ham and pinapple on it."_

_"Mm-hmm." Santana said, _trying not to roll her eyes. She never got why Quinn ever went out with him.

_"Right?" Finn asked._

_Brittany nodded as Santana said, "oh. God. Wow."_

_"So it's better than most pizza's." Finn finished._

_"That's so good." Brittany smiled._

_"All right guys." Will said as he entered the choir room. "we gotta get moving on those 'hello' numbers. Who has got something to show us?" He asked setting his suitcase on the piano. "Volunteers?" He then asked turning around to face the students who all seemed caught in their own world._

_"Mr. Schuester," Rachel said quickly raising her hand, "I think I found a song that sums up my feelings perfectly." _

_"Fantastic Rachel." Will said as the girl stood up, "show us what you got."_

_As Rachel started off her song Santana leaned toward Brittany and said, _"_Gives You Hell _she's totally pissed off."_ She smiled. As Rachel continued she walked around the three of them, giving Finn and evil glare and Brittany and Santana a nasty look which Santana was happy to return._

_However she and Brittany eventually ended up joining the rest of the club aside from Finn in dancing and singing along with the short diva. _

_'When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
>Then you're the fool, I'm just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song_  
><em>I hope that it will give you hell<em>

_You can sing along_  
><em>I hope that it will treat you well'<em>

_"Guys." Will said, "guys, guys," they soon stopped laughing and smiling and looked at him, "I don't wanna be a buzz-kill but the assignment was 'hello.'"_

_"I'm sorry." Rachel said, "I was just focusing on the first syllable." She shot Finn a glare as he still sat in his chair._

_"You know what?" Mr. Schue began again, "I don't think you guys understand the seriousness of what we're up against. While we were busy winning our sectional Vocal Adrenaline was busy winning theirs. They're last year's national champions. They haven't lost a competition in three years. This is the big leagues, guys." He paused, "if we don't place at regionals Glee Club...is over."_

* * *

><p>"So what should we wear tonight?" Brittany asked as she lay back on Santana's bed. She was looking at the girl who was looking in her mirror as she put her lip gloss on.<p>

Santana eyed her through the glass before shrugging, "it's not really a date." She said, "not for us anyway, so I plan on wearing my uniform."

"Your Cheerio uniform?"

"That is the only uniform I own." Santana said turning around, "why? Did you wanna wear something special?"

"No." Brittany shook her head, "uniform's work well." She rolled over so that she was laying on her stomach, "hey what's up with Quinn?" She asked, "I thought you two were getting together soon?"

Santana sighed because she knew she couldn't avoid this conversation. "So did I." She said honestly.

"Then why did she and Puck say that they were together?"

"I don't know, okay." Santana said pressing her hands against her face.

"San?" Brittany asked, she was sitting up fully when the Latina looked at her again.

"I screwed up." She mumbled, "or rather we both screwed up. Quinn and me."

"How?"

"We got into this argument yesterday. She didn't want me to go out with Finn and I told her that it meant nothing. And when she told me that she still didn't want me to go out with him even if there were no feelings involved I told her I was going to because she didn't seem to want to be with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so after that I stormed out of the bathroom and she hasn't said one thing to me since." Her phone buzzed and excitedly she pulled it off of her desk, she was hoping maybe it was Quinn.

It wasn't.

**You ready?  
>-Finn<strong>

**Yeah.  
>-Santana<strong>

**I'm on my way.  
>-Finn<strong>

**Kay, when you get here just honk.  
>-Santana<strong>

"Finn's coming." She told Brittany.

The blonde stood up, "okay." She reached under her uniform top.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as she watched her friend.

A moment later Brittany was holding her bra, "that." She smiled.

"But why would yo-"

"I have a plan." Brittany said dropping her bra on the desk.

They made their way downstairs before hearing the sound of a horn. Santana opened the door and saw Finn's truck in her driveway.

"Let's get this over with." She mumbled.

"Are we gonna make out?" Brittany asked as they walked down the walkway.

Santana looked at her before saying, "maybe." If Quinn didn't want her there was no point in not having a little fun.

"I bet he'd like that." Brittany said, "most boys do."

"Yeah." Santana opened the truck door and waited for Brittany to climb in before she climbed in herself.

"Hey." Finn smiled.

"Hi!" Brittany waved.

"Yeah, whatever," Santana said, "hey."

Finn gave her an odd look before he put the truck in reverse and drove out of the place.

"Oh, my God!" Brittany practically jumped in her seat as they were on their journey to the restaurant, "Sani do you remember Stella's fall during practice today?"

"Ooh, I know." Santana smirked, "the look on her face when Sylvester called her out." She laughed "it was priceless."

"What happened?" Finn asked from the other side.

"And then when she tried to argue her way out of the running coach just kicked her off completely."

"Serves her right," the raven haired girl quirked, "it'll to be so easy to replace her."

"Yeah." Brittany nodded, "so are you replacing Quinn as captain?"

"If coach lets me." Santana nodded.

"Oh she should." Brittany said, "at least until Quinnie comes back."

"She's not coming back."

"What?"

"At least that's what she told me yesterday. She doesn't want to be a cheerleader."

"She was always a good cheerleader." Finn said.

"That's too bad." Brittany said, "I liked us all being on the squad together."

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining. If I get to be captain then that's all that really matters." Santana laughed.

* * *

><p>When they got to the restaurant Brittany had said something to the manager who was currently there but Santana hadn't caught onto it she was too busy stealing breadsticks that were on an empty table.<p>

"We're over here." Finn said, pointing to a booth, "it's the one the waitress showed me to."

Santana nodded as she took a bite of her breadstick, "okay."

"Oh no." Brittany said, "I didn't miss the waitress did I?"

"Don't worry," Santana said, "I got what you wanted."

"How'd you know what I wanted?" Brittany asked as Santana scooted into the booth. She took a seat beside her as Finn sat across from them.

"You always get the same thing." Santana explained.

"Oh, yeah." Brittany said with a laugh, "I do, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>"Excuse me." Santana said catching the waitresses attention. "We'd like to send these back."<em>

_"But you ate all of it." She argued._

_"Look." Santana said, "I'm pretty sure you have to do what we say, and this food was not satisfactory."_

_"There was a mouse in mine." Brittany added._

_"so we'sd like more, please." Santana told the woman as she and Brittany handed the waitress their plates._

_As the waitress left Santana turned to Brittany, "all right, hottest guys in the school. Go."_

_Brittany smiled, "okay, um. Puck's super fine."_

_"Mm-hmm." Santana nodded._

_"Finn's cute too."_

_"Yeah, but he's not hot thought."_

_"He really isn't."_

_"And you know what Britt?" Santana asked, "I think that dwarf girlfriend of his is dragging down his rep." As Brittany nodded along, Santana continued, "I mean if he were dating, say, popular pretty girls like us he would go from dumpy to smokin'." Santana said before turning back around._

_"Hello." Finn said from across the table, "hey." He waved, "I'm right here." Santana only took a drink. "Would you guys mind, like, including me in your conversations?" He wondered._

_Santana leaned on the table, "let us give you and introduction into the way that we work. You buy us dinner and we make out in front of you. It's like the best deal ever."_

_"Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?" Brittany asked._

_Santana let out a chuckle, "I know. she looked like Pippi Longstocking but like, Israeli."_

_"Those sweaters make her look homeschooled."_

_Santana laughed reaching for her drink._

_"Hey, guys," Finn interrupted, "come on. Don't make fun of Rachel. She's...kind of cool."_

_Brittany smiled, "Finn, that's so mean."_

_"You know what, actually?" Santana asked setting her drink down, "would you mind waiting in the car?" Finn only looked at her, "and leave your credit card."_

_The boy still gave her an odd look as he let out a small astonished chuckle before dropping his fork and sliding out of the booth._

_"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asked._

_Santana didn't know what to say as she looked at her friend._

_"Yeah." The blonde nodded._

"Here you are." The waitress said as she came back with thier two plates. "There's your order, sorry for the issues earlier."

"It's fine, thanks." Santana said as she grabbed her fork, "and could you take that plate away?" She asked pointing to Finn's plate of food, "our friend won't be returning."

The waitress nodded taking the plate away.

They ate the rest of their meal laughing at weird things Rachel's done or said in the past and they even poked a little fun in the way Finn danced or how some of the Cheerios on the squad couldn't do anything right and always had to run.

By the end of the meal Santana had pulled out her credit card and she ended up paying for everything.

"I can't believe he didn't listen to you." Brittany said as they walked out of the restaruant.

"Wait," Santana said grabbing Brittany's arm, "where's his truck?"

Brittany pointed to the left, "over there where he par..." She trailed off, "it's gone."

Santana stepped out into the lot a little farther, "the bastard left us here!" She let out a chuckle, "I'm gonna kill him."

"We were kind of rude to him." Brittany pointed out.

"But he didn't have to leave." Santana sighed, "I live on the other side of town, there's no way in hell I'm walking all the way over there."

"Lima Heights is a very scary place." Brittany nodded along.

"No." Santana shook her head, "it's not that at all, it's just too damn far to walk, it's ten-thirty I don't wanna walk that far."

"You can stay at mine." Brittany said.

"That's not the point I don't want to walk there either."

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know what to say."

Santana looked at her friend before grabbing her phone, "I'll call Puckerman and ask him to pick us up."

Brittany walked over to the bench a little ways away from them and sat down, "so you're not staying over?"

Santana shook her head, "no, I don't think so." She said as she walked over and sat next to the blonde as she dialed Puck's number. "I'm gonna try to corner Q into talking to me." She looked away from Brittany, "hey, Puck could you come and get Britt and me? We're at Breadstix and we need a ride home."

"Why don't you have a ride home?" The boy asked.

"Does that really matter?" The Latina wondered.

"I-I guess not." He said.

"Are you gonna get us or not?"

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Santana nodded hanging the phone up before looking at Brittany, "he said he'd come."

* * *

><p>Puck had picked them up about ten minutes later. Then he had taken Brittany home and after a little convincing Santana had finally talked him into taking her to his house so she could talk to Quinn.<p>

"Could you send her out here?" She asked as they stood on his porch, "I don't really want to go inside."

"Oh, why not?" Puck asked, "you know my mom adores you."

"Yeah," Santana smiled, "but I just wanna see Quinn right now, that's all."

"Okay." He nodded, "I'll send her out."

Quinn was outside within five minutes, "what do you want?" She mumbled closing the door behind her.

Santana stood up from her spot on the porch swing and walked over to her love, "can we talk?" She asked quietly.

Quinn shrugged, "I guess."

Santana pulled her by the hand and led her down the sidewalk, "I don't want to risk Puck hearing this."

"He's in his room playing Halo." Quinn said.

"This isn't a conversation I want anyone overhearing." Santana retorted.

"Hearing what?"

"You kind of broke my heart you know?" Santana whispered turning around when she thought they had gotten far enough away.

"Oh really?" Quinn said, "cause you kind of broke mine, too."

Santana rolled her eyes, "by what? Going out with Finn? Q, you know that meant nothing, I have no feelings for him." She sighed, "but you just waltzing into Glee Club and announcing that you're dating Puck. That you're with him. That crushed me. You know that I love you so I don't understand why you're doing this to us."

"I'm not doing anything to us." Quinn said, "I don't even know if there is an us."

Santana looked down, "come on." She said taking her hand, "I promise you there's an us. I'll kiss you right now to prove it."

"Santana."

"I wanna be with you." The Latina said, "why is that so difficult for you to understand?"

"Because you're so confusing."

"What?"

"You and Brittany," Quinn said, "it's so easy for you to get lost in the moment with her, I mean what's with you two?"

"Are you implying that Brittany and I are together? Because I can assure you we're not." Santana said.

"You laugh with her, and you joke with her, you do everything with her, Santana-"

"Yeah because she's my best friend...I mean you're my best friend Quinn, but I feel nothing more than friendship when I'm with Brittany, it's you who takes my breath away, you who I spend hours everyday thinking about, you who drives me crazy...what more do I have to do to convince you that I'm completely in love with you, that I want nothing more than to be with you, Quinn? What do you want from me? I'll do it."

"I don't know the answer to that." Quinn whispered.

Santana stepped forward, "just give us a try." She whispered, "please?"

"But Puck-"

"You and Puck have nothing together." Santana said, she reached out and placed a hand on Quinn's stomach, "this baby is the only connection you have with that boy aside from the fact that you're living with him."

Quinn looked at the hand that was touching her belly before she looked into chocolate eyes, "he cares about me." She whispered.

"So do I."

"And he wants us to work."

"Me too."

"And He's really trying."

"I am as well."

"Santana, I...I really like you."

Santana smiled, "you really like me, or you really like me like me?"

Quinn backed away with a little laugh, "this isn't a joke."

"If you like me like me then you should totally go steady with me." Santana said her smile replaced with a smirk.

"I am with Puck." Quinn said, "I don't want to be...I don't have any connection with him. Not romantically anyway. But he's been asking for a while now and I felt it was right to at least try."

"Why try if you don't feel anything?"

Quinn sighed, "I don't know. I guess, it's the way he looks at me, like I'm being unfair to him. I took so much away from him when I was doing this baby thing with Finn. I suppose I feel like I owe him."

Santana nodded, "fine then be with him." She swallowed, "but be with me more."

"I can't cheat."

"Quinn, I wanna be with you."

"I know-"

"I don't think you do." Santana said with a sad chuckle, "you continue to break my heart without even realizing it. I'm scared of the way I feel for you, because this is a stonger feeling than I've ever felt before, but I love it, because it's you who's making me feel this way." She sighed, "I don't do all this talk about feelings and warming up to people, Quinn, you know that...you know me. But somehow...somehow you seem to bring it out of me."

Quinn tried to say something but Santana stopped her, "I can't continue to try and convince you to be with me. If you don't want me then fine, let me try to move on...but I'd rather you give me a chance, I'd rather you take my breath away."

Quinn looked at the ground a moment before swallowing away the tears Santana could see in her eyes, "don't give up on me." She whispered. "Please, San...you're all I've got."

* * *

><p><em>"Finn didn't fall for any of our tricks." Santana said the next day as she and Brittany were doing sit-ups on exercise balls in Sue's office.<em>

_"Such as?" The cheerleading coach wondered._

_"I didn't wear a bra." Brittany said, "and I had them turn up the air conditioning." They stopped with the sit-ups and sat straight on the balls._

_"Ladies." Coach Sylvester said as she stood behind them, "I misjudged you. You may be two of the stupidest teens I've ever encountered." Santana could only blink in surprise, she had never been called stupid before, especially not by a teacher. "And that's saying something. I once taught a cheerleading seminar to a young Sarah Palin."_

_"Wait." Brittany said sadly, "we did find out Rachel's with some dude from Vocal Adrenaline." Santana looked over at her._

_"Name?" Sue asked._

_"Jesse St. James." Santana told her._

_"Ooh. Bringing down this club may be easier than I thought." Coach Sylvester said scribbling into her notebook. "I'm engorged with venom and triumph. Now get the hell out of my office."_

_Santana and Brittany quickly left the room._

"What did you guys tell her?" Quinn asked as she caught up with them in the hallway.

"Nothing." Brittany told her moving along.

"No seriously." Quinn said grabbing Santana's hand and turning her around to face her, this caused Brittany to stop walking and look at her as well. "What did you say?"

Santana and Brittany shared a glance.

"You told her about Jesse?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked down guiltily. She noticed her and Quinn's hands were still locked together and she wondered if Quinn realized the fact.

"I asked you guys not to say anything about him." Quinn told them, "when I found out about she and him I asked you to keep it to yourself, you both promised you would."

"I know." Santana said, "I'm sorry. But I don't really get why you're concerned with Rachel's love life."

"I'm not." Quinn said, "it has nothing to do with her love life, this is Glee Santana, it's like the only place I fit in right now, and we need Rachel to keep this club alive. If we were to have any shot at placing in regionals we'd need her to do it."

"It wasn't her." Brittany shrugged, "Santana didn't tell her, I did. Coach was all mad and she was calling us stupid and I felt I had no choice but to say it."

Quinn looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Brittany whispered.

"Okay, just don't tell anyone else all right? You two really got to stop with her scheming." Quinn said, she finally realized she was still clinging onto Santana's hand and she pulled her own away.

"It's easier said then done." The Latina said.

"Well could you at least try?" Quinn asked. She was talking to both of them, but only looking at Santana.

"We will." Brittany informed.

* * *

><p><em>"Britt and I told everybody in Glee Club about Jesse St. James. They're furious." Santana said as she and Brittany walked behind the coach in the hallway.<em>

_"If Rachel falls for him the club will self-destruct." Brittany said before she and Santana shared a smile._

_"Outstanding. On to step two." Sue said, "round up a bunch of mustache-sporting teenage girls with glandular conditions. Anything else?"_

_"I sometimes forget my middle name." Brittany shared._

Sue said nothing more as she walked away.

"So who are we gonna send to her office?" Santana asked looking around the hall.

"I don't know." Brittany told her, "ooh, what about her?" She pointed to a tall, skiny black girl.

"Yeah, she looks kind of right for what coach needs...oh and where's Zizes? She'd totally work."

"Um probably wrestling practice." Brittany laughed.

"Right."

Okay so they hadn't actually done what Quinn had asked of them. They didn't stop with the scheming and they didn't keep the Jesse thing to themselves. They shared it with everyone.

Sure Santana loved Quinn and she would do anything she could to make the girl happy, but this was all for the captain spot.

She really wanted that place.

They had told Mike, Puck and Matt first but they didn't seem to worried about it, of couse they felt a little betrayed but after that the news didn't seem to phase them that badly.

So Santana and Brittany turned to the others;_ Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes. They'd be the ones most affected by this. If Glee Club ended, they had no popularity to fall back on. So Santana knew that once they found out they'd confront Rachel and tell her that Jesse had to go or they'd all quit._

_In the end after they had gathered all the girls for Sue's plan the coach took her part in the whole thing and it caused Rachel to state that she had ended things with Jesse. She said she was doing it for the team and that was all._

_'Hello, hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye<br>I say hello_

_Hello, hello_  
><em>I don't know why you say goodbye<em>

_I say hello, hello, hello'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that chapter is done!<strong>

**Yay, now I hope you liked it and I'd appreciate some feedback so if you feel like reviewing please do, I wouldn't mind at all...**

**...Thanks for reading...**


	15. The Power Of Madonna

**Hello, again, thank you for your reviews I always appreciate them..**

**...I hope this story continues to keep your interest and I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

><p>Santana had been at Puck's house for the last hour, she was attempting to help Quinn with her Spanish homework, but the girl didn't really understand half of what she was saying, and she kept bringing up food which caused the Latina to cook them something to eat. She knew Ms. Puckerman wouldn't mind if she decided to cook, because as Puck had already stated, his mother loved her.<p>

"This was so good." Quinn said as she put her fork down, "I didn't know you could cook."

Santana smiled, "just one thing you don't know about me." She grabbed the plates and carried them off to the sink, "there's more where that came from."

Quinn watched her a moment before saying, "I know I'm hurting you with all of this," she gestured around, "thinking but not doing things you know…but I'm just-"

"I know." Santana nodded, "relax…I know." She said again before she grabbed her Spanish book and her backpack, "I've gotta go, but I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Quinn gave her a small nod, "okay…Santana-"

The raven haired girl looked at her, "I'm not mad." She said.

"Okay, but-"

"Q, seriously, just stop…you continue thinking about it and let me know, but until then…I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn huffed out a sigh as the other girl walked away.

"Hello, Santana." Puck's mom greeted as the girl made her way out of the house.

"Hi." Santana said, "I was just helping Quinn with her Spanish." She said pointing toward the door.

"Oh, well you don't have to stop because of us." Ms. Puckerman said, "we brought back some food from the market, you can join us for dinner."

Santana shook her head, "thank you, but I have to get to Cheerio practice." She kindly declined.

"Oh, all right, well we'll see you soon, then." Ms. Puckerman smiled as she and her daughter made their way inside.

"Hey, San." Puck nodded as he walked up the stairs.

"Puckerman." She said stepping to the side, to cut him off as he walked toward the door.

"Dude, what's up?" Puck wondered.

"You cheating on Quinn?" She asked.

The boy only shrugged, "nothing's changed." He mumbled, "I thought that if we started dating, something would change."

"Oh, so you thought that you'd be having sex with her every night?"

"Not, just that." He said, "it just seems like…I don't know, nothing's changed. Our relationship is the exact same way it was before we got together.

Santana was actually happy to hear that however she shrugged, "well, you've only been together for like a week, so relax." She shook her head, "okay…and don't let me catch you cheating."

"So you wouldn't want to-"

He was cut off with Santana smacking him in the head, "don't even say it!" She snapped rolling her eyes, "God, you're dumb." She then continued passed him and carried on to her car, before getting inside and driving to Brittany's.

Upon arriving at the blonde's house she honked her horn, Brittany came out of the house a few minutes later, "I've been texting you for the last ten minutes." Brittany said as she hopped into the car, "I thought you forgot about the practice."

"Sorry, Britt, I was helping Q with her Spanish." Santana said as Brittany closed the door and she started driving toward the school, "I left my phone in my car." She nodded toward the cup holder, "won't happen again, promise."

"Kay, I was only hoping I wouldn't have to go alone…why are we practicing so late anyway?"

"No idea."

As they reached the school and they made their way inside Coach directed them to sit on the bleachers as she handed them a bracelet.

Confusedly they made their way toward the bleachers and sat with the other Cheerios. Coach joined them a few minutes later, _pacing along the gym floor, "Santana," she pointed to the girl, "what does your bracelet say?"_

_Santana held up her arm, "'W.W.M.D.'"_

_"What would Madonna do?" Sue told her Cheerio's, "well, the answer to that question is usually date a younger man. So let's see some arm candy, girls. Sorry, freshman. You're gonna have to start trolling the middle schools." Coach continued pacing as she directed the girls, "and you know why? Cause if you want to be as riveting a performer as Madonna-a skill that will nab us nationals this year-you're going to have to start thinking like her, acting like her. __Also, ala Madonna…I will no longer acknowledge that any of you have last names. Becky Jackson…" She pointed to the girl, "from now on, you're just Becky."_

_Becky clapped in response with a huge smile on her face._

_"You know it's like Madonna once said…'I'm tough, I'm ambitious and I know what I want. If that makes me a bitch, okay.' I'm pretty sure she stole that line form one Sue Sylvester. No, really, she stole it from me, I said it first. Palladium, '87."_

"That was the shortest practice ever." Brittany said as she messed with her bracelet and she and Santana made their way from the school.

"That's because it wasn't a real practice Britt, she just wanted to lecture us, let us know why Madonna had been playing in the hallways and such today."

"She didn't say anything about that?" Brittany looked at her as they got back into Santana's vehicle.

"That's just what I got out of it." Santana told her before taking Brittany back home.

* * *

><p>The girls had all decided to hang out in the choir room during their free period the next day, mostly because Santana was sure Berry had wanted to talk about something by the way she had been looking uncomfortable the whole day.<p>

As she and Brittany entered the room Santana _noticed Quinn was drawing a picture of Rachel, making her look ugly as hell_, but the Latina also notice the _hearts surrounding the picture _and that made her worry.

Was that the reason she didn't want a relationship with her, she was secretly in love with _Rachel Berry?_

_Once the bell rang Rachel's eyes moved from Quinn's picture to look around the room, "can I ask you guys something private?"_

_"Yes, you should move to Israel." Santana answered from her seat between Brittany and Mercedes._

_Quinn and Brittany chuckled as Rachel hopped down from her seat and grabbed a stool, taking a seat before the others. "It's about dating." She said, "not that I'm dating anyone. We all know that Finn and I are no longer an item and for the sake of the team, I broke up with Jesse." She paused briefly, "but let's say I was dating someone." At this moment Mr. Schue entered the room but no one seemed to notice. "Let's just say , hypothetically that we went to a Wiggles concert last Friday night." Santana and Brittany shared a laugh, "and then because my dads weren't home we went up to my room and started making out." Quinn made a grimace as she looked at her notebook. "I-it was erotic and romantic. And then he said-'we should do it.' _So I asked, _'it?'_ His answer was, _'totally. Haven't you done it before?' _And I answered truthfully of course, _'no. Have you?' _And he let out a chuckle, _'what do you think? It's no big deal.' _And of course I told him, _'for a girl it is.' What if then he got really crabby and left and he didn't even take home the Care Bear I won him playing Skee-Ball?"_

_"Would you please stop talking?" Quinn asked, "you're grossing out my baby."_

_"I just want to be ready," Rachel continued, "I know I'm getting older and these things are gonna happen someday, but how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying 'no?'"_

_"Just do what I do." Santana told her as Brittany played with her arm, "never say 'no.'"_

_"Oh, totally." Brittany agreed, "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"_

_Quinn looked down. Santana smirked._

_"Sorry, Quinn." Brittany apologized as she and Santana looked toward the blonde._

_"Look girl, don't ask me." Mercedes told her, "the last guy I liked was the mayor of Gay Town. And I can't wait to get a guy mad at me for saying 'no.'"_

_"We just have to accept that guys don't care about our feelings." Tina agreed, "like, the other day, I was walking with Artie-'I thought about it, and I forgive you for lying about your stutter. However, if you're planning on getting all up on this. I'm gonna need you to make some changes. The Goth thing was two years ago, so maybe lose the vampire makeup and consider some tighter-fitting clothes. You've got the pow, and I believe you should work it more if _we're going to be an item.' It was rude but that was what he said." Tina finished.

_"That's gotta sting." Rachel stated._

_"Hey, guys," Mr. Schue walked over to them, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little sorority buy I couldn't help but overhearing. Are you really having that much boy trouble?"_

_"You wouldn't understand, Mr. Schue." Quinn told him, "you're a guy."_

_Tina and Mercedes nodded in agreement._

_"Well, then maybe you should talk to someone else about it-like Miss Pillsbury." Will tried._

_"I tried that." Rachel admitted_, "It didn't go well, after I told her what I wanted to talk about, she began messing around with her things, and speaking uncomfortably. She said, '_Oh, um, that's a hot-button topic, isn't it? I mean, when to do that. This is the perfect chat to have with your mom.'_ So I had to remind her, _'I have two gay dads.' 'Right, right. You um-how about your Rabbi?' 'I really don't feel comfortable talking about this with Rabbi Greenberg. Aren't you a guidance counselor?'_ She just got flustered saying,_ 'uh-'"_

_The bell rang and the girls began standing up._

_"The fact is that women still earn 70 cents to every dollar that a man does for doing the same job." Quinn told the teacher as the girls filed toward the room, "that attitude starts in high school."_

"Hey, Quinn," Santana said catching up with the blonde as she walked toward the door, "I wanna ask you something…seeing it kind of made me uncomfortable, and a little worried?"

"Do I even want to know?" Quinn asked warily looking at the girl.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "oh, no, it's nothing big…It's about your picture?"

"What picture?"

Santana pointed to the girls closed notebook, "why'd you draw a picture of Berry with hearts around it?"

Quinn's cheeks flushed and she looked at her notebook, "you saw that?" She whispered.

"So you do have a crush on Berry?" Santana wondered, her tone sad.

"What?" Quinn looked up with a laugh, "no." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Santana wondered, "I mean there were hearts…and you drew those pictures of her in the bathroom that-"

"Santana." Quinn shook her head stopping the rant she knew was gonna happen. "I don't have a crush on Berry, that's just wrong on so many levels…and ew…" She shook her head again at the thought. "I was drawing hearts on the paper and I wasn't really paying any attention to what I was doing…I guess my mind kind of wandered and I began writing your name o-"

"What?" Santana's eyes lit up, "really?"

Quinn looked down embarrassed, "yes, I got s and a down before I realized what I was doing so I covered it up with the Loser at the top of the page before drawing Rachel."

"Aww," Santana smirked, "you were thinking about me."

"Shut up." Quinn told her, giving her a little push, "you've got practice."

"Right." Santana nodded, "don't wanna be late." She gave Quinn one last look before walking away, "you were thinking about me," she softly sang.

* * *

><p>The Cheerio's had been working on this routine for a few days now <em>as they had some of them on tall stilts and the rest on the ground. Working to the song <em>Ray of Light_, by Madonna._

_When the performance ended and they all paused in their stance to see how it was to Coach Sylvester she put the bullhorn to her mouth, "sloppy freak show babies!" She called into the device. "Somewhere in the English countryside in a stately manor home Madonna is weeping! Hit the showers!"_

"Why do you think Mr. Schue's here?" Brittany wondered as she and Santana joined some of the other Cheerios on the bleachers.

Santana grabbed a few things from her bag, "no idea…he and Coach probably got into it again with principle Figgins."

_"You think this is hard?" Sue said using the bullhorn again, "I'm passing a gallstone as we speak! That's hard!"_

* * *

><p><em>During Glee Club Mr. Schue writes Madonna on the board, "what comes to mind when you see that name?" He asked his kids.<em>

_"Genius." Rachel stated._

_Kurt agreed saying, "icon."_

_"Hall of Fame MILF." Puck told them._

_"So, we're all aware of Madonna's musical and cultural significance." Will said walking to the piano, "which is why this week your assignment is to come up with a Madonna number."_

_The girls all gasped and whispered, "yeah," excitedly._

_"Uh, Mr. Schue," Puck said, "as a dude, Madonna makes me kind of uncomfortable."_

_"Yeah," Finn agreed, "she's smoking' and everything, but can't some of us do something else? Like the guy version of Madonna? Like, you know…Pantera?"_

_The guys nodded in agreement._

_"Guys!" Will interrupted, "you know, it's come to my attention that many of you haven't been treating the young ladies of our group very nicely lately. You're disrespectful, bullying, sexist, and-I hate to say it-misogynistic."_

_"I have no idea what that means." Finn stated._

_"When I pulled my hamstring I went to a misogynist." Brittany shared._

_Mr. Schuester shook his head, "what it means is, put yourself in their shoes for a change. Culturally, Madonna's musical message is about equality. And that is something I think you guys need to work on."_

_Kurt raised his hand, "Mr. Schue, I don't think we can have an honest conversation about Miss Ciccone without acknowledging that her images are as indelible as her songs. I would like to honor her contributions by tackling a multimedia project…with Mercedes."_

_"Great." Will chuckled, "go for it Kurt."_

_"I'm still not down." Puck said, "and no chick intimidates Puckzilla." He gave Quinn a look, "I just don't think her music translates to show choir."_

_"Really?" Rachel asked, "well, I for one, couldn't disagree more." She stood up and whispered something to the band before she began singing, _Express Yourself. _Getting the other girls to join in as well._

'_Don't go for second best baby_  
><em>Put your love to the test<em>  
><em>You know, you know, you've got to<em>  
><em>Make him express how he feels<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll know your love is real<em>

_You don't need diamond rings_  
><em>Or eighteen karat gold<em>  
><em>Fancy cars that go very fast<em>  
><em>You know they never last, no, no<em>  
><em>What you need is a big strong hand<em>  
><em>To lift you to your higher ground<em>  
><em>Make you feel like a queen on a throne<em>  
><em>Make him love you till you can't come down<em>

_Express yourself_  
><em>(You've got to make him)<em>  
><em>Express himself<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>So if you want it right now, make him show you how<em>  
><em>Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not<em>

_Express yourself'_

_After they finished their song, Mr. Schue and Kurt were the only two who clapped. "That's what I'm talking about." Will said standing up, "all right!"_

* * *

><p><em>As Santana applies makeup on as she looked in her mirror at her locker the next day, she said, "oh, I look smokin' hot."<em>

_"Guess who I'm dating." Brittany said with a smile as she stood at her own locker._

_"Who?" Santana asked._

_"Wes Brody. He's super cute. He plays soccer with my sister. He's seven."_

_"Oh," Santana growled as she shut her locker, "crap. I need a younger, inferior man. If I don't find one, Coach Sylvester will kick me off the Cheerios for sure."_

_"Hello?" Brittany stated, "Finn-his birthday is like three days before yours, and he's super dumb."_

_"We already tried with Finn, and he hates us." Santana disagreed. _She really didn't want to go down that road again.

_"Trust me." Brittany said, "the way to get a man to follow you forever-take his virginity." She smiled, "Madonna, like, wrote a song about it."_

_"Hmm." Santana considered it as she looked at the boy who was at his own locker before she moved past Brittany and joined him, "hey, Finnocence." She smiled leaning against the lockers, "you know, I've been thinking, and I think we should go out. Just you and me this time. No third wheel."_

_"Will you talk to me this time?" The boy wondered._

_"I don't really talk during." Santana told him. The boy looked at the floor confused. The Latina sighed shutting his locker aggravated, "look, Finn. It's high time you've lost the big 'V.' Everything about you screams virgin. You're about as sexy as a Cabbage Patch Kid. It's exhausting to look at you."_

_"Well, look," Finn said, "I appreciate the offer, but I have feelings for someone else and I'm trying to work things out with them, so-"_

_"Who, Rachel? She's dating that Jesse kid from Vocal Adrenaline."_

_"No, she's not."_

_"Please. You can smell it on her. She's like a cat in heat. She talked about him yesterday and practically sprayed the choir room." She looked him up and down, "so, come on, let's do the dead." She said stepping toward him, causing him to step back. "It'll be great for my image, and Sue will promote me to head cheerleader. It's win-win."_

_"Wait. What-what do I get out of it?"_

_"I don't know…you get to have sex and make Rachel jealous." He seemed to be considering that thought. "I meant for me, okay." Santana continued, "it's win-win for me." She clarified before walking away._

Walking away from the boy she found Quinn at her locker, "hey." She greeted leaning against the locker beside her, "you okay?"

"Why are you talking to Finn?" Quinn asked, "don't lie to me, please."

"I just wanted to ask him about the Madonna thing for Glee…I thought maybe he'd know a good number…I swear on it that he listens to her every night in his room, dancing along with the beat." She did a tiny dance.

Quinn laughed, "Santana?"

The girl shrugged, "I asked him if he'd seen Brittany, I've been looking for her she's gonna help me with part of the routine, I can't get some of it down."

"Oh." Quinn mumbled closing her locker, "so you can't hang out?"

Santana frowned, "no tonight." She shrugged, "rain check, though?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded before she said, "well, I'll see you tomorrow, I've gotta find Puck."

"Bye." The darker girl mumbled as she watched her go.

"There you are!" Brittany greeted as she skipped over to her, "you walked away so quickly I wondered where you went…was that Quinn?" She looked at the girl walking away before looking at Santana. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it was Quinn." Santana said, "and no I'm not okay…this stupid captain spot is annoying the hell out of me…and frankly so is Madonna week." She looked at Brittany, "I don't want a younger, inferior man…I just want Quinn."

"If you look on the bright side, she's younger." Brittany chimed in.

"There is no bright side." Santana said, "all of this stuff is going to my head and I completely forgot about Quinn when I told Finn I'd have sex with him."

"Well, what did he say?" The taller girl wondered.

"He didn't really answer."

"And are you and Quinn together yet?"

"No." It was drawn out.

"So it won't be cheating." Brittany said, "just take his virginity for the captain spot, and don't tell Quinn about it."

"Brittany, I don't wanna lie." Santana said, "and beside that I don't even want to have sex with the giant."

"Why not?" Brittany shrugged, "it's not like you haven't had sex before, you have sex all the time."

"I know that." Santana said, "but this is different, I'm in love with his ex-girlfriend and he's a total oaf."

"But he's a little cute." Brittany stated.

"Only a little." She shrugged, "anyway, we should get to work on the routine."

Brittany gave her a smile, "all right."

* * *

><p>Thursday morning Santana was at her locker putting her makeup on again, waiting for Brittany so they could head toward their class.<p>

_"Um, hey." Finn greeted, causing her to look at him, "uh, so, that offer of yours, uh, to lose the big 'V'-"_

_Santana nodded._

_"I'm in." Finn whispered._

_Santana hummed with a smirk as the boy looked on, kind of like he was spaced out._

"Well, okay." Santana said, "we'll have to go to a hotel cause there's no way in hell we're going to your house…and mine is just not an option."

Finn nodded, "o-okay."

"And you'll have to pay for the room."

The boy's forehead creased in thought however he still said, "okay."

"Tomorrow night." Santana said.

"Tomorrow." Finn nodded, "yeah."

"You can go now." Santana said after a minute.

As the boy walked away Santana looked at the floor, "just do it quickly and don't tell Quinn." She whispered to herself…

"So you're going through with it?" Brittany asked from behind.

Santana turned around, "y-yeah." She said, "should I?"

"I think it's perfectly fine…you and Quinnie aren't together, so you're not cheating."

"Right." Santana nodded, "it's cheating."

"Not." Brittany repeated as they turned toward their class.

"Not." Santana nodded, "not…not cheating."

As they walked down the hall Santana's phone vibrated, she pulled it out and opened her new text message from Quinn.

**Sorry to bother you, but I really need to talk to you about something, so can we meet after school?**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

"Oh, crap." Santana muttered, "she knows."

Brittany looked at her, "what? You just agreed to it, she can't know already."

"Then why is she texting me this?" Santana asked showing Brittany the message.

The blonde read it with a smile, "she just wants to talk, it's probably nothing."

"Right." Santana said, "that's why she said 'I really need to talk to you'" She sighed quickly shooting a text back, as they entered the classroom.

**Yeah, I'll meet you in the lot.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

Santana spent the next five class periods completely freaking out over the simple thoughts of what Quinn would say to her after school.

How the hell could the blonde already know that she was going to have sex with her ex-boyfriend?

It's not like it was gonna mean anything to her, she just wanted to get the captain spot, and if Coach Sylvester knew that she had a younger man (even though Finn's like three days older than her) then she'd definitely make her captain. Even if they weren't really together, and they had only been 'together' once.

There's no way in hell Quinn already knew her plan.

How could she?

* * *

><p>When the last bell rang signaling school to get out Santana sighed unevenly she made her way toward the door.<p>

Whatever it was that was going through Quinn's brain, she really had no idea if she'd be able to convince her otherwise.

This time Santana may have really blown it.

She may have caused herself any chance of being with Quinn at all.

Sighing again she pushed her way out the door and slowly walked toward the parking lot.

It was now or never.

When she reached the parking lot Quinn was nowhere in sight. That was odd she could have sworn she told the blonde they could meet in the lot.

The Latina looked around once more before leaning on the hood of her vehicle and pulling her phone out.

Quickly she looked over her messages.

**Sorry to bother you, but I really need to talk to you about something, so can we meet after school?**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

**Yeah, I'll meet you in the lot.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

She had told her to meet her in the parking lot.

But where the hell was she?

_She is pregnant, maybe I walked faster than her? _The Latina thought as she typed out a quick message to her lover.

**I'm waiting at my car. Where are you?**  
><strong>-San<strong>

Quinn didn't answer, and that made her worry. She had waited ten minutes for an answer and she didn't get one.

Was that a problem? did that mean Quinn was hurt?

**Britt, have you seen Q?**  
><strong>-San<strong>

She had sent the message as she walked back into the school to search the hallways and bathrooms.

**No, I thought you were meeting her.**  
><strong>-Britt<strong>

**She never showed. I'm worried.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**Don't be. I'm sure she's fine.**  
><strong>-Britt<strong>

That didn't reassure her at all.

**Q, I'm worried, where are you?**  
><strong>-San<strong>

She shoved her phone away and continued her search.

When she reached the first bathroom after not finding the girl in the hallway, she pushed the door open, "Quinn?"

"I'm here." She heard before a stall door clicked open.

Santana stepped further into the room, "are you okay?" She asked, her eyes looking around the girl, "I've been texting you?"

"I know, I heard my phone." Quinn said, "sorry, I left it in my bag." She pointed toward the bag that was on the floor against the wall. "I got really sick," She said walking over to her bag and taking out a bottle of water, "I couldn't even get out long enough to check the thing."

"Are you okay?" Santana repeated.

"I'm fine." Quinn assured her, "really. I just shouldn't have eaten the chicken, I guess." She gave her a smile. She then took a few drinks of the water.

"If you're sure." The Latina said before looking toward her girl (well, she'd like to consider Quinn her girl). "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

Quinn nodded putting the bottle away and grabbing her phone, "what time is it?"

"3:30," Santana said.

"Shoot." Quinn said, "I have to meet Puck's mom in like ten minutes and this really isn't a conversation I want to rush."

_Great! _Santana thought, _she doesn't want to rush it, it's gotta be about Finn!_

"And you have Cheerios," the blonde continued, "I don't want you getting in trouble by Coach, so we'll have to talk later."

"Tomorrow?" Santana suggested.

"I'd love to," Quinn told her, "but I can't. I'm not gonna be in school tomorrow, I have like three doctor's appointments, so Puck and I are gonna be out."

"Oh." Santana muttered.

"I'll call you on Saturday." Quinn told her, "we'll talk then."

"That'll be after." Santana muttered. _It'd be after the thing with Finn, so Quinn'll definitely be mad._

"Yeah, I know." Quinn nodded. Before she touched her shoulder, "it's really important though, so I promise I'll call."

"Okay." Santana gave her a small nod before the blonde left the room.

* * *

><p>Instead of only worrying one day, on Friday she had been freaking out completely. She had spaced out during most of her classes and by the time Glee was over and Cheerios practice rolled around she had no idea how she had gotten through the day.<p>

"Sani, are you okay?" Brittany asked her as they stretched.

"No." Santana shook her head, "no. I'm completely freaking out, I told you Quinn knows, she's got to know."

"If you're that worried about it then just don't go through with it."

"What? No, Britt, I have to, Finn already booked the hotel room." She snapped back, "why the hell did I decide to do this?"

"You wanna be captain." Brittany shrugged.

"Yeah." Santana said her tone hinting sarcastic, "cause it's all totally worth it."

"Maybe Finn will change his mind. He is still hung up on Rachel."

"Yeah," Santana said, "but Berry's decided to sleep with Jesse. She has a date set for tonight and everything. I overheard her telling Finn that she had a date tonight...and he told her that he had one too."

"Finn has a date?"

"Yeah." Santana growled, "me."

"Oh." Brittany grinned, "right." She then shook her head before they started in on the routine, "there's no way Quinn knows." She told her, "okay, she doesn't know what you're doing with Finn. And she won't know...no one will, it's just you me and Finn. Tell him not to brag."

"Okay, wait Coach has to know, if she doesn't know I have a younger man then there's no way I'll ever be captain and this whole Finn thing will all be for nothing."

"Right, well I already told Coach that we both have a younger inferior man, you just have to prove it."

* * *

><p>"Finn?" Santana asked as she stood next to the bathroom door in the hotel, "hey, are you coming out?" He had been in there for the past ten minutes. As soon as they got into the room he had made his way into the bathroom.<p>

_"In a minute." The boy replied._

Santana sighed as she crossed over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You can do this Lopez," she whispered, "it's good for your image, and you're not cheating...Quinn doesn't know."

_'You're so fine and you're mine_  
><em>I'll be yours 'till the end of time<em>  
><em>'Cause you made me feel<em>  
><em>Yeah, you made me feel<em>  
><em>I've nothing to hide<em>

_Like a virgin , hey _  
><em>(you make me feel like a virgin)<em>  
><em>Touched for the very first time <em>  
><em>(Ohhh baby)<em>  
><em>Like a virgin<em>  
><em>When your heart beats <em>  
><em>Next to mine<em>

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh_  
><em>Like a virgin (yeahh)<em>  
><em>Feels so good inside<em>  
><em>When you hold me (when you hold me)<em>  
><em>When your heart beats (when your heart beats)<em>  
><em>When you love me (when you love me baby)<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (yeah)_  
><em>Ooh, baby<em>  
><em>ohh<em>  
><em>Like a virgin'<em>

Another ten minutes and Finn still hadn't come out of the bathroom Santana was starting to worry, did he faint?

"Finn?" She asked after she reached the door again. She knocked on the pathway, "are you okay?"

The door opened and he looked at her, "I'm ready." He said before he leaned down and kissed her.

_Oh, my God!_ Santana thought as she walked backward not stopping until she fell onto the bed pulling him with her, _can't believe I'm doing this. _She reached up and scooted the vest thing he was wearing off of his shoulders before continuing to his shirt. _You're not doing anything wrong, Santana, just stop thinking about it._

"Wait." Finn whispered pulling away.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Sh-shouldn't we be under the sheets?"

Santana thought about it a moment before shrugging, "if you wanna be."

"I-I do." He nodded.

"Okay." She said before she pulled him back toward her, "just relax." She whispered before kissing him again.

"Could we go slow?" He asked pulling away once more.

Santana looked at him a minute before pulling him back toward her and saying, "just relax, Finn." Kissed him again, continuing to pull off his clothes, as he worked his way from her lips to her neck, seemingly getting a little more comfortable.

After they finished Santana slipped her nightwear back on as Finn pulled on a shirt and his boxers before they both sat back in the bed, covered up. They said nothing to each other, and Santana felt weird because Finn wouldn't even look at her. Without making a sound she reached over to her phone to check the time, she had shut it off so it wouldn't interrupt them.

Turing the phone on she saw she had one new text from Quinn.

_Crap! _Was her only thought as she looked at the time, it was 9:30 and the text was sent at 8:00.

Slowly she opened the message up and read what the blonde had sent to her.

**Hey, Santana, I thought I could wait until tomorrow to call you and tell you what I wanted to say, because we definitely have to have a conversation about this but I've decided that I don't want to make you wait anymore. I know I've been a complete bitch with all of my confusion and making you wait, but that's done now. I wanna be with you, Santana. So what do you say we make it official?**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

Santana blinked a couple of times reading the message more than once. Quinn had asked to make it official...As in dating her...

She had no idea about Finn.

She had no idea that Santana and Finn had planned to have sex, let alone executing that plan.

She had wanted to talk about taking their relationship to the next level, the above friendship level and becoming girlfriend and girlfriend, the romantic level.

Santana actually felt like crying.

If she hadn't felt horrible before sleeping with Finn, she definitely did now.

She couldn't even text the girl back.

She put her phone on the table and stared forward, mimicking the exact look Finn had for a moment.

She broke that look however because the silence was annoying, _do you think they have room service in this place? Cause I want a burger." She said uncomfortably. She then reached toward the table and started going through it's contents looking for a menu._

_"I thought I'd feel different after." Finn said._

_"Yeah, well I've noticed that it takes about 20 or so times before the feeling of accomplishment really kicks in." Santana said sitting back up. "There's no menu, so you're __gonna have to take me to a burger joint." She then looked at him, "how do you feel?" _She really did care, believe it or not.

_"I don't feel anything." He still wouldn't look at her, "cause it didn't mean anything."_

Santana sighed before she reached out toward him, placing a hand on top of his, this causing him to look at her. "Don't treat this like a mistake." She whispered, "I won't."

"But I feel kind of bad." Finn whispered back. "Like I screwed up somehow."

"You didn't." Santana assured him, "you did fine," She then gave him a small smile, "that's saying a lot coming from me, you know my rep."

Finn nodded as she slipped her hand away from his, "could we...I don't know, could we possibly keep this to ourselves?" He asked, "I don't want Rachel to know."

Santana considered it a moment before saying, "you know what? Screw my image and being captain...yeah we can." She shrugged, "I won't tell."

"Thanks Santana." He whispered sitting up slipping his jeans back on, "you said you wanted a burger?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'll buy you one." He told her as she got up from the bed and began getting dressed as well.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning was Cheerio practice where Santana was reassured by Coach Sylvester that her hard work had earned her the Captain spot. And she told a questioning Brittany that she had in fact done the deed with Finn, but they had agreed to keeping it a secret so the blonde couldn't tell anyone.<p>

Late Saturday morning found Santana telling and showing Brittany the text Quinn had sent her and the fact that she had yet to send the shorter blonde a reply.

And Saturday afternoon, Santana had called Quinn saying she had gotten the text but was unable to text her back, and tried to call her in the morning but she couldn't find her phone, so she had no way of contacting her.

And now here she was in her room with the blonde that she was about to be with officially...

...If she didn't screw it up.

"So," Quinn said awkwardly as she sat on the bed as Santana stood in front of her desk, "you got my text?"

Santana nodded as she looked at her, "yes." She then nodded again, "I did...and a-are you sure you want it to be official?" She asked, "I mean I can wait if you're not ready."

"You still want to be with me?" Quinn asked, "right?"

"Yeah." Santana informed her quickly, "of course, I just want you to be sure you want me."

"I want you, San." Quinn whispered, "I'm sure."

"O-okay." Santana nodded.

A few silent seconds passed before Quinn looked at her, "Santana?"

"Huh?"

"You can sit by me." Quinn told her patting the empty part of the bed beside her.

"Right." Santana gave a soft chuckle before she took the few small steps toward the blonde and she sat beside her. "Hi." she whispered.

"Hello." Quinn whispered back, looking to her eyes before her hazel orbs searched her face, "are you okay?"

Santana nodded, "yeah, I...c-can I just..."

"What?" Quinn asked softly.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." The blonde nodded with a soft smile.

Santana swallowed the bit of fear she had blinking a few times before she turned toward Quinn with more than just her head. She then breathed deeply. This was weird she had never been this nervous before, especially not when it came to kissing Quinn, normally she'd just do it. However she looked around Quinn's face a moment before she reached up and cupped her face before slowly leaning in and lightly brushing her lips against the blonde's.

And for the first time in her life of kissing Quinn, she felt absolutely guilt free, because they were together, they were officially together. And nothing was standing in their way, because Quinn actually wanted her.

The light kiss slowly turned to more as Quinn allowed her to kiss her with tongue and the blonde's hands landed on Santana's shoulder and side as Santana's were now in Quinn's hair and just holding her.

They kissed for a while, before finally parting and resting their foreheads together. Santana smiled, "we're together?"

Quinn nodded with a smile, "we are."

Santana then pulled away, "wanna watch a movie?"

Quinn shrugged, "sure, what do you wanna watch?"

"_Girl, Interrupted_." Santana stated.

"Love that movie." Quinn said as she scooted back to lean against the headboard.

Santana smiled placing the movie into her DVD player before she joined Quinn on the bed and wrapped her arms around the girls waist pulling her as close as possible resting her head on her shoulder and her hands upon Quinn's stomach.

The blonde placed her hands on top of Santana's almost as if she was holding them in place.

* * *

><p><em>The following Monday Mr. Schuester brought Jesse St. James into the choir room and explained to his students that he would be joining their Glee Club.<em>

_"What the hell?" Finn exclaimed, "it seems like now everybody's doing things just to hurt my feelings."_

_"I thought you all would take this news a little better." Jesse said, "I'm a star. You can learn from me."_

_"We were already fighting for second leads." Kurt told him, "and now that you've shown up I've lost all hope at ever getting a solo."_

_"Yeah, that's right." Mercedes joined, "and ya'll just trot me out at the end of every number so I can wail on the last note. How is that okay?"_

_"He's a spy, Mr. Schue." Santana stated, "I would know."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys," Will stopped them, "I saw all the paperwork, I spoke with his parents."_

_"They Winter in Bali. It's a very expensive phone call." Jesse told them._

_"Jesse just moved in with his uncle," Will continued, "which is in our school district. It's all above board, guys; he goes to this school now."_

_"But this isn't fair." Artie said._

_"Guys!" Mr. Schue raised his voice, "everyone who's ever auditioned for this group has gotten in. That's how we do things here. Okay? To suddenly change the rules now-that would be unfair."_

_Brittany's hand shot up._

_"Brittany." Mr. Schue called._

_"Mr. Schue, is he your son?" The blonde wondered._

_Jesse smirked glancing at the teacher who only looked confused._

_"I don't understand why you're doing this." Rachel said looking at her boyfriend._

_"Because when you love something you got to go for it." Jesse explained. "You would never be with me completely if I were on the opposing team. And I care about you more than winning another national title...so I left Vocal Adrenaline...for you."_

_Rachel smiled._

_"All right, guys, we have got a lot of work to do." Will started, "Jesse, it's great to have you here." He shook the boy's hand. "Welcome aboard. Okay, from the top."_

* * *

><p>"You wanna go to the basketball game with me?" Santana asked Quinn as she sat down across from her during lunch.<p>

"First date?" Quinn wondered taking a bite of her pineapple.

Santana's face flushed a little, "I was hoping." She said.

Quinn smiled, "I'm not saying no."

"So you're saying yes?" Santana wondered.

The blonde nodded, "yes. But it's a basketball game so don't expect me to be all dressed up."

"You either, I've gotta cheer." Santana smiled back.

"I'll be watching."

"Then it'll only be for you." The Latina retorted.

Santana picked Quinn up at six o'clock, the game started at seven but she herself had to be there at six-thirty.

When they reached the car, Santana opened it for the blonde, waiting for her to climb in before she shut it and continued on to the other side of the vehicle and climbing in.

"I got you chocolate." Santana said grabbing the box from the backseat, "unfortunately the small box was the only one I could afford, because chocolate's expensive." She handed the small Russell Stovers box to her girlfriend.

Quinn smiled grabbing the small box, "you're so sweet, Santana, you didn't have to get me anything." She told her, "thank you."

The Latina shrugged, "it's nothing." She gave her a smile before she started the car to make her way toward the school.

"Would you like one?" Quinn asked as she opened her candy.

"Please?" Santana nodded.

Quinn kindly obliged giving the girl one of the four small chocolate's in the box.

"Thank you." Santana said taking it and biting into it, "ooh, it's my favorite, strawberry."

Quinn giggled a little taking her own piece and biting into it.

"Little warning," Santana said as she continued driving, "Kurt and Mercedes have been recruited onto the squad."

"What?"

"They apparently did something for Sue, so she asked them to join...and they did...we've been rehearsing for the past few days, it was a stilt thing with _Ray of Light, _but now it's a different routine with Kurt and Mercedes singing, _4 Minutes._"

"Are they good?" Quinn wondered.

"They're not bad." Santana told her as she pulled into the school parking lot.

"You make captain?" Quinn asked once the car was off.

"I did." Santana smiled, "Coach informed me a few days ago."

"San, that's great." Quinn gushed.

"Thanks."

Quinn leaned forward pressing a small kiss on Santana's cheek, "I'll be in when the game starts, I don't wanna be sitting there looking bored for the next thirty minutes."

Santana nodded, "okay, you want my keys?"

"Yes." Quinn said, "radio."

The Latina nodded handing her love the keys before she got out of the vehicle and headed inside.

_When the game reached halftime, Coach Sylvester counted out, "five, six, seven, eight!" Before the music began playing and the Cheerios performed their halftime show._

_'Time is waiting_  
><em>We only got 4 minutes to save the world<em>  
><em>No hesitating<em>  
><em>Grab a boy<em>  
><em>Grab a girl<em>  
><em>Time is waiting<em>  
><em>We only got 4 minutes to save the world<em>  
><em>No hesitating<em>  
><em>We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes<em>

_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey_  
><em>Madonna, uh<em>  
><em>You gotta get `em all hot<em>  
><em>Tick tock tick tock tick tock<em>  
><em>That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey<em>

_Madonna, uh_  
><em>You gotta get `em all hot<em>  
><em>Tick tock tick tock tick tock'<em>

"You see Quinn smiling?" Brittany asked as she and Santana walked back to the sidelines as the buzzer signaling the basketball players to come back out sounded.

"I did." Santana smiled, "and she was all giddy for me."

"How do you know it wasn't for Kurt and Mercedes?" Brittany joked.

Santana looked at her, "not even funny." She said shaking her head before looking toward the blonde sitting in the stands. Quinn gave her a wink with a smile and Santana waved back. "See," she stated, "all for me."

"I told you, you'd have her." Brittany laughed.

_'Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone._  
><em>I hear you call my name and it feels like home.<em>

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_  
><em>Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery<em>  
><em>Just like a dream, you are not what you seem<em>  
><em>Just like a prayer, no choice,<em>  
><em>Your voice can take me there<em>  
><em>(Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there)<em>

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_  
><em>Just like a prayer, no choice,<em>  
><em>Your voice can take me there.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that chapter...they're finally together! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to review...<strong>

**...Thanks so much for reading!**


	16. Home

**Hello again, a quick thanks to all who are reading, I'm glad you like this story, and thanks to the reviewers as well, I love hearing your thoughts on the story, and I really appreciate them...**

* * *

><p>Quinn laughed, "no, not fair!" She objected, "I'm calling you out, you're totally cheating."<p>

Santana shook her head, "no way, there's no cheating here." She smiled as she walked back toward her girlfriend (God, she loved thinking that). "You're just really bad at bowling."

Quinn's jaw dropped, "ooh, you're terrible."

Santana winked at her, "It's your turn."

The blonde rolled her eyes before rolling her turn.

"And it's in the gutter." Santana giggled as she watched the girl come back.

"Oh, shut up." Quinn muttered.

"Aw, is someone being a sore loser?" Santana asked with a smirk, "ooh, food's coming." She nodded toward the girl walking over with the two baskets of food they had ordered earlier.

"Here's your buffalo wings with fries and your chicken strips with onion rings." The woman said, setting the food down. "Now either of you need a refill?"

Quinn shook her head taking a seat, "no thanks."

Santana nodded, "we're good, thank you."

"All right, well enjoy." She said before walking away.

Santana took a seat as well grabbing the buffalo wings and slipping some of them into the basket with the chicken wings, "we're totally splitting." She said, "cause it all looks good." She then continued to grab some of the chicken and put it in her own basket.

Quinn reached across and grabbed a few fries from Santana's basket before slipping them into her mouth.

"Get out of my fries." Santana remarked, 'you don't even like them."

Quinn shrugged, "I'm a little hungry."

"Sure." Santana smirked, "only a little."

* * *

><p>"Last night was fun." Santana said as she stood at Quinn's locker that Monday. Quinn closed her locker with a smile, "it was, huh?"<p>

The Latina continued to nod as they began to walk toward Glee, "yes, and I love watching you lose, you get so adorable."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I still believe you were cheating."

"Never." Santana laughed as she opened the door, Quinn continued in and walked over to take a seat beside Puck, Santana continued over to Brittany.

"Hiya," Brittany smiled.

"Hey."

"So, you had a date last night?" Brittany wondered, "right?"

Santana nodded, "I did. We did." She smiled, "it was awesome, and I'm totally in love with her."

"Already knew that." Brittany laughed, "tell me more." She demanded as Mr. Schue started talking about something else.

"Well, we were gonna hang out earlier but she had church; which by the way Ms. Puckerman really doesn't want her going anymore-you know because she's Jewish-and I had church you know how my abuela is about church." Brittany nodded along, "Yeah, well after church I was gonna go over to her house but I couldn't because of that damn Cheerio practice Sue sprung on us...anyway I went over to her house after practice-you know after taking a shower-and it was around 6:30 and we went to the bowling alley, I won."

"You won?"

"Oh, yeah...Quinn, is a terrible bowler." She shrugged, "but it was so fun."

"Did you kiss her?"

Santana nodded, "yes, at the end of the date, it was great...she's an amazing kisser."

_"Um, all right, I have one final announcement before we all leave." Will said sitting down. "We can't use the auditorium for the next week."_

_"But that's garbage." Finn protested, "how are we supposed to practice for regionals without the auditorium?"_

_"The Cheerios need it to practice in." Mr. Schuester told them, "there's nothing I can do."_

_"I recommend a sit-in." Rachel said standing up._

_"I recommend we torch the place." Puck stated causing a few laughs._

_"No." Mr. Schuester told him. "Look, we've all faced adversity before and we've come out stronger on the other end. I'm gonna check out a few off-site locations for us to sue just for the week. I promise I'll find us a new home." He said before the bell rang and they all began to leave._

_Santana linked pinkies with Brittany _as they made their way toward lunch. Upon entering the room they made their way to the food buffets _Santana reached forward grabbing some lunch as Brittany said, "I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my diary." Santana stopped in her movement preparing to ask her what she meant, though she was interrupted by Mercedes._

_"Hey guys. Can I ask you something?" Santana gave her a weird look before the other girl continued, "how do you manage to stay so skinny?"_

_Santana smiled at that, holding up her Cheerio thermos, "The Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse." Brittany held hers up as well _Santana shrugged, "it's got water and maple syrup for glucose, and lemon for acid as well as cayenne pepper, Sue said it irritates the bowels and there's a dash of ipecac-which is a vomiting agent."

_"Sometimes I add a teaspoon of sand." The blonde shrugged._

_"That can't be healthy." Mercedes commented._

_"Who cares?" Santana stated. "You can either feel terrible and look great...or get kicked off the team when that reporter gets here." She shrugged watching as Mercedes left before she and Brittany turned around taking a drink of their 'Master Cleanse.' _

"Honestly, what the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Quinn asked as she took a seat at the lunch table Santana and Brittany had sat at.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked as she took a bite of a carrot.

Santana looked at her girlfriend and smiled, "what's up?"

"I'm not smiling." Quinn shook her head.

"Q?" Santana asked her smile fading.

"You two are messing with Mercedes."

"We're not." Santana shook her head, "she asked us how we stay skinny and we only told her."

"You two don't even drink that 'Master Cleanse,'" Quinn told them.

"We were only stating to her the facts of staying skinny." Brittany informed continuing to munch on her carrot.

Quinn sighed as she began to eat her own lunch, "you didn't have to tell her anything."

"It's not like we told her to starve herself." Brittany said.

Santana nodded, "yeah, we didn't tell her to _do_ anything."

Quinn sighed giving her a look, "well, could you possibly, you know tell her _not_ to starve herself? Make it clear to her that she has to eat?"

"We'll try." Santana told her as Brittany nodded along.

"Well, okay." Quinn said continuing with her food, "then I'm not mad." She then sent them a smile.

Brittany and Santana shared a look before Santana said, "I want you to sit by me tomorrow." She told Quinn.

The blonde only looked at her with confused eyes, "when? During Glee?"

"No," Santana shook her head, eating a piece of lettuce from Brittany's bowl. "I know you have to sit with Puck, I mean tomorrow I want you to sit beside me at lunch, not across from me."

"Oh." Quinn nodded, "yeah, okay."

"Aw, so I have to sit alone on the other side?" Brittany mumbled.

"Sorry." Santana told her, "I just really want to sit beside Quinn."

"Just as long as you don't kick me off the island." Brittany smiled, "if you do I'll be very sad."

"There will be none of that." Santana promised before looking back to Quinn, "you busy tonight?" She asked.

"I am." Quinn said, "I have to help Ms. Puckerman make something for dinner."

"Yum." Santana gave her a small smirk.

"Organic all the way...no bacon tonight." She mumbled.

Brittany laughed, "I'm sure we could always sneak you some."

"Oh totally." Santana nodded, "we could pick you up tomorrow and bring it in a breakfast sandwich."

Quinn's eyes brightened, "oh, yes do that." She smiled, "please."

"Okay," Brittany said, "it's done, I can have my mom make it tomorrow morning."

"And just tell Puck you're riding with us, and it's a done deal." Santana finished as the bell rang dismissing lunch.

"I'll call you tonight." Quinn said looking at the Latina before she said goodbye to Brittany.

"What class is next?" Brittany asked as she and Santana made their way toward the trashcans.

"You have History." Santana said, "I'm going to Spanish."

"Aw." Brittany mumbled, "I thought we had all classes together."

"No." Santana shook her head, "you only think that because you follow me everywhere."

As they re-entered the hallway Brittany looked around, "which way is History."

"That way." Santana pointed left, "you just continue to the end of the hallway and it's the door on the left, okay?." One look at Brittany's face told Santana otherwise, "here, why don't I just walk you there?"

"Okay." Brittany smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hello, hello." Santana smiled as she answered the phone, later that night, she had just got out of the shower since Cheerios ended thirty minutes ago.<p>

"Hey," Quinn greeted, "how are you?"

Santana let out a soft chuckle, "same as I was in school...I'm fine." She rolled her eyes, "my girlfriend is adorable." She mumbled.

"Oh, is she now?"

"Yes."

"Is she pretty?" Quinn wondered.

"Beautiful." Santana nodded with a smirk.

"Well, is she prettier than me?"

Santana paused for a minute, "hmm, uh, yeah, I think so...yes, yes she is."

"Well damn." Quinn muttered, "she have something I don't have?"

"Sexy eyes." Santana whispered softly, "I love her eyes."

"What color?"

"Hazel."

"Well, what do I have that she doesn't have?" Quinn wondered.

Santana hummed for a minute before saying, "a baby." She nodded, "yep, that's it."

"Oh, well if that doesn't settle the score, than I don't know what will."

Santana laughed, "you are so weird when you're not in school...you're like a completely different person."

Quinn was silent on the other line.

"It's a good thing, Q." Santana said, "I love it...I love every part of you."

"How much hotter is that girlfriend of yours?" Quinn asked after a moment, "I mean, should I be worried or can I take her?"

"You've just won my heart." Santana smiled, "I promise you, you have it."

"Ooh, I have to go." Quinn said after a moment, "sorry, but Puck's mom is in a crazy panic type mode and if I don't go to bed by like 9:30 she thinks something will happen to the baby."

"Aww," Santana pouted, "but we just started."

"I know, baby, I'm sorry." She said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana's heart was definitely drumming full speed, Quinn had called her baby (she was totally oozing with happiness). "Yeah, bright and early, don't forget about your sandwich."

"Never." Quinn giggled, "I'm like totally excited, it's something I have to look forward to tomorrow for...other than you I mean."

"Oh, nice save." Santana added sarcastically, "anyway goodnight, Q. I love you."

"Night, San."

To say it didn't bother her to not hear those three words fall from Quinn's lips would be a complete and total lie. It hurt like hell that Quinn still hadn't said the words back, so much that she actually thought about not saying them to the blonde until she said them back...but the thought didn't last long though, because she felt like she had to say them or else she'd just burst...and she knew that if she held on long enough (which duh, she would) Quinn would say them eventually.

Plus the blonde had totally called her baby!

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana got up with her alarm at 5:00 before she went stood up stretching as she shut the alarm off.<p>

She yawned scratching her head as she made her way to her closet to grab her Cheerio uniform. She slipped it on before going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, combing her hair and placing it into a ponytail and putting on some slight make-up.

By 5:15 she was out of her house and on her way to Brittany's.

When she pulled into the blonde's driveway she hopped out of her car and made her way to the door, she knocked a few times before the door was opened and she stepped inside.

"Britt will be down in a moment." Mrs. Pierce said. "Weirdest thing though, she asked me to cook some bacon, egg and cheese sandwich for when she came back."

Santana smiled, "oh, well, we have the weigh-in tomorrow and Britts probably wanted to cheat on the diet a little."

"Oh." Mrs. Pierce furrowed her eyebrows, "I never thought Brittany would cheat on the diet so close to the weigh-in."

Santana shrugged, "I cheat on the diet every day." She mumbled.

Brittany's mother sent her an amused look.

"A girls gots to eat." Santana smiled.

"Hey, San, so my sandwich?" Brittany said as she came down the stairs.

"It'll be ready when you come back." Her mother said, "Santana would you like one?"

The Latina nodded, "yes, actually. Thanks." And with that she and Brittany headed to the school for their Wednesday morning practice.

Instead of the normal routine practicing, they were stuck listening to Coach Sylvester go on about the _Splitz_, magazine interview thing.

"So Aretha," Santana said as she stepped up to Mercedes at Cheerio practice.

The girl looked kind of frightened, and it kind of made Santana a little happy as she looked her up and down, "don't starve yourself, okay." She said quickly.

Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows, "what?"

"Starve yourself." Santana repeated, "don't do it. It won't help anything."

"But I-"

"Just don't do it." Santana said as Brittany made her way over to them, "hey." She smiled at the blonde.

"How'd your phone call go?" Brittany asked.

Santana gave her a small smile, "fine." she then cleared her throat and directed Brittany's attention to the other girl.

"Oh, hi!" The blonde chirped.

"Hey." Mercedes gave her a soft smile.

"Did you tell her?" Brittany directed toward Santana.

"I did." Santana said before she linked pinkies with the girl and they began to walk away.

That left Mercedes with a very confused look on her face.

"Let's get showered up, and head to Quinn's." Brittany smiled.

"Yep." Santana said as they climbed into her vehicle. She revved the engine and looked at the clock it was 6:30, "let's get it on."

* * *

><p>Brittany yawned as she came down the stairs after her shower, "thanks mom." She smiled taking her sandwich to the table and sitting down.<p>

A few minutes later Santana came down the stairs tying her chair into the ponytail again, "thanks for letting me use your shower." She said as she looked at Mrs. Pierce.

"Your always welcome here, Santana." She answered giving her a plate with her sandwich.

"Thanks." The Latina said taking the plate over to the sink, "we're gonna have to take these to go though." she said, "it's 6:45 gotta get going."

Brittany stood up with her own sandwich. "Right, gotta go."

"Well, have a nice day." Brittany's mother said as she walked behind the girls to the door.

"We will, thanks." Santana smiled over her shoulder.

"Bye mom, love you."

"Love you, too, honey."

* * *

><p>As they pulled into the Puckerman drive-way they were met with Puck who was leaning against his truck.<p>

Santana put the car in park and hopped out of the vehicle. "Hey." She greeted.

They boy looked at her, "sneaking food?" He asked looking at the sandwich's Brittany was holding.

"Quinn's gotta eat more than that organic stuff your mom's shoving down her throat." Santana said.

"I know." Puck nodded, "that's why I take her places…Breadstix and whatnot." He sighed, "I gotta eat more, too. All that crap mom's making her eat, she's making us all eat it…support and whatever."

Santana laughed, "sounds awesome."

"Totally." Puck agreed, before he looked back to the house, "Quinn will be out soon. She's gotta at least pretend to eat what my mom made her this morning."

"You want one?" Santana asked walking over to the other side of the car, she grabbed the sandwiches from Brittany. "You can have half of mine anyway." She said.

Puck shook his head, "already ate."

"Where?"

The boy smirked pointing down the street, "Mrs. Mullins."

Santana shook her head, "yeah, that's disgusting."

"Quinn and I were never gonna last."

That comment made Santana's head snap toward the boy, "you two broke-up?"

Puck nodded, "Not yet. But I think it might be coming. She might not want to be with me because I was always going on about sex…and Mario Brothers." He shrugged, "can't blame me, they're both really awesome…I love Quinn, you know?"

Santana nodded, "I can tell." She shrugged, "you're just not in love with her."

Puck eyed her a moment.

"If you were you wouldn't have been at Mrs. Mullins this morning, or talking about sex all the time."

The boy only nodded.

"Hey." A voice made them turn toward the house.

Santana smiled, "hey, Q." She greeted walking over to her, "Sandwich." She said handing the girl the food.

Quinn smiled looking a the food, "thanks." She said before she took a bite of the food. "oh, it's so good." She mumbled with the food in her mouth.

Santana laughed shaking her head, "come on." she grabbed the girls arm pulling her toward the car. "See you at school Puckerman."

"Later Lopez." The boy called back.

Santana opened the door getting into the vehicle. She waited until Quinn was seated in the back before she started the car, strapping on her seatbelt before she made her way to the school.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Santana, you are exactly the same weight you were last time, nice work." Coach Sylvester said looking at her clipboard.<p>

Santana gave her a smirk, "guess that 'Master Cleanse' is really working, huh?"

Coach nodded, "yes, it is." She crossed Santana's name off the list hollering, "next!"

Santana made her way from the room passing Mercedes as she did so she found Brittany in the hallway, "how'd you do?" The blonde asked.

"Same." Santana said, "haven't gained or lost a pound."

"Good!" Brittany clapped, "me too!"

Mercedes sighed as she stood beside the door, "this is just great." The girl cursed as she stepped from the room.

"What's wrong?" Brittany wondered.

"I gained weight, I haven't eaten anything at all, and I gained weight." The darker girl snipped. "This is incredible, I'm never gonna lose those pounds."

Santana looked at the floor, she was no good at giving good advice and a snarky comment wasn't exactly gonna make Quinn proud.

"Well, maybe you could run." Brittany said, "running helps…ooh! Maybe you should dance." She smiled, "yeah, dance, that's how I stay the same size."

Mercedes gave her a soft smile, "yeah, thanks." She mumbled sadly before she walked away.

"She looked sad." Brittany said, "don't know why…dancing always helps."

* * *

><p>"All right guys." Will said as he stepped to the middle of the room looking at his kids. "I got us a space." He smiled.<p>

"Really?" Finn asked, "like permanent?" He asked.

The teacher shrugged, "well, it's not a definite permanent place for us to practice…just until the Cheerios are finished with the auditorium-"

"I don't think we will be." Brittany mumbled, "not for a while according to Coach, she wants to keep us locked out."

Santana shrugged as some of the members shot them weird glances.

"Anyway." Will said shaking his head, "I ran into an old friend of ours…April Rhodes-"

"That old chick who joined the club?" Finn asked.

"W-well, yeah." Will said, "I mean, she's not that old…but she kind of owns or runs RinkyDinks and I've asked if we could use the space to rehearse."

_"A roller rink?" Tina asked. Mr. Schuester only nodded._

_"Weren't those outlawed in, like, 1981 for being totally lame?" Santana quipped._

_"Ah, come on, guys. Where's your sense of adventure?" will started, "the space is great and April is giving it to us to practice in for Free."_

_"Mr. Schue?" Kurt interjected, 'if I may?" He then stepped down to stand in front of his peers. "The New Directions is clearly a club with a dearth of direction. Rachel and Jesse refuse to except that all of us would rather die before we allow them to become the next Beyonce and Jay-Z. And Finn's mother's romance with my father is sending him into a wholly unnecessary tailspin of despair." He paused taking a breath before continuing, "what we all need right now is to explore the idea of a sense of place." He turned to the piano to grab some papers, "and how if we find that place within we will get that happy ending." Mr. Schue handed out the papers as Kurt turned to the piano man, "Brad, B-flat." He said before he began to sing._

_[Kurt]_  
><em>'A chair is still a chair<em>  
><em>Even when there's no one sitting there <em>  
><em>But a chair is not a house <em>  
><em>And a house is not a home <em>  
><em>When there's no one there to hold you tight <em>  
><em>And no one there you can kiss good night<em>

_A room is still a room_  
><em>even when there's nothing there but gloom <em>  
><em>But a room is not a house<em>  
><em>and a house is not a home <em>  
><em>When the two of us are far apart <em>  
><em>And one of us has a broken heart'<em>

_[Finn] _  
><em>'Now and then I call your name <em>  
><em>And suddenly your face appears <em>  
><em>But it's just a crazy game <em>  
><em>And when it ends<em>  
><em>It ends in tears'<em>

_[Kurt] _  
><em>'So darling <em>  
><em>Have a heart<em>  
><em>Don't let one mistake keep us apart <em>  
><em>Well, I'm not meant to live alone<em>  
><em>Turn this house into a home<em>  
><em>When I climb the stair and turn the key Oh,<em>  
><em>Please be there<em>  
><em>Still in love with me'<em>

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany made their way over to their normal table taking a seat.<p>

"I'm sitting over here." Brittany said as she made her way to the other side, "just like you told me."

Santana gave her a smile, "thanks, Britt." She then looked around the room, "you see Quinn?"

Brittany glanced around the cafeteria as well, "uh…yeah, there she is." She pointed over to the line. "She's still in line."

Santana glanced at the blonde in the line watching her hold her stomach, "she looks nervous."

"She always looks like that." Brittany said biting into her food, "ever since she got pregnant people look at her differently."

Santana looked away from her girlfriend and looked at the girl sitting across from her.

"She probably feels fat, and useless and weak." Brittany continued, "everyone used to be so scared of making her angry, and now that she's pregnant everyone assumes she won't do anything to them…which she won't, you know because she's changed."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows looking back toward Quinn.

"She's insecure." Brittany finished, "everyone is."

As Quinn began to make her way over to the table after getting out of the line Mercedes looked around the room before she fell down.

"Oh, my God!" Tina yelled frantically getting out of her seat and walking over to the girl.

Santana and Brittany along with the other students all looked toward the girl.

Quinn was now over by Mercedes along with a couple of teachers and Santana watched as she and Tina got the girl back to her feet and walked with her out of the room.

"What was that?" Brittany mumbled.

"She fainted." Santana said looking over at the place Mercedes had been.

Artie was still at his table, he had a worried frown upon her face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is she okay?" Santana asked Quinn as the girl left the nurse's office.<p>

Quinn nodded, "yeah, she just, told me she hadn't been eating."

"Yeah, the damn weigh-in jus-"

"Is totally wrong." The blonde cut her off. "I remember getting so mad at myself for eating just a little piece of celery or a small bite of chicken." She frowned, "starving yourself isn't right, you know."

"I told her not to, Britt and I both did." Santana tried.

"I know." Quinn nodded, "I'm not mad, I just…having this baby is, it's just making me see so differently."

Santana nodded, "yeah."

Quinn sighed, "yeah, it is…I just, I can't believe I ever did that to myself…not eating, starving myself until people started looking like food, fainting…it happened a couple times." Quinn admitted.

Santana eyed her a moment, because it had never gone that far for her, she never starved herself, she'd always cheat on the diet and eat whenever she wanted to. She didn't realize Quinn had actually committed to not eating at all.

"I just wanted to be everything I wasn't," Quinn said, "so I'd skip dinner or lunch and just continue to skip meal after meal…until I made myself sick and then…then I'd eat, but only a little. The weigh-ins were jus-"

"You're beautiful." Santana said, cutting her off. "don't ever change."

Quinn gave her a soft smile, "I don't think your girlfriend's gonna like you saying that to me."

"Actually." Santana said with a smile, "I think she loves it." She reached down and grabbed Quinn's hand, "come on," She pulled her down the hallway, "are you hungry? You skipped out of lunch."

* * *

><p>"Are we allowed to skate?" Finn asked as he joined the rest of the Glee Club in the roller rink.<p>

April smiled, "yes, absolutely, if you'd like to." She said, "it's all on me, food, drinks…karaoke…skates."

"Wow," Will smiled, "thanks."

"Just enjoy." April said.

"Okay, guys…I'm gonna talk a few things over with April and then we'll talk about making this place our new home." He smiled, "until then, enjoy."

The kids all started talking among themselves as they made their way over to the skate counter to get their skates.

"Tie mine." Brittany said as she sat down, "I forgot how to do it."

Santana rolled her eyes before she crouched down to tie the skates after Brittany slipped them on. "There." She said when she finished.

"Thanks San." Brittany stood up, looking around she saw Mike was already on the floor, dancing with his arms as he skated around.

Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand as they rolled over to the skate floor, "couples skate," he said, Rachel nodded along.

"Ooh, Sani, couples skate," Brittany gasped.

"Yes, yes." Santana said nodding along as she tied her skates, she stood up, "okay." she nodded.

Brittany smiled, "no, I meant with Quinn." She giggled.

Santana nodded, "oh, right." She laughed, "sorry." She shrugged, "where is Quinn?"

Brittany shrugged also, "don't know."

"Hey, Britt, come on." Mike urged grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her away.

Santana sighed looking around the room before she spotted her girl sitting on one of the benches. She slowly rolled over to the girl and took a seat beside her, "hey, you okay?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

Santana shrugged, "aren't you gonna skate?"

"No." Quinn said, "I don't wanna fall."

"Q, you can't be scared." Santana whispered.

"Terrified." Quinn admitted, with her hands on her stomach. "I don't want anything to happen."

"I won't let you fall." Santana told her. "It'll give me an excuse to hold your hand." She smirked.

Quinn gave her a soft smile, "San, I'm fine just watching."

That made the Latina roll her eyes, "yeah, well I'm not." She stood up, "come on. I'm gonna get you out there."

Quinn shook her head, "no." She stated, "I'm staying here."

Santana frowned, "fine." She shrugged, "I'll be back." She said before she stepped out onto the skating floor and began to skate toward Brittany. She reached her friend and grabbed her hand, "I need your help." She said.

Brittany smiled as she and Santana skated around. "Okay, what's up?" She asked.

"Make Quinn skate with me." Santana demanded, "she won't skate, she's scared of falling."

"What do you want me to do?" Brittany wondered.

"I don't know." Santana said, "you're Brittany, just make her feel bad about not skating with you and then when she caves; which we know she will, bail on skating with her that way I can."

Brittany smiled, "okay."

"Thanks Britt." The Latina said as the blonde skated to the bench where Quinn was sitting. Santana smiled before she skated around the floor once more. The next time she looked in the benches direction she found Quinn tying skates, it made her smirk, she knew Brittany would do it.

She then skated over to her favorite blondes. "What are you doing?"

Quinn looked up at her, a glare clearly present, "don't act like you don't know." She growled before she held her hands out.

Santana took them with a smile and helped the girl balance as she stood up.

Brittany giggled once with a smile, "you're like the cutest couple ever." She whispered before she made her way back to the floor.

"I knew she didn't want to skate with me." Quinn muttered as she watched the girl roll away.

"No," Santana shook her head, "she didn't…I do."

Quinn looked at her, "San."

"I won't let you fall."

"So you won't let go?"

Santana kept one of their hands interlaced as they began to roll toward the floor, "never."

The rest of the night was pretty great, they skated for about an hour and once Quinn loosened up and realized she really wasn't going to fall she laughed along with Santana when Mike and Matt fell or when Puck tried to do a little spin but timed it wrong.

In the end, Mr. Schuester told them they wouldn't be using RinkyDinks as their new practice area, it just wouldn't work out.

* * *

><p>"You ready to impress that guy?" Brittany wondered as she smoothed down her uniform<p>

Santana shrugged, "just some stupid magazine person…I'm ready to impress someone else, though." She smiled nudging Brittany with her shoulder.

The blonde laughed looking into the gym, "she's sitting on the floor."

Santana looked into the room as well, "stupid pep rally's." She mumbled turning away.

"There's no need to impress her, she's already yours." Brittany whispered back before they joined the Cheerio line to begin their performance.

_As the Cheerios step out the crowd bursts into applause and cheers._

_Mercedes slowly walked up to the microphone, still wearing the Cheerio track pants with her uniform top. Kurt looked at Santana and Brittany, "what is she doing?" He asked. Brittany only __shrugged as Santana did nothing. _She was kind of confused, now that Mercedes was doing this, what were they supposed to do? The routine completely changed.

_"Hey, guys." Mercedes said after she finished adjusting the microphone. "I'm Mercedes Jones." She sighed before saying, "so most of you know Cheerios is about perfection and winning, looking hot and being popular." She paused, settling her nerves, "well, I think that it should be about something different...how many of you at this school feel fat?"_

Santana wondered if anyone actually raised their hands, but she had to keep up the image and not chance a glance behind her, so she did exactly that. She continued to face the other direction with the rest of the Cheerios.

_"How many of you feel like maybe you're not worth very much?" Mercedes continued. "Or you're ugly, or you have too many pimples and not enough friends? Well, I felt all those things about myself at one time or another. Hell, I felt most of those things about myself today. And that just ain't right. And we've got something to say abo0ut it. And if you like what we have to say...come down here and sing it with us"_

_'No matter what we do (No matter what we do)_  
><em>No matter what we say (No matter what we say)<em>  
><em>We're the song that's out of tune<em>  
><em>Full of beautiful mistakes<em>

_And everywhere we go (And everywhere we go)_  
><em>The sun will always shine (The sun will always)<em>  
><em>But tomorrow we might awake (Always shine)<em>  
><em>On the other side<em>

_Cause we are beautiful,_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no<em>  
><em>We are beautiful in every single way<em>  
><em>Yes, words can't bring us down, oh <em>  
><em>So don't you bring me down today,<em>  
><em>Oh Don't you bring me down today<em>  
><em>Don't you bring me down today'<em>

_As Quinn moved to join the Cheerios Santana moved to stand beside her. Kurt pushed past Santana and Quinn at the end of the song to get to Mercedes. He smiled at her, "Thank you." He said, "I was wrong." He then hugged her._

* * *

><p>"You're not joining the club again are you?" Santana questioned as she stood beside Quinn and Brittany as the Glee kids all met up in the choir room. Berry had sent them all messages saying they needed to meet. Santana of course was directing her words toward the older woman standing beside Rachel in front of the others.<p>

As Puck stepped up to Quinn, Santana had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist claming her as her own.

She tamed herself though, knowing it wouldn't be the brightest idea to let everyone know they were together right now.

"I'm not." April smiled, "no." She shrugged, "I've come bearing gifts though."

"I don't see any presents." Brittany said, "they're so cute with their wrapping and the little bows."

Santana rolled her eyes at her friends clueless-ness before she looked back toward April.

"So, what's up?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled, "April bought us the auditorium."

"What?" The kids all gasped.

"I thought I kind of owed y'all." The woman stated, "after all you kids kind of inspire me."

"Don't lie." Puck smirked, "you did this for Mr. Schue."

"Well, there's that too." April nodded sending the boy a wink, "however, I have a song I'd like to sing with y'all...kind of as a welcoming to your newly instated home."

"Brilliant." Kurt said with a smile as the others nodded in agreement.

_As April is talking to Will the student's enter the choir room and gather around the piano. "Did you tell him yet?" Rachel grinned._

_"Tell me what?" Will smiled._

_"That I bought y'all the auditorium." April bragged as the kids cheered and clapped._

_"What?" Will asked._

_April laughed, "I wrote ol' Figgins a check this morning. It's now called the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion."_

_Mr. Schuester laughed, completely speechless, "I-I don't know what to say."_

_"We've got that covered." Rachel shared._

_'Oh If your listening God, please don't make it hard _  
><em>To know if we should believe in the things that we see<em>  
><em>Tell us should we try and stay or should we run away<em>  
><em>Or would be better just to let things be..<em>

_Living here in this brand new world _  
><em>Might be a fantasy oohhh<em>  
><em>But you taught me to love <em>  
><em>So it's real, real, real to me<em>

_And I've learned we must look, look _  
><em>inside our hearts to find<em>  
><em>A world full of love<em>  
><em>Like yours, like mine<em>  
><em>Like Home'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter done, thanks again for reading, feel free to review and let me know what you think...<strong>

**...bye for now...**


	17. Bad Reputation

**Hello again, thanks for sticking with this story...I'm trying to start uploading new chapters quicker than I have been, and hopefully I can start doing that...**

**...Anyway, thanks for the reviews, as always I think they are amazing.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I was thinking about maybe going to the movies later on this week..." Santana started, "I-I mean not like now," she said, "like I'm busy tonight, an-and tomorrow night, but I kind of wanted to ask you a little ahead of time and-"<p>

"San, you're rambling."

Santana looked at her girlfriend who was currently leaning against the locker next to her own, "right." She closed her locker and sighed, "I know we've like been out and all...sometimes it just scares me, being out there with you." She said.

"Why?" Quinn asked, "we always act like we're just friends out in public." She shrugged, "never anything more."

The Latina nodded, "but I'd like to act like more." She whispered, "I'd like to not be scared."

"I'm scared too." Quinn said, "I mean, I'm _pregnant _and in a relationship with my best friend."

Santana smiled, "yeah...just so you know, when we're out of Lima, and out of Ohio...I'm gonna love you out in the open."

Quinn who was still smiling tried to say more but Brittany cut her off, "look what I found on the bulletin board."

"What is that?" Santana asked taking the paper from her friend, "oh, my God, it's like-"

"A list!" Brittany finished.

Quinn eyed them a moment before saying, "what kind of list?"

Santana showed it to her, "someone's basing the Gleek's on sexual promiscuity."

"Look, Quinnie, you're number one, and San, you're at two..." Brittany continued to look down the list, "why am I number four?" She snatched the list from Santana and said, "I'm number four...Who's Hot and Who's Not...I'm totally hot!"

"Who the hell would do this?" Quinn asked, "seriously?"

Santana shook her head, "I don't know but if I figure it out-"

Brittany cut her off, "I'm number four! I should've easily been top three, I mean, it's you two and me, we should all be top three, why is Puck ahead of me?"

"Well, I-" Santana didn't get to say anymore, the taller blonde had walked away. "Well, she took that well." Santana then turned to Quinn, "by the way, I totally think that I should've been number one, and I fully intend on telling whoever made that list when I figure it out, before beating them up. I mean, you're hot and all but I'm so, _so_ much hotter." She smiled sending her a wink before she went off to her class.

_Will held up the Glist during Glee that day, "who did it?" He asked. Everyone stayed quiet, some looked around but no one said anything. "This is serious." The teacher continued, "principle Figgins is threatening to disband the club."_

_"Why are we playing this game?" Santana asked, "we all know it was Puck."_

_"Back off." The boy said, "I didn't do squat."_

_"Then why is your girlfriend first on the Glist?" Tina asked, _Santana flinched a little as she said girlfriend.

_"Why am I last?" Rachel asked. "Aside from the face that I refused to put out for you."_

_"Okay, enough!" Will said, "no one is accusing anyone of anything...Puck, seriously did you do it?"_

_"I said no." Puck told him. "I'm a delinquent, sure. I like setting stuff on fire and beating up people I don't know. I own that. But I'm not a liar."_

_"All right, here's the important point." Mr. Schuester started, "between this and posting Coach Sylvester's personal video on YouTube you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation."_

_"Why is that a bad thing?" Artie wondered. "Maybe if we seemed more dangerous people would stop flushing my glasses down the toilet."_

_"Look," Will began passing out papers, "things are hard right now. I get it, you're under a lot of pressure with regionals coming up. And I know that winning sectionals hasn't had the positive effect on your popularity that a lot of you thought it would. But becoming what you despise is not the answer."_

_"Man, this song is wack." Mercedes complained as she read the sheet music._

_"No, it's not." Will said. "It's a terrific song on a long list of top hits that because of time or some bad press has become a joke. And like you guys it's time to start rehabilitating it's bad reputation." He paused walking back, "the assignment for the week is for all of you to find a song like this mine them for what works and make them great again, then hopefully, you can apply this musical lesson to your own lives."_

_"This song should be arrested for the crime of sucking." Jesse stated._

_The students laughed, "you wanna bet?" Will asked._

_"Ooh."_

_"Oh, no he didn't." Artie laughed._

_"Hit it!" Will directed the band before the song began._

_'Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet_  
><em>Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it<em>  
><em>My town, that created all the bass sound<em>  
><em>Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground<em>

_'Cause my style's like a chemical spill_  
><em>Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel<em>  
><em>Conducted and formed<em>  
><em>This is a hell of a concept<br>_  
><em>We make it hype and you want to step with this<em>  
><em>Shay plays on the fade, slice it like a ninja<em>  
><em>Cut like a razor blade so fast<em>  
><em>Other DJ's say, "damn"<em>  
><em>If my rhyme was a drug<em>  
><em>I'd sell it by the gram<em>

_Keep my composure when it's time to get loose_  
><em>Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice<em>  
><em>If there was a problem<em>  
><em>Yo, I'll solve it!<em>  
><em>Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it<em>

_Ice ice baby Vanilla _  
><em>Ice ice baby Vanilla<br>__Ice ice baby Vanilla_  
><em>Ice ice baby Vanilla<em>

_Yo man, let's get out of here_  
><em>Word to your mother'<em>

_"Oh!" The student's finished after they finished messing around._

_"This song is officially paroled!" Will hollered. "Right Jesse? You got me?"_

_"Jesse could've done it better," Rachel stated, "but you did it really good."_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Puck didn't come clean." Brittany said as she and Santana walked out of the lunch room, "seriously, because of him this whole club may get into trouble."<p>

"I know, damn Puckerman, and Tina saying he put his _girlfriend _on the top of the list...she's not his girlfriend." Santana mumbled.

"Is Glee gonna be over with?" Brittany wondered.

"No." Santana said, "I'll get it out of him."

"But whoever created it is gonna be suspended." The blonde said.

"Serves them right." Santana replied, "seriously this list is getting everyone in trouble and I can't let the damn club end...I actually love it."

"Me too."

"Also, if the whole club gets disbanded, parents are gonna hear about it and me being so high up on the list isn't gonna make my parents proud. I still don't ge-"

"Excuse me, Santana." Rachel said sliding up next to them.

"What the hell do you want?" The Latina questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I kind of wanted to request your help."

"Request?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "I was wondering if you and Brittany could help me later tonight perhaps?"

"With what?" Brittany wondered.

"My bad reputation project." Rachel informed. "I'm turning it into a music video and I'd really like your help with the backing vocals."

"Why would we want to help you?" Santana asked.

"Because, you're two of the prettiest girls in this school," that comment caused Santana to smirk and Brittany to nod, "and I find it highly ironic that I'm going to have you two be the angels."

"Angels?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded as they stopped walking in the hallway, "the song has to do with a death in the end-"

"Are you going to die?" Brittany asked.

"Only in the song." Rachel said, crushing the girl's smile. "Would you please just come to the school around seven?" She asked, "that'll be when Jesse and I need you."

"You're working with your boyfriend?" Brittany wondered.

"He's the sexy male lead." Rachel nodded.

"Don't you find it sad that your boyfriend made the Glist and he's only been here for what two months while you yourself are down at the bottom with a negative five?" Santana smiled.

"I'm hoping the video changes that." Rachel informed before she swiftly turned around and walked away.

Santana watched her walk away before she looked to Brittany, "did we even agree to go?" The blonde wondered.

"No." Santana answered, "should we?"

"I like Rachel." Brittany said, "she's like a tiny troll, only pretty."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "so we're going?"

The blonde was nodding, "pick me up?"

"Okay." Santana nodded along, "see you around six-thirty."

"And Cheerio practice." Brittany reminded.

"Yeah," Santana smiled, "see you there as well."

* * *

><p>"You've got five minutes!" Coach Sylvester hollered into her megaphone, "get a drink and get back to work."<p>

As the Cheerios moved from their spots in the gym to get to the water fountains she made her way to her Cheerio jacket and grabbed her phone.

**Can I come over after practice?**  
><strong>-San<strong>

As she waited for a reply she walked to the fountain Brittany was standing in line for. "Why are you in line?" She wondered.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, clearly confused, "I'm thirsty."

Santana smirked, "here." She whispered grabbing Brittany's arm and pulling her out of the line, "move." She directed to the other people in the line, "I'm captain and I call head of the line." The others looked at her a moment, but the glare she sent them got the message through that she wasn't messing around. Santana smirked again as the line backed up letting her and Brittany lead. The Latina quickly got her drink and moved away so Brittany could get hers when they were both finished they made their way back to her bag. She picked up her phone, happy to see a reply from her girlfriend.

**Sure, Puck said he had basketball practice. We'll be alone.**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

Santana looked up from her phone looking at Brittany, "hey is there basketball practice today?"

"Don't think so, Mike's on the team and we have dance after Cheerios...he wouldn't miss basketball though."

"And you have dance tonight?"

"Yeah, four times a week."

"Weird." Santana said looking back to her phone.

**Awesome, see you soon!**  
><strong>-San<strong>

"Come on San, I'm sure five minutes is almost up." Brittany grabbed her arm to pull her away, before they were to far away, Santana tossed her phone onto her Cheerio jacket.

"One minute left." She whispered as she and Brittany reached the center of the gym again.

Coach Sylvester once made them all run fifteen laps at the end of practice just because Lisa, a freshman cheerleader had been five seconds late on the five minute break she had granted them. Learning from experience every Cheerio tried to be back before the break was over so they wouldn't gain any more exercise demands.

"Okay, I want to see the routine again," Coach told them, "perfection and if it's not we'll be here for another hour." She nodded toward Santana telling the captain to lead them through.

"So I'll see you around six-thirty?" Brittany asked as she and Santana walked out of the Cheerio locker room after practice.

"Yes." Santana nodded, "I can pick you up from dance if you'd like?"

"You know where the studio is?"

"I do."

"Okay, so I'll wait for you there," the bubbly girl smiled before giving Santana a goodbye hug and skipping off down the hallway.

Santana made her way to her locker to put her gym bag away, passing a Glist as she did so. Once she stuffed the bag into her locker she snatched the thing off of the wall and made her way toward the parking lot.

Not even ten minutes later she was knocking on the Puckerman door. "It's open!" She heard Quinn call from inside. She rolled her eyes as she opened the door, "is it too difficult to stand up and greet me like a lady?" she asked as she entered the living room. She collapsed on the couch next to the blonde.

Quinn nodded, "it's getting harder and harder for me to get up fast...I didn't want to aggravate you by taking too long to open the door." She looked up from her bag of chips and the TV she was gazing at to look at Santana, "what'cha got there?"

Santana looked at her hands waving the paper as she said, "that Glist...even though Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester took them down, I found one on the wall, they must've missed it."

"Oh." Quinn mumbled.

"Hey," Santana looked at her, "it's okay you know, I'm gonna find out who did this." She shrugged, "it's not very nice to judge people that way."

"People do it all the time."

"Yeah, but posting it so everyone can see it only makes it worse, I get that people talk about it, but finding a list and not seeing your name on it at all or seeing the low score you've gained...it's gotta crush your self-esteem or something."

"I guess you have nothing to worry about." Quinn shrugged, "you're number two."

"Well, I'm not talking about me, obviously." Santana remarked, "you saw how hurt Brittany was because she only made four," she pointed to Brittany's name, "and Rachel's planning something in that head of hers to gain a larger number than negative five." She sighed as she put the list on the table in front of them before scooting closer to Quinn and draping an arm over her shoulder, "I can't stay very long, an hour tops."

"Why?"

"Britts and I are helping Berry at the school."

"Helping her with what?" Quinn looked at her.

"A music video, it's her bad rep project." She shrugged, "no idea what it's about, all I know is she dies in the end."

"Do you kill her?"

"I wish." Santana smirked, "no, I'm an angel."

"Sorry, hon, but you're far from that."

"Hey!" Santana laughed, "uncalled for."

Quinn smiled scooting in closer to Santana and resting her head against the other girl. Santana smiled at her before wrapping her arm around her fully and looking at the TV, "what is this?"

"_Stuck in the Suburbs_." Quinn answered, "found it when I was flipping through channels, I haven't seen it for a while, so I figured what the hell."

"Oh, my God, I used to love this movie when it first came out."

"Me too, I remember watching the Jesse McCartney music video _Good Life _and always commenting on how hot he was!" Quinn laughed.

Santana let a chuckle escape her lips, "glad to know I wasn't alone."

"You weren't." Quinn assured, "you know, I just think he's gotten sexier as the years have gone on."

"Is that so?" Quinn nodded at the question, "so Jesse McCartney is my competition?"

"There's no competition San, if I run into Jesse McCartney and he wants to go on a date..." She looked at her, "well, goodbye to you."

"Oh!" Santana smirked, "I see how it is."

"Now," Quinn leaned in and gently kissed her lips, "shut up and watch the movie."

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into the dance studio parking lot and sent Brittany a text saying she was outside. A few seconds later Brittany was walking out with Mike, who waved to Santana as the blonde made her way to the car. Santana waved back as Brittany climbed inside before she backed out of the parking lot. "You ready to be an angel?" Brittany asked, rolling her sweatpants legs back down.<p>

"Oh, yeah." Santana nodded, "totally."

"You sound so excited." Brittany told her.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I was watching a movie at Puck's."

"With Quinn?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "I just decided I'd go over to Puck's and watch a movie in their empty house," her tone was playful.

"Stop!" Brittany laughed.

"Yes, I was with Quinn, but that's not the only reason I wanted to stay, I was really into the movie, I hadn't seen it in forever."

"What movie?"

"_Stuck in the Suburbs_."

"Jordan Cahill?"

Santana smirked, "yes." She put on her turn signal and pulled into the student parking lot, finding Rachel and Jesse leaning against Jesse's car already in costume. "What's Artie doing here?" Santana asked as she cut of the life of her car.

"He's a director." Brittany informed.

"Of course he is." Santana said as she and Brittany climbed out of the vehicle.

"I'm glad you guys came." Rachel smiled as she walked over to them, "I've got your costumes in the back of Jesse's car. Jesse if you will?" She looked to the boy.

"Yeah." He nodded opening the back of his vehicle, "here." He grabbed the outfits and the white wings and handed them over to the girls.

"You need your hair down also." Rachel said.

"I just got out of dance class." Brittany said, "can I take a quick shower in the locker room?"

"Then your hair will be wet when we film." Artie told her as he rolled toward them, "it'll throw off the dynamic with Santana and Rachel having dry hair."

"There's a hair dryer in there." Santana told him, "Britt you take your shower and when you're finished I'll help you with your hair."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled handing Santana her costume, "I think I might need help with the wings."

Santana nodded as Brittany walked toward the building. "So what song is it?" Santana looked at Rachel and Jesse.

"_Run Joey Run_." Jesse said, "it's a story song."

Santana nodded again as Rachel handed her the lyrics, "you're only in the beginning shot and the last shot." The girl explained, "you sing the first part."

"Ah." Santana read.

"Yes, that." The other girl smiled. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana handed her the paper again before she took the costumes toward the school to get changed.

"Why are we doing this again?" Santana asked as she entered the locker room, Brittany was out of the shower now standing in her underwear and bra. Santana handed her the longer dress and Brittany slid it on as she herself put on her own.

"We're helping out a friend."

"She's not really my friend." Santana shook her head as she put the wings on as well. She had already took her hair down and combed it out.

"Okay, so we're helping out my friend." Brittany rephrased grabbing the hair dryer, "now you come and help _your_ friend."

Santana set the other pair of wings down and walked over to the other girl, she plugged the hairdryer in and then begun to work on Brittany's hair. "We sing, Ah, in the beginning."

"Is that all?"

"No, we sing it in the end, too." Santana smirked.

After Brittany had combed through her hair a couple of times after it was dry, Santana helped her with the wings before they walked out to the hallway, Artie and Lauren Zizes who was part of the A.V. Club also were making the hallways smoky with the machine. "You'll walk forward with your hands clasped together like you're praying." Artie directed, "then tilt your heads toward the center before you push to the sides...Rachel will be behind you ready to sing her lines."

"Okay." Santana said.

"And we're trying to do this in one take." Jesse said.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "okay."

"Alright, so places," Artie said rolling back, the camera stood on it's tripod and Lauren stood behind it, Jesse stepped behind Artie to watch. "And we're rolling," Lauren said. "Action!" Artie called out and the girls went to work. When they stepped away Rachel continued to sing her words until the male came in. "Cut!" Artie smiled, "cool."

"Now we're going to the end." Rachel said, "which is still in the halls and you'll sing along with the chorus a little before you repeat your words from earlier." She said.

"Awesome." Brittany smiled.

"When you get your close up again, you'll move-since your wings will be in the middle covering me-so the audience will see me in the middle with my own wings, since I'll be dead." Rachel explained before she carried on to an empty room to change her outfit.

"She talks too much." Santana mumbled as they waited for Rachel to come back.

After about ten minutes Brittany smiled, "pretty!"

Santana turned around seeing Rachel with her shiny golden wings. "How come you got the golden wings?"

Rachel only smiled, "cause I just recently died, and my character is of course the heroine...she has to look different."

Santana rolled her eyes, "whatever. Let's just get this over with."

After they finished their second scene Rachel said they were dismissed so the Cheerios went back to the locker room to change back into their normal clothes. Before leaving the school they dropped their outfits with the others and then proceeded to the parking lot. Then they were off, Santana dropped Brittany off at her own house before continuing to hers so she could do her homework and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Just sit down." Will directed with a sigh, running his hands through his hair. He had pulled Santana out of the hallway as she was on her way to English.<p>

Santana did as he said taking a seat across from his desk, "I'll save you the lecture and say I didn't do it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Quinn's first on the list." Will told her.

"Yeah." Santana scoffed, "what's that to me?"

Will rubbed his eyes, "Mercedes said you her and Brittany's friendship has..." he trailed off.

"Has what?" Santana wondered, _what the hell is Mercedes talking about?_

"Hit a bump in it's road?" Will said in an odd tone, "for the lack of a better word."

"Are you trying to say Quinn, Brittany and I are no longer friends?" Santana asked.

Will shook his head, "no. I notice you and Brittany together all the time, so you two are obviously still friends. What I'm trying to say is Mercedes thinks that you and Brittany don't really like Quinn anymore-"

"Oh, so you think I made the list out of hatred?" Santana shook her head, "listen, if I had been stupid enough to make that list I would've put myself first...Quinn's pretty but she doesn't have much experience in the sexual aspect of the list. Puck made it, and that's why she's first."

"I don't think so." Will stated, "I talked to him and he still says he didn't do it."

"Well then I don't know, maybe Rachel did it-"

"But why would she act so crazy finding out she's at the bottom...why would she put herself on the bottom?"

"She wants to be on Broadway, she's made that very clear. In order to be on Broadway you have to know how to act, this would be a perfect opportunity to act like a victim."

The teacher shook his head with a sigh, "I'm never gonna get this out." He said.

"You're really worried, aren't you?"

He looked at her as he sat down, "yeah...it's just we've come so far, and for one of you to jeopardize our club like this-right before regionals it just doesn't seem fair."

The Latina shrugged, "well I'm sure whoever created that list would've come clean by now if they weren't afraid of getting suspended or expelled." Will nodded along slowly, "all I can say Mr. Schue is that I didn't do it. I think it's kind of disgusting ranking people like that-I mean, I know I got my reputation that way, but for someone to put it down on a list like that, it's degrading."

The teacher reached forward and grabbed a stack of slips writing down her note, "here's your pass, you can go." He handed it to her.

Santana snatched it from his hand, "thanks."

"Hey, Puckerman!" Santana called after the boy, he was wondering the halls with a bathroom pass.

He turned around, "s'up?" He questioned, "want a quickie in the bathroom?" His lips curved into a smirk.

"No." Santana shook her head, "look, would you just tell Mr. Schue you made that stupid list and stop putting it up."

"I didn't do it." Puck snapped, "I'm not gonna admit to something I didn't do. Look, I know that I'm kind of a bad kid and all, but God, why won't anyone believe it wasn't me?" His shoulders slumped a little and his tone was slightly dejected.

"You really didn't do it?"

"No." Puck shook his head, "really."

Santana sighed, "then why is Quinn on the top?"

"I don't know...you know if I had made it I would've put myself on the top, I'm sexy as hell and I've had more experience than anyone in this school...including you, and you've got around-ow! Hey!" He laughed, "Was that necessary?" He asked as he rubbed his arm where Santana had slapped him.

"Wait," Santana shook her head as the idea dawned on her.

"What?" Puck wondered.

He didn't get an answer though as Santana took off down the hallway toward English.

**I need to talk to you after class.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**You're texting!**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

Santana rolled her eyes, she'll never get why Quinn was so intent on not breaking any school rules, especially one as stupid as 'no texting in class' even if the girl wanted to be valedictorian. She could still take some kind of risks.

**Sorry. Meet me in the bathroom?**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**Fine.**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

Santana put her phone down right as she reached the English room before going inside. She gave the teacher the slip Mr. Schuester had given her before she made her way to the empty chair in the room before sitting through the next forty minutes impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

_I can't believe I didn't see this before! _She scolded herself. _Thinking about it now, it's kind of obvious._ She looked at the board and began writing down the notes that were being written on the board at the moment.

As soon as the bell rang Santana rushed out of the room and made her way to the closest bathroom, it was the only one she ever used and it was on the first floor. She walked around and made sure all the stalls were empty before she set her bag down.

"San?" Quinn said a moment later as she entered the room.

Santana turned toward the door, "hey. Thanks for coming."

"Yeah," Quinn raised and eyebrow, "I'm still unsure what this is about?"

"Why'd you make the Glist?" Santana asked, getting right to the point was probably the best option.

Quinn's eyes widened a moment before she relaxed, "how'd you find out?"

"Well, Puck and I have both stated that if _we _had been the ones to make the list we'd put ourselves at number one." She stepped toward the blonde, "and we're both far more promiscuous than you are yourself. You've only had sex once, and that got you pregnant." She reached forward and grabbed Quinn's hand, "I'm not mad, I just want to know why you did it?"

"I-I'm tired of being ignored." Quinn whispered. "Every time I walk through the hallways no one notices and they run into me and being shoulder-checked while your trying to make your way to class kind of hurts."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows grabbing both of Quinn's arms, running her thumbs against her arms, "is it really that bad for you now?" She questioned.

"Yes." Quinn said, "it is...and you don't notice because if I'm walking with you everyone parts letting you walk through...but if I'm alone, it doesn't go that well for me. Not anymore."

Santana gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry." She whispered, stepping even closer, "I'm really sorry."

Quinn stepped away, "why aren't you mad?" She asked, "you were so angry when the list went up. I was too cowardly to come forward, I've put the whole club at risk...I hurt Brittany, putting her at number four and even the others by not including them at all."

"Why didn't you include them?" Santana wondered.

Quinn shrugged, "if I had the list would've been too long, and I wanted the bigger font so it would stand out...also Kurt, Tina, Artie and Mercedes are kind of growing on me I didn't want to hurt them by giving them a low score...Rachel annoys the hell out of me so I figured adding her would be okay."

Santana nodded, "okay, well are you gonna come clean?" She asked.

Quinn shook her head, "I can't...Figgins can't expel me, I'm already pregnant and at an all time low, the stupid list didn't even help anyway...If I get caught I'm out of here and then what will have?" She was on the verge of tears as she huffed out the last sentence before she reached up to rub at her eyes.

"No," Santana said, grabbing her wrists, "don't cry. Look, I still hate the list and think it's a terrible thing to do, but I understand why you did it...will you stop though?" She asked. "Stop putting them up?"

"Yeah." Quinn said, "I mean...I did make another, it's in my binder, I just-"

"Throw it out." Santana said, "please? Don't post it again."

"Okay." Quinn nodded, "all right." She sighed, "you're not mad?"

Santana shook her head as she leaned in closer to kiss her, "I couldn't really be mad at you." She whispered pulling away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, has Mr. Schue asked about you yet?" Santana wondered the next morning as she caught up with Brittany in the hallway.<p>

Brittany opened her locker and shrugged, "asked about my what?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows a moment before she said, "the Glist?"

"Oh, you know I still don't know why I'm not in the top three, I've made out with almost everyone, you included."

Santana rolled her eyes, before looking around, "could you not state that so loudly?"

"Although, maybe if I tried Quinn, since she's at the top of the list, it'd get me further up on that-"

"Don't you try it." Santana warned, causing the blonde to look at her, "just, no."

Brittany shook her head, "oh, yeah, she's yours," she then smiled, "yeah, he talked to me."

"What'd you say?" The Latina wondered as they got back on topic.

"I had to tell him the truth." Brittany said, "honestly, I didn't do it...I told him I couldn't turn on a computer." She looked at her friend, "I don't know how."

"Y-you don't know how?"

"No." She shrugged grabbing her pencil bag from the locker, "do you?"

"Yes."

Brittany then smiled, "good for you Sanny, maybe you could show me?"

"Of course, yeah." She smiled, "yeah, Britt, I'll show you how to turn on a computer."

"Great! It's gotta be helpful...did you make the Glist?"

"What?" Santana shook her head, "please, if I had made that Glist, I would have easily been number one and you definitely would've been top three."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Brittany continued smiling as the bell rang, she closed her locker, "so we're going to?"

"Science."

"You know what I don't get?" Brittany asked as they began to travel the halls.

"What?"

Brittany looked at her, "I helped Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie with their _U_ _Can't Touch This _performance in the library and it didn't help with our reps...I'm still number four and they're still not on the list." The blonde sighed as they turned toward the science room. "What more do we have to do?"

Santana shrugged, "maybe you should just forget about the list Britt, you and I know that you're definitely promiscuous and hot, and you knowing that is really all that matters."

"But it's not." Brittany remarked, "seriously San, I wanna be in the top, you and Quinn made the top, why didn't I?"

"Because the person who made the list wanted to be seen more." Santana said, "she didn't want anyone to ignore her anymore."

"She?"

_Damn! _"Well-"

"Sanny, why didn't you tell me you made the list?" Brittany whispered, "and what do you mean, ignored? No one ignores you."

Santana sighed, "no, Brittany, I didn't make the list."

"Also, why would you put the whole club at risk?"

"It's not like she knew the whole club would be at risk, Brittany...insecurity goes a long way in high school."

"I'm kind of disappointed in you Santana." Brittany frowned, "you really should come clean."

"But I didn't do anything."

Brittany gave her an odd look before she turned into the science room and made her way to her desk. Santana silently followed.

* * *

><p><em>Will pulled the screen up before turning around. "All right guys, listen up. Another week has almost passed. If a list goes up again later today, this issue is out of my hands, and it becomes principle Figgins' jurisdiction."<em>

_"Seriously, Mr. Schue, whoever made that list is not gonna come forward." Finn said, "we might as well just bed over and take what's coming."_

_"Fine." Will said, he clearly looked disappointed. "Okay, well, then, uh, let's get to it." He looked toward Rachel and Jesse, "Rachel, how 'bout you show us your bad reputation project?"_

_"I'd like to say a few words first." She smiled standing in front of the screen. "Though I understand that a motion picture should stand on it's own." At this Santana rolled her eyes. "I don realize that some of you are not well-versed in the complex vocabulary of the filmic arts. I expect that this video will go over some of the heads of our less-cultured teammates. So let me just say I hope you enjoy my bad reputation." She smiled, "lights." The lights went off, "okay, go." She said before some kid turned the video on as she sat down._

_'Daddy please don't_  
><em>It wasn't his fault<em>  
><em>He means so much to me<em>  
><em>Daddy please don't<em>  
><em>We're gonna get married<em>  
><em>Just you wait and see<em>

_Every night, the same old dream,_  
><em>I hate to close my eyes<em>  
><em>I can't erase the memory,<em>  
><em>The sound of Julie's cry<em>

_She called me up,_  
><em>Late that night<em>  
><em>She said, "Joe, don't come over,<em>  
><em>My Dad and I just had a fight<em>  
><em>And he stormed out the door <em>

_I've never seen him act this way_  
><em>My God he's going crazy<em>  
><em>He said he's gonna make you pay<em>  
><em>For what we done<em>  
><em>He's got a gun<em>  
><em>So run Joey, run Joey run'<em>

_As Puck came on the screen, Santana gasped clutching onto Brittany's arm as she looked down at Puck and Quinn. The blonde was glaring at him._

_After Puck it was Jesse, and then it ended up being Finn, all three of them mixed in the video. Rachel clapped at the end of the video, Santana, Brittany and Quinn joined in, because even though it was a low blow for the guys it was really well done._

_"Well, why don't we just, um, take a moment to really absorb what we've just watched?" Rachel said standing in front once more._

_"This is garbage!"_

_"Finn!" Mr. Schue warned._

_"No," Puck stated, "he's right. First of all, I need to trust my instincts more because I had a feeling when we were shooting that that it was not gonna be good."_

_"Why didn't you tell me they were in this too?" Jesse asked. "I thought you and I were going out." Rachel looked at him, "being triple cast with two other guys to play opposite your __girlfriend-it's mortifying."_

_"I-it was an artistic statement." Rachel told him._

_"No, it wasn't." Finn told her, "it was you trying to look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could stop looking like some kind of outcast and be seen as some hot, slutty girl singer!" Finn then stood up, "how could you do this to me, to all us guys? Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships?" He asked before he walked out of the room._

_Jesse followed passing his girlfriend with a small glare, "Jesse, wait." Rachel tried to stop him, yet he continued on._

* * *

><p>"Hey," Santana said stepping up to Quinn as the blonde exited the school, "you talk to Mr. Schuester?" She asked, "I saw him pull you into the choir room...he find out?"<p>

Quinn nodded, "yeah...principle Figgins walked in-"

"What?" Santana gasped, "are you expelled?"

"No." Quinn shook her head, "I mean...Mr. Schuester said he didn't find the culprit and I'm sure Figgins knew it was me, but Mr. Schue told him that he knew the lists had stopped-which they have-so Figgins let it go."

"Good." Santana nodded, "that's really good." She looked around before grabbing Quinn's hand and walking with her to the student parking lot, "you need a ride home?"

"No." Quinn shook her head, "Puck's coming back, I texted him about picking me up."

Santana nodded looking down at their interlocked fingers, she smiled, "you don't need a reputation for me to notice you." She said, "I'm always gonna love you and that's not gonna change."

Quinn smiled at her as they reached the nearly empty parking lot, "thanks...I guess maybe the whole thing was a little stupid."

"Well, it made some people stupid-mainly Berry-but I understand why you did it." She leaned against her car when they reached it, still holding her hand, "I wish you hadn't become that insecure about yourself and miserable. I mean if I had known you were feeling that way I would've tried to do some-"

"Don't blame yourself for my craziness, Santana." Quinn interrupted, stepping directly in front of her. "You've been great, and amazing with me...this whole ordeal, this was all me." She then leaned forward and kissed her.

Santana instantly reached up to pull Quinn closer, however she was denied that silent request as Quinn pulled away. Santana let out a little whimper with the loss of contact.

Quinn smiled, "we're in Lima, Ohio, you really want people to see?"

Santana then looked around, "no." She shook her head, "no, I..." She trailed off when she realized no one was around.

Quinn was still smiling when she unlaced their fingers and leaned against the car next to her, waiting for Puck to show up.

_'Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Now I'm only falling apart_  
><em>There's nothing I can do<em>  
><em>A total eclipse of the heart<em>

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
><em>But now there's only love in the dark<em>  
><em>Nothing I can say<em>

_A total eclipse of the heart  
><em>_A total eclipse of the heart  
><em>_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes'_

* * *

><p><strong>And there's that chapter, hope it was good, I'd appreciate any notes you have on it...<strong>

**...Thanks again for reading!**


	18. Laryngitis

**Hey again, thanks for all of those who are reading, and thanks for those who are reviewing...I really appreciate it...**

**...And I'm trying really hard to get Season 1 finished before Season 4 starts airing on TV, it's like my new goal...anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's over." Quinn said as she sat down on Santana's couch.<p>

That caused Santana to put her water bottle down. First of all Quinn had just barged into her house with no warning and second of all, "what?" She asked. Yes, she was in complete panic mode.

Quinn shrugged, "just can't do it anymore."

Santana shook her head, she couldn't believe this was happening. "I don't understand. I thought everything was going well."

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, "so did I, but I guess I was wrong."

"What happened?" The Latina questioned.

"It's just so exhausting." Quinn told her, "pretending to be okay with everything when really it's all completely miserable."

"Pretending?" Yes, her heart was stopping now.

Quinn looked at her, "yeah...I just can't stand it anymore, I have to end it...I did."

"Wait," Santana shook her head, "let's just talk." She told her, "before you do anything further just talk to me."

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "I thought you'd be happy about this?"

Santana looked at her a moment before she said, "why would you think that?"

"It's been bothering you for a while now." Quinn said.

"No, no, no it hasn't." Santana shook her head. Quinn opened her mouth to say more, but Santana cut her off with a kiss. "Just don't." The Latina said before she pulled away.

Quinn was confused, "don't what?" Quinn asked, "I can't undo it, it's already been done."

"What?" Santana shook her head, "when?" Did she miss it?

"This morning." Quinn told her.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Puck." Quinn told her, "I ended things with him."

"Oh." Santana sighed as relief rushed through her body.

"Wait," Quinn looked at her, "what were you talking about?" Santana only shrugged, but her eyes betrayed her as Quinn smiled, "you thought I was talking about us?" Santana then gave her a small nod, Quinn laughed, "aw, that's so cute."

Santana then glared at her, "how is that cute?" She asked, "I thought you were breaking up with me?"

Quinn laughed again, "why would I break up with you?" She asked, "Santana, you're amazing."

"Well, I know that." The Latina replied, "point is, I wasn't sure if you were aware."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, uh-huh." She smirked as she leaned in toward her girlfriend kissing her again.

* * *

><p><em>Most of the club was gathered at the piano as Mr. Schue had some new music for them to look over. All eyes , however, landed on the doorway as Puck walked into the room with his Mohawk shaved off and his hair was now just a buzz. The boy looked at them all with a worried expression before he continued to a chair near the top of the rows. "Who is that guy?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.<em>

Santana stared at Puck a moment longer before she looked at her friend, "Britt, it's Puck."

"No." Brittany shook her head, "Puck has that Mohawk on his head, and he's much cooler looking then this guy is."

Santana looked at her a moment longer before she turned back to Mr. Schuester who had passed out the sheet music, "all right, let's run it through." He told them stepping away, "vocal warm ups."

Quinn stepped over to Santana and Brittany, they all mouthed along with the 'mi, mi, mi 'ing' as Rachel was practically loud enough to cover up.

"What's up with Puck?" Santana asked the shorter blonde as Mr. Schue looked away.

Quinn shrugged, "don't know. He and his mom weren't at home this morning, I haven't seen him all day."

Santana nodded looking back toward the boy, "he looks miserable."

"Yeah." Quinn nodded.

"Maybe he shaved it off because you broke up with him?"

"Very doubtful, he didn't seem to mind."

When Glee ended Santana walked over to Puck and sat down. "What's up with your head?"

_"My mom found a mole on my head when she was washing my hair on Friday."_

_Santana looked at him, "your mom still washes your hair?"_

_Puck ignored her, "she started crying about sun block and how she's always telling me to wear a hat when I'm cleaning pools." He looked at Santana, "so, she made me go see Dr. Friedlander, the dermatologist. He said he had to shave my head to get a closer look at it...it was nothing. They maimed me over a freaking freckle." He sighed, "I feel like that guy that lost all his hair, then he lost all his strength."_

_"Samson?" Santana wondered._

_"Agassi." Puck told her. "This morning, people actually had the balls to look me in the eye." He looked at her again, "I mean, it's just a Mohawk, right? I'm still Puckasaurus."_

_Santana shook her head, "actually, I don't know if it's the missing Mohawk or the whining...but I am totally not turned on by you right now." She told him before she got up and left the room._

"So, when are we seeing that movie?" Quinn asked as she stopped at Santana's locker.

The Latina looked away from the contents inside the metal cubby before looking at her girlfriend, "what movie?"

Quinn smiled, "you remember during the whole Glist thing I did, you asked me to a movie..."

"Yes." Santana nodded, "I did that." She shrugged, "what's out now?"

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged.

"Ooh, what about _Coraline_?"

"Dakota Fanning?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "you like her, right?"

"Yes, does that matter?"

Santana then shook her head, "no, you wanna see it though?" She asked, "cause I think it looked pretty good."

The blonde smiled, "yeah, okay."

Santana then grinned, "awesome, okay. You want dinner, too?"

"No." Quinn shook her head, "I think a movie's just fine." She paused before saying, "call me before?"

"Definitely."

"Have fun at practice." Quinn said before she turned around. Santana watched her walk away a moment before she closed her locker and continued on to Cheerio practice.

As always Cheerio practice was hell. Santana had always thought that being captain might get her out of some of the workouts, but like most of the time, when it came to Cheerios or Coach Sylvester, she was absolutely wrong. To make it worse if they didn't all finish running a mile in five minutes they had to run it again. And Mercedes and Kurt could never get it under five minutes because they still weren't used to the stress the Cheerios put on their bodies. And by the time the second mile was finished Santana was practically exhausted.

"I wanna see more stunt work!" Their coach called from the bleachers.

Brittany shivered, looking at Santana, "why are we outside? It's February, and freezing!"

The Latina shrugged looking toward the rest of the squad before she and Brittany joined them in the routine once more.

"Terrible!" Sue yelled, "run another lap." A few of the Cheerios grunted causing Sue to pull the bullhorn to her mouth again, "make that three, and then get out of here you worthless thumb suckers."

After Santana finished her laps she ran over to her bag and grabbed her phone, quickly dialing the number she waited for the answer while she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Hello?" The voice was a little muffled.

"Quinn?" Santana asked through a laugh, "are you eating something?"

"Yes." Quinn said clearly, "Ms. Puckerman and Puck's sister left a few hours ago and Puck sneaked me some bacon he got from the neighbors...it's _so_ good."

"Okay." Santana laughed as she began her walk to her car, "so, I was calling to make sure we're still on for tonight?"

"Yes," Quinn answered, "totally."

"Great." Santana smiled, "I'll be there as soon as I finish with my shower."

"Sounds good." Quinn told her.

"All right, bye." Santana said, before quickly adding, "I love you."

"Bye." Quinn replied.

So as it turns out, _Coraline _was actually a pretty good movie, kind of creepy but definitely good. What made it even better was when Quinn reached over and quietly took Santana's hand in her own. It was corny, holding hands during the movie, but Santana loved it. It was definitely one of the best dates she had ever been on. Much like every other date with Quinn but it was a definite favorite.

* * *

><p>"Rachel totally told on us." Brittany said the next day as she caught up with Santana.<p>

"What are you talking about?" The girl looked at her friend.

"Rachel." Brittany said, "she told Mr. Schuester we've been slacking off...told him we've stopped singing."

Santana rolled her eyes, "unbelievable." She growled as they stepped into the choir room.

Mr. Schuester and most of the rest of the Glee Club were already in there.

_"I am very disappointed in you guys." Will started as the bell rang and the kids settled into their seats. _

_"Can't believe you narked on us." Finn muttered._

_"Don't get mad at me for exposing your laziness. I'm tired of carrying all of your weight. Regionals is in a month, guys." Rachel retorted._

_"I'm just trying to understand what's going on here." Will continued. "Finn, why'd you stop singing?"_

_"Cause you started giving all the male leads to Jesse." The boy answered, "that kind of shook my confidence, you know?"_

_Santana sighed, "what difference does it make?" She asked. "Everyone knows that my job here is to look hot."_

_"My baby hormones are making me moody." Quinn told them._

_"There are so many lyrics." Brittany explained._

_"Okay," the teacher started again, "a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link...A Glee Club is about a myriad of voices coming together as one. All right? This ends now. Which is why your assignment for the week..." he paused, "is for each of you to come up with a song that best represents how you see yourself-where you are in your lives right now-your voice. Then-you're gonna stand up here and sing your hearts out. All of you."_

_"Solos?" Kurt asked, "in front of everyone?"_

_"The Glee Club has lost its voice." Will smirked, "it's time for us to get it back."_

"So, what song are you gonna sing in Glee?" Santana asked as she and Quinn walked toward the bleachers outside.

The blonde shrugged, "don't know...you know, I don't really want to sing this week."

"No?"

"No." Quinn replied, "not really. First of all, I love singing, but singing in Glee Club? Solos? I'm not super comfortable singing alone."

"Why?" Santana wondered. When they had finally reached the bleachers they both took a seat on them, "Q, your voice is beautiful."

The girl only shrugged.

"It is." Santana told her, "I love it."

"I think you're just saying that," Quinn whispered, "because you love me."

"No," Santana told her, "I really do love your voice, even if I didn't feel the way I feel about you, I'm sure I would...It's not perfect or too practiced, but you're always on key and the pitch is great."

"Thanks, Santana, but I still think I'm gonna try to get out of singing for now."

Santana rolled her eyes, "your missing out, babe." She smirked before she looked out to the football field.

"I can't believe Coach is making you guys practice outside still." Quinn said after a moment. The Cheerios were starting to gather around the football field.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "me either. But she's saying practice outside is more brutal and it'll be more likely that we'll get better or something."

"Yeah, right." Quinn said standing up, "if anything I believe one of you may be getting sick." She then looked back to her girlfriend, "please don't let it be you."

"Course not." Santana said before she and Quinn said goodbye and the Latina went to join the rest of the Cheerios.

* * *

><p><em>"All right guys," Mr. Schuester clapped as he entered the room, "let's get thing started."<em>

_Rachel stood up, "as I was first on the sign-up sheet, I'll kick things off."_

_Santana rolled her eyes before she reached into her backpack and grabbed her eyeliner and her little mirror so she could fix her make up._

_"Okay." Will said before he stepped away._

_"I have chosen Miley Cyrus's_ The Climb_," Rachel continued, "because it's about overcoming obstacles and beating the odds. In my case, the obstacle is you-my lackluster teammates who refuse to carry their own weight." She then took a deep breath before the song started._

_'I can almost see it._  
><em>That dream I'm dreaming, but<em>  
><em>There's a voice inside my head saying<em>  
><em>You'll never reach it'<em>

_As Rachel sung off key Santana looked up from her mirror just as surprised as the rest of the room with the terrible sound of Rachel's voice._ My God, I think my dream is coming true! _She thought._

_'Every step I'm takin'_  
><em>Every move I make<em>  
><em>Feels lost with no direction,<em>  
><em>My faith is shakin'<em>  
><em>But I gotta keep tryin'<em>  
><em>Gotta keep my head held high'<em>

_"Rachel." Will said cutting her off, "I think you've lost your voice."_

_The girl looked beyond shocked as she looked out toward the other students._Everyone shared a few glances before Rachel shook her head, "no, there's now ay this is happening."

"Don't talk," Quinn told her, "it'll only make it worse."

"This is totally awesome." Santana smirked.

"I can't lose my voice," Rachel stated, "I drink herbal tea all the time, it soothes the vocal cords, my fathers said so, I need..." She paused, "I need to sing." She looked around, "I have a message I'd like to get through so I need-"

"You need to see the nurse." Mr. Schuester told her, "get something for your throat, Rachel, the voice is gone."

"We need to hang out," Brittany told Santana as the bell rang and they stood up to leave.

"What are you talking about, Britt?" She wondered, "we do hang out."

The blonde shook her head, "no," she said, "I'm not talking about the two of us, I'm talking about the three of us."

Santana gave her a questioning look, "Britt, if you're trying to set me up with some kind of movie night with Lord Tubbington again, just don't because I don't think I could handle a repeat of what happened last time."

"No, no, no." Brittany shook her head as she linked pinkies with Santana and they continued down the hall toward Quinn, "I mean with all three of us. Right, Q?"

At the sound of her name the shorter blonde looked past her locker door and smiled, "hi...what now?"

"I think Britt wants us to hang out as a whole." Santana replied, "Unholy Trinity reunion or something."

The taller blonde nodded along, "yeah, and sometime soon, okay? Maybe next week?"

Quinn nodded, "sure. Yeah, of course."

"Awesome!" Brittany laughed, before she pulled Santana-who was promising Quinn they'd talk later-off toward the gym for practice. Sue had finally shifted it inside.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee club Santana entered the room seeing Brittany and Quinn seated together talking about something so she took a seat in the back between Puck and Mike. Her eyes kept glancing down toward the blondes though, she didn't know why they'd be sitting together, not without her anyway.<p>

When Mr. Schuester came in he did his normal couple of announcements before he asked for a volunteer for the assignment. Finn had raised his hand first. Standing up to sing his song.

'_Jessie is a friend, yeah  
>I know he's been a good friend of mine<br>But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
>Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine<em>

_And she's watching him with those eyes_  
><em>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<em>  
><em>Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms<em>  
><em>Late, late at night<em>

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that<em>

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_  
><em>Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny<em>  
><em>I've been cool with the lines<em>  
><em>Ain't that the way love supposed to be<em>

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_  
><em>You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>I want Jessie's girl<em>

_Where can I find a woman like that_  
><em>Like Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>I want, I want Jessie's girl'<em>

_As the song ended the room filled with applause. "Nice work." Mr. Schuester said, "now that-that is the kind of soul exposing song I was talking about. We should all be inspired by Finn's bravery. Good job, buddy."_

_"Uh, Mr. Schue, Can I sing my song now?" Puck asked._

_"Yeah." Will said, "let's go for it, Puck."_

_Mr. Schuester took the seat beside Santana as Puck moved down to the floor and the Jazz band entered the room. "What are they doing here?" Mercedes questioned._

_Puck smiled, "I invited my brothers from the Jazz band and their righteous horns to help me out with my song." He explained, "since I shaved my Mohawk I started seeing things differently. Last week I joined a black church and I recently downloaded every song Sammy Davis, Jr. ever recorded on iTunes." He smirked at Mercedes, "he was a black Jew, you know and my inspiration. So without further ado, I give you one of Sammy's biggest hits."_

_'She gets too hungry, for dinner at eight_  
><em>She adores the theater, but won't arrive late<em>  
><em>She'd never bother, with people she'd hate<em>  
><em>That's why the lady is a tramp<em>

_Doesn't like crap games, with barons and earls_  
><em>Won't go to Harlem, in ermine and pearls<em>  
><em>Won't dish the dirt, with the rest of those girls<em>  
><em>That's why the lady is a tramp<em>

_She loves the free, fresh wind in her hair_  
><em>Life without care<em>  
><em>She's broke, but it's oke<em>  
><em>She hates California, it's cold and it's damp<em>  
><em>That's why the lady is a tramp'<em>

_Santana's happy until she realizes the song is actually for Mercedes and when she gets up to sing with him, it only bothers her more. So in the end when everyone else is clapping she just folds her arms over her chest and glares._

"You were totally jealous." Quinn said after everyone aside from her and Santana had left the classroom.

"What?" The Latina looked at her.

"Of Mercedes." Quinn said, her voice sounded a little nervous, maybe a little hurt.

Santana eyed her a minute before saying, "I wasn't...I'm not."

Quinn stood up from her chair and made her way over to one of the empty seats beside her girlfriend. "Santana? I saw you."

"Why were you sitting beside Brittany?"

"What?"

"With Brittany," Santana pointed down to the chair's the blondes had been sitting in, "why were you sitting with her?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows , "she asked me too...wait, are you jealous of that?"

Santana let her eyes wander the room before she sighed, "I don't want to lose you."

"And you think I'd choose Brittany over you?"

Santana sighed, "it's easy to love someone so...I don't know, fluffy."

"Santana-"

"No," the Latina shook her head, "look, Brittany's told me a few things...when she asked about us last time, she kept asking me how it felt to kiss you, I don't want her kissing you."

"Do you really think Brittany would do that to you? That _I_ would do that to you?"

"I don't know."

"Santana?"

"No," she shook her head, "I don't, I just-"

"I love you." Quinn told her. It froze all feelings that were building inside the raven haired girl. Quinn had said it quietly, so quietly she wasn't even sure if she had actually heard it. "I do." Quinn continued, "and I've been scared to let you know, because I loved Finn and I ended up getting hurt-granted I did screw up beforehand-but it's still hard to think about...but I do love you Santana, and you have _nothing _to worry about with Brittany...with anyone really."

"You love me?" The shorter girl whispered.

Quinn smiled, "yes...now, about Puck?"

"It's not what you think." Santana sighed. She held out her hand, and Quinn happily grabbed it. "I don't have feelings for Puck." Santana told her, "I'm just so used to him wanting me...the way he looked at me, it was so different from any way he looked at someone else...kind of like he actually cared about me." She shrugged, "now, he doesn't even give me a second glance."

"You know, you should act jealous."

"Of what?"

"Mercedes." Quinn told her, "everyone is going to expect you to do something...you and Puck have had a thing for a while now-"

"It's over though." Santana replied.

Quinn smiled, "I know...but that doesn't mean you can't pretend...if you act like your hung-up on him, then it'll help keep _us _from being found out by the Glee members and you know...everyone else too."

"Okay." Santana nodded, "I can act jealous...you know, cause some of it's not really acting."

"Yes." Quinn giggled standing up, "I know that."

Santana stood up as well, "can I kiss you?" She asked, looking around.

"Always." Quinn replied before their lips joined together.

* * *

><p><em>"All right, let's get things started." Mr. Schuester began as the kids gathered around.<em>

_"Mr. Schue," Kurt started, "I'd like to start us off. I believe I've found a song that finally expresses my true voice."_

_"Okay."_

_"Gentlemen." Kurt looks toward the band._

_'There's a black man with a black cat livin' in a black neighborhood_  
><em>He's got an interstate runnin' through his front yard<em>  
><em>You know he thinks that he's got it so good<em>  
><em>And there's a woman in the kitchen cleanin' up the evenin' slop<em>  
><em>And he looks at her and says, "Hey darlin', I can remember when <em>  
><em>You could stop a clock."<em>

_Oh but ain't that America for you and me  
><em>_Ain't that America somethin' to see baby _  
><em>Ain't that America home of the free<em>  
><em>Little pink houses for you and me'<em>

_There's a little awkward clapping as he finishes his song. "Is there something wrong Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked as he stepped up to the teacher._

_"I don't really think you got the point of this assignment. This is about finding a song that expresses who you are. That song didn't really sound like you."_

_"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations."_

_"No, no, no." Will said, "this group needs you to be _you,_ Kurt. You can literally do things that no one else can."_

_"I'm not a box." Kurt replied, "there are more than four sides to me."_

_"Don't lose track of who you are, just because it might be easier to be somebody else." The teacher told him. Kurt turned away and Brittany immediately jumped up to follow. "All right, take five guys." The teacher addressed the rest of them._

"What the hell was that?" _Santana leaned forward in her chair looking at Quinn._

The blonde faced her, "I don't know...it kind of scared me."

"His voice is so deep." Matt laughed.

Santana nodded, "kind of creepy."

"Hey, Quinn," Mike pointed do the floor, "could you grab my pen please?"

The blonde nodded before she _bent down to pick something off of the floor._

"Thanks." Mike replied as she handed it to her.

"You're welcome...and what is Brittany doing?" The blonde looked over toward Kurt and Brittany.

"No idea, but I think she liked his song." The Latina answered.

"Then maybe she wasn't really listening." Matt tried.

* * *

><p>"So, why were you hanging out with Kurt last night?" Santana asked Brittany as they walked into the school together.<p>

The blonde smiled, "because Sanny, he's my boyfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "I told him if he wanted to hang out he should call me and he totally did."

"You cancelled our plans so you could hang out with an experimenting teenage gay boy."

"Well, maybe he's not gay." Brittany said.

"He's totally gay," Santana said, "and everyone can tell...I ordered a pizza for us and I had to eat the whole damn thing alone."

"You could've asked Quinn to come over."

"She was busy." Santana said, "don't you think I would've if I could've?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know Sanny, I'm sorry about our plans, and about the pizza, but Kurt is really awesome and even if he is experimenting I really don't care." She smiled, "doesn't that just mean I'm helping him figure out who he really is?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, I'm being a good friend." Brittany finished.

_Santana smirked at Puck as she walked passed him, he smiled back before he walked away, _oh yeah, she had a plan.

_[Santana]_  
><em>'You can say what you wanna say<em>  
><em>What we have, you can't take<em>  
><em>From the truth, you can't escape<em>  
><em>I can tell the real, from the fake<em>

_[Mercedes]_  
><em>When will you get the picture<em>  
><em>You're the past, I'm the future<em>  
><em>Get away, it's my time to shine<em>  
><em>If you didn't know, the boy is mine<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>You need to give it up<em>  
><em>Had about enough (enough)<em>  
><em>It's not hard to see (to see)<em>  
><em>The boy is mine (the boy is mine)<em>  
><em>I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)<em>  
><em>Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)<em>  
><em>He belongs to me (he belongs to me)<em>  
><em>The boy is mine (the boy is mine)<em>

_You need to give it up (ooh)_  
><em>Had about enough (had about enough)<em>  
><em>It's not hard to see (he's mine he's mine he's mine he's mine)<em>  
><em>The boy is mine<em>  
><em>I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)<em>  
><em>Seem to be confused (you seem to be confused)<em>  
><em>He belongs to me (he belongs to me)<em>  
><em>The boy is mine'<em>

_"Wow." Mr. Schue said getting up, "that was intense."_

_"Don't you touch me," Santana remarked as Mercedes pushed her._

_"Oh, step to me." She replied as Will pushed them apart._

_"You know," he said, "I gotta give you guys props for the passion. Maybe hold back on the animosity a bit."_

_Santana nodded, "okay, yeah, I know, I know. I understand." As Will let them go and took a step back Santana lunged toward the other girl pushing her back._

_"Hey, hey, hey. Seriously!" Will hollered, "this ends now."_

_"All right." Santana said as he held them apart._

_"Talk to the stick figure." Mercedes replied._

_"Please, all right." Will said, "you can go at it in song, but that is it."_

_"Enjoy it while you can, Weezie." Santana smirked, "his hair is already starting to grow back." She then moved to walk away, "mm-hmm."_

_Mercedes tried to lunge at her but Mr. Schuester stopped her, "calm down. Hey! hey."_

_And Santana left the room._

* * *

><p>"Was that song good enough for you?" Santana asked as she leaned against Quinn's locker the next morning.<p>

"Perfect." Quinn smirked, "I'm sure you had everybody fooled."

"Well, good, then." Santana smiled, "you hear Kurt's back to normal?"

"I heard he and Brittany had a thing?"

Santana chuckled, "yeah, it lasted like two days...she went over to his house yesterday and made out and then his father came here for something with Finn and that's what was up with him. His dad spending time with another boy."

"Aw," Quinn said looking into her locker, "that's sad."

Santana shrugged, "I heard they made up."

"Well that's good." Quinn smiled, "walk me to class?"

"Most definitely." Santana said as the blonde shut her locker. "Mercedes quit the Cheerios."

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "and I'm pretty sure she and Puck are over."

_'You say_  
><em>Love is a temple<em>  
><em>Love a higher law<em>  
><em>Love is a temple<em>  
><em>Love the higher law<em>  
><em>You ask me to enter<em>  
><em>But then you make me crawl<em>  
><em>And I can't be holding on<em>  
><em>To what you got<em>  
><em>When all you got is hurt<em>

_One love_  
><em>One blood<em>  
><em>One life<em>  
><em>You got to do what you should<em>  
><em>One life<em>  
><em>With each other<em>  
><em>Sisters<em>  
><em>And my brothers<em>  
><em>One life<em>  
><em>But we're not the same<em>  
><em>We get to<em>  
><em>Carry each other<em>  
><em>Carry each other<em>

_One_  
><em>One<em>  
><em>One<em>  
><em>One'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another chapter finished, thanks again to all who read, and please feel free to review and let me know what you think...<strong>

**...I really love hearing feedback, it makes the story more fun to write...**

**...Ta-ta for now!**


	19. Dream On

**And again I thank all of you who are reading, I'm really glad this story has followers, and thanks to those who review, you don't know how awesome that is...it's like totally amazing**

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting on the bleachers outside right after morning Cheerio practice, taking a little break. Normally she'd be hanging out with Brittany, or finding Quinn but today she just wanted a moment to herself, and she felt like this might be the best way. She looked up in the sky and watched the clouds slowly float around.<p>

"Hello, Santana." A voice greeted, causing the Latina to let her eyes roam down.

"Berry." She frowned, "why are you talking to me?"

Rachel shrugged, "I saw you sitting over here and thought I'd ask if you were all right." She let her eyes fall to the ground before saying, "well are you, all right, I mean?"

"Well," Santana sighed, "it's not like it's really any of your business, but yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, good!" Now she was smiling. "May I ask how your progress with Quinn is?"

"I'd prefer you not too." Santana told her honestly, causing Rachel to have a slightly hurt expression cross her face. "But it's going well." Santana continued, "we're together now."

"That's wonderful!" Rachel said, now grinning, "good news."

"Yeah, I think we're pretty happy now." Santana said honestly. "I'm really happy right now."

"Well, I'm sure the feeling is mutual." Rachel concluded before she looked toward her phone, "better be getting inside, classes start soon."

Santana glanced at her own phone noticing it was seven fifty, she stood up and stepped off the bleachers before she and Rachel headed toward the school.

"I'll go in first." Rachel said as they got closer, "you can wait however long you'd like before you go in as well."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, about to say something, but the girl had already entered the building. She sighed to herself realizing Rachel was probably noting the fact that Santana a super popular cheerleader and she a super un-popular Gleek shouldn't be entering the school together if reputations were to be intact.

* * *

><p>"Bowling?" Brittany asked as she and Quinn stood around the piano with Santana.<p>

"Bowling?" Santana asked, "you really wanna go bowling?"

"Why not?" Brittany questioned. "I like bowling."

"No," Santana shook her head, "yeah, bowling's fun." She looked between the blonde's, "I just wasn't sure if you'd be up to it…cause you know, I'm so good at it." She smirked.

"Right." Quinn nodded, "no, I forgot how good you were with hitting the gutters."

"I don't even." Santana replied, "seriously, why don't we go see a movie?"

Quinn shook her head, "no, I don't want to see another movie, I'm already getting fat as it is."

"You're pregnant," Santana stated, "that's like the best excuse."

Quinn laughed, "it's not just that, going to the movies and doing nothing physical is just going to make the weight come faster, and it'll make it both fat and pregnancy mixed together, and I'd rather it all just be one…pregnancy."

"Okay, so no movies." Santana nodded, "how about basketball? You like basketball, right?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah I like basketball, but I don't know how well I'm gonna be at playing it."

"Could we maybe just go to the park?" Brittany wondered. "We could walk around the lake."

"Sure," Santana nodded, "we could even feed the ducks."

Quinn shrugged, "sounds good to me."

"All right," Will said when he entered the room; he was followed by a blonde man. "Guys if you would just sit down." He pointed toward the chairs and waited as the kids made their way to sit. _"Okay, guys, listen up. This is Mr. Ryan. He's a member of the school board and, uh, he would like to say a few words." Will said to the kids, he stepped away before coming back, as Mr. Ryan turned around, "I-I-I just want you guys to listen critically and know that what he's saying is just one of the many opinions." He finished before finally stepping out of the way._

_Mr. Ryan looked at them, "take out a piece of paper, and, on that paper I want you to write down your biggest dream, a dream that means so much you're afraid to admit it even to yourself." _Santana quickly wrote down her dream before looking around to make sure no one else saw what she had written down: To marry Quinn Fabray. She looked around again before quickly crossing that out and writing; Bigger Boobs, and relaxing in the chair once more. _As the kids each wrote something down, Mr. Ryan walked over to Artie, took his paper crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. "Your dream is never going to happen." He said causing the kids to frown. "Ninety-one percent of you will spend your entire lives living in Allen County, Ohio. So unless you wrote down that your dream was to work for a mid-market health insurance provider or find an entry-level job in an elderly-care facility...you're going to be very disappointed."_

_"This is really depressing." Mercedes whispered._

_"I'm going to guess that a lot of your dreams involve showbiz. Well, let me tell you showbiz dreams are the most unrealistic of them all."_

_"But...that's what I wanna do with my life." Tina stated._

_"Oh, look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings; I'm just trying to spare you disappointment."_

_"I think we get your point." Will stated._

_"Aw, well, Schuester here's a prime example. He used to have that glimmer of hope in his eyes that I can see right now in all of yours. But...he couldn't make it happen for himself so he now has to try and convince you all that it'll happen for you. Guess what. His dream didn't work out. And neither will yours."_

_Tina started crying._

_"Okay," Will said, standing up, "you're done here."_

_"You would be wise to show me some respect." Bryan stated._

_"You've said your piece." Will walked toward him, "now get out."_

_Bryan Ryan smiled, "well, Schuester, I should thank you. You've made my decision about which program to cut a lot easier."_

"What does he mean cut the program?" Rachel wondered, "Mr. Schuester is he cutting Glee Club?"

That caught everyone's attention.

Mr. Schuester sighed, "look, guys relax."

"How can we relax?" Kurt asked, "it's possible that some of us may be going back to having no life and no friends very soon."

"Yeah," Mercedes nodded, "and I'm not down with that."

"Is Glee Club over?" Finn questioned.

Mr. Schuester looked at all of the curious faces of his students before saying, "the school board has sent him in to check on all of the extracuriculars and see which ones aren't really progressing correctly."

"What's that mean, though?" Tina asked.

"He might be cutting the Glee Club." Mr. Schuester nodded, "yes, there is a possibility that Glee may be over."

"How?" Santana asked, "can he really just waltz in here and cut whatever program he wants to just because he sees it as a useless activitiy in the school?"

Mr. Schuester nodded, "he can, and he is." He shrugged, "but don't worry, I'm gonna talk to him, we'll talk it through. I'll prove to him why Glee Club is an important part of this school. Just wait." He smiled, "this isn't over."

* * *

><p>"So, when are we going?" Brittany asked as she pushed her binder into her locker after school.<p>

"Soon." Santana said, "to the park, right?"

The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, soon." She shrugged, "as soon as we find Quinn, we'll be on our way."

"Ooh!" Brittany grinned, "do you think we could stop by a bakery or something and get some bread to feed the ducks...and maybe something for us to eat if we get hungry?"

Santana shrugged, "we could go by my house and fix something up. I don't really have the money for the bakery."

"Yeah," Brittany frowned, "me either." She then smiled, "your house works...it'll be like a picnic."

"Sure."

Brittany closed her locker before the two of them began their walk down the hall, "do you really think that Bryan Ryan guy is going to cut Glee?"

Santana shrugged, "I honestly don't know. He's a member of the school board, and he's the one who makes the decisions on which programs to cut. Mr. Schuester seemed pretty sure that Glee was the program he was getting rid of."

"You know when he first came in I thought he was kind of cute, what with his good looks," Brittany looked at her, "he seemed charming to me, did he seem charming to you?"

"I guess." Santana shrugged, she wasn't really sure where this was going.

"Plus his name rhymed, Bryan Ryan, Ryan Bryan." She smiled, "Bryan Ryan...and he started talking about dreams, so I thought whatever he had to say had to be good, but then he crumpled up Artie's paper and said that none of our dreams were going to come true so I started to not like him." She shrugged, "hey, there's Quinn." She pointed toward the lockers.

Santana looked down the hall and a small smile formed as she watched the shorter blonde mumble something to herself as she pushed her books into her locker.

"What was your dream, San?" Brittany wondered pulling the Latina's direction to her.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Come on," Brittany shrugged, "I wanna know. Mine was that Lord Tubbington would finally realize that smoking was for losers and he'd quit."

Santana sighed, "I wrote that I wanted to marry Quinn." She rolled her eyes at the look Brittany gave her, "no, don't do that, it's not that big of a deal, okay. It's just a thought."

"Quinnie!" Brittany greeted causing the shorter blonde to turn to them, "you ready for the park?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "park?"

Brittany gave her a pout, "you can still go right?"

Santana looked hopeful toward her girlfriend, "we agreed in Glee to get together just the three of us."

"Right!" Quinn nodded, "spaced out for a minute." She waved it off, "sorry."

"It's okay," Brittany smiled, "so, are we ready?" She looked between her two friends.

"I am." Santana nodded.

Quinn smiled, "yeah," she closed her locker before saying, "to the park we go."

Again Brittany grinned, "okay, this is gonna be so fun!" She laughed, stepping betwen the two girls and grabbing both their hands, "first we're going to San's to get some bread to feed the ducks and other food for us to eat." She looked at Quinn, "we're gonna have a picnic."

"Oh." Quinn smiled as well, "awesome."

"I know!"

"But I don't think you're suppsed to feed ducks bread." Quinn said.

"What do you mean?" Brittany wondered. Santana glanced over to Quinn with practically the same expression as Brittany's only less sad.

Quinn shrugged, "I just-I mean I think I read somewhere once that it wasn't really healthy for them. They can eat it, just not much...you can do bird seed though."

Brittany frowned and looked at Santana, "do you have bird seed?"

"Yeah, I think so." Santana nodded, "my mom likes having birds in our backyard, that's why the bird bath is there and the feeders. I'm sure we have some left over."

On the drive to Santana's, Brittany rode in the back while Quinn was in the passenger side. Santana was steering with her left hand as her right hand was currently occupied holding Quinn's left hand on the middle console. Every few minutes Brittany would snap both of them out of their silent daze with a gasp before she started talking about the squirrel she saw on the ground or something Lord Tubbington had done.

Santana pulled into her driveway and cut the engine off, "so," she faced the other two, "you coming in also?"

"Yes," Brittany nodded, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay." Santana said as the tall blonde unbuckled and then hopped out of the car racing up the stairs to wait for them at the door.

"And you?"

Quinn pulled her hand away from Santana's and nodded, "yes." She said unstrapping herself from the seat and exiting the car.

Santana followed behind and unlocked the house before Brittany pushed her way inside, yelling, "sorry," as she ran to the bathroom.

Santana and Quinn shared a laugh as the Latina closed the door behind them and they made thier way to the kitchen.

"What do you wanna eat?" Santana asked, setting her keys on the table.

"Anything's good for me." Quinn told her. "Really."

Santana nodded grabbing a bag of chips from inside the cabinet above the sink, "well Brittany always wants chips, so," she waved the bag, "we got'em."

"Don't forget bread." Quinn pointed to the breadbox.

Santana nodded, "right sandwiches." She threw the chips on the table and walked over and grabbed a loaf of bread before opening it and grabbing a few slices before putting the rest back, then she put the slices in a small baggie for storage.

"There's some chocolate in the fridge if you want some." She said, "Hershey Kisses, I think."

Quinn's eyes lit up a little at the sound of chocolate before she went to the fridge and pulled the bag of kisses out.

"Babe, would you grab some water?" Santana asked as she grabbed a few more baggies. When she turned around there were three bottles of water on the table and some food to put in the sandwiches. "It's like you read my mind." Santana smiled stepping over with the bread and baggies to start making sandwhiches.

Quinn smiled back holding a kiss in her hand, "open." She demanded. Santana opened her mouth and Quinn pushed the chocolate into it.

"Thanks." Santana said as she bagged the first finished sandwich.

"Sandwiches?" Brittany asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Yup." The raven haired girl replied, "and chips." She pointed to the bag.

"Chocolate?" Quinn held a kiss out to the taller blonde, Brittany took it with a smile. "Where's the birdseed?" She wondered.

"Back porch." The Latina replied.

"Okay." Brittany smiled before she carried on through the backdoor to get the seed.

After Brittany grabbed the food for the birds and Santana put the sandwiches in the bags and the rest of the food back into the fridge they went to the park.

They ended up staying in the park for two hours, Quinn and Santana spent one of them sitting on the bench under a tree watching Brittany chase the ducks around the pond, feeding them too.

The first hour was spent walking around the pond and playing on the playground (a request of Brittany's which the other two were far too nice to decline).

All in all they're Unholy Trinity hang out was awesome and they all seemingly enjoyed theirselves.

* * *

><p><em>'Dream On Dream On Dream On<br>Dream until the dream come true  
>Dream On Dream On Dream On<br>Dream until your dream comes true  
>Dream On Dream On Dream On<br>Dream On Dream On  
>Dream On Dream On<em>

_Sing with me, sing for the year_  
><em>Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear<em>  
><em>Sing with me, if it's just for today<em>  
><em>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away<em>  
><em>Sing with me, sing for the year<em>  
><em>Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear<em>  
><em>Sing with me, if it's just for today<em>  
><em>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away'<em>

_Mr. Ryan showed up for Glee Club again, this time with a box. "Guys," he said, "I've got good news. I siphoned off funds from the Cheerios and I took a little shopping spree through the Jazz Hands catalog. You know why? Cause the arts matter. And I got custom-made New Directions jean jackets-" He pulled one out._

_"Oh!" Kurt jumped out of his chair to grab one. Brittany and Mercedes got up as well._

_"And some rad tear-away dance wear." Brittany grabbed that and Santana stood up so she could get a better look. "Hello." Bryan continued, "and every piece of sheet music from every Broadway show from the last 50 years everything a show choir needs to become champions."_

_Brittany took her spot next to Santana and began to show her the tear-away clothes._

_"Wow," Mr. Schuester stepped away from the piano, "that's just amazing. Let's all give a hand for Mr. Ryan." He clapped along with the kids._

_"Thank you." Bryan said, "thank you."_

_"Congratulations Will." Sue said from behind them, "I am over the moon for you."_

_"Thanks, Sue." Mr. Schue said, "I'm glad you have a good attitude about your budget being cut."_

_"Oh, no, I'm not talking about that." Coach continued, "I came over here to congratulate you on your new role." Will turned back to her. "Local director Herb Duncan, uh, does the dry cleaning for the Cheerios and he let slip that you just landed the lead in _Les Mis._" She clapped him on his back with the playbook, "congratulations. Oh, I'm ecstatic." Will gave an awkward smile to Bryan who gave him a curt nod. "And the good news just keeps coming, cause you got a part too, Bry." Sue turned to him, "the exciting role of Townsperson." She then flipped open the book, "and you got a line, too." She flipped through the book to show him, "way back here in the second act, you get to say...'hooray.' Congratulations, both of you really. I can't wait for opening night." She said before she walked out of the room._

_Bryan gave Will a look with a scoff before he tore the jacket from Kurt's hands._

_"Wait, Bryan." Mr. Schuester started._

_"Congratulations Will." Bryan cut him off, "you're gonna be great in the show."_

_"Can we talk about this?"_

_"There's nothing to talk about. I'm cutting the program." The man said before he turned away. Quinn and Santana both shared a look before they looked at Kurt._

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn wondered as she sat on the Lopez's couch that afternoon with Santana.<p>

"Of course." The Latina nodded against Quinn's shoulder, "what's up?"

"What did you write for your dream the other day?"

"You mean before Bryan took Artie's and trashed it?"

The blonde nodded, "yeah."

"Nothing big." Santana said, "I didn't want to get my hopes up for a big dream, why?"

"Just wondering," Quinn said before shrugging, "was yours stupid? Mine was stupid."

"Oh, come on," Santana sat up and looked at her, "no dream is stupid."

"Yeah, they can be." Quinn informed, "I wrote down; _No stretch marks_…when obviously I'm going to get them. She looked at her stomach; it so did not stay flat."

"I wouldn't call that stupid." Santana shrugged, "mine was worse."

"Really? And what was that?"

Santana hesitated a moment contemplating on telling Quinn the marriage thing, however she stuck with her second dream and said, "bigger boobs."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah," Santana nodded looking down at her clothed chest, "they're just not big."

Quinn let out a soft chuckle, "come on, Santana, do you really think that matters?"

Santana smiled sadly still looking at her chest, "well-"

"Oh, don't even." Quinn stopped her, "it's not like mine are that much greater."

"They're bigger than mine."

"I'm pregnant, they have to be."

Santana shrugged, "well, I don't think it's fine."

"They'll go back to normal." Quinn motioned to her own, "after the birth…and then you know…the other stuff." She gave a small smile, "then we'll be you know, kind of the same."

"We could never be the same." Santana said.

"Oh, you know what I meant." Quinn laughed, "stop thinking about your boobs though okay, it's kind of weird."

Santana playfully stuck out her tongue before she laid her head to rest on Quinn's shoulder again, she took the girls hand in her own and sighed contently, "I love you."

She felt Quinn kiss the top of her head, "love you, too." She said before looking back to the television.

* * *

><p><em>"All right, guys, listen up." Will said, catching the football Puck, Mike and Matt were tossing around as he came into the room. "Tina has something that she wants to share with all of us. But first I have an announcement to make. You've all been reprieved." He continued as the students all found seats. "Bryan Ryan isn't cutting Glee." The room filled with applause.<em>

_"Did he die?" Puck wondered._

_"No," Will said throwing the football back to him, "he didn't die. He's gonna be distracted for a couple months making his star turn in _Les Mis_. He got the lead role."_

_"But I thought you got the lead." Quinn said._

_"I resigned." He told her. "It was the price for keeping the Club."_

_"Sorry you had to do that Mr. Schue." Finn said._

_"I'm not." Will continued. "I mean, the-the way I see it. I'm trading my one dream for the chance that all 13 of you might find yours. I mean, come on, you can't argue with those numbers. So, let's start with Tina's dream." He looked at her, "come on up, Tina." The girl came up and gave him a high-five as the kids clapped. "Tina, I understand that you whipped up a little dance number for us a break-out that we might use at regionals."_

_"Yes." Tina said._

_"You got a dance partner?" Mr. Schuester wondered._

_"Mike Chang." Tina answered, looking at Artie._

_"Chang!" Mike shrugged standing up to join her, as the students clapped._

_"Chang." Will said._

_'Stars fading, but I linger on, dear_  
><em>Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear<em>  
><em>Just saying this: Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you<em>  
><em>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<em>  
><em>But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter is finished, hoped you liked it...<strong>

**Thanks again for reading, please leave a review if you'd like!**


	20. Theatricality

**And thanks again for the reviews as well as the everyone who is reading, I hope this chapter is as good as the others...**

* * *

><p>"If I asked you something, you'd be honest, right?" Santana wondered as she walked with Quinn down the hall toward Glee.<p>

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "why what's up?"

"Are you scared?" The Latina wondered, "to go through the birth and then give her up?" She shrugged, "I mean, she's been yours for like seven months now."

Quinn gave her a small smile, "I'm terrified." She admitted, "but it's gotta be the right thing, giving her up." Her eyes traveled to her stomach for a second before she shrugged, "I wouldn't be a good mom."

Santana was about to argue with that, but she figured the blonde wouldn't really want to hear it right now. Instead she shrugged, "well, I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for her to be with…I mean let's face it, Terri Schuester was _not _that."

As they turned into the choir room Quinn's whispered, "whoa!" Caused Santana to look in the direction she was looking in. Santana furrowed her eyebrows as Tina sat in the front row with no makeup and a gray hoodie with normal pants. "What do you think happened to her?" Quinn shrugged, "don't stare." She whispered back as they walked to their respective chairs. Today Santana opted for one in the back while Quinn was in the middle.

"Tina what happened?" Kurt whispered, "why do you look so…weird?"

Mr. Schuester took a seat on a stool in front of them all, "Principle Figgins told made her stop dressing in her Goth style clothes, because of vampire fever."

"What's vampire fever?" Quinn wondered.

Tina looked at her, "_Twilight_."

"Oh, I love that movie." Kurt gasped.

Quinn shrugged, "does he think vampires are real or something?"

"Yes." Mr. Schuester nodded.

"What a idiot." Santana mumbled.

_"It's so weird." Artie said leaning toward Tina._

_"This so isn't you." Finn agreed._

_Tina gave him a look before looking toward Mr. Schuester, "I feel like an Asian Branch Davidian."_

_"Tina, are there any other looks you can try?" The teacher wondered._

_"Biker chick?" Santana tried, which earned a thumbs down from the Asian girl._

_"Cowgirl?" Finn asked._

_While Mercedes said, "hood rat." Tina continued to thumb down._

_"Computer Programmer." Quinn suggested._

_Brittany's suggestion was, "cross-country skier."_

_"Catholic schoolgirl." Puck suggested with a smirk._

_"A Happy Meal, no onions. Or a chicken." Brittany added._

_"Look, I appreciate it, guys, but it just isn't me." Tina said, "I know who I am, and I'm not allowed to show it. It's like communism."_

_"Guys," Rachel stated coming into the room, "we have a serious problem. You know I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline." She stopped, standing beside Mr. Schuester._

_"Isn't that against the rules?" Artie asked._

_"No, not at all." Rachel replied, "or probably. Whatever. Anyway, what I figured out, I rooted through the Dumpsters behind the Carmel auditorium and I found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights."_

_"Oh, no." Tina mumbled._

_"Which led me to Joelle Fabrics." Rachel continued. "I asked them about red Chantilly lace, and they were sold out!"_

_"Oh, sweet Jesus." Mercedes added a shocked look upon her face._

_Kurt added, "oh, my."_

_"W-w-what?" Will asked, completely confused._

_"They're doing Gaga." Kurt told him._

_"Oh, that's it." Mercedes threw her hands up, "it's over."_

_"Exactly!" Rachel agreed._

_"We should have guessed it." Kurt told them, "They're going for full-out theatricality. They know it's the easiest way to beat us. Damn them!"_

_"What's up with this Gaga dude?" Puck wondered, "he just, like, dresses weird, right? Like Bowie?"_

_Rachel sighed as Kurt answered, "Lady Gaga is a woman! She's only the biggest pop act to come along in decades. She's boundary-pushing. The most theatrical performer of our generation. And she changes her look faster than Britt changes sexual partners."_

_"That's true." Brittany agreed._

_"It makes since that Vocal Adrenaline would pay homage." Artie said, "it's a brilliant move. She's a perfect fit for them."_

_"Now, hold on a second." Mr. Schuester stopped him, "we might be able to kill two birds with one stone here._ _We can help Tina find a new look _and_ find a competitive number for regionals." He smiled, "this week, your assignment: Gaga." This caused the girls and Kurt to gasp._

_"Pens." Rachel snapped, "need pens. My ideas just come to me."_

_"Oh, my office." Mr. Schue pointed._

_"I'm brainstorming." Rachel said turning toward his office._

_"Oh, man!" Finn muttered with a roll of his eyes._

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Quinn answered a few seconds after Santana dialed the number after Cheerio practice.<p>

"Hey," Santana greeted, "are you busy?"

Quinn let out a soft chuckle, "you know, I wasn't about five minutes ago."

"Okay?" She was a bit confused.

"Yeah," Quinn continued, "Rachel apparently asked Mercedes to go down to Carmel with her so she didn't have to spy on Vocal Adrenaline alone and Mercedes really didn't want to handle Rachel alone so she asked if I'd go along with her, and me being the awesome person I am agreed to go."

Santana frowned, "okay, well, you have fun with that."

"I can call you later though." Quinn tried, like she could sense the sadness in her girlfriend's voice.

"I'm counting on it." Santana replied.

"Hey, they're here, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," The Latina mumbled.

"San," Quinn laughed, "I love you."

"I love you, too…this is why it's making me so sad."

"I promise, we'll talk later," Quinn laughed again, "goodbye."

"Bye."

If Quinn couldn't hang out she'd go to the next best thing.

Brittany.

"Hey, Britt!" Santana greeted as the blonde answered the phone, "I was wondering if you were busy?"

"No, I'm not." Brittany answered, "I was gonna go to dance class, but the teacher called last minute, it's cancelled. Why what's up?"

The Latina shrugged, "since you're not busy I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Can we watch _The Aristocats_?" The blonde wondered.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Santana nodded, walking into her kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Cool, but we'll have to hang here so Lord Tubbington can watch it, too. You know how he is with his favorite things."

"Okay," Santana rolled her eyes as she walked toward the door in her house, scribbling a quick note to her parents so they didn't get worried when she wasn't home, then she locked the door on her way out. "I'm on my way." She said before hanging up and continuing to her car.

"Hey," Santana greeted when Brittany opened the door with a wide smile as she held Lord Tubbington in her hands. The blonde stepped out of the way and led her toward the living room. "What is all this stuff, Britt?" She wondered seeing a whole bunch of fabric scattered around the room.

"My Gaga costume, in the making." Brittany smiled, setting the cat upon the couch.

"Huh?"

"I'm doing the lobster thing." Brittany pointed to a fake lobster headband, "mom's making my costume." She shrugged, "which one did you pick?"

"I was think the present thing…with the ribbon." Santana waved her hand around her head.

"Is your mom making it?"

"No, she's probably not gonna be home for a while, I'll probably go home and make it when our movie's finished."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Pierce's voice caused both girls to turn around, "Britt try these on." She said handing her daughter a pair of purplish-silver pants. Brittany took them before stopping beside the couch, "stay and watch the movie." She told her cat before she turned toward the TV and clicked on _The Arisocats, _before she walked away began to change. "I could make your costume, Santana." Brittany's mom told her, "I just need your size and I need a picture to go from." She pointed toward the Laptop which was currently sporting the Gaga outfit Brittany was going to wear.

"Oh," Santana shook her head, "thanks Mrs. Pierce, but you really don't have to do that."

"I don't _have _too," Mrs. Pierce agreed, "but I want too."

"They fit." Brittany grinned, and I already have the shoes upstairs."

"Great." Her mother smiled, "bring up the picture," she told the Latina, "and Brittany I think we have a shirt kind of similar in my closet."

"Kay." The girl said before she sat next to her cat on the couch, not even bothering to change back into her other clothes.

Santana quickly typed in her own outfit trying to find a picture after Britt's mom gave her a small glare. When it was up she told her that was the one she wanted before she walked over and took a seat beside Brittany.

"So," Brittany said after a few minutes with no noise aside from the movie, "have you and Quinn had sex yet?"

Santana's eyes widened in shock as she looked around to make sure Mrs. Pierce wasn't around anymore, "what?" She looked toward the girl beside her when she noticed no parent was around.

"Sex." Brittany said again, "have you and Quinn done it yet?"

"That's a little personal, don't you think?"

"So, no?"

"No." Santana replied, "we've only been together for a few months Britt."

"So," the blonde shrugged, "that's longer than it normally takes for you to jump in bed with someone."

"Quinn's different than I am." Santana muttered.

"But, you want to?" Brittany wondered, "right?"

"Of course I want to." Santana said after a moment, "I mean, duh, Quinn's like, extremely hot, and I love having sex, but this relationship means a lot to me…so I'm not going to go and screw it up all because I want to satisfy some urges."

"I think you should try." Brittany told her. "Maybe she'd be open to it."

Santana shook her head, "can we please stop talking about this?"

"Fine." Brittany looked to the TV a moment before she asked, "what's Quinn's Gaga outfit?"

"I-I don't know." Santana replied, "she didn't tell me…aside from that, I don't know how she'd get one, I doubt Ms. Puckerman even wants to try to help her."

"Why doesn't she like Quinn?" The blue-eyed girl wondered.

"She's not Jewish." Santana said, "that's the main concern."

"You're not Jewish either." Brittany retorted, "and she loved you."

Santana shrugged, "I was never pregnant either."

"Oh," Brittany nodded, "yeah, that's probably right." After a moment when her mom came back in she grinned, "ooh, I know!" Santana and Mrs. Pierced both looked toward her, "why don't we make Quinn's costume? Just in case she doesn't have one tomorrow."

Santana looked at Brittany's mother.

"What's she going as?" The woman wondered.

"We could do the star thingy." Brittany suggested, "the purple one." She informed, standing up and walking over to the computer, "this one, San?" She asked as Santana stepped up to stand beside her.

"Yeah," Santana nodded as she looked at it, "that'll work."

"Okay," Brittany's mom nodded, "what size is she?"

Santana and Brittany shared a glance before Brittany said, "she's only a little taller than Santana and they used to be the same size in weight."

The Latina nodded, "yeah, but now that she's pregnant you'd probably get it right by adding a pillow size to it." She shrugged holding the couch pillow Brittany had handed her against her stomach, "yeah, kind of like this."

Mrs. Pierce gave her daughter and Santana an amused look before she nodded, "okay. But it's going to have to be pink." She then clicked back to Santana's picture to continue making her outfit.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana and Brittany went to school together since the raven haired girl had stayed the night at the blonde's house and they took their Gaga outfits with them to change into before Glee Club started. As they were in the bathroom Santana texted Quinn telling her to meet them in there before she changed into her own costume.<p>

"Can I kill him!" Quinn spat when she stepped into the bathroom.

Santana looked at her from the mirror she was standing at, putting her Gaga makeup on. "Kill who?" She wondered.

"Puck!" Quinn growled.

"Why do you wanna kill Puck?" Brittany wondered as she adjusted the lobster on her face.

"Jackie Daniels." Quinn said, "he wants to name our baby Jackie Daniels!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "and he's a moron." She whispered, "hey!" She turned to her girlfriend, "Britt's mom made our costumes last night, she worked on them forever." She smiled, "what do you think?" Brittany posed with her. Quinn laughed, "you both look amazing." She then frowned, "and I forgot about this stupid Gaga thing."

"That's okay," Brittany smiled, stepping toward the biggest stall the bathroom, "we didn't know if Ms. Puckerman would help you and we didn't want to just assume you could find one on short notice, so we had my mom make yours too." Brittany gushed as Santana grabbed the big pink dress from the hook on the stall door. "Oh, San, I think she's gonna cry." Brittany panicked, "did we do something wrong?" Santana looked at Brittany before looking at Quinn, who _was_ about to cry, "no." She told the taller blonde before she handed her the dress and walked over to Quinn, "are you okay?"

"Why are you two so nice to me?" She cried.

Santana wrapped her arms around her, "we love you." She whispered.

"It's _so_ true," Brittany agreed the dress no longer in her hands as she wrapped her arms around the two of them.

"Come, on." Santana said when they finished hugging, and Brittany grabbed the dress again, "we'll help you get ready." She then shrugged, "and forget about Puck, okay?"

Quinn nodded, wiping at her eyes, "yeah."

"Got a little pink for your hair." Brittany said, "and these eyelashes."

"Oh, God." Quinn frowned.

Santana laughed, "you'll look good, we'll make sure of it."

_"Little monsters." Will smiled, "take a bow." As the girls posed he laughed, "all right!" There was applause in the room, "ladies, Kurt, I am really, really impressed." He motioned for them to sit, "Sientate. You know, you know what the best part is? Each one of your costumes shows off a different aspect of your personalities."_

_"Wait, where's Rachel?" Puck wondered looking around, "I mean, I only notice because like, five minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious."_

_"Rachel kinda got some intense news yesterday." Mercedes smiled._

_Quinn smiled as well, "we were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and-"_

_"Guys, that's not fair!" Will said, "you gotta stop doing that." Mercedes and Quinn both looked a little shocked, "but uh, you know, wh-what'd you find out?"_

_"Okay, you all ready?" Mercedes continued, "Ms. Corcoran, their coach, she's Rachel's mom."_

_"Are you serious?" Will asked._

_"Way to bury the lead, Mercedes." Artie muttered._

_"We're screwed." Puck said, "Rachel's gonna jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline."_

_"Never." Rachel stated as she entered the room in her hideous animal costume, "I-I really don't want to talk about it though. I'm still processing the news. And my dads are moving my therapist to our spare room later this afternoon. A-a-all I know is that I'm not going anywhere and I've chosen a Lady Gaga look that expresses the longing for a childhood I was deprived of."_

_"You look terrible." Brittany said causing Santana to smirk as she continued, "I look awesome."_

_"I think it's the Kermit the Frog look." Mercedes told them._

_"And we have a jumper." Kurt said when one of the Beanie Babies fell to the floor._

_Rachel sighed sadly, "well, my dads can't sew, so these are just stapled on."_

_"Okay, guys, why don't we worry about this later and try to focus on the song." Will suggested._

_"Couldn't agree more." Rachel smiled looking to the band, "hit it."_

_'I want your love and I want your revenge_  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>  
><em>I want your love and all your lover's revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Want your bad romance_  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_  
><em>Roma, Roma-ma<em>  
><em>GaGa, ooh la la<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance'<em>

"These stupid eyelashes are bothering the hell out of me." Quinn muttered as she and Santana walked through the hallway toward the doors.

"I'm sick of everyone looking at us like we're crazy." Santana muttered as they passed a few gazing students.

"Have you seen us?" Quinn wondered, as she messed with her left eye, "I mean, duh! We do look a little crazy if you haven't noticed. Why is it that we have to wear these tomorrow, too?" She wondered, "it's not like the guys were wearing their costumes today."

"I don't think they have their full costumes yet." Santana explained.

"I don't care." Quinn muttered, stopping at her locker, "and this stupid spiky ball," she held it in her hand, "what the hell is it anyway?" She muttered shoving it in the metal cubby.

"Your hormones are a little whacked out today." Santana smirked.

Quinn glared at her, "you're not funny."

"Sorry." Santana laughed.

Quinn shut her locker before she turned toward the door, Santana quickly followed, "what do you want?" She wondered, "I'll get it for you."

"I don't want anything." The blonde muttered, "except for this whole thing to be over with and my body to be back to normal."

Santana pushed the door open for them and they made their way to the parking lot, "you wanna come over? Or do you want me to take you home?"

"I don't have a home." Quinn retorted.

"Q." Santana stopped. Quinn turned to her, "I'm sorry." She muttered, "I'm just tired." Santana looped her arm through Quinn and pulled her toward her car, "then we'll go to my house and you'll take a nap." Quinn looked at her, "I'm not that kind of tired." Santana nodded, "I know but it'll still help."

They pulled into Santana's driveway a little while later and Santana escorted Quinn up to her bedroom, "see," she waved her hand, "a nice and comfy bed is waiting to be used." She smiled. Quinn looked at her a moment, "I need to change." She said. "Right." Santana nodded, "you can use my Cheerleading hoodie, and a pair of sweats." she pointed toward the dresser, and I'll just…step out for a minute." she grabbed her own clothes to take with her to the bathroom to change herself.

"Quinn?" Santana knocked on the door.

"It's okay." Quinn replied.

The Latina then pushed her way into the bedroom and spotted the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed, "you look good in my clothes." She smiled.

Quinn gave her a small smile back.

Santana walked over to her slowly, "are you okay?" She wondered taking a seat beside her love. She reached up and brushed the hair away from Quinn's face, "is something wrong?"

"I don't deserve this." Quinn whispered, "I don't deserve you."

Santana shook her head, "you deserve every part of me." She whispered back, kissing Quinn's cheek, when she pulled away a little bit, Quinn pulled her back capturing her lips with her own this time. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Quinn's mouth opened for entrance and Santana slowly laid them both down.

They were both dazed as their minds and bodies seemed to be working on their own, but it all came to an abrupt halt when Santana who was now shirtless tried pulling the tank top that was under the hoodie up and off of Quinn, the blonde caught her wrists. Santana looked at her as she hovered above her a little, "you are beautiful." She whispered. Quinn shook her head, "I look like a whale." Santana smiled, kissing her lightly, "the most beautiful whale I've ever seen then." She whispered as she tried to pull the shirt up once again, this time Quinn let her. And in a moment their lips were together again.

It didn't take long for Santana to pull away though, "Quinn, I don't wanna hurt you." She whispered.

"It's okay." The blonde whispered back, "You can't hurt me, San. I trust you."

Santana swallowed her fear before leaning toward her and kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Just for the record, Quinn was <em>so<em>, so much better than Finn. And it was definitely better for the Latina as it was actually Quinn and not Brittany pretending to be Quinn.

Santana sighed contently as she held Quinn against her, her hands were against her now covered stomach and Quinn was holding them there against the shirt. "What was that!" The Latina gasped as she felt something against her hand. "That was the baby." Quinn whispered back. Santana's eyes widened a little, "what?" Quinn pulled herself up to sit next to Santana, "it's okay." She soothed, "that's supposed to happen."

"That was the baby?"

"Yes, she was just kicking." Quinn looked down a moment, "see," she grabbed Santana's hand and held it against her stomach and Santana felt the kick again.

"Does it hurt?" Santana asked as she saw Quinn wince for a moment.

"Yeah, a little." She bit her bottom lip as the baby kicked again, "you know I think she like's you."

Santana chuckled, "either that or she's really angry about what we did." Quinn gave her a look, causing the Latina to panic, "y-you're not like upset about-"

"No." Quinn shook her head, "not at all…San, it was perfect. It was exactly how I wish my first time had been." She smiled softly leaning in and kissing the other girl, "just don't be like Puck and expect it all the time."

"Oh, no." Santana shook her head with a small laugh, "I won't." She assured her.

* * *

><p>"Her baby kicked!" Santana smiled, "I felt it."<p>

"That's so weird." Brittany muttered as they walked toward the auditorium.

"It's not though." Santana told her, "it was awesome…just, I don't know…there's like a real baby inside of her…it just made it more real to me."

"Your girlfriend is having a baby." Brittany nodded.

Santana smiled, "yeah, _my_ girlfriend is having a baby…wow!"

Brittany shrugged, "I still think you should do the deed."

Santana rolled her eyes, "will you stop bringing that up." Brittany didn't need to know it had already happened.

The blonde only shrugged as they walked into the auditorium joining most of the other girls.

_"Sorry, I'm late!" Rachel exclaimed with a smile._

_"Whoa!" Mercedes gasped. "Looking good, Rachel!"_

_"Thanks!" The girl replied, "my mom made it."_

_"Well," Will said, "we're all here. So without further ado I'd like to introduce the boys!"_

_"Lima, Ohio," Puck yelled from behind the curtains, "get ready to rock!"_

_'Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
><em>_You've got to have a party_  
><em>Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud<em>  
><em>Turn it up louder<em>  
><em>Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud<em>  
><em>Everybody shout it now<em>  
><em>Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud<em>  
><em>Hear it gettin' louder<em>  
><em>Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud<em>  
><em>And everybody shout it now<em>  
><em>Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud '<em>

_As they finished the girls cheered, and Mr. Schuester clapped stepping forward, "all right, guys. Very impressive. And Very, very…loud." He laughed, "but uh, what does that performance express? And what do those costumes illustrate?"_

_"We did our research, Mr. Schue." Mike told him._

_"Yeah," Puck agreed, "Finn's demon look is because Gene Simmons like comic books as a kid and they called Paul Stanley the Star Child because he was romantic or something. But that doesn't really explain my whore lips." He puckered his lips._

_"And my Ace Frehley is supposed to be a spaceman from another planet." Artie explained further. "Mike's iconic cat man was because Peter Criss clamed to have nine lives."_

_"Yeah, and I'm dressed as the guy who replaced Artie when he quit." Matt added._

_"Well, congratulations, guys." Will smiled, "job well done. Let's give it up for the boys!" And again the girls cheered._

_Finn yelled, "whoo!" Before he hit the gong behind him._

"Can you please help me?" Santana shut her locker looking at the frowning face of the girl on the other side. "Help you with what?" She wondered.

"I need to take this off." Quinn motioned to her dress, "I can't wear it anymore…it's time to go home anyway, so why not take it off now."

"Come on, Q." Santana smiled, "it's really not as bad as you think it is." She told her, "I think you look great."

"I feel as though it's your duty to say that." Quinn mumbled.

"I could ask anyone in this school to tell you otherwise and you know they wouldn't." Santana replied.

"I'm like a whale, I'm sure no one thinks I'm beautiful…Aside from you." She stated when Santana had tried to object. "Just please help?"

"Okay, okay." Santana nodded pushing on Quinn's shoulders, turning her toward the bathroom, "as long as you'll stop being bitter."

"I am making no promises." Quinn replied.

* * *

><p><em>"You look like you should be in orbit." Kurt told Tina.<em>

_She looked down at her outfit, "my balls keep falling off."_

_"I've been there." Kurt nodded._

_"I wanna talk about this." Finn whispered toward Kurt._

_"There's not much to say." He responded. "I feel sorry for you. I thought you were different."_

_"I_ am_ different."_

_"All right," Mr. Schuester came into the room, "let's get thing started."_

_"Mr. Schue," Puck said entering the room, "I have something I want to say to Quinn…" The blonde looked around, "and I want everybody to hear it."_

_"All right." Will agreed._

_"A-at first I didn't get this theatrical assignment," Puck started, "being larger than life and putting it all out there, 'cause I'm kinda like that all the time." He paused, looking at the floor, "that's how my dad was too…he was too busy being all crazy and rock and roll to be there for his kid. And you know what? I didn't care that my dad was a badass. I just wanted him to be there, and he never was." Puck paused looking toward Quinn, "and then I learned all this KISS stuff and…while Jackie Daniels is a great name for like a powerboat or something it's not right for a baby girl…so if my KISS-mates will help me out, I got a better idea." He turned to the right, "grab a stool, guys." He told them as he grabbed one._

_'Beth I hear you calling_  
><em>But I can't come home right now<em>  
><em>Me and the boys are playing<br>And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_  
><em>And I'll be right home to you<em>  
><em>I think I hear them calling<em>  
><em>Oh Beth what can I do<em>  
><em>Beth what can I do<em>

_You say you feel so empty_  
><em>That our house just ain't our home<em>  
><em>I'm always somewhere else<em>  
><em>And you're always there alone<em>

_Just a few more hours_  
><em>And I'll be right home to you<em>  
><em>I think I hear them calling<em>  
><em>Oh Beth what can I do<em>  
><em>Beth what can I do<em>

_Beth I know you're lonely_  
><em>And I hope you'll be alright<em>  
><em>'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night'<em>

_Santana and Brittany pull out there phones and wave them in the air._

It's not that Santana was excited that Puck was being all sweet to _her_ girlfriend, but she was actually pretty damn proud that he would do this to make Quinn feel better, and she could tell that he was finally doing something right for once.

After all, she knew Puck was a pretty decent guy.

_Puck stood up and walked over to stand in front of Quinn, "I know you're giving her up, but, uh, before you do…I think you should name her Beth." Quinn smiled, "if you'll let me, I'd really like to be there when she's born." He smiled, "I'd really like to meet her."_

_Quinn was speechless, so she only nodded._

* * *

><p><em>"Whoa! Guys, why are you all in your theatricality costumes?" Mr. Schuester wondered when he stepped into the room.<em>

_"It's the end of the week." Artie told him. "We were kind of hoping to learn what the lesson of the assignment was."_

_"Well, um, you guys have had some great numbers this week, but I'm not totally sure I know either." He made a face and the kids laughed._

_"I do." Tina said stepping into the room, dressed like her normal self once more. "I refuse to dress like somebody I'm not to be somebody I'm not." She smiled, "and I learned it's good to be a little theatrical."_ She smiled once again, "and by that I mean, I told Principle Figgins I'm a vampire and that my dad is very upset that I'm not allowed to wear my style anymore. Then I threatened him, telling him my dad would attack him at night if I couldn't start dressing my own way again."

_"There she is!" Mr. Schuester smiled and the kids clapped for her as she took a bow. "She's back! She's back!"_

_"Wait, where's Kurt?" Artie asked looking around, "where's Finn?"_

Everyone eyed the room a moment before they decided to go and find their missing friends. They all stepped out of the choir room and walked down the hall only to catch Finn standing in a red shower curtain dress.

_"-And I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on you." Finn stated._

_"Oh. Really, dude?" Karofsky laughed, "cause I'm pretty sure we can take both of you." Azimio tapped his gut._

_"Yeah, but can you take _all _of us?" Puck asked as the rest of the Glee Club stepped up behind Finn._

_"Okay, okay, I get it." Azimio said, "you know what Karofsky? We done disturbed the freak hive. The worker freaks is tryin' to protect the queen freak."_

_"Next time," Karofsky said, "we'll bring some friends too."_

_"I'm tired of everyone calling us freaks." Rachel growled taking off her sunglasses._

_"Well, look at us," Mercedes laughed, "we are freaks."_

_"But we're all freaks together." Finn stated before looking at Kurt who stepped up behind him, "and we shouldn't have to hide it."_

_Applause from behind caused them to turn around, and open an area for Will to step through, "nice job, Finn." He smiled, "I think you just figured out what the lesson was. Kinda makes me wish I had planned it." He laughed, "but Mercedes is right. You do all look incredibly insane._

_"Thank you."_

_"You're so welcome…Anyways, let's get back to work before you're all forced to join the circus." As they turned toward the choir room Will said, "next stop, regionals!" They cheered along as they walked toward the choir room again._

_'Can't read my, can't read my_  
><em>No he can't read my poker face<em>  
><em>(She's got to love nobody)<em>  
><em>Can't read my, can't read my<em>  
><em>No he can't read my poker face<em>  
><em>(She's got to love nobody)'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to let me know what you think, is it getting better or worse?<strong>


	21. Funk

**So, hello...I know I was trying to get the rest of season one finished before season four started, but it was too difficult for me to get it done...we lost internet and we were having some issues here but I've finally got this chapter up, and the other one will be soon!**

* * *

><p>"So, did you give any thought to what Puck asked for?" Brittany asked looking at Quinn as the three stopped at the Latina's locker so she could grab her binder.<p>

"What do you mean?" The shorter blonde wondered as she leaned against the row of lockers to Santana's left.

"About him being in there with you." Brittany explained, "he wants to be there."

"Oh, yeah." Quinn nodded, "he's going to be."

Santana closed her locker and looked at her, "are you sure you want him in there with you?"

"Yes. He helped me get in this mess, the least he could do it help me out of it...plus he wants to be a part of it, he wants to meet her."

"Are you naming her Beth?" Brittany wondered as Santana looked at the floor.

"I'm not sure." Quinn said, "can I even name her if she's not really mine?"

"I don't know." Brittany said after a moment of thought.

"You guys!" Rachel caught up to them.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Santana frowned.

"You need to get to the auditorium." Rachel told them, "it's an emergency."

"Did someone fall?" Brittany asked.

"What?" Rachel looked at her, "no, just go...as soon as I find the other's I'll see you there."

"What are you planning, Berry?" Santana wondered.

"It's not me." Rachel said looking at all of them, "really, it's Vocal Adrenaline."

"Huh?" Quinn wondered.

"Just go." Rachel told them before she continued down the hall.

Santana eyed her friends a moment before the three of them headed down the hallway. As they entered the auditorium they were met with Mike, Matt, Finn, and Puck. "What's going on?" Santana asked as they joined the boys.

Matt shrugged, "don't even know how they got in." He pointed toward the stage.

Quinn and Brittany watched the crowd of kids upon the stage all dressed alike, they were standing in a huddle.

"We should kick their asses." Puck spat, "get them out of our school."

_"Jesse?" Rachel asked stepping forward after she had joined them along with the others. "What are you doing up there with them?"_

_"I've transferred back to Carmel High, Rachel." He replied, "I'm sorry that it's come to this, but you guys were awful to me. You never accepted me. You never listened to my clearly superior ideas."_

_"Why are you here in our auditorium?" Finn asked._

_"The blogs and chat rooms say that we're finished and that you guys are ripe to topple us. We just wanted to show you a little something that we came up with a few days ago to see if you agree with that assessment." Jesse explained. He looked at them a moment before they gathered in their places for their number._

_'Steve walks warily down the street,_  
><em>With the brim pulled way down low<em>  
><em>Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,<em>  
><em>Machine guns ready to go<em>  
><em><br>Are you ready, Are you ready for this_  
><em>Are you hanging on the edge of your seat<em>  
><em>Out of the doorway the bullets rip<em>  
><em>To the sound of the beat<em>

_Another one bites the dust_  
><em>Another one bites the dust<em>  
><em>And another one gone, and another one gone<em>  
><em>Another one bites the dust<em>  
><em>Hey, I'm gonna get you too<em>  
><em>Another one bites the dust'<em>

_As the song ended the girl beside Jesse stood up, "thanks for letting us use your auditorium guys. It's quaint."_

_As the group left Jesse stayed behind locking eyes with Rachel, he looked almost sorry for a moment but the look didn't last._

_"It's a Carmel High tradition-they psych out the competition a few weeks before the big show." Artie explained as they all left the auditorium. "They call it a 'funkification' meaning they show us what they've got and we spiral into a deep, black funk."_

_"Yeah," Finn said, "yeah, we used to do the same thing to other football teams. You know, try to get inside their heads, pull little pranks to intimidate them."_

_"Yeah, well the difference was our football team sucked." Puck stated, "those guys are golden."_

_"Come on, keep you heads up, guys," Kurt said entering the choir room, "it's gonna take more than that..."they notice the place is T.P.'d all around, "to get us into a...funk."_

"What happened in here?" Mr. Schuester asked, coming into the room, ready to start their rehearsal for the day.

"Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel snapped dragging a trashcan into the middle of the room, "and Jesse."

"What?" The teacher looked at her.

"He transferred back." Finn stated handing Quinn a broom before he walked over and began to clean up where the chairs are beside Kurt.

Mr. Schuester set his suitcase down and began to help clean up as well.

_"I feel so violated," Trina said as they continued cleaning. "It's like someone broke into our home."_

_"Look, it was just a lame little prank," Will said throwing away some of the trash, "and the fact that they're trying to get to us just means maybe we've got'em spooked."_

_"Uh-uh, Mr. Schue, they aren't afraid of anything." Mercedes disagreed. "that number they did was fantastic. You know, which doesn't make any sense. They had all that equipment. How did they even get in?"_

_"Well, I gave them all keys." Sue said as she entered the room. "Helped them do a sound check over the weekend. Hey, this way fellas. Let's punch out this wall here, that'll open up the space a bit."_

_"Sue, what are you doing?" Will asked, stopping everyone in their movements._

_"I can't talk now William. Drafting class is helping me redecorate around here. You see, I have nationals over the weekend...and I expect to return with a comically large first-place trophy for which I have absolutely no room in my trophy case. As soon as you hurry up and lose at regionals this choir room will become my official trophy annex." She took the trophy from the kids that came in with her, "you know what it has to look like-Elvis's gold record room at Graceland. Except I'll be wanting far fewer morbidly obese white women waddling around and crying."_

_"Sue," Will interrupted, "Get out of my room."_

_"Glee Clubbers, for those of you whose hearing has not been damaged by massive doses of Accutane, listen up. In a few weeks Glee Club will be finished. Now, how do I know that? Well, I recently checked the odds with my Vegas bookie who told me that you're 40-to-1 underdogs at regionals. You are going to lose and your dreams will be crushed."_

_"Sue, can I see your trophy?" Will asked._

_"Sure, Will. Hope and dream." Sure said as he took it from her hands. He then threw it against the wall causing it to shatter and everyone to jump. "You dropped your trophy, Sue."_

_"You know for me trophies are like herpes. You can try to get rid of them but they just keep coming. You know why? Sue Sylvester has hourly flare-ups of burning itchy, highly contagious talent. Enjoy your last few days here. This room is mine." She stated before she walked out of the choir room._

"Isn't she lovely." Tina muttered as they turned back toward the mess that was their choir room and continued cleaning up.

"Look, I don't want you guys to worry about Sue," Will said, "don't let her threats scare you...we're not going anywhere."

Finn sighed, "does it even matter?" He shrugged, "this place is trashed...she gave them keys, she'll stop at nothing to end Glee Club."

"I said don't worry." Mr. Schuester tried again, "look, this is _our _room okay, Sue's not taking it from us we're not giving in that easily."

"Did you guys know about this?" Mercedes turned to Santana and Brittany.

"Whoa," Quinn shook her head, "come on, don't put this on them." Santana smiled, _God, I love her!_

"Brittany gave Sylvester the set list for sectionals." Tina shrugged.

"That doesn't mean anything." Quinn told her.

"It means this wouldn't be the first time they've helped their coach." Kurt stated, "you did it too."

"Okay, Kurt that's true." Quinn nodded, "but you're a Cheerio too, it'd only make sense to pin it on all three of you...if one goes down you all do."

"Stop." Will shook his head, "guys this isn't helping."

"We want to know." Artie tried.

"Britt and I didn't do anything!" Santana snapped.

"Can we not worry about that." Rachel mumbled, "please, can we just get this stuff out of here." She motioned to the trashed room. "I don't want to look at it anymore."

"Yes, thank you." Will nodded, "Santana grab that dustpan and help Quinn sweep up." He directed, "Finn, Puck, work over by the chairs, pick them up. Brittany get Sue's trophy. The rest of you scatter out.."

"Thanks." Santana whispered as she stood next to Quinn.

The blonde shrugged, "it's no big deal. They were being unfair."

"You love me." Santana smirked.

"I will admit you're growing on me." Quinn agreed with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Santana bent down as Quinn swept the trash into the dustpan. "So," the Latina looked around to make sure no one was in hearing distance before looking back to Quinn, "I was thinking maybe tonight after Cheerio practice I could swing by and take you to Breadstix."

"That sounds nice." Quinn nodded sweeping around once more before aiming it into the dustpan, "but I'm not sure how Ms. Puckerman's gonna deal with that. She doesn't like me eating more than she prepared for me."

"Is that healthy?" Santana asked standing back up with the dustpan in her hands.

"Here you go." Tina said sliding the trashcan over to her.

"Thanks." Santana said dumping the trash into the can, not taking her eyes off of Quinn.

"I don't really know." Quinn shrugged, "you know I could always sneak out, that woman's got me in a death grip."

Tina furrowed her eyebrows wanting to say something, because obviously she was wondering what they were talking about, but she decided to just walk away.

"I'll be there around...7:00?" Santana asked.

"That'll work." Quinn agreed.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Brittany wondered as she held some of the broken pieces of the trophy. "Should we give it back?"

"No." Santana laughed, "you try to give that back she'll probably make you put it back together."

"I'd throw it away." Quinn motioned to the trashcan.

"Okay." The taller blonde nodded dropping the pieces into the bin before looking up toward the clock, "San, we've got practice."

Santana glanced toward the clock before looking at Quinn, "see you tonight."

"Bye." Quinn whispered.

Santana and Brittany said a quick parting to Mr. Schuester before they made their way to the gym for their Cheerleading practice. "Are you ready for nationals?" Brittany asked, stopping at her locker to get gym bag. "I am ready." Santana nodded, "ready to get it over with."

"I heard from Becky that if we don't get every part of the routine right today's practice we'll be working double time."

"If someone screws up and makes me late for my date, I'm gonna cut a bitch." Santana muttered.

* * *

><p>Around seven Santana walked up the back steps of the Puckerman house. "S'up Satan?" Puck greeted with a smile.<p>

"Hey." Santana greeted. "I'm here to get Quinn."

"She told me." Puck nodded, "I told my mom I was taking her to a movie."

"And what are you really doing?"

"Something."

"And that would be?"

"None of your concern," Puck smirked, "you worry about your girl."

Santana squinted, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." The boy winked before he turned to go inside.

Santana gaped at him a moment before she turned around looking out toward the backyard. "Hey." Her favorite voice in the world greeted causing her to turn back around. "You okay?" Quinn asked.

"Does uh, does Puck know?" Santana asked pointing toward the house.

"Know what?"

"About us, Q, does he know?"

"What are you talking about, Santana? How would he know?"

The Latina shook her head, "I-I don't know, he ju-"

"You're still here?" Puck wondered stepping down the steps, "figured you'd be running out," he laughed walking through the backyard meeting up with and unknown truck, hopping in before they took off.

"He can't know." Quinn whispered, "I haven't told him."

"Let's just go." Santana said taking Quinn's hand in her own before walking toward her vehicle.

"San." Quinn said for the third time that night, as soon as they reached the restaurant and they were seated the girls ordered, but Santana wouldn't say a word. "Santana, please say something?" Quinn whispered.

Santana looked up from the food she had been pushing around her plate.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

"Do you think he knows?"

"What?" The blonde asked, "he hasn't said anything San, how would he know?"

"We don't have sex." Santana whispered.

"What?...we, do."

Santana looked at her, "oh, no...I-I meant me and Puck, not me and you."

"Oh." Quinn's cheeks brightened and she looked down at her plate.

Santana smiled, "I mean he and I used to hook up all the time, but now we haven't for months you know, since we got together...maybe it made him realize we're together."

"I don't think he knows." Quinn whispered, looking back to her food, "and if he does, he hasn't said anything...which means he doesn't care." She smiled, "let's stop worrying about it and just eat our dinner."

"Yeah." Santana nodded.

The rest of the dinner went pleasantly, they ate together and chatted about random things that happened around, the upcoming regionals for Glee Club, and the nationals for the Cheerios as well as the everything Vocal Adrenaline had done to depress their friends.

When Santana and Brittany entered the choir room the next day most of the others were already there. Rachel was slumped against the piano slowly taping the keys so Santana opted once again _for the back of the room and laid on a row of chairs._

_As the bell rang Mr. Schuester made his way inside, "all right guys, today, I want to talk to you about regrets. Who has some?"_

_"Giving my heart to Jesse, just to have it crushed like the stage floor at a performance of_ Stomp_." Rachel growled laying her head on the piano, picking at it's surface._

_"Thinking 'trust me' was a sensible birth control option." Quinn stated._

_"We all have them," Will agreed, "I just finalized my divorce. I regret living in a relationship that wasn't working...letting her put me in these deep funks and not fighting back."_

_"Besides creeping us out...why are you telling us this?" Santana wondered._

_"Because if we lose to Vocal Adrenaline at regionals none of us are gonna regret it. We will have given it our best shot and we won't look back. But we_ will _regret letting them get the best of us before the competition. Which is why we need to hit them back just like they hit us."_

_"So you want us to T.P._ their _choir room?" Quinn wondered in confusion._

_"Whatever the better, cooler version of that is." Mr. Schue answered, "like, uh-maybe-maybe we should steal their school statue."_

_"Their school statue is a giant bronze of a great white shark eating a seal pup." Kurt said, "it weighs three tons."_

_"Okay." Mr. Schuester said, "well, how about this one..."_

Santana sighed, lounging on the chairs looking up at the ceiling, it was bad enough that she had nationals for cheerleading coming up, now she had to help figure out a way to get Vocal Adrenaline back for trashing their choir room and barging into their auditorium. This whole Glee thing was getting a bit out of hand. As she looked back toward the front she realized she'd missed out on everything Mr. Schuester had said, but by the look on Puck's face and the nod he was sharing with Finn that was enough to tell her whatever Mr. Schuester _had _said was enough to get the boys to ditch their problems and team up for payback.

She sat up just in time before the bell rang, "hey, nationals is coming we've got practice for three hours today." Brittany said as she stood next to her.

Santana nodded grabbing her bag and standing up as well, "yeah, hey, I'll meet you there okay? I wanna have a quick chat with Quinn."

Brittany smiled, "okay, hurry though...you are captain and if you're late she might not let you compete."

"Yeah, I know." As Brittany followed most everyone out of the room Santana stepped down to Quinn, "can I walk you out?"

The blonde stood up, "uh, yeah sure."

Santana smiled, "great. Hey, so I was thinking...after practice I could swing by and pick you up. I can order a pizza and we can have a marathon of something."

"A marathon of something?" Quinn wondered with a smile as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah," Santana shrugged, "I did a little tiny thing and got you a surprise."

"And what might that tiny thing be?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise...I'll pick you up around six-thirty?"

As they stepped outside Quinn shrugged, "I'm not sure if that's the best idea, San. I'm not sure how Ms. Puckerman will take it."

"I can talk to her if you'd like?"

"No, that's okay...I just-"

"Six-thirty." Santana interrupted before she pointed toward the lot, "Puck's waiting."

* * *

><p>"I can't run anymore." Brittany muttered leaning over to catch her breath.<p>

"I know," Santana nodded along, "I can't even..." She shook her head, "this is ridiculous, I can't breathe."

Brittany looked around hoping to not catch sight of Coach Sylvester, when the sights were clear she slumped down on the floor, "I can't." She shook her head, "no more running."

"Do you think she'd notice if we snuck out?" Santana wondered slumping down to sit beside her.

"You're kidding, right?" Brittany laughed, looking around watching some of the other Cheerios collapsing against the floor out of breath.

"Damn nationals." Santana muttered, "I wish it was over already." She looked around holding onto her side, trying to even out her breath. Coach Sylvester put her bullhorn up to her mouth and started snapping profanity at her cheerleaders, however she still let them go take their showers before she had to go home.

After dropping Brittany off at her house, Santana made the quick journey to her own home and got everything in the living room ready before she made her way to the Puckerman's house and picked up her girlfriend.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Quinn asked as Santana closed the door behind her.

"Yes." Santana answered after she pulled her into the living room.

The blonde opened her eyes and looked forward, "you got a new couch?" She raised her eyebrow toward her girlfriend.

"No," Santana shook her head, "this," she pointed to the couch, "this has been ours forever."

"I thought so." Quinn answered looking at the couch before turning to Santana, "so what's my surprise."

"That." Santana pointed to the table beside the television. On top of the table were the complete series' of _Gilmore Girls _and _Charmed._

"O-kay."

"Just promise you won't get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad at you?" Quinn wondered.

"Well, Brittany told me that you told her that you really missed watching these shows, and I don't think they play on TV anymore so Britts and I snuck into your old room when your parents were away at church and we got them out."

"You broke into the house?"

"Only for you." Santana shrugged, "we could've gotten more but this was really all we could carry."

"You are unbelievable." Quinn laughed, "like sweet, but in the most ridiculous way."

"So do you want to watch some?" Santana asked.

"_Gilmore Girls._"

"Awesome, you know I always liked this show Lorelei is so funny." Santana said as she walked over to the DVD's and put the first disk of the first season into the player and grabbed the remote taking a seat beside her girlfriend.

"Yeah, Lorelei and Rory are funny, but I always liked Louise, she was my favorite."

"She was only in the first four seasons."

"Sadly, but her and Madeline were so great." Quinn shrugged, "with Paris they're kind of like the rich kid private school Unholy Trinity."

"Oh, yeah." Santana laughed pressing play on the remote. "Brittany's Madeline for obvious reasons, I'd be Louise because she loves sex and you'd be Paris because you're like the front runner."

"No, no _you'd _be Paris because I'm not even close to as mean as she is, but you my friend are...I'd be Louise because she's blonde and hot and smart."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, so ugly?"

"I didn't say that."

Santana shrugged, "you just want to be Louise because she's your favorite."

"Yeah, that and Louise is awesome and I find myself completely awesome."

"Paris went to Yale." Santana informed her.

"Why would I care? I don't want to go to Yale."

"Yale's a good school."

"I didn't say it wasn't." Quinn told her, "but I'm not going to Yale."

Santana shrugged, "you know what, fine I'll let you be Louise, but only because you're my girlfriend and I love you."

"You're a good girl." Quinn kissed her cheek before she rested her head against Santana's shoulder to watch the show.

Santana shifted slightly to get a little more comfortable before she wrapped her arm around Quinn's back and held her close, her eyes landing on the TV show.

* * *

><p><em>"Funk." Will stated after writing the word on the whiteboard. "Use it in a sentence." As no one answered he stepped forward, "come on! Rachel."<em>

_"This cheese smells funky." The girl said._

_"That's because it's 'fromunda' cheese."_

_"Shut it, Puckerman!"_

_"Okay, okay, I was thinking more along the lies of 'Vocal Adrenaline has sure put us all in a funk.'" Mr. Schuester tried._

_"I'm so depressed, I've worn the same outfit twice this week." Kurt agreed._

_"What if I told you I knew how we could shove it right back down their throats?" Mr. Schuester asked. "New Directions is about to make their funk the P-Funk. We are gonna get funked up!" He smiled, "the only way to do that is to beat them at regionals. Vocal Adrenaline has never once done a funk number. They're a machine, a collective, synthesized, soulless beat. Funk is soul meats anger. It's passion is in it's emotion. And Vocal Adrenaline doesn't perform with any. So you have your assignment. I want you guys to turn McKinley High into-Funkytown." He sang._

_"You guys can relax I got this one covered." Mercedes told them._

_"Cool." Will nodded._

_"Hold on a second," Quinn interrupted, "I-I want a chance to be funky too." At that the kids laughed._

_"Good one Quinn," Mercedes giggled, "it even sound funny when you say it."_

_"You said funk was about soul and anger." The blonde stated, "I have plenty of both, look at me. Look at my life, I'm furious!"_

_"Let's be honest, when white people try to be funky you end up with K.C. and the Sunshine Band." Mercedes laughed._

_"I love _Boogie Shoes_." Artie smiled._

_"Mercedes' racism aside," Quinn started again, "I will have something prepared tomorrow."_

_"All right." Will clapped, "Quinn goes first...Rachel, can I see you in my office?" He asked as the bell rang and the kids began to clear out._

"Q, are you all right?" Santana wondered as she and the blonde left the room, they were walking toward Santana's locker, which Brittany was standing at waiting so they could go to Cheerio practice.

"I'm fine." Quinn whispered, "just a little upset."

"You're hurt." Santana whispered, "why won't you talk to me...are you mad about the thing at your house?"

"No." Quinn shook her head, "it was really nice of you to do that for me, San...I just, I'm so angry at everyone...the way they look at me, God, I get that I'm huge, and that I've fallen a long way, but I can't take it anymore." She shook her head, "I don't want to take it anymore."

"I understand." Santana stopped her, "but don't hide your pain Quinn, please...talk to me."

Quinn looked at her before shrugging, "there isn't much to say...You've got to get ready for nationals."

"Quinn-"

"Have a good practice...I've got to get rehearsing for my performance tomorrow."

_"Okay," Will clapped during Glee the next day, "Quinn, it's your day to show us your funky side." Quinn nodded, "so take it away."_

_"For some of us," Quinn started causing Santana to smile looking over at her, "just simply getting to class takes a little bit longer." She stood up and walked to the middle of the room, "when you're pregnant, you're responsible for two lives and you're walking down the hallway oppressed by the man."_

Santana noticed _Mercedes say something, _but she didn't catch onto her words. _"Hearing people call you fat. Sometimes it hurts." She said as a group of girls walked into the choir room to stand with her, "sometimes you have to stop, and hold that precious life and say 'no!'"_

_"This is offensive." Artie said, "w-who are these girls?"_

_"We're the Unwed Mothership Connection." Quinn told him, "and that's what we're gonna sing about."_

_'Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys _  
><em>Man makes them happy 'cause man makes them toys <em>  
><em>And after man has made everything, everything he can <em>  
><em>Do you know that man makes money to buy from other man? <em>

_This is a man's world _  
><em>But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl <em>

_He's lost in the wilderness _  
><em>He's lost in bitterness <em>  
><em>He's lost, lost somewhere in this, in loneliness'<em>

_After the performance everyone aside from Mercedes went up to Quinn and hugged her._

"I love you." Santana whispered in her ear from behind, "don't shut me out."

Brittany joined in on Santana's hug before Finn and Puck took over, which was a little odd because Santana was sure the taller boy was still angry with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Santana arrived to school about thirty minutes before it started, she was messed up though, much like a lot of the other Cheerios. Coach Sylvester had cancelled practice yesterday afternoon as well as this morning. And none of the Cheerios knew why. The only thing anyone knew was that the woman had been staying in bed, she wouldn't come out of her room.<p>

Santana stops at a row of lockers, she couldn't even put her hair up today. She literally begged her parents to let her stay home that day from school, but they had both told her she should go. She hasn't stopped crying since she got there, and she's been on the phone with her father for the past five minutes trying to get him to let her come home. "I don't understand why I can't just come home."

"Santana, honey, I know you're upset but your mother and I need you to be in school. To keep up your grades."

"Daddy, my grades are fine." Santana whispered wiping at her eyes, "please, jus-"

"I'm sorry mija, the answer is still no." He sighed, "I've got to go, I have rounds."

_"Daddy," Santana sobbed, "daddy."_

"Santana!" Mr. Schuester walked over to her, "are you all right? What-"

She shook her head pushing away from the row of lockers and leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Slowly she slid down to the floor.

"Santana!" Quinn whispered taking a seat beside the girl in the now empty hallway, "hey, baby what's wrong?" She whispered.

Santana looked up wiping her eyes with one of the tissues she had, "Sy-Sylvester won't come out of her house."

"What?" Quinn reached up and wiped the girls hair from her face.

"S-Sue." Santana muttered, "something happened and she's locked herself in her room...hasn't come out of bed for three days."

"Is that why practice has been cancelled?"

"Yes." Santana nodded, "and nationals."

"Huh?"

Santana shrugged, wiping at her eyes again, "she's pulling us out of nationals...Quinn I need this competition."

"I know, baby..."

"No, we don't even...we don't even know why this happened to her." Santana shook her head, "we don't know what's going on."

"Relax." Quinn told her, "it's gonna be okay." She nodded leaning forward and kissing the girl.

It shocked her for a minute, the fact that Quinn was kissing her in the hallway. Yes, she knew that the hallway was empty and all, but there were still cameras around the place, that had to mean something right? "Q-Quinn?" Santana pushed her away, "what..." She trailed off as the blonde grabbed a tissue and wiped at her eyes. Santana leaned into the touch.

"You're okay." Quinn whispered, "we're gonna be okay."

Santana nodded, "yeah, t-this isn't the end of the world...I can get through this."

"Yeah," Quinn whispered, smirking at her, "you will get through this."

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Schue," Finn started in Glee that day, "Puck and I would like to show the class the true meaning of funk, with a little help from our special guest, Mercedes."<em>

_"Whoo!"_

_"Yeah!" The class clapped._

_"Fasten your seatbelts people," Puck told them, "it's gonna be a funky ride."_

_'Vibrations good like Sunkist _  
><em>Many wanna know who done this <em>  
><em>Pucky Puck and I'm here to move you <em>  
><em>Rhymes will groove you <em>  
><em>And I'm here to prove to you <em>  
><em>That we can party on the positive side <em>  
><em>And pump positive vibes <em>  
><em>So come along for the ride <em>  
><em>Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation <em>  
><em>So feel the vibration <em>

_Come on Come on come on _  
><em>Feel it feel it <em>  
><em>Feel the vibration <em>

_Finny D break it down _

_Finny D's on the back up _  
><em>Drug free, so put the crack up <em>  
><em>No need for speed <em>  
><em>I'm the anti D-R-U-G-G-I-E my <em>  
><em>Body is healthy <em>  
><em>My rhymes make me wealthy <em>  
><em>And the Funky Bunch helps me <em>  
><em>To bring you a show with no intoxication <em>  
><em>Come on feel the vibration <em>

_It's such a good vibration _  
><em>Come on come on come on <em>  
><em>It's such a sweet sensation <em>  
><em>Feel it feel it<em>  
><em>It's such a good vibration' <em>

_"Great job guys," Will said after they finished, "but that's not funk. I mean the group is called Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch but that is a rap song."_

_"A kick-butt, old school rap song." Puck stated._

_"Does it really matter, Mr. Schue? Artie asked, "we're so clinically depressed we're doing the wrong songs. We're in a deeper funk than ever."_

Santana had been looking for her girlfriend for the past ten minutes, since Glee had ended that day. She did have to admit that she was definitely in a better mood since Finn, Puck and Mercedes had performed that song. She pushed past a few kids turning toward the library, which was the only place she hadn't really looked at.

"Hey, Santana." Mercedes greeted as she exited the room.

"Oh, hey." She gave her a small smile, "good job today."

"Thanks," Mercedes smiled, "funk's kind of my thing."

"Wasn't funk." Santana remarked with a smile.

The darker girl shrugged it off, "I didn't know you knew where the library was."

"Hey! I retract my earlier statement," Santana chuckled, "I think your song sucked!"

Mercedes laughed, "You can't do that."

"Get out of my way Wheezy." Santana said pushing the girl away, Mercedes was still laughing as she pushed away and continued on down the hall. Santana shook her head turning back to the library to find her girl.

"Hey." She greeted once she spotted Quinn, she took a seat in front of the girl, "what'cha working on?"

"Microbiology." The blonde answered.

"Didn't see you in Glee today."

"I haven't really felt up for it." Quinn set her pencil down, "I know we've all been out of it this week, but I don't know...I just..." She shook her head.

"I get it." Santana nodded, "you feel lost Quinn, you're hurt...but you have me." She smiled, "me and Brittany, and I know Mercedes was being kind of bitchy to you this week, but-"

"We worked it out." The blonde interrupted, "she came in here to talk to me."

"Oh, really? About?"

"I'm moving in with her," She smiled, "she's kind of making me."

"Damn." Santana chuckled, "that's four different homes in one year."

"I know," Quinn nodded, "crazy right?" Santana nodded as she swept a hand through her hair. "How are you?" Quinn asked her.

"I'm okay." Santana nodded, "Glee kind of put me in a good mood today."

"Really, how?"

"_Good Vibrations_." Santana explained, "it was Finn, Puck and Mercedes' song."

"Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"You're late." Santana muttered <em>sitting next to Brittany <em>as Rachel came into the room.

"I am not late." Rachel shuddered as she sat down, "I had a run-in with Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline."

"A run-in?" Mercedes asked. "What do you mean?"

Rachel grabbed a seat and sat down in the middle of a circle that the kids formed around her, "wh-where's Quinn?"

"Doctors." Santana and Puck answered at the same time, causing a few people to look at the Latina, Rachel the only one not questioning how she knew that.

The Latina shrugged, "how about that run-in?"

"Right." Rachel nodded, "well, Jesse called me earlier and I thought he wanted to talk about things...about us...so I went out to meet him in the parking lot."

"And?" Brittany asked.

"And..." Rachel sighed, "it was disgusting...a trap." She frowned, "they were all there. Vocal Adrenaline and they-it was a trap."

"They what?" Finn asked, "what'd they do to you?"

"Ambushed me with eggs." Rachel murmured, "all of them. Jesse was last..._and now I just keep having nightmares of all the mothers of the little baby chicks coming after me for revenge."_

_"Oh, this is bull." Puck said, "Finn, Mike, Matt come with me."_

_"Right on." Finn stood up with them, "it's time for less talking and more punching."_

_"Hey, what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked as he entered the room._

_"We're on our way to go all_ Braveheart _on Vocal Adrenaline." Finn said as he, Mike, Matt, Puck, Kurt and Artie stood in front of Will._

_"Guys, violence is never the answer."_

_"It is when the question is what's the best way to mess up that Jesse kid's face!" Puck growled._

_"Mr. Schue," Kurt said, "Rachel's one of us, we're the only ones who get to humiliate her."_

_"Now, guys, stop!" Will hollered stopping the boys once more. "Get back here and sit down!" Kurt quickly moved as the others just looked at the teacher, "look, I know from experience that making someone else suffer doesn't make your pain go away. You're all amazing, no matter what Vocal Adrenaline says or does. We just need to find a way to remind ourselves of that."_

_"We can't just let Vocal Adrenaline get away with turning Rachel into an omelet." Finn objected._

_"We're not." Will said turning toward the girls, "Rachel, dial Jesse's number on your phone."_

_Santana watched as Rachel pulled out her phone and handed it to Will. "You haven't deleted his number yet?" She laughed._

_"Jesse St. James, Will Schuester here, you and Vocal Adrenaline need to meet at our auditorium Friday 3:00 sharp."_

When cheerleading nationals rolled around Santana had hoped Quinn would ride up and watch their performance but the blonde had informed her that she would be packing her things up from Puck's house and moving in with the Jones family that day, so Santana went to the competition alone; not exactly alone because she went with Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios.

**Got it all packed up, on my way to Mercedes'.**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

**Just got off the bus, Sue's giving us our 'pep' talk.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**Good luck, baby I hope you win!**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

**Thanks, Q...I'll call you later!**  
><strong>-San<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God, Santana we won!" Brittany cheered jumping into the Latina's arms.<p>

"I know!" Santana cried hugging the girl, "whoo!" As the audience cheered for them and the rest of the squad jumped around Santana noticed Sue over with the news people doing an interview, even watching Kurt be stopped by them so he could answer their question.

"We won!" Brittany gushed again, hopping over to the rest of the Cheerios for celebration.

As they took the bus back to the school, Sue forced Santana, Brittany and some other cheerleader to follow her as she led the way to an apartment building, which they soon found to belong to Mr. Schuester.

_As Will answered the door Santana and Brittany walked into his apartment with one of the male cheerleaders who was carrying the trophy. Brittany moved the table out of the way before standing beside Santana as the guy set the trophy down._

_"Get out." Sue directed once she came inside._

_"Sorry Mr. Schue." Brittany whispered as she, Santana and the other cheerleader left._

"Is Quinn better now?" Brittany asked as she and Santana followed the guy down the steps. Was it bad that Santana couldn't really remember his name? "She was a bit depressed this week."

"We all were, Britt."

"I know." Brittany nodded, "but for Quinn it was way deeper than the Vocal Adrenaline thing."

"Yeah...well, she seems better...I mean, she moved in with Mercedes today, I haven't really talked to her about it. However, this morning she seemed excited to get out of Puck's place and away from his mom." The guy held the door open for them and Brittany said thank you before they made their way toward Santana's vehicle and the guy continued down the street.

"Should we offer him a ride?" Brittany wondered looking after him.

Santana looked to him before turning to the blonde, "who is he?"

"I don't know his name...I thought you did."

"Then no, we shouldn't offer him a ride."

"Okay...ooh, can I drive?"

"Uh...yeah," Santana pulled her keys out and handed them to the blonde, "sure."

"Thanks."

**We won!**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**I'm proud!**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

Santana smiled, sure it was a short message but Quinn had stated she was proud, and that was enough to make the Latina's heart soar.

**How's the new house?**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**I think Mercedes' family loves me.**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

**Course they do, everyone does...but I love you most!**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**I love you, too.**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

**Britts and I are going out for celebratory dinner, would you care to join?**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**I'll pass. I've already eaten so much tonight.**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

Santana frowned, she was hoping Quinn would come out with them however she still typed out one last message.

**Kay, suppose I'll just see you at school. Love you.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

"Are we picking Quinn up?" Brittany asked as they reached a stoplight.

"No," Santana shook her head, "just head to the restaurant."

"Which one?"

"Don't care, you can choose."

"McDonalds?"

"If you want."

Brittany smiled turning left on the street and heading to the restaurant, "you think I could get a Happy Meal?"

"Drive-thru Britt."

"Yeah...I totally want a Happy Meal."

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks for coming," Rachel started as she stood on the stage looking out at Vocal Adrenaline in the audience, "after your brazen escalation of our growing dispute, which we were willing to put to rest we decided the only way to truly 'funkify' you is to show you the one thing we know you can't do-so enjoy."<em>

_'You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_  
><em>There's a whole lot of rhythm going round<em>  
><em>You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down<em>  
><em>There's a whole lot of rhythm going round <em>

_Ow, we want the funk_  
><em>Give up the funk<em>  
><em>Ow, we need the funk (oh, we gonna tear this mother out)<em>  
><em>We gotta have that funk<em>

_Ow, we want the funk  
>Give up the funk<br>Ow, we need the funk  
>We gotta have that funk'<em>

_"Whoo!" New Directions cheered as they finished, and Vocal Adrenaline were all staring at them astonished._

_"See you punks at regionals." Puck said as they left the stage._

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we go...hopefully I'll have the last episode done sometime this week...<strong>

**...Just saying in Glee I totally miss Quinn...**

**...Anyway, thanks again for reading, and please let me know what you think...oh and I know I've asked before but I want to make sure, do you want me to continue on to season 2?**

**Thanks again!**


	22. Journey to Regionals

**Plans for getting this season done just really did not work for me...I'm sorry, but those computer problems led to having to get a new computer, but I've finally got this chapter done...**

**...I'll tell you now, this chapter was pretty hard to write, and I'm not sure if it turned out very good?**

* * *

><p>Regionals had finally arrived, in one week they'd be performing the make-it-or-break-it competition for their club. And although they had snapped out of their funk a few weeks ago Mr. Schuester had told them that Coach Sylvester had been announced as a judge which had in turn spiraled them back into their depression.<p>

Will had invited them all to his apartment to suggest the set list for regionals. He had ordered pizza and picked up sodas. They had all arrived within the same amount of time Brittany and Santana arriving together after Cheerios practice that day where Coach Sylvester had not so kindly told them she planned on slaughtering them during upcoming competition on Saturday. Artie, Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt and Kurt had arrived together before Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn. Quinn had left for the bathroom about ten minutes ago, and Will had asked her to grab the plates and napkins he had left in his kitchen on her way back. But after the time had gone by Mr. Schuester had gotten a bit worried and ended up going to see if she was okay.

As the rest of the kids sat around the small table, the room was filled with silence, no one could say anything. They were all too depressed. They couldn't even eat the food Mr. Schuester had been kind enough to buy for them.

_"Nobody wants any pizza?" Will asked as he re-entered the room with Quinn. The blonde takes a seat after she set the plates and things on the table. "All right," their teacher continues. "Well, uh, let's get started. Thank you for coming to the first annual New Directions regionals set list nominations party."_

_"What's the point, Mr. Schue?" Artie mumbled sadly. "Coach Sylvester's one of the judges. She's gonna crush us."_

_"Artie, you don't know that."_

_"Yes we do." Said searching the pizza's, "she told us at Cheerio practice." Finding nothing she returned to her seat._

_"Yeah," Brittany agreed, "she said 'I'm going to crush Glee Club.'"_

_"A whole freaking year." Puck stated, "all that hard work for nothing." He eyed the girl next to him who was sniffling._

_"I'm sorry," Tina said, "I just really love you guys. You know how many Facebook friends I had before I joined Glee Club? Two. My parents." She gave a light smile, "Rachel was right. Being part of something special…It made me_ _special." She continued crying, "I just can't believe it's gonna be over in a week."_

_"Wait." Finn sat up, "who says it's gonna be over?"_

_"Please," Mercedes started, "you think Puck and Santana are gonna even acknowledge my existence once we're not in Glee Club together anymore?"_

_"She has a point." Puck agreed._

_"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel sniffled, "do you think instead of nominating songs we can just all go around the room and talk about the things we loved about Glee Club this year?"_

"Uh." Mr. Schuester shrugged, taking a seat beside the table, "all right."

The kids exchanged glances before Tina said, "I'll start…" She sniffled wiping at her eyes, "I liked the first time we all performed together, as one…I think it was invitationals with _Somebody To Love_."

"Yeah." Mercedes nodded, "or that time we were rehearsing in the auditorium and Santana tripped over the piano leg."

As the group started laughing the Latina looked up, "oh, come on!" She glared at Mercedes.

"No," Puck shook his head, "I think Kurt joining the football team topped that one." He laughed, "little dude can kick."

"I quit a week later." Kurt laughed.

"How about _Bust A Move_?" Matt asked, "Mr. Schue rapping it old school!"

The kids were laughing and Artie and Finn actually reached for a piece of pizza. "What about Vocal Adrenaline's face after _Give Up The Funk_?" Brittany laughed, "their reaction was golden!"

Santana stood up and poured herself a glass of soda, "Well I for one enjoyed the diva off between Kurt and Rachel." She raised her glass toward Kurt, "you go girl!"

The boy laughed, "not my finest moment, but I'll have you know I _can _actually hit that note."

"More power to you." Santana said sitting back down.

"I really loved _Proud Mary_." Quinn said, "getting to know what it feels like to be in a wheelchair, what it's like for you Artie, it kind of puts things into perspective."

"Yeah." Finn agreed, "that week was tough, remember Quinn you started rolling down the ramp?" He chuckled, "you rammed into Rachel."

The blonde nodded laughing among the others before sharing a look with said girl who was still sniffling.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schuester questioned, "you all right?"

"I-I'm sorry." The girl shook her head, wiping her tears away, "this just…it isn't right." She stood up, "I love you all." She told them, "and reminiscing on memories isn't gonna stop this club from ending. Next year, Quinn you probably won't even look at me in the hallways." Quinn's eyes guiltily traced the floor before she looked back up to Rachel.

"Santana and Brittany will go back to expressing to me about how much they hate what outfits I decide to wear instead of just whispering it to themselves and leaving me out of it." She continued, turning to Finn, "we won't be friends anymore…after regionals, I won't have any friends…even Kurt and Mercedes will begin to shift away from me…I'm not just losing an extracurricular activity, I'm losing friends…I-I'm losing family." By now the tears were falling and no matter what she did Rachel couldn't stop them, instead she grabbed her coat and rushed from the apartment.

The remaining people glanced around and it was as if in one split second they were all connected as Artie and Finn dropped the pizza onto their plates, Tina and Mercedes started crying again. And Santana looked down at her soda trying to keep her eyes off of Quinn who was actually tearing up as well. After a few minutes everyone began to realize things weren't gonna pick up for them. Their moment of saving the night had just been shattered down, and they were all ready to go home and hide in their rooms.

* * *

><p><em>During the next rehearsal the kids watched as Mr. Schuester wrote on the whiteboard. "Mr. Schuester. Finn and I have something we wanna say to you." Rachel smiled as they entered the room.<em>

_"Me first." The teacher replied, "have a seat. Nine months ago there were five of you in here…and we sucked. I mean, we really sucked. Bad." He chuckled, "one day all of you are gonna be gone and all of this, all of us will be nothing but a hazy memory. It will take you a second to remember everyone's name. Someone will have to remind you of the songs we sang, the solos you got or didn't get." He gave a small smirk, "life only really has one beginning and one end and the rest is just a whole lot of middle. And I love you guys too much to not let you make the most of it. Now, I was gonna quit once, but you guys brought me back with _Don't Stop Believin' _It was a nine but we are going to make it a 10."_

_"We're doing _Don't Stop _at regionals?" Rachel asked._

_"And then some. We are doing a Journey medley." Will smiled, "because who cares what happens when we get there when the getting there has been so much fun?"_

_Santana smirked nodding at Brittany who grinned back._

_"Rachel, you had something you wanted to say?"_

_She smiled looking at her classmates, "just that we're all really glad you didn't become an accountant."_

_Will smiled again, "regionals…here we come!"_

Admittedly the bit of depression had loosened up as they became more excited for the competition. Mr. Schuester handed them lyric sheets and they divided up solo's before they started rehearsing. The set list had ended up being pretty awesome. First they'd open with Finn and Rachel performing _Faithfully_ before they slid into a mash up of _Anyway You Want It_ and _Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'. _And finally they'd close on _Don't Stop Believin'_. The rest of the week was filled with loads of rehearsal, and bits of stress as Tina and Mercedes ended up in an argument over who was supposed to be where. And Rachel and Kurt began to debate on whether the outfits should include feathers or not. And finally Santana had just stopped dancing and took a seat, singing as the rest of them did the moves.

After a few days they were finally back to the New Directions form of normal, and ready for Saturday night.

* * *

><p>It was a two hour drive to the destination but once they made it Mr. Schuester checked them in and they made their way toward the greenroom when they noticed they were going second to get ready. Brittany and Santana slipped into the bathroom with Quinn to help her with her dress after everyone else had finished getting ready. Now they were all waiting in the greenroom listening to the other team perform.<p>

_"A Mash-up of Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban?" Puck growled, "are you kidding me? Somebody tipped them off about the judges."_

_"Guys we can't get distracted by what the other teams are doing." Rachel said as she stood below the speaker._

_"Finn agreed, "we just gotta keep our heads in the game and focus."_

_"Even thought we know we can't win?" Santana asked._

_"Yes." Mr. Schuester came into the room and shut off the speaker Rachel had been trying to reach. "If this is only about winning for you guys…then I owe you an apology because I've failed you and we should just all go home because it means we've already lost. Besides, we have got something the other groups don't."_

_"What?" Artie wondered._

_"Finn's dancing." Will chuckled, "right? Come on!" The kids smiled a little, Finn realizing what that meant gave a confused expression, "now let's get out there. We got two minutes." Aural Intensity's almost finished. Bring it in. Come on." He clapped as the kids all put there hands in the middle, "go, go, go, go, go and-" They yelled as they raised their hands up._

"We're really doing this." Santana said as she stepped over to Brittany and Quinn as they followed the rest of the group aside from Finn and Rachel toward the stage.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded.

"Let's kick ass." Brittany giggled.

"Yeah." Quinn repeated.

Santana grabbed her hand, "we're gonna win this." She wasn't sure where the sudden change of heart came from, but she actually believed they could do this.

"We will." Quinn agreed, "for sure."

_When Aural Intensity was all of the stage the stage director told them they could set up. The New Directions were announced and Rachel and Finn began the song on the other side of the room._

'_Circus life under the big top world  
>We all need the clowns to make us laugh<br>Through space and time  
>Always another show<br>Wondering where I am lost without you  
>And being a part ain't easy on this love affair<br>Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
>I get the joy of rediscovering you' <em>

As they listened to Rachel and Finn sing their number the rest of the members made their way onto the stage behind the curtain, waiting for them to part. Santana stepped up to Quinn, "you okay?" she asked. Quinn nodded, "yeah, I'm fine." She gave her a smile, "I'm good." Santana paused for a moment, taking in Quinn's composure before she stepped up to the last riser and took her spot.

'_Oh girl  
>You stand by me!<br>I'm forever yours  
>Faithfully<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Faithfully  
>I'm still yours<br>I'm forever yours  
>Ever yours<br>Faithfully'  
><em>

_Once they finished with _Faithfully_ _Rachel and Finn joined the others in their positions and they started the next round for the next number.__

_'Cause he's lovin',  
>He's touchin',<br>He's squeezin' another_

_Any way you want it_  
><em>That's the way you need it<em>  
><em>Any way you want it<em>  
><em>She said, Any way you want it<em>  
><em>That's the way you need it<em>  
><em>Any way you want it<em>

_Na na na na na na_  
><em>Na na na na na<em>  
><em>Na na na na na na<em>  
><em>Na na na na na<em>

_Any way you want it_  
><em>That's the way you need it<em>  
><em>Any way you want it'<em>

_As soon as that number ended the group slid right into the next, getting into their positions to start their dancing along with the song._

_'Streetlight, people_  
><em>Livin' just to find emotion<em>  
><em>Hidin' somewhere in the night<em>

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to that feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlight, people<em>

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to that feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlight, people<em>

_Don't stop!'_

_"That was awesome!" They cheered after their performance running back stage._

_"Oh, my God!"_

_"We've got second place in the bag!" Tina stated._

_"Screw that! We are gonna win this!" Rachel corrected._

_"Quinnie." A voice caused stopping Quinn in her tracks. As she turned around Kurt who was behind her glanced over before stepping forward._

_"Mom." Quinn gasped as Santana walked by shooting Mrs. Fabray a look before she walked into the room with the others._

"Is that…?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded looking at Brittany who had come up beside her.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugged looking back to the pair of blondes, "does Q look okay to you?"

"Well, she looks in shock." Brittany said, "but you would be too." She shrugged.

"Yeah." She turned back to Brittany, "you think we did okay?"

"We did awesome!" Brittany told her, "I mean come on-"

"Oh, My God!" The shriek caused everyone to look in it's direction. Quinn's mom was prancing around, "we need to go! We need to go!"

"What?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is it the baby?" Puck asked at the same time.

Quinn nodded clutching her stomach, "uh, huh."

Mrs. Fabray turned back to her daughter, "don't worry, Quinnie, you're gonna be okay." She looked up, "the hospital's-"

"Only like ten minutes away." Santana said stepping up to Quinn, she took her hand as Brittany stepped on the other side.

"Right!" Judy nodded, "okay…Noah, let's go."

Puck swallowed hard nodding for a moment before he stepped forward to help Santana and Brittany. All of a sudden everyone was following behind. Judy looked around, "what are you-"

"She's our friend." Tina said.

"Our _family_." Mercedes corrected, "we wanna go."

"I don't care!" Quinn shook her head, "can we please just go!"

Judy turned back to her, "it's gonna be okay, sweetie just breathe." She told her.

Santana watched Judy a moment before she looked toward Quinn, "you're okay." She whispered.

Quinn shook her head, "no, I'm scared."

"I know." Santana nodded, "but it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be great."

"No." Quinn looked at her, "Santana, I can't do this…I can't have a baby."

"O-kay," Santana chuckled, "hon, it's a little too late for that decision."

"But-"

"You're gonna be fine, Quinn." Brittany reassured rubbing her back.

"What do you need me to do?" Puck asked, looking at Quinn.

"Mom!" Quinn hollered back impatiently, "It hurts." She whispered.

Santana's eyes drifted toward the rest of the Glee Club, "come on!"

Puck took over for Brittany who walked over to push Artie in his chair.

"Guys, we can't all go!" Mr. Schuester told them.

"Mr. Schue, It think this is a little more important than watching Vocal Adrenaline's performance." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, but-"

"I'll stay." Rachel interjected giving Quinn a look, "just get her to the hospital!"

_'Is this the real life?_  
><em>Is this just fantasy?<em>  
><em>Caught in a landslide<em>  
><em>No escape from reality<em>  
><em>Open your eyes<em>  
><em>Look up to the skies and see<em>  
><em>I'm just a poor boy (Poor boy)<em>  
><em>I need no sympathy<em>  
><em>Because I'm easy come, easy go<em>  
><em>Little high, little low<em>  
><em>Any way the wind blows<em>  
><em>Doesn't really matter to me, to me'<em>

_"Mom, it hurts so bad!" Quinn growled as they rushed through the hospital, everyone was behind Puck who was pushing her through with the wheelchair._

_"My daughter is having a baby!" Judy hollered to the people at the hospital desk._

_Puck, Mrs. Fabray and Quinn continue down the hallway as the others watch. "Wait! Wait!" Quinn called reaching out, "I want Mercedes with me too." She grabbed the girls hand before they all went behind the doors._

The rest of Glee Club frowned, it's not like they thought they could all go back there with her, but for the most part they were all pretty freaked out about this whole thing and they wanted to be there to support Quinn as much as they could. Santana was only slightly aware of the looks they were getting from the few people in the waiting room as well as a few people who worked in the hospital.

It's not everyday you get a group of kids all dressed the same in the waiting room. _Why did she take Mercedes? Why not me?_

_'Too late, my time has come_  
><em>Sends shivers down my spine<em>  
><em>Body's aching all the time<em>  
><em>Goodbye, everybody<em>  
><em>I've got to go<em>  
><em>Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth<em>  
><em>Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)<em>  
><em>I don't want to die<em>  
><em>Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all'<em>

Santana took a seat beside Kurt who had picked up a magazine. Looking up toward the front desk Santana recognized a few of the people here, this was the hospital her father worked in, it was only an hour or so away from home so it wasn't the longest place to travel. She waved at one of the interns she had met the lat time she came to visit her dad.

"Who was that?" Kurt wondered as he handed her a magazine.

"Oh, I think her name's Wendy." Kurt gave her an odd look, "my father's a surgeon here, she's an intern but I don't normally remember their names."

"Ah."

She nodded before looking toward the magazine she was holding _like I can actually read this while my girlfriend's giving birth! _Her eyes drifted around, _Finn was pacing the area_, he'd already passed through a few times, with his nerves Santana could guess he had forgiven Quinn for cheating on him and lying about it. It seemed that way, anyway, why else would he be so nervous? And Quinn had repaid him and his mother all the money they had loaned her. _Brittany was sitting on the floor near Mr. Schuester, she was looking at her stomach rubbing it lightly with her hand as if she was trying to figure out how a baby could actually be inside someone._

_'So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_  
><em>So you think you can love me and leave me to die<em>  
><em>Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby<em>  
><em>Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here<em>

_(Oooh yeah, Oooh yeah)_

_Nothing really matters_  
><em>Anyone can see<em>  
><em>Nothing really matters<em>  
><em>Nothing really matters to me<em>

_Any way the wind blows…'_

"It's Puck." Finn stated standing up from the chair he ended up taking after a few rounds of pacing.

Everyone stood up at once as Puck walked over to them, he had a smile on his face but he looked at little out of it.

"Well?" Tina asked as Mercedes joined them.

"I won't be giving birth anytime soon." The girl replied with a chuckle.

Santana stepped up to Puck, "you okay?" She asked him.

"It was…" He shook his head, "She did amazing."

Mr. Schuester ended up hugging the boy who by no surprise had started crying a little. "She's beautiful." Puck told them once he backed away, "so tiny."

Santana looked toward the doors the two of them had come from, "how's Quinn?" She asked.

"She's good." Puck told her, "after she held Beth for a few minutes she fell asleep."

"Did you hold her?" Artie wondered.

"Yeah." Puck smiled, "Mrs. Fabray took pictures of us on her phone, like we're a real family."

The smile on his face could tell everyone who was paying close attention that he really wanted to keep the baby. In that moment, Puck grew up a little, he wasn't just a kid who had made a mistake with some girl. He was a father, a proud father who loved and respected the mother of his child enough to know that her decision would be the right one even if he didn't agree with it a hundred percent. He'd agree nonetheless.

There was a small signal from a phone and Finn pulled it out, "it's Rachel," he said, "she said that Vocal Adrenaline have finished their performance and the judges have gone back to make their decision." He looked around, "we've got twenty minutes."

"We've got to go back." Mr. Schuester said.

"I'll tell Mrs. Fabray." Mercedes said before she headed toward the door once more.

"Come on." Will ushered them toward the doors, "let's go win this thing!"

"Whoo!"

Once Mercedes joined them on the bus they made their way back toward the performance building. After getting out of the vehicle they made their way toward the stage to await the results.

"Did they sound good?"

"How'd they do?"

"It wasn't great was it?"

"Guys!" Rachel shook her head, "it wasn't the best performance." Rachel told them, "but they did really well…_Jesse_ did really well."

"It doesn't matter." Finn shook his head, "we've got this."

"Hell yeah, we do." Puck agreed.

_The audience cheered as the judges came out. Sue carrying the votes. "Thank you all for coming." Sue started, "as you all know, Glee Club is such an important-and I honestly can't even finish that sentence, so let's just get to it…the 2010 Midwest Regional runners-up-from Fort Wayne, Indiana the not-at-all stupidly named Aural Intensity!" The New Directions clapped with smiles on their faces as the other team received their trophy before they joined Vocal Adrenaline in the middle of the stage._

_"Very good," Coach Sylvester continued, "and now, your 2010 Midwest Regional Show Choir Champions…Vocal Adrenaline!"_

Santana's heart sank as she _watched Vocal Adrenaline cheer chanting Jesse's name._

_"We didn't even place." Artie mumbled._

* * *

><p>After leaving the building Mr. Schuester suggested the go and get something to eat, they ended up stopping at a place that was slightly similar to Breadstix, but it didn't have the same feel. And no one really wanted to eat. The meal was silent as no one spoke, there were many times when Will would try to get them started in conversations, but as the silence carried on he finally gave up. 13 meals went untouched before Rachel finally asked if they could swing by the hospital and possibly see Quinn. Mr. Schuester agreed and after paying for the meals he directed the bus toward he hospital.<p>

"The doctor said we could see Quinn, but only two at a time." Mr. Schuester said as he joined the group in the waiting area, "but guys I'm sure she's sleeping…it's been a long night."

"Someone's got to tell her though." Rachel mumbled, "we lost, and she should know."

"I'll tell her." Puck said, "we've got to talk about Beth anyway."

Santana sighed, this sucked, they just got probably the most heartbreaking news of their lives and she wanted to spend time with her girlfriend. She hadn't seen her for three hours and it was literally killing her. She felt Brittany place her hand upon her shoulder, but the gesture didn't help, she was on the verge of being pissed off. It wasn't fair that Puck could stay in the room the night and she couldn't. Sure Puck was the father, but she was certain Quinn would rather she be in the room than him.

"You'll give her our best then?" Rachel asked looking toward the mohawked boy.

"Of course."

There was a pause as no one made a movement, Mr. Schuester clapped his hand upon Puck's back before saying, "see you."

"Wait." Tina shrugged, causing everyone to look at her, "could we see her?" She muttered shyly looking to Puck, "Beth, I mean."

The boy then smiled, "yeah," he led the way toward the nursery, "she's beautiful." He told them as they reached the glass window, "see." He pointed toward a little girl wrapped in pink.

Rachel gasped, "she's adorable."

Santana stared at the baby for a moment before she looked to Brittany, "she looks like Quinn."

"Yeah." Brittany nodded, "she's gorgeous."

After gawking over Beth for a few minutes the Club began to make their way toward the doors. "Santana." Puck reached forward grabbing her arm. As she stopped looking toward him he continued, "I'll see if Quinn's awake, so you can talk to her."

"O-oh." Santana blinked in shock, "Puck, I-"

"Don't worry." He smirked, "that hot secret's one I'm gonna keep." He winked before he turned around.

Santana's mouth dropped open in horror, she knew Puck had found out! She just didn't know how.

"San, are you coming?" Brittany asked backtracking her steps and joining her friend in the middle of the hall, "they're all waiting."

"P-Puck's gonna see if Quinn's awake." The Latina stumbled, "if she wants to talk to me."

"Of course she'll want to talk to you."

Santana turned around, "God, would you not sneak up on people!"

Rachel smiled, "well, she is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Wait, she knows?" Brittany wondered.

"For a while now." Rachel smiled, "I wasn't aware Brittany knew though?"

"Of course I know." The blonde bit back, "Sanny's my best friend."

"Would you both just stop!" Santana panicked looking around.

"Relax." Brittany laughed, Rachel joining in after a moment, "San, no one we know is around."

"You don't know that." Santana shot back, glancing around once again, "Puck knows!"

"What?" Both girls gasped, "how?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, "he must've heard us in front of his house, or behind it…or maybe he saw us somewhere…"

"Well, if someone could see you somewhere, you're obviously not trying hard enough to keep it a secret." Rachel shrugged.

"Shut up!" Santana hissed, "it's not like we flaunt it around in public, even on dates we only act like we're friends…" She shook her head, "except for like once when I think I might of grabbed her hand-or did she grab mine?-I don't know-it's whatever." She sighed, "just…I can get a ride from my dad or something, so tell Mr. Schuester I'm staying behind."

Rachel looked at Brittany who shook her head, "whoa, I wanna see Quinnie too."

"Britt." Santana turned to her, "just-"

"Hey," Puck came up from behind, "she's kind of tired, but she asked for you to go in…room 23." He said.

Santana nodded, "thanks." She directed toward him before she started down the hallway.

"Wait for me!" Brittany called from behind, catching up and linking arms, "you need to calm down, okay."

"I am calm…though I might end up slapping her."

"Why?"

"Because Puck knows!" Santana muttered, "something had to have gone wrong…how could he know?" She felt a tug on her arm turning back to see Brittany had stopped in her tracks. "What the hell?"

"You can't slap her, San." Brittany told her calmly. "One, we're in a hospital, I'm guessing slapping patients is against the rules, and two, she's your girlfriend."

"Okay." Santana muttered, "I won't slap her...I won't say anything about him." She tugged on her arm pulling Brittany forward again and they made their way to the hospital gift shop before continuing toward the hospital room.

"Hey." Brittany whispered as she stepped into the room. Santana followed behind giving the girl on the bed a smile.

"Hi." Quinn yawned.

Santana stepped further into the room, Brittany lingered a little behind. "I know Puck brought you flowers, but I think mine are better." She said setting the flowers on the table taking a seat beside the bed. "Did you hear?"

Quinn nodded with a frown, "yeah."

"We did good though." Brittany added stepping up to her friends, "losing sucks, but I'm proud of the outcome."

"Yeah." Santana nodded, "It was really good…it went well, and it was fun."

The blonde laying on the bed gave a light smile before yawning again, "my mom's back." She stated changing the subject.

Santana nodded sharing a glance with Brittany before she reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand, "are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "she wants to turn the guest room into a nursery."

"And?" Brittany sat on the arm of Santana's chair.

"I can't keep her."

"Why not?"

Santana looked up, "Britt-"

"No, it's okay." Quinn waved it off. "Everyone's gonna ask anyway." She looked between the two of them before saying, "I want to keep her…and I keep thinking I can do this-be a mom-but then I realize what that means and it scares me." She shrugged lightly, "I can't be a mom, and even if I had the help of my own mother it wouldn't mean anything because _she _wasn't even a mom."

Brittany smiled softly, "well, if it means anything, I think you would be a good mom." She shrugged, "but that little girl is gonna love you no matter what you do."

"Thanks." Quinn returned the smile.

It was silent a moment before Brittany shrugged, "I think I'm gonna go…I kind of just walked away from Rachel and she probably told Mr. Schue I'd be back."

Quinn looked between the two of them squeezing Santana's hand tighter, "are you leaving too?"

The Latina shook her head, "no." She smiled, "I'm gonna go home with my dad, he gets off work around ten, for once he's not on call." She looked toward the clock, "that gives us about an hour."

Brittany smiled, "I'll see you guys on Monday?"

"Bye, Britt." Santana said as Quinn gave her a small wave. When the door closed Santana turned back to her girlfriend, "so, is your mom here?"

"Yeah…well, she was here when I woke up. I think she went to get something to eat."

"Oh." Santana looked around a moment before feeling Quinn squeeze her hand again.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

The blonde frowned, "San, nothing's changed." When the raven haired girl looked at her she continued, "we're together, whether I'm living with my mother or not." She smiled, "I love you."

Santana smiled as relief washed over her, whether she wanted to admit it or not, having things change so drastically; Quinn's mom being back which meant Quinn moving back in with her mother. She'd been worried that Quinn was suddenly going to jump back to the complete Christian she used to pretend she was. She was certain Quinn would push her away and pretend this whole year never happened. "I love you, too." She grinned. "And I'm so, so, proud of you, Q. She's beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Quinn's smiled, her eyes clouding a bit. "I can't believe Puck and I…did that." She shrugged.

Santana continued smiling, "you can't even tell she's his…she's all you." She watched Quinn blink, releasing a few tears, before she sat forward and wiped them away, leaning down slowly to brush her lips against the ones below. "It's okay." She whispered, pulling away.

"Ah, Santana." Judy greeted from behind, causing Santana to pull her hand away from Quinn's and turn toward the woman, "Mrs. Fabray, hi." She said.

Judy walked closer looking toward her daughter, "how are you, sweetie?"

"Tired." Quinn said, mindlessly messing with her hands. "but I'm okay."

Her mother took a seat on the edge of the bed holding out a cup, "I brought you some water." She told her.

Quinn accepted the glass with a small smile, "thanks."

Judy continued smiling at Quinn before she turned to Santana, "I thought you all sounded so great." She told her, "it's a shame you didn't win…Noah told me."

"Yeah." Santana nodded, pausing for a moment, cause she could have sworn Judy thought Finn was the father of the baby. She shook away the thought because, duh, they lived in Lima and the news probably reached both Mr. and Mrs. Fabray before the day of the outburst before sectionals had ended.

"Are you staying in it next year?" Judy continued, "because I've missed performances and I'd love to see more."

"Mom," Quinn whispered shaking her head.

"What is it, Quinnie?"

"Glee Club's over." Quinn told her, "we had to place in regionals in order for us to get another year."

Mrs. Fabray frowned, "what? That doesn't seem right." She looked at Santana.

"It was Principle Figgins' request. If we didn't place then Glee would be over. Something about a waste of time and money or something." The Latina explained, "I don't know…Mr. Schuester never really went into major detail with us."

"He didn't want to worry us." Quinn added.

"That's not fair." Judy told them, "maybe I could have a word with him-"

Quinn shook her head, "no, it's okay." She shrugged, "it wouldn't work…Coach Sylvester has some grip on him or something. He won't go against her."

"Coach Sylvester?" Judy asked as Quinn began to yawn again.

"She's been trying to sabotage the club since the start." Santana informed.

"Well, maybe…" She trailed off as her daughter began yawning again, "Quinn, honey, you should get some more sleep."

"No, I-"

"Quinn." Her mother frowned looking down toward the younger blonde.

As Quinn's eyes met Santana's the Latina smiled, "I'll see you at school." She said standing up, "bye, Mrs. Fabray."

"Goodbye, Santana." Judy smiled, "it was nice seeing you again."

* * *

><p>When Quinn was released from the hospital she requested to stay one last night at Mercedes' so she could pack everything up, on Monday morning Santana swung by to help place Quinn's three boxes into her car before taking her to school, after which she'd then take her girlfriend home and help her unpack. Since cheerleading nationals had happened the Cheerios hadn't had to practice as much as they did when they were preparing for completion, luckily for them it was now only before school instead of before and after, so that cleared her afternoons.<p>

Sunday night Rachel had created a mass text telling everyone that she wanted to sing a song for Mr. Schuester, she had picked _To Sir, With Love _which luckily for Santana she was already familiar enough with so she only had to look over the lyrics a couple of times, because Rachel had every lyric split with the various solos within the performance. Along with the request and the lyrics she sent them each a message stating they were going to thank him so they should think of a short something to say to begin with, something from the beginning of the year that is different now. And finally the message stated they'd be performing on Monday afternoon.

Once everyone gathered in the auditorium they took their seats upon the stools on the stage and waited the short while for Rachel to return with Mr. Schuester. "You can just take a seat." Rachel said as she and the teacher entered the room. The man gave them a small look, with a small smile gracing his lips.

_"So we have something we need to say to you." Rachel said as she stepped up to her stool and Mr. Schue sat down._

_"In the beginning of this year I was just another football player." Matt told him._

_"I had a stutter." Tina added._

_Mercedes followed saying, "I was the closeted Diva."_

_"I used to be captain of the Cheerios." Quinn stated._

_Mike frowned, "I was afraid to dance outside my room."_

_"I hated everyone in this club." Santana remarked._

_"So did I," Brittany agreed._

_"I wasn't honest about who I was." Kurt admitted._

_Puck was next saying, "I was tossing kids into dumpsters."_

_"I had never kissed a girl before." Artie said._

_"And I was getting Slusheed." Rachel smiled._

_"I didn't-I didn't have a father-" Finn stumbled trying not to cry. "someone I could look up to…model myself after. Someone who could show me what it really meant to be a man."_

_"We don't care what the judges say." Rachel told him, "we won…because we had you as a teacher."_

_"And Glee Club will never end, Mr. Schue, because…you are Glee Club." Mercedes cried, "and you're in all of us now."_

_'Those school girl days_  
><em>Of telling tales and biting nails are gone<em>  
><em>But in my mind I know they will still live on and on<em>  
><em>But how do you thank someone<em>  
><em>Who was taken you from crayons to perfume<em>  
><em>Oh it isn't easy but I'll try<em>  
><em>If you wanted the sky<em>  
><em>I would write across the sky in letters<em>  
><em>That would soar a thousand feet high<em>  
><em>To sir with love<em>  
><em>The time has come<em>  
><em>For closing books<em>  
><em>And long last looks must end<em>  
><em>And as I leave I know that I am leaving my best friend<br>__A friend who taught me right from wrong  
>And weak from strong that's a lot to learn<br>What can I give you in return?  
>If you wanted the moon<br>I would try to make a start but I  
>Would rather you let me give my heart<br>To sir with love'_

As the song ended Mr. Schuester looked on with a smile. He along with everyone else was a little teary eyed. Working so hard to have it all crash down like this sucked, and with the last week of school starting today, everything sunk in just a little bit harder. "Thanks guys." Will said standing up, "I can't believe that you would-this is just…thank you." He made his way toward the stage so he could hug them all. "Come here." He waved his arms as he jumped onto the stage and all of the kids gathered around him.

"I'm so proud of you all." He told them, "no matter what you think, you worked hard and you gave it your best."

"But it wasn't enough." Kurt mumbled wiping at his eyes, "Vocal Adrenaline still wiped the floor with us."

"Now it's a very clean floor." Rachel agreed.

Brittany tapped Santana's shoulder, looking between her and Quinn, "what floor are they talking about?"

Santana and Quinn shared a glance before they said, "Never mind."

The bell dismissing the end of school rang and the kids began to depart. "So, you ready?" Santana looked to Quinn.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I think so." As she walked down stage stairs Santana saw her hands lightly touch her stomach as if on instinct before she let them drop to her sides.

"Are you okay?" She asked catching up to Quinn.

"I just, I keep forgetting." She shrugged, "weird huh? Seeing how much it hurt, you'd think I'd remember she's gone."

Santana only nodded as they made their way through the doors leading down the hall to go outside. "You need anything?" She asked pointing toward the lockers.

"Nope," Quinn shook her head, "let's just head there."

"Okay." She agreed holding the door open once they reached the end of the hall.

It took ten minutes to drive from the school to Quinn's house, after parking on the side of the street, they met Quinn's mother who practically rushed out of the house to help carry Quinn's things inside. "Your room is just how you left it." Her mother told her, "for the most part." Quinn grabbed a box of clothes and shrugged, "what's that mean?"

"Some of your DVD's are missing." She informed, "I looked in the living room but I couldn't find them."

"Which ones?" Quinn asked.

"The _Scream_ movies, _Crossroads_ and those boxed sets of _Charmed_ and _Gilmore Girls_."

"I took those." Quinn told her, deciding not to say Santana had broken into their house, "Finn grabbed them for me…I guess he knew I liked them so much."

"Oh, good." Judy's relief showed as she reached out and grabbed the box from Quinn's arm before the younger blonde grabbed another box form inside the car. After she moved from the door Santana reached in and grabbed the blonde's backpack before grabbing the last box in the vehicle, she then closed the door and followed Quinn inside.

"Your father wanted to clear everything out." Mrs. Fabray said as Quinn and Santana stepped into the room. "Sell it, or throw it away, but I wouldn't let him…before I caught him with that other woman I tried to reason with him and let you come home." She shook her head, "I should've done something, Quinn. I never should have let you go."

"It's okay." Quinn mumbled setting the box upon the bed, letting her eyes dance around. Santana followed suit setting the box in her hands on the floor beside her.

"No." Her mother shook her head, "it's not. If I had-"

"Stop." Quinn turned around, "there are no 'ifs' okay, things happened the way they did, there's no turning back." She stepped over to her mother, "it's over, dad's…gone and I'm home."

"Yes, you are." Judy nodded pulling Quinn into an embrace that Santana was sure Quinn wasn't ready for, however the smaller blonde didn't fight it. When she pulled away Judy had tears in her eyes, "I'm gonna make Lasagna…do you still like that?"

"Yeah, but anything's fine." Quinn replied.

Judy smiled before looking to Santana, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

Santana's eyes bounced from Judy to Quinn, as her girlfriend gave her a small nod and a silent please she kindly accepted before the older woman disappeared from the room.

Quinn moved the box from her bed to the floor before she collapsed on the material. She looked over to Santana smiling, "come here?" She requested, to which Santana happily obliged. She laid next to the blonde and smiled as well, "yes?" Quinn leaned closer toward her and brushed her lips against Santana's, "thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here with me…loving me." The last bit was whispered so low Santana almost couldn't hear it.

"I will always love you." Santana whispered back, wrapping her arm around Quinn and kissing her temple, before waiting for dinner to be prepared.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang the kids made their way into the room, Mr. Schuster followed close behind. "All right, just sit down guys." He said as he grabbed two stools, setting them beside each other he took a seat upon one.<p>

"Well," Rachel sighed, "can I start just by saying that it's been a good year." She smiled, slightly teary eyed as she looked at her classmates, "I mean, for once I've kind of had friends…and something to look forward to during school."

"Yeah." Finn nodded as his hand draped over her shoulder, "me too."

"I can't believe it's really over." Artie mumbled.

The others nodded in their silent agreement. No one said anything more though. Santana sighed, it was kind of hard to think that this was their last Glee Club meeting, in a few days school would be over with and with it so would this club. Next year she'd enter the school hating Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie and especially Rachel once again. It'd be like this year had never happened.

_Mr. Schuester smirked, "we've got another year."_

_"What."_

_"What?"_

_"Come on!" Will smiled hollering, "we got another year!"_

_"Oh, my God!" Rachel squealed._

_"What!" The kids jumped up cheering, hugging each other and laughing._

_"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"_

_"Are you serious?" Santana turned to Brittany laughing as they hugged._

_"Whoa!" Mr. Schuester laughed as Rachel hugged him._

_"Oh, my God!"_

_"Okay." Rachel turned to them, "you guys, I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to start rehearsing for next year's sectionals immediately-"_

_"You have all worked really hard this year." Will stopped her leading her back to her chair. "You deserve a break. Take the summer off. Have some fun. Oh, but before you go I have something for you. He walked over to the piano and grabbed his instrument, "you all sang for me the other day…so today I'd like to return the favor. Puck, if you're ready."_

_Puck joined Mr. Schue in front with his guitar before they began to strum together._

_'Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
><em>And wake up where the clouds are far<em>  
><em>Behind me<em>  
><em>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<em>  
><em>Away above the chimney tops<em>  
><em>That's where you'll find me<em>

_Oh Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Bluebirds fly<em>  
><em>Birds fly over the rainbow<em>  
><em>Why then, oh why can't I<em>  
><em>I'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it...the end of season one...<strong>

**...I hope you enjoyed it, like I said I'm not sure if it turned out good or not, I believe it has been the hardest chapter thus far...**

**...So feedback would be nice, please let me know what you think!**


	23. Audition

**Hey, hey hope you're not too upset about my lack of updating...I'm trying to get every story updated today and tomorrow so...here's this chapter...(don't hate me too much, kay!)**

* * *

><p>For the most part Santana's summer had been revolving around her and Quinn's relationship. They hung out almost daily, growing closer with every minute and Santana loved it. She normally spent her summer's partying and hanging out with Brittany, but this summer the blonde had went on vacation with her family, which didn't really bother Santana so much this year because she had Quinn to occupy her time.<p>

She helped the blonde cope with not having Beth around anymore, and held her in the night when she felt like crying, just as Quinn helped her when she felt invisible to her parents who always seemed to be working now. They balanced each other out, which was of the many (many) reasons Santana loved her relationship with Quinn. One of the many reasons she just loved Quinn.

Sometime in the middle of July Quinn had went on a vacation with her mother to Arizona where her sister had been living, and in that time Santana had used her money to get her boobs cosmetically enhanced, which Quinn hadn't actually found as nice as she did, telling her that it wasn't at all necessary, but the surgery still made Santana feel better about herself.

When school time came around again, she, Quinn and Brittany were together again as the Unholy Trinity and Santana was ready for the new year of reigning in the new freshman Cheerios since Quinn wasn't going back to cheerleading. But more importantly than that she was ready to spend another school year loving Quinn, her girlfriend, and this time it wouldn't be from afar.

_"How has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?" Jacob Ben Israel asked Quinn, while she searched through her lockers. He was doing a video for his blog about 'Glee's Big Gay Summer'_

_Quinn closed her locker and looked at him, "well, I'm happy to be back," her voice shook a little, but she smiled anyhow, "and I'm ready to start fresh. And," She grabbed the camera and pulled it away as it drifted to Santana's chest. "I'm a lot less hormonal so-so there's not really any crying."_

_"How was your summer?" He looked to the Latina._

_"My eyes are up here, Jewfro. And it was uneventful."_

_"People thought I went on vacation," Brittany interrupted looking to the camera, "but actually I spent the summer lost in the sewers."_

"I like your knew package." Jacob mumbled as the camera floated back to Santana's chest.

There was a small smirk gracing Santana's lips as Quinn once again tore the device from it's desired area muttering something about it being impolite to stare.

"Did you know that the sewers have frogs in the bottom?" Brittany wondered looking toward Santana. "And I totally met The Ninja Turtles…I shared a pizza with Michelangelo."

The Latina shook her head putting her nail file away. "So what'd you do this summer?" She looked to the boy.

He looked shocked at the question before he said, "I ask the questions." He mumbled, "it's Glee's Big Gay Summer'" He then turned to Quinn. _"What did you do with all that breast milk?" Quinn glared at him. _"Okay, get the hell away from us." Santana snapped, "that is just…"

"Absurd." Brittany chimed in, "I learned that this summer." She whispered the last bit into Santana's ear.

"Uncalled for." Quinn replied.

Jacob gave them each another look before he caught sight of Mercedes and took off toward her, "wait, Mercedes!"

"And Donatello let me hold his staff." Brittany shared as they made their way to the choir room.

_"These are the comments from Jacob Ben Israel's most recent Glee Club blog." Will said reading the paper, "'Glee is a giant ball of suck.'"_

_"We get it, Mr. Schue." Kurt said, "everyone still hates us. So what? So we're plankton on the high school food chain, only difference now is that none of us really care."_

_"Kurt's right." Mercedes agreed, "we're a family. They can bring it all they want. None of it is gonna break us."_

_"I'm really happy that you guys have all bonded. The problem is that all of this negative stuff is keeping other students from auditioning."_

_"Good." Tina shrugged, "why do we need new members?"_

_The teacher shrugged, "well, since Matt transferred, we only have 11 members and if we wanna go to nationals-if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline-we have to go from a small rebel force to a great wall of sound."_

_Rachel stood to join him, "yeah, Mr. Schuester's right, you guys. You didn't see Vocal Adrenaline at regionals. They were epic. We're gonna need more voices in order to beat them."_

_"Yeah, I'm with Rachel on this one." Finn joined her in front of the room._

_Brittany mumbled, "gross."_

_"You're gonna have to trust me on this, guys." Will continued. "Now here's the plan. Nationals are in New York this year. And we are going!" He chuckled, "now let's go out there and show the school how cool it's gonna be, how cool we can be. If they're not gonna come to us, let's go to them. They say we only sing show tunes and '80s pop. Let's show them how down we are. Let's give them the song of the year. New Directions style."_

_"Okay."_

_"Whoo!"_

"I'm talking _Empire State of Mind_!" Will said grabbing the sheet music from on top of the piano." As he passed it out he looked around, "Finn, Puck, Artie? You guys think you can handle the verses?"

"Of course." Artie nodded.

"Great…Brittany, Mike, I got a few moves lined up, but I'm gonna need a little help throwing it all together." He walked over to Santana and Quinn who had moved to sit together, "love to hear you loud." He smiled, "girls in the chorus." He looked at Rachel and Mercedes, "you two will lead the girls."

"Saw that coming." Santana whispered to Quinn as she looked over the song.

Quinn gave her a smile, "baby, be nice." She whispered.

Santana smiled as they stood up. "Okay." Will looked around, "we're going to be performing this at lunch outside tomorrow." He informed them, "so I need you to rehearse hard core tomorrow." He said as he stood in front of them, "this is what's going on." He looked at the paper in his hand before saying, "we'll start with Artie, and then Finn you'll take the second verse with Puck getting the last." He smiled, "I've only got a little choreographed because I want you to put your own little style to it. Okay?"

They ended up working on the number the rest of the Glee meeting, and it ended with him telling them he'd have their outfits for the number ready tomorrow as well.

After Glee Club ended Santana took Quinn home to drop off her school things before stopping by her own house to change from her uniform to some casual clothes before she and Quinn hit the mall's theater to see a movie; during which they shared a few kisses in the very back, as well as held hands the entire time. Santana had to admit she didn't really pay much attention to the movie, she really didn't even know what they were watching, all she really cared about was the fact that she was spending time with her girlfriend.

After the movie they stopped by Marsha's this time Quinn paid for their dinner as they sat eating a burger and fries (Santana) and a bacon burger with mozzarella cheese sticks (Quinn). After finishing their meals they ended up walking around the mall, before Santana drug Quinn into the arcade so she could be nice and win Quinn a small stuffed bear.

"You're a sap." Quinn told her as they walked out of the mall.

"Look at it." Santana pointed to the bear, "you love it."

"I do." Quinn smiled, "but you're still a sap."

"I'm not." Santana clarified, "I'm no sap…I just like your smile."

The next day the Glee Club got their outfits from Mr. Schuester before they went around outside waiting for their cue's as they performed the song during the school's break hour.

_'New York_  
><em>Concrete jungle where dreams are made of<em>  
><em>There's nothin' you can't do<em>  
><em>Now you're in New York<em>  
><em>These streets will make you feel brand new<em>  
><em>Big lights will inspire you<em>  
><em>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York<br>__Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba'_

As the number ended and they took seats on the stairs, they noticed the entire student body still ignoring them. Some of the members shook their heads in disbelief. It was completely ridiculous, how could no one have enjoyed that or at least joined in?

"Unbelievable." Santana said pushing her hair out of her face. "Three hot girls dancing on a stair railing and we get nothing!" She looked at Quinn who was smiling at her, "inaceptable."

"You still looked good." Quinn laughed.

Santana smirked, "not nearly as good as you."

"You make a valid point." Santana scoffed and Quinn continued saying, "though I still disagree."

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into the parking lot the next day, quickly shutting her car off she got all of her things together and made sure her makeup was just right before she hopped out and began her walk toward the school. "Hey!" Quinn greeted jogging over to her.<p>

Santana looked the girl up and down, she was wearing black sweats and a red t-shirt. "Did you just get here? What are you wearing?"

"What? It's comfortable." Quinn looked around a moment, and when she smiled it didn't quite reach her eyes. "And I've been here for like an hour."

"You okay?" Santana wondered as Quinn looped her arm through her own and began to drag her in the other direction. "Uh, Q?"

"I have to talk to you."

"O-kay."

Quinn pulled her over to the bleachers and made Santana take a seat before she sat beside her. Santana waited but the other girl didn't start. "Q?"

Quinn looked around a moment, and Santana was starting to get a little worried. "Why are you acting so weird?"

The blonde sighed, she stood up and looked at her, "I'm breaking up with you." She whispered.

"What?" _She did not just seriously say that._

"We're breaking up." Quinn replied, it was louder this time.

Santana didn't understand, she tried to ask her why but the word just wouldn't come out. She felt like she had just been punched in the stomach and maybe slapped in the face. What had happened? Why? She glanced up at Quinn and watched as she paced a little in front of her. This didn't make any sense.

"Why?" She finally got out, trying to control her voice.

Quinn sighed turning to her, "you had sex with Finn."

"What?" _This can't be happening._

"Finn." Quinn repeated, "you had sex with him. He told Puck, Puck told me."

Santana shook her head, "yeah, but…that was-that was last year-"

"You didn't tell me…and I told you not to do anything with him! How could you do this? I thought you loved me?"

Santana jumped up, "don't give me that." She shook her head, "we weren't even together, that was when you were still dragging me around."

"I wasn't dragging you around!"

"Can we just talk about this? We don't need to break up!"

"We do." Quinn told her, "and we are."

"Quinn." Santana shook her head, her voice was giving up on her, she didn't know what to say, she had no idea how to react. "Please, don't do this…I-I love you."

"I don't think you do." The blonde frowned, almost as if she didn't really want to end things. It didn't make any sense, if she didn't want to break up why was she ending it?

"I'm sorry." Santana tried, "look, I only kept it from you because Finn asked to keep it a secret, I didn't think he was gonna go off and tell Puck-"

"Did you tell Brittany?"

"What?"

"Brittany. Did she know?" Quinn looked at her and when Santana didn't say anything she looked away, "I thought so."

"Quinn, look I-"

"It's over, Santana." Her voice cracked a little and she looked away, "we're done." Santana collapsed back on the bleachers watching Quinn walk away, her heart in the middle of her throat. She felt sick, this was the absolute worst feeling in the world. She continued sitting on the bleacher, trying to stop the tears from spilling from her eyes as her love walked out of her sight. How could this be happening?

She took a deep breath, realizing she was shaking as she pressed her hands against her eyes, she couldn't cry she wouldn't let herself. Not now. Not now.

"Lopez!" The voice shattered the silence drifting through her ears. She looked up catching sight of Coach Sylvester with her megaphone in hand. "My office, in ten minutes!" The woman replied.

"What?" Santana whispered. What the hell could that be about? She hadn't done anything wrong.

She took the mirror from her bag and made sure she really wasn't crying before standing up and smoothening her uniform before she made her way inside. Once she reached Sue's office she knocked on the door and stepped inside.

"Take a seat." Coach Sylvester said from behind her desk.

Santana closed the door behind her before she took a seat in front of her. Not daring to say a word, instead she just waited.

_"A little bird told me that someone spent her summer vacation getting a brand-new set of melons…even though you know I have a very strict 'no plastics' policy in Cheerios." Sue said, "care to comment?"_

_Santana shrugged, "I jus-"_

_"What would possess a person your age to get a boob job? You don't even know what your body's gonna look like. It's an insult to nature and completely distracting. I can't take my eyes off them. I'm actually talking to them right now."_

_"I wanted people to notice me more." The Cheerio told her. "I-I don't know what the big deal is."_

_"Well, the big deal is that a person who has to pump her nonnies full of gravy to feel good about herself clearly doesn't have the self-esteem to be my head cheerleader."_

Are you kidding? _Santana stared at her astonished._

_"Quinn will replace you."_

_"What do you-oh-" She actually couldn't think of a decent sentence. _Quinn did this? This seriously may be the worst day of my life.

_"Oh, and Boobs McGee…you're demoted to the bottom of the pyramid." __She wanted to object, but instead she glared at the floor._

Quinn!

_"So when it collapses, your exploding sandbags will protect the squad from injury. No take your juicy, vine-ripened chest fruit and get the hell out of my office." The coach growled._

_Santana quickly shot out of the chair_. She felt like she was going to break down. This had to be the worst day of her life. Quinn, the girl that she was completely madly in love with did this to her. She pushed through the crowd of students, she was angry. She was pissed off and she had to do something about it. _When Santana spotted Quinn walking down the hall she rushed over to her pushing her roughly against the row of lockers. Quinn pushed her back. "You did this to me," Santana growled, "you told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" She was only vaguely aware of the crowd forming around them._

_"You have a surgery when you get your appendix out. _You _got a boob job!"_

_"Yep, sure did." She replied, her hand colliding against Quinn's cheek._

_Quinn seethed, "you can't hit me."_

_"Sure, I can. Unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut!" Quinn grunted grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her against the lockers._

_Santana barely heard Brittany's, "stop the violence." As she stood in front of the crowded hallways._

_As Quinn pulled Santana's hair the Latina shrieked throwing the blonde to the floor._

_"H-H-Hey! Hey! What is this?" Mr. Schuester jumped in pushing Quinn back as she stood up and holding an arm out toward Santana._

_"Stop it!" Quinn hissed._

_"What happened to us being a family?" Will tried, "hey!" He pushed them back again._

_"Oh, please." Santana backed up, "she has a family. She's a mother!"_

_"Walk away, and tighten up your pony before you get to class!" Quinn hollered pushing around the teacher._

_"Hey!" Will hollered grabbing a hold of the blonde as Santana walked away tightening her hair._

"Santana, what was that?" Brittany asked catching up with her. She didn't answer, just looked straight ahead she wanted to punch someone. She was pissed off. Brittany grabbed her arm and forced her to stop, "Santana!"

"What!"

Brittany retreated a little, shocked at the tone in Santana's voice, "why'd you fight Quinn?"

"Cause she's a bitch." Santana returned.

"She's not." Brittany objected, following the Latina as she continued down the hall. "I don't get it you said that you and Quinn were perfect all summer…that everything was going well. Santana, talk to me. What's going on? Did you guys have a fight?…Why was she in a uniform? I thought she wasn't coming back to the Cheerios."

"Yeah, so did I." Santana continued, turning toward the history room.

"I'm sure you'll work it out." Brittany continued, "whatever it was-"

"She broke up with me." Santana stopped her, looking her in the eyes. Brittany was shocked, she started sputtering out why and Santana shrugged, "because I had sex with Finn."

"But t-that was-"

"I know." She shrugged, "it doesn't matter. I guess she had to do it because she stabbed me in the back telling Coach Sylvester about my plastic surgery to get back on the squad as captain."

"Wait what?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't want to talk about it, Brittany." She whispered turning into the classroom. Brittany followed behind taking a seat next to her. They sat silently for a moment Santana's eyes watching the door, waiting.

Quinn came in a moment later, she had fixed her own hair and uniform. She quickly took a seat next to Kurt shooting Santana an apologetic look. But Santana didn't care. Screw Quinn and her apologies, they weren't needed. They weren't welcome.

Mrs. Doosenbury came in a moment later to start their lesson for the day. That's when Santana's phone vibrated snapping her attention toward it she looked at Brittany who was drawing a picture of a unicorn with her many colored crayons before she grabbed her phone and laid it in front of her book.

**I wanna talk to you.**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

Santana rolled her eyes looking toward the girl across the room. She had her phone under the desk, setting in her lap as she took notes. But she wouldn't look back toward the Latina.

**I'm not interested in whatever it is you have to say.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

Of course it was a complete and total lie, Santana was interested in what Quinn wanted to say, she always had been. She was just too angry and too hurt to even consider talking with the other girl at the moment. She didn't think she could actually be in a room alone with her without breaking down and crying or perhaps punching Quinn in the jaw.

**Please, just talk to me?**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

**If I recall correctly it was _you_ who broke up with me, not the other way around. So don't pretend I'm doing anything wrong. Leave me alone.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**Santana, please?**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

**Leave Me Alone!**  
><strong>-San<strong>

She didn't get another text from the blonde, so she slipped her phone in her bag assuming she had got the message across. She looked up to copy the notes from the bored, but Quinn was in the front of the room and the only thing she could do was stare at her. She felt miserable. Her heartbreaking all over again just at the sight of the other girl.

All she wanted was Quinn.

Their relationship had only ended two hours ago and already she wanted her back.

* * *

><p><em>At Glee Club, they were waiting for someone to show up because it was the time for tryouts. Santana stood at the piano with Brittany, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn.<em>

She could feel Quinn's eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look her way. She was still angry…and heartbroken. _As the clock's hand clicked toward the 12 Rachel got up, "well, hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like anyone's going to be joining us. So I think we should call it a day."_

_"We said 3:00 to 5:00, it's only 4:58." Will objected._

_"Just wait, " Finn said, "my buddy Sam's gonna try out. He totally idolizes me."_

_As the students began to leave the room Kurt said, "Face it, Finn, you're no longer the quarterback. You're not the pied-piper anymore. No one's gonna follow you around thinking everything you do is cool."_

"Santana!" She heard the voice behind her but she couldn't bring herself to turn around. Why would she, after all? They weren't together anymore. "Santana!"

The black-haired girl turned into one of the empty classrooms, knowing Quinn would follow her in there.

"Why are you ignoring me?" The blonde asked once she made sure the door was shut.

"You're not really asking me that are you?"

Quinn at least had the decency to look guiltily at the floor.

"I hope you enjoyed seeing me at the bottom of the pyramid." Santana scoffed, "you know it's hell down there."

"I didn't think she would demote you." Quinn said.

"That's just it Quinn, you didn't think at all!" Santana snapped back. "Do you even care about me?"

"What? Of course I do!"

"Then why'd you break my heart?" Santana asked, she couldn't stop the tears from welling inside her eyes, "I've done nothing but treat you perfectly and love you and care for you and in return I got my heart shattered."

"You lied to me." Quinn followed up.

"I didn't." Santana said, "you never asked."

"Santana-"

"I hope you're happy with your captaincy and you're newly reformed kickass body, cause you lost more than a girlfriend I hope you know." She wiped at her eyes before saying, "we're not friends anymore."

She barely even registered Quinn trying to stop her as she left the room. All she knew was she had to get out of there. Out of that room, out of the school before she turned around and made a fool out of herself trying to get Quinn back. This hurt, it hurt like hell! How could Quinn be so heartless? How could she have just thrown everything they had shared away? She rushed past a few students who were still in school, some shooting her sideways glances as they caught a glimpse of the fact that she; Santana Lopez was crying.

She skipped practice that day, not caring that Coach would probably punish her for it, she just couldn't bare seeing Quinn anymore that day. She drove home and ignored her mother's questions as she ran up to her room locked the door and cried.

She had never really had her heartbroken before, but she was completely sure that it was a feeling she never wanted to have again.

Brittany had called around 6:30, and Quinn tried three times afterward.

Santana couldn't help ignoring Brittany, she wasn't mad at the blonde and she didn't want her to think she was, she just couldn't stand talking to her right now. She just wanted to be left alone. Quinn was a whole other story, she couldn't talk to her, she wanted her to feel every ounce of pain that she was feeling in that moment. She still didn't understand why Quinn had to do this. She would've just given her the captain spot if she had just asked for it. And if she had simply asked about Finn, Santana would've explained. Why was the break-up and snitching necessary?

And yet, she still wanted her back.

She still loved Quinn.

* * *

><p><em>They were told to go to the auditorium for Glee Club that next day. Mr. Schuester said there was someone who was waiting for a chance to audition. As they took seats around the room a girl made her way to the stage. "Hi." She greeted, "I'm Sunshine Corazon and I'll be singing<em> Listen _from the movie _Dreamgirls._"_

_"Broadway show first." Rachel turned to the others._

_"Shh."_

_"Shut up."_

_'Listen to the song here in my heart_  
><em>A melody I start, but I will complete<em>

_Oh now I am done believing you_  
><em>You don't know not what I am feeling<em>  
><em>I'm more than what you've made of me<em>  
><em>I followed the voice you think you gave to me<em>

_But now I got to find my own_  
><em>My own'<em>

_As she finished the club cheered. Mr. Schue stood up, "wow. Um-" He laughed, clapping, "welcome to the Glee Club."_

_As the kids cheered more, Sunshine smiled, "thank you."_

* * *

><p>"Guys." Finn said as he walked into Glee the next day. "Look, I know we're all a little upset about the whole thing with Sunshine-"<p>

"Sunshine and _Rachel_." Kurt corrected.

"Yeah." Finn nodded, "yeah. I know you're upset-"

"Not upset." Mercedes objected, "no, no…I'm pissed off."

"Cabreado!" Santana nodded along.

"Okay." Mr. Schuester stood up to join Finn, "come on guys let him talk."

Finn sighed his 'thank you' before continuing, "I just want you guys to not throw all your anger on her. I get that what she did was wrong, and I'll make that known to her…just, please don't hate on her."

"We could've used Sunshine." Puck muttered, "and now she's rockin' it with Vocal Adrenaline…that makes them like thirty times better than what they were to begin with."

Finn shrugged, "at least we don't have to deal with Jesse there anymore."

"Nice try." Tina shrugged from her seat next to her new boyfriend Mike. "We're not just gonna let it slide."

"Rachel deserves to know that we're mad." Artie piped up.

"And what she did was wrong." Quinn agreed, "forgiveness doesn't come that easily."

"And you would know." Santana whispered bitterly, it was quiet enough that no one else heard her.

"I'm gonna talk to her." Finn stated, "before she comes in here…guys please just keep the comments clean?"

"Fine." Kurt shrugged.

Mercedes however said, "we'll do our best."

_'Kiss the day goodbye_  
><em>And point me toward tomorrow.<em>  
><em>We did what we had to do.<em>  
><em>Won't forget, can't regret<em>  
><em>What I did for<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>What I did for<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>What I did for...<em>  
><em>Love'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>All right, there's that chapter, please review and let me know what you think (I promise it's not the end of Quinntana!)...<strong>

**...Thanks so much for reading!**


	24. BritneyBrittany

**I totally suck at updating! Ugh, I never used to be this bad...**

**...Anyway, here's this chapter...**

* * *

><p>Santana stepped into the choir room, her eyes sweeping around quickly for an empty seat…there was only one.<p>

Right beside Quinn.

_Oh, isn't this wonderful!_

She looked at the floor, noticing a few eyes training on her in confusion as she stood there, sort of helpless because she really didn't want to sit beside Quinn. She switched her weight from foot to foot, trying to get up the nerve to sit beside the girl and not cry.

"Brittany, switch me spots." She heard Quinn whisper.

"What?" When she looked up she saw Quinn pulling Brittany from her seat and in turn sitting her in the one she had recently been in.

Santana was aware of Rachel, Tina and Mercedes staring at the scene before them, but by now everyone had heard about the hall fight she and Quinn had had and they all assumed it was about that. Which it was, partly.

….But then again not really.

Unfortunately Santana made eye contact with Rachel. The girl's eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights. She seemed to be piecing the puzzle together as she looked from Quinn to Santana and back again. When her eyes met Santana's for the second time her mouth was open slightly and she had a sorrowful look gracing her features.

Honestly the look kind of freaked her out a little, just because Rachel had found out about her and Quinn didn't mean she and Santana were somehow bonded by the fact. And the Latina wasn't even close to letting Rachel Berry feel sorry for her, so she straightened up, broke eye contact and wiped the frown off her face before she walked over to the empty seat beside her blonde friend.

_As the bell rang Mr. Schuester finished writing Christopher Cross on the board before turning around. "All right. Who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?"_

_"He discovered America." Brittany shared._

_"Close." Will said. "He did write an iconic chart topper _Sailing_."_

_"I have a bad feeling about this lesson," Kurt whispered._

_While Tina said, "never heard of him. Don't want to hear about him."_

_"Now," their teacher continued. "Some people think of the term 'easy listening' as a bad thing but I'm gonna let this music speak for itself. You guys love Lady Gaga and the rolling Stones and you guys are really good about putting it all out there, but really good music can also be controlled and restrained. It doesn't have to attack an audience." He then looked at Quinn as he finished passing out the papers. "It can let them come to you."_

_"How can you get caught between the moon and New York City? They're like a hundred miles apart." Finn wondered as he read the lyric._

_"Mr. Schue, if I may." Kurt interrupted, "I think I speak for all of us when I say it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky-smooth adult contemporary. It's just that, as teens, this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to. However, there is a burgeoning Facebook campaign that has swelled over five members. The ardent demand? That this week at the fall homecoming assembly the McKinley High School Glee Club perform a number by-wait for it-Ms. Britney Spears."_

_"Yo, Spears is fierce, yo." Artie agreed._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Whoo!" Tina clapped._

_"Sorry." Will said, clearing his throat. "Kurt, Kurt, sorry. No. No. No. I don't think she's a very good role model."_

_"But Mr. Schue, we kind of grew up with her." Rachel objected._

_Tina nodded, "she's literally why I wanted to become a performer."_

_"I don't want to do Britney." Brittany mumbled._

_Kurt looked at her, "why no Britney, Brittany?"_

_"Because my name is also Britney Spears."_

_At that everyone turned to look at her. "W-w-what?" Mr. Schuester wondered._

_"What the hell is she talking about?" Mercedes questioned._

_Brittany continued with, "my middle name is Susan. My last name is Pierce. That makes me Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany 'Spierce.' I've lived my entire life in Britney Spears's shadow. I will never be as talented or as famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want Glee Club to remain a place where I Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears."_

_"Well, there you have it, guys." Will smiled. "It's been decided. No Britney."_

_"Thanks Britt." Kurt said, "thanks a lot."_

_"Leave Brittany alone." Santana snapped. She then patted her friends back._

_"Thank you for understanding." Brittany said as Santana nodded, catching a glimpse of Quinn who shook her head in disbelief. "It's been a hard road."_

_"Um." Rachel interrupted, "can we move on?"_

_"Yes." Mr. Schuester nodded, "let's talk about Michael Bolton."_

_"Uh," Puck raised his hand, "who's that?"_

Santana slumped against the back of her chair facing forward as Mr. Schuester smiled before answering Puck's question. "Michael Bolton is a performer best known for his series of soft rock ballads…" As the teacher continued talking about the singer. Santana reached into her bag and grabbed her nail file and began working on her nails.

The bell rang sooner than she had expected, and when she looked up from her hands, half of the room was already at the door. Brittany included. She quickly sat up and put her nail file into her backpack, but her quick movements caused one of her folders to fall from the bag and spill some papers on the floor. "Damn!" She muttered sliding from the chair and collecting her papers.

"Here." When she stood back up Quinn was holding a few papers in her hand, "they were over there." She said pointing toward the piano.

Santana nodded quickly taking the papers, "uh, th-thanks." _Yay a stutter!_

Quinn gave her a little nod before looking around the newly empty room, "Santana, I-"

"Stop." She shook her head, "we're not doing this." She stated firmly, "thank you for helping with the papers, but I meant what I said last week. I can't be your friend Quinn." She looked away at the hurt expression upon the blonde's face, _she brought this upon herself_. She wasted no time waiting for a reply before she left the room, she had to get out of there.

She quickly pushed through the hallway, stopping only at her locker to put her things way before practice. "What took you so long?" Brittany asked as she stood at her own locker.

"Why'd you rush out?"

"What? I didn't rush out."

"You did." Santana responded, "you were out before I even looked up. And Quinn was still in there."

"Oh, well-"

"She wants to talk to me, but I don't have it in me to let her. I mean why should I?"

"Well, maybe-"

"She did practically rip out my heart, though she seems sorry about it all. I just don't understand why she's so persistent when _she's _the one that ended it all."

"Santana, you know maybe-"

"But then again I miss her like crazy…you hear that? It's only been like a week and I miss her like crazy." She gave a soft chuckle before turning to Brittany, "I'm pathetic right?"

"Yes." The girl answered, "but still-"

"It's hard when she's so awesome and-"

"Will you let me talk!" Brittany huffed out.

Santana's eyes were a little wide for a moment, "huh?"

"I've been trying to talk for the past five minutes and you keep interrupting me."

"I'm sorry."

Brittany closed her locker before she hooked her arm through Santana's and they made their way down the hall toward the back exit leading to the football field. "What I've been trying to say," she started, "is maybe Quinn has something really important to say and maybe you should give her the chance to say it."

"What?" Santana couldn't believe it, "after what she did to me? Are you kidding?"

"I'm not." Brittany told her, "you love Quinn, okay, you just said you miss her like crazy…and the way she's been looking at you it's obvious she loves you and misses you as well."

"Britt, she _broke_ my heart."

"I'm not saying, jump back into her arms and forgive her just like that…Santana," She stepped right in front of her friend, stopping the Latina from her walk, "I'm just saying maybe you should talk to her, listen to what she has to say, give her that opportunity…if you don't want to talk to her at least just listen."

When they finally reached the field and started stretching with the rest of the squad Santana snuck a few glances toward the Captain, happily catching her in a few glances of her own.

_Maybe talking wouldn't be so bad._

Practice of course sucked since Santana was stuck at the bottom of the pyramid meaning she was on her hands and knees as she held some of the others up. And if they ever messed up, she'd be at the bottom breaking someone else's fall.

And today just so happened to be the day when one of the freshmen, Abby Price twitched just enough to make the people above them sway before they all came crashing down. Brittany, who was just above Santana accidentally elbowed Santana's ribs as Coach Sylvester swore into her megaphone, telling them to hit the track. "I'm sorry." Brittany said as she helped the girl up. Santana rubbed at her side sending Abby a glare, "it's all right." The cheerleaders among them rubbed their own painful limbs each muttering to themselves as they made their way to the track, they were supposed to be finished by now.

As Santana joined Brittany on the walk toward the track, Brittany paused, "hold on." Santana stopped, "what?"

Brittany waved her off as she walked over to Quinn who was still sitting on the ground. Santana felt a little awkward standing by herself but she knew she couldn't deal with Quinn right now so she took up guard, making sure their coach wasn't paying attention to her or the two blondes.

Luckily she wasn't, she was too busy yelling at Abby who was now standing beside her her head in her hands as she blushed in embarrassment.

Brittany rejoined her a moment later, "sorry." She said as she looked back toward the other blonde who was now walking past them rubbing her head.

"She okay?" Santana couldn't stop the concern in her voice.

"She hit her head on the ground." Brittany explained, "but she said she was fine."

Santana always liked the shower time after practice, the hot water on her muscles always seemed to relax her, not to mention it always seemed easier to clear her head as the water showered her in little drops. One perk about having practice after school was she could take her time in the shower and not rush to get to class, like the earlier practices. Coach Sylvester always stayed three or four hours after the Cheerios were released to go through certain files, or write in her journal or complain to herself while sneaking around the choir room to find something on Glee Club to use against Mr. Schuester.

After her shower Santana stepped into the empty room with a smile, it was good to be alone in the locker room, it left no reason for her to snap at someone until they left, instead she could just dress quietly and not be bothered. Combing a hand through her hair a few times before reaching her locker and grabbing her extra clothes she began to dress herself.

After slipping on her jeans and bra she draped her towel along the bench in front of her locker and checked herself in the mirror. While reapplying her makeup she heard a locker clatter shut. Her head snapped around, she should've been alone. "I didn't mean to scare you." The voice came from behind, causing Santana to whip around, eyeliner in hand, "God, Quinn, way to sneak up on someone!"

"Whoa, relax." Quinn laughed, "I didn't sneak up okay, I have to meet up with Coach."

Santana looked down before sighing, "don't tell me to relax."

"I…" Quinn trailed off, and Santana figured that was that before Quinn asked, "are you okay?"

Santana snapped her head back toward the blonde, "what?"

"I-um…" She pointed toward Santana's side, "are you okay?"

Santana checked herself noticing Quinn was asking about the bruise that had formed where Brittany's elbow had hit her earlier, "oh, yeah." She nodded, "it's nothing." She looked back up and saw Quinn staring at the bruise.

"I can talk to Coach, tell her we need you somewhere else." Quinn said after a moment, she

looked back and much to Santana's discomfort locked hazel eyes with her chocolate brown ones. "I didn't want you to end up on the bottom, Santana I-I wasn't thinking, I just…"

"Just what?" Santana broke the contact, she turned away and grabbed her t-shirt, slipping it on before continuing with her makeup.

Quinn sighed, and through the mirror Santana saw her take a step forward. She looked really sad, and broken, kind of a little bit lost. It reminded Santana of how Quinn looked when she had told her what happened the night Quinn's parents kicked her out.

"I wanted back on the squad." Quinn told her, "when I went into the tryouts she gave me one look before telling me no…I just want things back to how they were. So I offered her support, a way to get confetti cannons." The break in her voice is what caused Santana to turn back around and look at her. "I didn't ask to be captain, Santana…it's not what I wanted-"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't lie."

"I'm not." Quinn told her, "God, I didn't tell her to make me captain, I didn't even say anything about your 'surgery' okay!"

"Then how'd she find out?" Santana asked, "and if you're so broken up over us why'd you end it in the first place?"

"Because." Quinn said, "when I got back on the squad she told me she wanted me to be captain, I tried to turn her down, but I wanted back on; that was part of the deal I got to rejoin if I was captain." Santana still wasn't sure whether she believed her or not so she rolled her eyes and sat on the bench. Quinn took that opportunity to take another hesitant step closer, "I broke up with you because when she told me about the captaincy, I thought it'd be right to break up with you, I thought that replacing you would be seen as unforgivable, I don't deserve you Santana,. I never have."

"You are so stupid, Quinn." Her voice shook and there were tears in her eyes. "You're the only one who deserves me, I don't want anyone else."

Quinn had moved closer and she took a seat beside Santana, "I know I'm stupid," she whispered, "I don't-"

She was getting too close, Santana stood up, "this was a bad idea…talking to you, Brittany said I should and it's not helping."

"Santana-"

The Latina shut her locker with a forceful slam before she grabbed her things and made a quick exit from the room.

* * *

><p>All right." Will said the next day in Glee Club, "today's a special day." He told them as Miss Pillsbury entered the room with another man. "There's no singing today…I've taken it upon myself to allow Carl here talk to you guys about dental hygiene."<p>

"Hi." Carl waved as he stood with Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester, "I've brought something along to show you all what's going on in your mouth." He smiled, "it's simple and easy. _All right. So here's the deal. You chew this little capsule. If there's any plaque you missed the dye will stick to it and turn your teeth blue."_

_"Can I just say that you are the hottest dentist I've ever seen." Santana started with a smile._

_"Yeah, I get tat all the time." He smiled as he passed the capsules out._

_She shook her head, "no, like seriously, you can totally drill me whenever-"_

_"Santana!" Miss Pillsbury interrupted, "okay! Let's stay focused."_

_"Rock and Roll, Ems." Carl smiled. "And besides, this guy," he looked to Will, "now, this guy's pretty easy on the eyes too, huh?" He clapped him on the shoulder. "And you know what? No matter how hard I tried I bet I couldn't sing and dance like him."_

_"Ah, probably not." Mr. Schue laughed._

_"All right. Let's take a look at those chompers, huh?"_

_"Before we chew," Kurt objected, "I would just like to alert Mr. Schue that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign."_

_"Sorry. The answer's still no." Will said, "capsules guys."_

_"Yes." Miss Pillsbury smiled, "chew away. Chew, chew."_

_With that everyone put the capsules in their mouths and chewed before smiling. Finn let out a gasp causing people to look his way. "Oh, my God." Kurt said._

_"What?" Rachel asked grabbing a mirror and looking at her blue mouth, "ah!" She looked at Carl, "I don't understand. I floss between classes."_

_"Well, sometimes it's genetics."_

_"I think I might be better at brushing and flossing if I could see myself in the mirror." Artie said with his teeth equally as blue._

_"There you go, blue tooth." Santana smiled._

_"I don't brush my teeth." Brittany told them. "I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat. I was pretty sure Dr Pepper was a dentist." She smiled, her blue teeth shining._

_"I got this, Em." Carl smiled walking toward the girl, "with some deep bleaching, little scaling, you'll be as good as new." He sat beside her, "all right, open up." Brittany smiled, "ah, close." He looked at Emma before turning to Brittany who was smiling still, "close again."_

Santana had avoided Quinn like the plague the entire day and thankfully they didn't have Cheerios practice so when the bell for Glee Club released them that afternoon that was that. She joined Brittany, who had just got directions to Carl's dentist office so she could be checked up on later that afternoon, and they started to walk out to the parking lot together. "Wait, you just ran out?" Brittany asked while Santana caught her up on everything that had happened in the locker room.

"I didn't _run_." Santana said, "I just…she was sitting next to me, and she looked so sad…She broke up with me, it doesn't give her the right to look at me like that."

"She wants you back." Brittany told her, "it's so obvious."

Santana stopped at a vending machine and quickly fetched a water, "that blue stuff is really grossing me out." She said handing the water to Brittany.

"It's not gone yet?"

"No."

Brittany took a big swish of water and mixed it around in her mouth before swallowing, "so what are you gonna do about Quinn?"

"Nothing." Santana said, "I told her last week that we weren't just broken up. I can't be her friend and-" She waved her hand as Brittany tried to object, "I can't just be with her again, okay…look I may love her and I may want to be with her, but it doesn't change the fact that she hurt me. I can't just back down, if she wants me back she can prove it." When they reached the parking lot they divided up as Brittany's mom was picking her up today for dance and Santana had her own car.

_'Get it get it, get it get it (whoa)_  
><em>Get it get it, get it get it (Whoa)<em>  
><em>Get it get it, get it get it (Oh)<em>

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)_  
><em>I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.<em>  
><em>I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)<em>  
><em>I'm not trying to hide it.<em>

_(Like that)'_

* * *

><p><strong>I realize now that I never told you about Coach finding out. I swear it wasn't me, Santana, Jacob Ben Israel had it in his 'Glee's Big Gay Summer' video and Coach Sylvester watched it. He told her.<strong>  
><strong>-Q<strong>

**Why the hell would he say anything? What's he get out of it?**  
><strong>-San<strong>

Quinn had actually been texting her for a while now, little messages that didn't consist of anything really, but Santana had been ignoring her, however; that one made her want to reply.

**Nothing. The rumors were flying anyway, Santana people notice you…**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

That was true, everyone kind of noticed what she had done that summer, people stared, and to be honest she didn't mind the attention at all. In fact she had done it partly for the attention, it was just another reason for people to notice her. She never really understood why Quinn wasn't that happy about the procedure, but that text got to her. It said it all.

Quinn didn't want people to notice Santana.

At least that's what she got from it.

**And that's a bad thing?**  
><strong>-San<strong>

The reply was quick and it made her heart skip a beat, Quinn always had a way to make her feel special, and it was really hard to try to ignore her or not want her around when she said things like that. And it made her a little angry to be honest, it was fair for Quinn to be so sweet after breaking her heart just like that.

**It is if they're not noticing you for the right reasons.**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

One stupid simple sentence and Santana was practically swooning. She was joined by Brittany who asked her what her smile was about, Santana quickly looked up shoving her phone in her bag, "I'm not smiling." She said bitterly as she joined Brittany, walking down the hall.

"But you ju-"

_As Santana and Brittany pass Rachel and Finn in the hallway Santana smiled, "hey dwarf. Anyone ever tell you you dress like one of the bait girls on _To Catch a Predator_?"_

_"Also, I'm more talented than you." Brittany added._

"So I have another dentist visit today." Brittany said forgetting the conversation they had started before Santana had snapped at Rachel.

Santana's smile slowly faded as they exited the building, "okay?"

"Can you come with me?"

"What? Brittany-"

"I had a dream." Brittany told her, "like a fantasy, about Britney Spears…I told you this already."

Santana nodded, Brittany had called her last night to tell her about her trip to the hot dentist's office. "I know, I heard that-"

"This could relax you."

"How could going to the dentist with you relax me?"

"You could have a fantasy too, maybe I'll inspire you to do something about your love life."

"You?" Santana asked, her hand resting on her door handle as she looked over the top of her vehicle at her friend.

Brittany just nodded, "me, Brittany 'Spierce."

"Britt-"

"Please, come with me!" The blonde begged, "my mom's taking me, you can just leave your car at our house and get it tomorrow after school…I'll have my mom drive us in the morning?" Her blue eyes were shining in a mixture of excitement and hopefulness.

Santana rolled her eyes, she hated it when Brittany looked at her this way, "oh, fine!"

"Yay, Sanny you're awesome!" When they got into the car Brittany texted her mother telling her that Santana needed to go to the dentist as well and they were set.

_"So, Santana, I'm looking at your charts and you x-rays." Carl said, he looked over at her, "your teeth are perfect."_

_"That's right." She said, looking at her fingers._

_"Well, I can't just put you under." He said causing her to look at him. "anesthesia isn't something to joke about. It's serious."_

_"Okay, listen. My dad's a doctor. And not a 'tooth doctor.' A real one. He, like, went to college or something, which means I have a killer health care plane and that pretty much pays for everything. So get up in my grille 'cause Britts and I wants to get our anesthesia on."_

_"It's totally cool." Brittany told her._

_"Well, okay." Carl said, "I guess I can give you a super strong bleaching."_

_"Mmm."_

_"Should I turn the radio on?" He asked._

_"We've got it covered." They answered together before putting their headphones in._

_'All my people on the floor_  
><em>Let me see you dance<em>  
><em>Let me see ya<em>  
><em>All my people wantin' more<em>  
><em>Let me see you dance<em>  
><em>I wanna see ya<em>  
><em>All my people round and round<em>  
><em>Let me see you dance<em>  
><em>Let me see ya<em>  
><em>All my people in the crowd<em>  
><em>Let me see you dance<em>  
><em>I wanna see ya<em>  
><em>So how would you like a friendly competition<em>  
><em>Let's take on the song<em>  
><em>It's you and me baby, we're the music<em>  
><em>Time to party all night long<em>

_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance_  
><em>C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance<em>  
><em>All my people round and round, party all night long<em>  
><em>C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down'<em>

When they woke up from the anesthesia Santana had to squeeze her eyes shut quickly from the bright lights. "All right." The hot dentist's voice broke through, "so, we're done here." he said looking between the two, "Brittany, I got them all." He flashed a bright smile.

"Yay!"

Santana rubbed at her eyes, _weirdest dream ever! _She shook her head and looked at the man, "what time is it?"

"Just after five." Carl said checking his watch. "You're all set." He said after a moment, he grabbed Brittany a few toothbrushes and smiled at her again, "I know I gave you some yesterday, but I want to make sure your completely taken care of. Remember to use these, so you won't have to come back."

"Coming back would be fun!" Brittany laughed, "right Sanny?"

Santana eyed her bubbly friend before she laughed, "yeah." She then looked at the man, "could we?"

"Uh." He furrowed his eyebrows, "no…you can't."

"Oh." Santana slowly got up, before crossing over to her friend and with a little bit of struggle and some help from Carl she got Brittany from her seat as well.

"You girls have a ride home right?"

"My mom's outside." Brittany told him.

"Good, you definitely shouldn't be driving right now."

"My mouth hurts." Brittany said while she and Santana walked down the hall.

"Yeah, but that dream was on fire!" Santana smiled, "Britney is amazing."

"Thank you."

Santana laughed patting her friends back, "sure." They met Brittany's mom in the lobby.

"Hey mommy!" Brittany greeted getting a hug from the older woman before they made their way out to the parking lot where Santana took the back seat after helping Mrs. Pierce get Brittany situated in the passenger side. Brittany's mom took Santana home and bid goodnight before Santana made her way up to her front door. She fell asleep happy that night, her mind truly empty for once.

* * *

><p><em>"…Making Christopher Cross a Golden Globe, Oscar and five-time Grammy award winner." He looked around the room, "Brittany?"<em>

_"I would just like to say that, from now on, I demand to have every solo in Glee Club."_

_"What?"_

_"When I had my teeth cleaned I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sang and danced better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am."_

_"I went with her, and I had a Britney fantasy too." Santana shared. "Although now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not really sure how our fantasies combined. That doesn't make any sense."_

_"You see, Mr. Schue?" Kurt started. "I told you. Britney Spears busted our Britt out of her everyday fragmented haze of confusion and gave her the confidence to step up and perform."_

_"I'm more talented than all of you." Brittany said, "I see that clearly now." Santana looked at her. "It's Brittany, bitch."_

_"Guys, we're not doing Britney Spears and that's that."_

_"Mr. Schue, you are letting your own personal issues get in the way of something that we are all telling you we really want to do. I mean, this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture and Britney Spears _is ___pop culture. To suggest otherwise is heretical."___

_"Kurt! I'm done talking about this."_

_"Geez! Let loose a little, would you?" The boy replied. "Stop being so fricking uptight all the time!"_

_It was silent a moment as everyone was too shocked to say anything. Brittany's mouth dropped open and Santana's eyes went wide. Rachel was smiling and Finn and the others looked at Kurt in surprise._

_"Kurt." Will said, "I'll see you in the principals office."_

_"Uh-oh."_

_As the bell rang Kurt got up from his seat and walked toward the door._

Mr. Schuester still looked a little angry as he himself left the room.

It was oddly quiet as the rest of the room didn't move.

"I hate to admit it but that kid's got nerve." Puck said after a moment, "I was not expecting that. I'm kind of in awe." Santana gave him a bemused look to which he shrugged, "well."

"I don't think any of us were expecting it," Mercedes added.

"I am totally going to see him in a different light from now on." Tina nodded.

Rachel stood up, "honestly, I don't see what you're going on about, it was out of line and uncalled for."

"Oh, please, he was standing up for what he believes is right." Quinn stated.

"Not only that but he's trying to keep us from dying of boredom with all this stupid adult contemporary crap." Santana added. Rachel looked at her, causing Santana to continue, "the only reason you're upset is because you didn't think of it first."

That somehow got everyone to snap out of their little dazed heads and begin moving, each slowly filing out of the classroom. "I'll see you later Santana." Brittany told her, "I've got to get to dance class."

"Yeah." Santana waved her off, she didn't hurry today because she had seen Quinn walk out earlier talking to Mercedes. She gathered her bag together and turned around, jumping at the sight of Rachel Berry standing in front of her, "God! What are you doing?"

"Relax, it's not like I have a knife or something." The girl retorted.

"You don't need it, you'll kill me with your incessant talking." To that Rachel glared, "what?" Santana asked passing the girl on her way toward the door.

"Is the little fling between you and Quinn over?"

Santana abruptly stopped, spinning on her heel to see the girl eye to eye, "it wasn't a fling!" She growled.

Rachel slowly nodded, backing away a little bit, "I-I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I was just…" She paused observing Santana's features, and although the Latina was good at masking her feelings, she was never as good as Quinn, and Rachel read her like a book. "So it is over?"

"Why do you want to know?" Santana asked, "why do you care?"

"You're not the only one looking miserable you know." Rachel ignored her questions, "I've been watching and Quinn looks sad too, it's the little things that give her away, slouching in the chairs or picking around her food…also sometimes when she's looking around the room her eyes linger on you for longer than they should."

"Yes, it's over." Santana said, "please refrain from trying to advise me on how to get her back all right? I don't need your help."

"You look so heartbroken." Rachel said, those sorrow filled eyes were back.

"No." Santana stood, straightened herself up, "don't feel sorry for me okay, I'm not heartbroken_, I _ended it, okay. _I _broke up with her."

Rachel didn't believe her, it wasn't hard for her to see that. The girl had been there last year when Santana told her how she felt, she was there to hear that they were together, and she could just tell how happy Santana was at that fact. She could tell Santana was lying, but for once she kept her mouth shut, she bid Santana goodbye with a small smile before she exited the room herself.

And for that Santana was thankful.

* * *

><p>Something had gotten into Rachel Berry, and Santana could only assume it was Britney Spears, the assumption was easy to make seeing as she was dressed like a catholic school girl, just like Britney had been dressed in her <em>…Baby One More Time <em>music video. And to be honest, Santana wasn't hating this outfit. It didn't make her nearly as annoyed with the girl as normal with her little kiddy clothes and all missing, she actually seemed tolerable.

She had actually been wanting to say something to the girl during school that day, but she figured she'd wait until Glee Club, especially since she was actually going to complement the girl, she couldn't do that in the hallways where everyone could see her. So being patient she waited, the girl had actually seated herself beside Santana that day so it was easy enough to do.

_"Well, Rachel, congratulations. Normally you dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese businessman with a very dark, specific fetish, but I actually dig this look." Santana said before quietly clapping, "yay."_

_"Thank you." Rachel smiled._

_"I think what Santana's trying to say, Rachel-though I risk expulsion by saying so-is that it seems Britney Spears has really helped you blossom." Kurt said looking to Mr. Schue, "that's all." He then took his seat._

_"Wait." The teacher looked at the girl, "Rachel, is that true? I mean, you are sort of dressed differently."_

_Artie agreed, moving his hands in front of his chest, "Bouncy, bouncy, bounc-"_

_"Hey, hey!" Finn scolded._

_"Look, all I know is that I had a very vivid Britney Spears fantasy at the dentist and since then it's made me feel free to get out of my own way. I think I've just always been afraid to dress like a pretty girl because I've never really felt like one before. Now I realize it's okay to feel that way about yourself every now and then. Maybe it's a good thing."_

_"It's such a good thing, I can't believe it." Brittany agreed._

_"William," Sue said from the doorway, "a word."_

Mr. Schuester dismissed Glee Club before he stepped out with Coach Sylvester. Santana's phone vibrated, and checking at the ID she noticed it was her ex, so she ignored the message and walked with Brittany out to the field for practice. While the rest of the Cheerios were joining them outside Santana scanned the area for Quinn. She wasn't out there yet which was weird considering normally the captain is first.

While the cheerleaders were stretching Santana watched the doors of the school, wondering why Quinn wasn't out there, but as time went by and Coach Sylvester came out and they began their running drills Santana stopped paying attention to the fact that Quinn still wasn't there and focused more on the practice.

"Santana!" Sue called through her megaphone after she had blown her whistle, "over here!"

"What'd you do?" Brittany asked giving her a look while the other Cheerios stopped to observe as well. Santana shrugged before jogging over to the coach.

"You're moving up." The woman said, she looked at her clipboard as if she hadn't said anything out of the ordinary.

"Huh?" The Latina asked bewildered, she took the bottle of water her coach had thrust into her hand and took a quick drink.

"Yesterday Quinn pointed out a few problems with having you on the bottom, and as much as I hate to admit it, the problems were big and you'd be more useful near the top. You're replacing Daphne."

"Daphne…" Santana inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath, "but I thought-"

"Don't question me, Lopez, you've moved up, now hit the locker room!"

"We haven't even practiced yet." Santana whispered, however Coach Sylvester didn't seem to care as she put the megaphone to her mouth and called for the squad to hit the showers.

Quinn wasn't in the locker room and when Santana had finished her shower and explained to Brittany what had happened before having an interesting stare-down with Daphne Santana finally checked the message Quinn had sent her.

**I hope you don't hate me for talking to her.**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

It was a simple message, and it didn't explain why Quinn hadn't been in practice, but Santana knew she was referring to talking to their Coach about Santana's spot on the pyramid, which did kind of make Santana wonder if the blonde was being honest about not telling Sue Sylvester about the boob job in the first place. Maybe Quinn really didn't steal her captaincy?

* * *

><p><em>"I was pretty sure Artie's legs don't work." Quinn said.<em>

Finn and Artie had just came into Glee Club together, they were going on about being on the football team, and it confused mostly everyone.

_"Did you get a leg transplant?" Brittany questioned._

_"Nope. My teammates push my chair like a battering ram."_

_"Yep." Finn smiled, "there's no rules against it, we checked."_

_"And I have Britney Spears to thank." Artie continued._

_"You're welcome." Brittany smiled causing Santana to give her a bemused look._

_"Britney plus nitrous gave me an amazing idea. And it gave me the nerve to tell Coach Beiste that Finn and I both really want to be on the team."_

_"Wait. You're back on the football team?" Rachel looked at her boyfriend._

_"Yeah." He smiled._

_Santana looked at him, "Suddenly you're way hotter to me. Weird."_

_"Wait." Puck started, "I don't get it. How come everyone's having Britney Spears fantasies?"_

_"The nitrous oxide dentists use is a mild hallucinogen." Artie explained. "Studies have proven that it induces vivid dreams often the last thing the patient thinks of. The subconscious moves to the forefront. Since we've all been thinking so much about Britney, it only stands to reason."_

_"Okay, guys. Listen up." Their teacher began._

_"Mr. Schue, if I may-"_

_"Kurt, I overheard what you guys were just talking about and I know what you're gonna say. The answer is no." The kids groaned. "No. I'm not gonna stand in the way anymore." He continued, "if you guys want to do Britney at this year's homecoming assembly I'm fine with it."_

_"Good!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"I know." He smiled as the group cheered. "Oh. And more than that. I am going to perform with you." He chuckled as they all looked at him, "right!"_

They spent the next hour and a half talking songs to perform during the assembly, and rehearsing the dance moves that apparently Mr. Schuester had put together a bit last night before they had to call it quits so the guys could make it to football practice and Quinn, Santana and Brittany could make it to Cheerios practice.

"Practice is cancelled." Sue said as the three made their way out to the field.

"What?" Quinn wondered.

Santana and Brittany shared a look, before they too looked at their Coach with confusion.

"Be honest with me, Q," Sue started looking at the girl, Santana kind of envied the way Coach Sylvester looked at the shorter blonde. She knew she actually liked Quinn, in all honesty Santana kind of thought Sue Sylvester thought of Quinn Fabray as a daughter seeing as she herself didn't have any kids. "Is Schuester doing Britney Spears?"

Quinn smiled, "of course not. He's completely against it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Quinn's smile didn't even falter, she was the only one who could stand up to Sue Sylvester and not back down, Santana herself had tried many times, but the fire in the older woman's eyes, passion and anger in her words, it always scared her. But Quinn could do it no problem, she was never scared.

Sue's eyed danced to Santana and Brittany and the Latina silently prayed that their eyes didn't give Quinn's lie away.

After a moment the woman turned away, "I have something to do today, so practice is cancelled." She looked back to Quinn, "it just means you'll have to work extra hard next time."

"Wouldn't do it any other way." Quinn replied before she Santana and Brittany turned toward the parking lot to walk to their respective cars.

"Way to go Quinn," Santana said, "you know the torture she's going to put us through after that performance?"

Quinn looked at her over the hood of her car, "it's better than telling her the truth, if I did that we wouldn't have a song to perform tomorrow and we'd be screwed."

She did have a point there, but still, Santana didn't want to die.

"Relax." Quinn told her, "whatever it is that she throws at us, I'll work around it."

Santana eyed her a moment as Brittany got into the passenger side of her car, "why'd you miss practice yesterday?"

Quinn looked at her blankly, "what?"

"Yesterday, you weren't at practice." Santana repeated, "are you okay?"

"Yeah." That was all Quinn said before she got into her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>This was it, it was assembly time. What they were about to do, Santana wasn't sure if she was ready for it. Britney Spears is one thing, but singing Britney Spears with Mr. Schuester was another thing altogether. She hummed as she slipped on her vest. "Hi!" A voice greeted and Santana looked down, "Becky, hello." She said.<p>

"So, what's your song?" The girl with glasses wondered.

"Umm, what?"

"Your song," Becky tried again, "what is it?"

"Becky!" Brittany squealed skipping over to the girl, "oh, my God! You've got a backstage pass and everything." She smiled, "can I show you around?"

"Yeah," Becky said, shooting Santana a small glare, "so Brittany, what song are you doing?" Becky wondered, turning back to the taller girl.

"No, Bri-" Santana cut off as she felt a hand tug on her arm. She turned around and was met with a very sexy looking Quinn Fabray, already completely dressed in the outfit for the number. "Hi." Santana greeted, her voice shook a little.

Quinn didn't say anything she just pulled Santana further backstage away from everyone around them. Once they were completely out of sight Quinn looked at her, "I'm sorry." She said. "Breaking up with you was the worst thing I have ever done, really Santana, I'm a complete and total moron for it and I understand if you don't believe me, but I really, really am sorry…and I love you." She reached out and buttoned Santana's vest up before she took her own hat off before leaning forward and kissing Santana.

There wasn't much Santana could do because kissing Quinn was something she had been wanting to do since the last time they had kissed and that was over a week ago. When Quinn finally tried to pull away, Santana held her firmly in place kissing her again, this time with more passion, sliding her tongue in when granted entrance. They kissed for a few more seconds, but had to pull away eventually. "Santana," Quinn started, her breath a little uneven, "I wanna talk-"

"We will." She told her, "later, I promise." She leaned forward and kissed her girl again, "come over to my house?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, yeah, of course."

Santana smiled, as Quinn kissed her once more before she walked back out to join the others, slipping her hat back on as she did so. Santana took a few more breaths to steady her heart before she followed the blonde out to take her place backstage.

_"Quiet, please." Principal Figgins said into the microphone. "Children, quiet now. First, students who ate the ravioli today and are not up to date on their tetanus shots should see the nurse immediately. Welcome to our homecoming pep assembly. Because of last weeks grisly train derailment the Dulcimer Club is on hiatus until further notice. But do we ever have a treat for you. Fresh off their last-place finish at the regionals please give it up for the New Directions."_

_'Baby, can't you see_  
><em>I'm calling<em>  
><em>A guy like you should wear a warning<em>  
><em>It's dangerous<em>  
><em>I'm falling<em>

_There's no escape_  
><em>I can't wait<em>  
><em>I need a hit<em>  
><em>Baby, give me it<em>  
><em>You're dangerous<em>  
><em>I'm loving it'<em>

_"I love Britney Spears!" Jacob Ben-Israel yelled._

_'Too high_  
><em>Can't come down<em>  
><em>Losin' my head<em>  
><em>Spinnin' 'round and 'round<em>  
><em>Do you feel me now?<em>

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_  
><em>You're toxic I'm slippin' under<em>  
><em>With the taste of the poison paradise<em>  
><em>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<em>  
><em>And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?'<em>

_"I wanna be that hat!" Lauren Zizes screamed._

_'It's gettin' late_  
><em>To give you up<em>  
><em>I took a sip<em>  
><em>From my devil's cup<em>  
><em>Slowly, it's taking over me<em>

_Too high_  
><em>Can't come down<em>  
><em>It's in the air <em>  
><em>It's all around<em>  
><em>Oh can you feel me now?<em>

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_  
><em>You're toxic I'm slippin' under<em>  
><em>With the taste of the poison paradise<em>  
><em>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?'<em>

_"Mr. Schue, I want your babies!"_

_"Don't stop doing that! Don't stop doing that!"_

_'Intoxicate me now_  
><em>With your lovin' now<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready now<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready now<em>  
><em>Intoxicate me now<em>  
><em>With your lovin' now<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready now<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready now<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready now<em>

_Intoxicate me now_  
><em>With your lovin' now<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready now'<em>

_As the song ended the fire alarm was pulled and the crowd began to run from the room._

_"Run the other way!" Coach Sylvester screamed as everyone was heading in her direction._

* * *

><p><em>"Congrats, Finn." Quinn smiled rubbing his arm flirtatiously.<em>

The girl's voice had caused Santana to stop in her steps as she made her way through the hall. The Cheerios had just been released from an urgent meeting in the gym about the injury Coach Sylvester had obtained due to the riot. She watched Quinn bat her eyelashes at the oaf before hearing her speak again. _"You're back on the team. I'm head cheerleader again. Some kind of symmetry. Don't you think? With all the nastiness between you and I behind us I think we should be together. We'd be a shoo-in for homecoming king and queen. So, what do you say? You and me, 8:00, Breadstix?"_

_"Look, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you. Probably always will." He paused to shut his locker. "But I'm not gonna get back together with you. There's someone else, and you know who that is. I'm asking you to respect that. I'm sorry."_

The Latina scoffed, she couldn't believe this! She shook her head, trying to forget what she had just witnessed. Could Quinn really be that heartless? Could she really not care about Santana at all? Everything the other night must've been a joke!

Quinn had broken her heart, for the second time? Twice in two weeks!

Santana could feel the tears in her eyes, they were starting to build up, they were burning their way through and she couldn't let them fall, not in the middle of the hallway, not in the middle of all this. She shook her head pressing her eyes shut as she turned around, she had to get out of there. Not even caring if anyone was watching she started to jog through the hallways, she didn't stop until she was at her car.

By the time she had unlocked the vehicle and climbed inside there was a knock on the passenger window. Santana looked up to see hazel eyes staring into her with concern. She stared back for a moment before waving the girl in, unlocking the passenger side. Quinn climbed in with a smile, "where are you going?" She asked, "I thought we had plans?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "oh, did you?"

"Whoa!" Quinn looked confused, "what's with the attitude change? I thought we worked this out?"

"I'm not interested in sharing you." Santana said in return.

"O-kay." The blonde sounded confused. "Santana-"

"Just stop, okay." Santana snapped, staring at the blonde, "what is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Quinn looked offended, "I'm sorry, but I didn't do anything…you're the one who keeps switching up on me."

Santana continued her leering so Quinn continued, "one minute you're telling me we can't even be friends and the next you're answering my texts and talking to me, then you switch back so fast, I don't know where I stand."

"You kissed me." Santana retorted, "okay, I may be answering texts and all but _you_ kissed me before the performance."

"I know what I did." Quinn replied, "are you aware that _you _asked me over tonight?"

"Well, I'm retracting that invitation." She started the car, "I was wrong to forgive you-"

"Wait! What?" Quinn's eyes were wide and sparkling, like she was about to cry, "Santana, at least tell me what I did so I can fix it."

"You can't." Santana told her, "now get out of my car."

Quinn gave in, surprisingly, she gave Santana a nod before she quickly, yet quietly got out of the vehicle. Santana quickly pulled out of the parking lot, strapping her seatbelt as she went on. She could see Quinn standing in the lot, the wind blowing her skirt up a little as she stood unmoving. Santana looked at her until she reached the turning point, then her eyes moved from the mirror and she continued on her way home.

* * *

><p><em>"All right." Mr. Schuester walked in and Rachel immediately put her hand up, "Rachel?"<em>

_"I have a song that I prepared for the class."_

_"Sorry, Rachel. No Britney." He said. "I'm really happy that her music has inspired so many of you. Even if that inspiration as brought about by a dangerous narcotic. And I-I-I think we've all come to appreciate her music and celebrity so much more this week. But honestly, she's just not us."_

_"I am devastated." Kurt said, "I can't believe we only did one Britney number."_

_"Well-I was actually gonna do something from our original assignment last week-" Rachel told him, "adult contemporary-but this is just a little more young adult."_

_"Oh. Great, Rachel, well, let's hear it."_

_The girl stood up in front of the room as Mr. Schuester took a seat at the piano. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend. Finn, I was wrong. I shouldn't try to control you. I've just-I've never been this happy before and I realize that I was trying to hold on to how you were making me feel so much that I was strangling you in my hands like a little bird. I get now that, in order for this relationship to work I have to open up my hands and let you fly free."_

_"Finn can fly?" Brittany gasped._

_Kurt looked at her, "really?"_

_"Wait, I thought I was the only one getting the solos from now on." Brittany said, "next week I'm going to be performing a musical number by Ke$ha."_

_"Shh!" Mercedes said._

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
><em>But i can't let go of what's in front of me here<em>  
><em>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up <em>  
><em>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream<em>

_Oh, oh, oh _

_You are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
><em>Oh and I'm on my way to believing'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>...There we have that chapter, so to be totally honest this one took me so long to do because I was a little lost as of what to do after their break up, but I think I did it good, though I'm not really 100% sure, so I'd appreciate any feedback to this chapter...<strong>

**...Please let me know what you think...as always thank you for reading!**


	25. Grilled Cheesus

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**As always thank you for the lovely reviews you all write! I totally love hearing your thoughts on the story so thanks for sharing!**

* * *

><p>It was the first football game of the season, meaning Santana was standing outside on the sidelines with the rest of the Cheerios, cheering their dumb-ass football team on. The team had only ever won one game so it was normally a total waste of time. It wasn't a particularly warm night either, so that made everything worse.<p>

The most surprising part was…

…They won.

_"Thank you, Grilled Cheesus!" Finn yelled after he threw his helmet down._

"What the hell did he just say?" Santana asked looking toward the boy who was still on the field as the rest of the guys cheered.

"I-I think he said Grilled Cheesus." Quinn replied.

"What's Grilled Cheesus?" Brittany looked between her friends.

Neither Quinn nor Santana answered.

Things weren't any better between Quinn or Santana. They acted like things were okay enough for them to stand around each other during practices and stuff, but when it was over they weren't even talking. It wasn't for a lack of trying either. Not on Quinn's part, the girl still had no idea what she had done to hurt Santana so badly, and the raven haired girl didn't want to have to explain herself. She didn't understand how Quinn couldn't know what was wrong.

When the game was officially over Coach Sylvester sent them to the showers, where Quinn walked in the head of the line with the other cheerleaders and Santana hung toward the back with Brittany, avoiding her at all costs.

_A moment after the bell rang the next school day Finn raised his hand, "Mr. Schue, I have something to say." He stood up and made his way to the front of the room. "Something happened to me and I can't really get into it, but it's shaken me to my core."_

_"Oh, my God, he's coming out." Puck said._

_"Why, yes." Finn agreed. "There is a man who's sort of come into my life and the man is Jesus Christ."_

_"That's way worse." Puck shared before Mr. Schue shot him a look._

_"And I know there's others in here who dig him too. And so I thought maybe this week we could pay tribute to him in music."_

_Brittany frowned and Santana couldn't help but think the boy was crazy._

_"You know," Finn continued, "pay tribute to Jesus."_

_"Sorry." Kurt chuckled, "uh, but if I wanted to sing about Jesus, I'd go to a church. And the reason I don't go to church is because most churches don't think very much of gay people. Or women. Or science."_

_"I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here." Mercedes shared._

_"I agree." Quinn began, "I had a really hard year, and I turned to God a lot for help. I, for one wouldn't mind saying thanks."_

_Santana turned toward her, "thanks for what? That it didn't come out a lizard baby?"_

_"Whenever I pray, I fall asleep." Brittany said._

_"Well, guys, maybe our song selections don't have to be about Jesus." Mr. Schue jumped in. "We could do songs about spirituality."_

_Puck frowned sending the teacher a look._

_"You got a problem with Jesus?" Finn asked._

_"Oh, I got no problem with the guy." Puck stated, "I'm a total Jew for Jesus. He's my number one Hebe. What I don't like seeing is people using J-Money to cramp everybody else's style cause it seems to me that true spirituality or whatever you want to call it-is about enjoying the life that you've been given. I mean I see God every time I make out with a new chick."_

_"Okay, okay. T-that doesn't make any sense." Rachel said. "In fact it's stupid." She shot him a degrading look._

_"Are you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid?" Puck stood up. "At this time I'd like to continue my streak of doing only songs by Jewish Artists." He walked over to grab a guitar while Finn took a sweat next to Rachel who gave him a look of disbelief. "Hit it." Puck told the band before the song began to play._

_'Come out come out come out Virginia don't let me wait,_  
><em>You Catholic girls start much too late<em>  
><em>Sooner or later it comes down to fate<em>  
><em>I might as well be the one,<em>  
><em>You know that only the good die young<em>

_I'm telling you baby_  
><em>You know that only the good die young<em>  
><em>Only the good die young<em>  
><em>Only the good<em>  
><em>Only the good die young'<em>

_"Whoo!" Santana cheered joining some of the other kids dancing around to the music._

_"Ow!" Someone cheered when the song was over, Mr. Schue clapped hands with Mike._

* * *

><p>The next day Santana met Brittany at her locker, the girl was standing there with a wide-eyed look as Santana opened her locker. "What's up Britt?"<p>

Brittany shrugged, "I'm sad."

"Why's that?" Santana asked sliding her binder into her locker and grabbing her Algebra book.

"You didn't hear?" The blonde looked at her.

Santana sighed, "hear what?" She asked as a pair of students walked by whispering to each other.

"Kurt's dad is in the hospital." Brittany said, causing Santana to frown in concern. "He had a heart attack yesterday. Kurt was in French class or something and Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury had to tell him what happened."

"Well, is he okay?" Santana asked shutting her locker and leaning against it.

"I don't know…I only just heard about it, apparently the entire school knows."

As Santana went to say something else her phone vibrated causing her to pull it from her bag. She clicked on the screen seeing it was a message from Quinn before she looked at Brittany. "I'm gonna go talk with her." She waved her phone for emphasis after reading the message.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded, "she won't leave me alone, I need to set her straight or something."

"Or just listen to her."

"I did." Santana retorted, "she was talking to Finn and she asked him out."

"Santana-"

"I told you Brittany," Santana sighed, "Quinn and I worked things out, I thought she wanted to be with me, turns out I was wrong and she just wanted to hurt me." She left Brittany standing there before she could say anything more to try and change her mind. She sent a quick text asking Quinn where she was. The message was quickly replied too as Quinn said she was in the parking lot. So Santana decided to skip her class to meet the blonde there.

When she approached Quinn's car, the blonde looked more than surprised to see her. "I need to say something to you." Santana told her.

"O-okay?" Quinn leaned up against her car folding her arms across her chest.

Santana drew in a deep breath, "you need to leave me alone." She said, "just stop texting me and stop calling me…hell, don't even look at me!"

Quinn swallowed as her eyes started to shine, "Santana-"

"No! I don't want to hear it, Quinn! I'm sick of you playing me."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Oh, whatever!" Santana studied her face before continuing, "you think you can just hook up with me and then go on a date with Finn-"

"Finn? Wha-"

"You don't care about me at all…you're using me and I'm not down with that. I thought I wanted to be with you, but now that I know who _you_ are…we're over Quinn, for good."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked, the tears that had been building up were now spilling over, and truth be told Santana wanted to wipe them away.

"I overheard you okay." Santana said taking a step back. "After practice you asked Finn out."

"That's what this is about?" The blonde straightened up wiping at her eyes. "That's why you kicked me out of your car last week?"

"Yeah." Santana said, "I told you I'm not interested in sharing you."

"You wouldn't be." Quinn said.

"Yeah, because he turned you down." Santana stated, "I heard that, but someone's bound to say yes at some point."

"And I want that someone to be you!…God, Santana, I wasn't even going to go out with him if he had said yes." Santana rolled her eyes, "no really," Quinn stated. "Rachel asked me to talk to him, she wanted proof that he really wanted to be with her or something…I was just doing as she asked."

"Yeah, because you and Rachel are so close."

"Santana-"

"No, I get it, you and Rachel are totally best friends, that must've slipped my mind." Santana barked, "go to hell, Quinn."

_When the bell for Glee Club rang everybody entered the room almost at the same time, meeting Kurt who had already been there for a while, sitting in one of the chairs. Tina hugged the boy before Quinn and Mike patted his shoulders before they took their seats._

_"Hey, Kurt." Santana said quietly, "we're really sorry about your dad's heart attack."_

_"Thanks, Santana." Kurt nodded._

_"I did a book report on heart attacks if you wanna give it to the doctor." Brittany said taking her report out and handing it to the boy. "I got knocked down an entire letter grade cause it was written in crayon."_

_"What the hell happened?" Finn said rushing into the room with Rachel behind him as _Santana scooted her chair away from Quinn, who watched her a moment before looking away.

_"My dad's in the hospital."_

_"I know. My mom just called me. I-I feel like I'm the last to know."_

_"Well, I'm sorry, Finn. It didn't occur to me to call you, because he's not your father."_

_"Yeah, well, he's the closest I'm ever going to get, okay?" Finn yelled out, "I know it may not look like everybody else has but I thought w-we were…sort of a family." Kurt shook his head taking a seat. "Look," Finn continued, "I guess I Just-I-I didn't like overhearing other people talking about it in gym class." Kurt moved his bag so Finn could take a seat._

_"Hey, guys." Will started, "our thoughts are all with Kurt and, uh, I know it's sort of hard to really focus on anything else-"_

_"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes interrupted._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I've been struggling, trying to figure out what I wanted to say to Kurt all day and I realize I don't want to say it, I want to sing it." Mr. Schuester waved her up so she took his place in front of the group. "This song is about being in a very dark place and turning to God. It's a spiritual song, Mr. Schue. Is that okay?"_

_"It's fine."_

_"Tina, Quinn, can you help me out, please?" She requested and the girls joined her on the side._

_'As I lay me down_  
><em>Heaven hear me now<em>  
><em>I'm lost without a cause<em>  
><em>After giving it my all<em>

_Winter storms have come_  
><em>And darkened my sun<em>  
><em>After all that I've been through<em>  
><em>Who on earth can I turn to?<em>

_I look to you,_  
><em>I look to you<em>  
><em>After all my strength is gone<em>  
><em>In you I can be strong<em>  
><em>I look to you,<em>  
><em>I look to you<em>  
><em>And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song<em>  
><em>I look to you'<em>

_After the students applauded Kurt smiled softly, "thank you, Mercedes." He shook away his tears, "your voice is stunning but…I don't believe in God."_

_"Wait, what?" Tina asked as she was returning to her seat._

_Kurt looked around the room, first to Quinn then Finn and the others, "you've all professed your beliefs, I'm just stating mine. I think God is kind of like Santa Claus for adults. Otherwise, God's kind of a jerk, isn't he?" He nodded, "I mean, he makes me gay, and then has his followers going around telling me it's something that I choose as if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life. And right now I don't want a heavenly father. I want my real one back."_

_"But Kurt, how do you know for sure?" Mercedes asked, disappointment laced in her voice, "I mean, you can't prove that there's no God."_

_"You can't _prove _that there isn't a magic teapot floating on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lighting out of its boobs, but it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?"_

_"Is God an evil dwarf?" Brittany asked._

_"We shouldn't be talking like this." Quinn snapped out, "it's not right."_

_"I'm sorry, Quinn." Kurt sighed standing up. "But you all can believe what you want to. But I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts…but I don't want your prayers." He explained before leaving._

"Hey, you two in my office now!" Coach Sylvester called from down the hall as Santana and Brittany exited the choir room.

"Oh, no." Brittany whispered, "she's found out about my marshmallows."

Santana looked at her a moment before they began their journey to the Coach's office. "Sit." Sue ordered as they entered the room. They quickly did as they were told.

_"I need to know what's going on with that Glee Club. Brittany, Jugs the Clown, go."_

_"Mostly just everyone's really sad for Kurt, and no one really knows how to help." Santana answered, ignoring Sue's nickname for her._

_"I made him a card that said 'Heart attacks are just from loving too much.'" Brittany said causing Santana to smile softly._

_"Schuester still pushing the Lil Jeezy?" Sue asked._

_"I guess so." Santana said as the woman looked out of her office window. "Although I don't really see what the big deal is. But Kurt's definitely not into it."_

"He isn't?"

"No." Brittany shook her head.

"Why?"

Santana shrugged, "he says he doesn't believe in God."

"Good." Sue smiled at the looks Santana and Brittany were giving her. "See public schools aren't supposed to push religion…that's what church and private schools are for."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I don't see the harm in it."

"Because," their coach started, "not everyone has the same religious beliefs, nor do they care for it, it's against school policy for teachers to press into it." She looked them up and down before saying, "now get out of my office, I can't stand the sight of you."

Without hesitation Brittany and Santana sprinted from room. "My marshmallows are safe!" Brittany cheered as they reached the hallway.

Santana smiled at her friends fist pump before she spotted Rachel standing at her locker, "hey, Britt, I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

As Santana walked up to the short brunette she caught Rachel's eyes. "Please, Santana there's nothing wrong with my outfit today."

Santana looked her up and down before saying, "oh, God, you're so wrong."

Rachel huffed and slammed her locker shut pushing past the girl.

"No, wait!" Santana called after her, she reached out and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"I have to get to class, I don't have time for your commentary." The girl replied slipping her arm from Santana's grasp as the rest of the hallway emptied.

"That's not…" Santana sighed, "did you ask Quinn to ask Finn out?"

Rachel's eyes searched Santana's face for a brief moment before she nodded, "I did, yes." When she saw the questioning look in Santana's eyes she continued. "He's back on the football team, popular again. I wanted to be sure that he actually wanted to be with me. I wasn't sure at first who to ask, I considered you but that wouldn't have worked as easily. I know that Finn will always care for Quinn and she him so I approached her with the idea. She said yes quickly, as if to make up for all of the mean things she'd done to me."

"Oh."

Rachel's eyes wandered around Santana again before she said, "did I mess something up?" she took a step forward, "Santana, I-"

"You didn't do anything." The Latina answered, "it was all me." With that she walked toward her next class.

Santana had class with Quinn, who still looked a little upset from Kurt's outburst the day before, but she knew the blonde respected Kurt's decisions enough not to fault him for them or hold it against him. As their teacher came in and started the lesson off Santana's eyes slowly drifted away from her love, long enough to take the notes, but she couldn't keep them from returning every so often for a glance.

She ended up not understanding half of what they were learning. By the time the bell rang to release them she was completely lost. _Damn Quinn and her beauty._

* * *

><p>When she entered the choir room with Brittany they quickly took the only two available seats, <em>one of which was beside Quinn which Brittany gladly took, Santana herself sat in the chair beside the taller blonde. <em>They then joined the others in watching the door waiting for Mr. Schuester to come in. "So." Will started with a soft smile, "um, Finn, your request has kind of been denied."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

Mr. Schuester shrugged, "Kurt went to the principle with Coach Sylvester to express his feelings and we're not allowed to sing our own views about spirit or God within school anymore."

"Why?" Puck asked.

"It's just not allowed." Will told them.

_"Last week we were too sexy. This week we're too religious." Tina argued, "we can't win."_

_"Now I know what Miley feels like." Brittany said._

_"The real tragedy here is that I found the most perfect spiritual song to sing this week and now it's been torn away from me like Sophie's daughter." Rachel complained causing Santana to roll her eyes._

_"Guys, you can still sing whatever songs you like that sum up your feelings about God, about spirit. You just can't do it on school time." Mr. Schuester explained._

_"I hope you're happy, Kurt." Santana looked at him._

She knew it wasn't his fault, and it wasn't at all the right thing to say to him, but she was upset too.

_"Having the week of my life, actually."_

_"Guys." Will looked at Santana, "back off Kurt , okay? He had every right to speak his mind."_

_"Look, Kurt," Mercedes sighed. "We're sympathetic to what you're going through but siding with Miss Sylvester isn't gonna do anyone any good."_

_"It's doing me some good." The boy replied, "now I don't have to sit around listening to all you mental patients talk about how there's a God when I know there isn't one."_

"You don't _know_ there isn't one." Quinn replied looking at him, "you may not believe in him, but you have no proof that he doesn't exist, just like those of us who do believe in him have no proof that his is in fact there."

Kurt looked at her for a moment before nodding silently; she had him there.

"All right, guys." Mr. Schuester said after a moment, "I'd like to get a jump start on what to do for sectionals. Does anyone have any thoughts?"

"Honestly, Mr. Schue, " Mercedes looked at him, "I don't really think any of us care that much about sectionals at the moment."

Rachel nodded, "even I agree, it's kind of been set aside."

Will sighed, "okay, fair enough…you wanna just call it a day?"

The kids silently agreed before they parted ways for the day. While Santana and Brittany leave the room last, the shorter girls eyes drift toward one of the main exits where Quinn is walking with Rachel, Finn and Mercedes. Brittany must've caught her staring because she said, "their going to the hospital to visit Kurt's dad." She told her.

Santana looked at her, "yeah?"

"It was Rachel's idea." Brittany said, "she thinks that all their different religious views might help or something."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" Brittany wondered.

Santana's eyes floated back toward the door that was swinging shut before she said, "she's leaving me alone. She won't even look at me, she doesn't text anymore…"

"Isn't that what you asked for?" The tall blonde asked as they began the walk to their lockers.

"Yeah…but she was telling the truth."

"When?"

"When I asked her to leave me alone…I asked her after calling her a liar when she told me that she had only asked Finn out for a favor to Rachel." Santana sighed, "I talked to Rachel and she told me that Quinn was telling the truth…I messed everything up for myself."

"Santana-"

"No." She shook her head, "look, I had her back last week…and all because of some stupid misunderstanding I lost her again." She looked Brittany in the eyes, "how many chances do you expect her to give me, Britt?"

"Okay, look," Brittany told her, "you're acting like she's done nothing wrong." When Santana went to interrupt Brittany shook her head, "no, seriously Santana you can't put her on a pedestal okay, she's not perfect. Neither of you are, but I think that's why you belong together. You even each other out. You can't give up because it's destined to be."

"Brittany-"

"Seriously, you're still trying to argue your point?"

Santana sighed.

"You lost this round Sanny." The blonde closed her locker before saying, "you're gonna pick me up for the game right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Great, so I'll see you then." Brittany pinched Santana's cheek with a smile before she skipped down the hall.

"There's no way we're winning this." Santana said shuffling her feet as she watched the other team score yet another touchdown. "We're going down…it's over." She felt eyes staring into her and turned to see Quinn's eyes look away. She smiled to herself _she still cares, I didn't scare her off!_

"Are you kidding me!" Coach Beiste hollered as Puck got tackled, "come on!"

Brittany hopped from one foot to another as she said, "you know that Sam kid's a pretty good quarterback."

Santana looked over to her, "and that means?" She smirked as Brittany looked at her.

"Nothing." The blonde said, "he's just a good quarterback."

"Oh no!" Quinn said stepping closer to the side line.

Santana looked away from Brittany catching the huddle in the middle of the field. "What happened?" She asked.

"For some reason Sam went the other way," Quinn muttered, "I hope he's okay."

Santana watched as Sam was set onto a stretcher and brought off the field to the ambulance. Her eyes watching as Finn took over for the rest of the game.

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Schuester started Glee the next day saying, "I know things have been pretty morose around here this past week but I wanna celebrate some good news for our little family. Let's hear it for Finn, on getting back his quarterback job and leading the Titans to a win in their second game of the season."<em>

_"Yeah!" The class claps._

_"Yeah, too bad that Sam kid had to have his arm basically ripped off for it to happen but it's good to have you back in the saddle, brother." Puck agreed._

_Kurt stood up and joined the teacher, "Mr. Schue, if I may?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Um, I wanted to thank everyone for your kind e-mails and queries about my dad but uh, for your information his condition remains the same. I need to express myself. So with your permission, Mr. Schue I've prepared a number for the occasion."_

_"Of course, Kurt." He said taking a seat._

_Kurt drew in a heavy breath, "on the day of my mom's funeral when they were lowering her body into the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see her…and I remember I looked up at my dad and I-I just wanted him to say something-" His voice shook, "just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed it. And just knowing that hose hands were there to take care of me-that was enough…this is for my dad."_

_'Yeah, I'll tell you something_  
><em>I think you'll understand<em>  
><em>When I'll say that something<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_Oh please, say to me_  
><em>You'll let me be your man<em>  
><em>And please, say to me<em>  
><em>You'll let me hold your hand<em>  
><em>Now let me hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand'<em>

Coach Sylvester pushed them harder than normal that day. Like she was taking her anger out on them. The anger thing really wasn't any different than any other day but she was pushing them harder. Her eyes always ended up circling around Santana, Brittany and Quinn too, like she was planning some other form of torture for them. Brittany and Santana shared a look, Brittany had asked her earlier if Kurt going to Principal Figgins was their fault and Santana had flat out told her that it was. Brittany didn't exactly understand, but every look their Coach was giving them at the moment seemed to make her understand a little bit more each time.

_'Oh, Life is bigger_  
><em>It's bigger than you &amp; you are not me<em>  
><em>The lengths that I will go to<em>  
><em>The distance in your eyes<em>  
><em>I've said enough<em>

_That's me in the corner_  
><em>That's me in the spotlight<em>  
><em>Losing my religion<em>  
><em>Trying to keep up with you<em>  
><em>And I don't know if I can do it<em>  
><em>Oh no, I've said too much<em>  
><em>I haven't said enough<em>  
><em>I thought that I heard you laughing<em>  
><em>I thought that I heard you sing<em>  
><em>I think, I thought, I saw you try<em>

_But that was just a dream_  
><em>Try Cry Why Try<em>  
><em>That was just a dream<em>

_Just a dream_  
><em>Just a dream<em>  
><em>A dream'<em>

_"I thought we couldn't sing songs about religion." Tina said as the music faded._

_"Evidently, we can't sing about faith but we can sing about losing faith." Mercedes said looking to Mr. Schuester._

_"That's sort of what I wanted to talk about today." Will said standing up. "Earlier in the week, Finn, it seemed like you felt differently."_

_"I used to think God was up there looking over me…now I'm not so sure."_

"You mean you can't see him?" Brittany asked causing almost everyone to look at her. She shrugged, a smile gracing her lips, "it's just that Finn's so tall, I figured he could see through the clouds."

Santana rolled her eyes with a smirk as she caught Quinn's small laugh.

"No." Finn said, "this is real. And I'm not sure what's right with religion. It's not so clear anymore."

"Why the dramatic turnaround?" Quinn wondered.

The tallest boy shrugged, "I don't really want to get into it." As he rubbed the back of his neck Santana could swear she saw a blush in his cheeks.

"Does this have anything to do with Grilled Cheesus?" Brittany piped up.

Finn's eyes were wide a moment before he shrugged, "what's that?"

"That's what I wanna know." The tall blonde said shooting both Santana and Quinn a look.

"Look," Finn shrugged, "it's just what it is." He shared a sympathetic look with Kurt before he took his seat.

"All right," Will stood up, talking about Finn's song and faith, Santana however zoned out as Brittany motioned to her cell phone. Santana looked at her friend before grabbing her phone.

**He knows what Grilled Cheesus is right?**  
><strong>-Britt<strong>

Santana shook her head before she answered the girl back. She had no idea why it was so important for Brittany to figure out what Grilled Cheesus was.

**Probably, he did yell something about it at that football game.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**But I wanna know! What is it?**  
><strong>-Britt<strong>

**I don't know.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

Santana ended the conversation slipping her phone back in it's place, catching the end of Mr. Schuester's speech.. "So, now I hope you all understand a little better with the whole faith thing in school."

"Not really, Mr. Schue." Mercedes told him, "I still don't think it's fair."

"Yeah." Tina nodded.

Before their teacher could say anything else to continue their conversation the bell rang causing the kids to jump from their seats and rush from the room. "Hey!" Santana half-shouted catching Quinn's arm in her hand as the blonde passed her and Brittany, on her way to Cheerio practice. Quinn gave her a questioning glance before Santana waved her hand motioning for Brittany to go without them. "Hang back a moment will you?" The shorter girl asked, pulling Quinn back into the choir room as Mr. Schuester passed them.

"You girls have a nice day." He glanced back a moment, giving them a wave.

"You too." Santana answered with Quinn, before she pulled the taller girl back to the piano and motioned for her to take a seat on the bench.

Quinn did as she was directed before she asked, "what's this about?"

"You've been giving me space." Santana told her.

"I know." Quinn watched Santana's shoulders fall, "I-I thought you'd want it."

"Why?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know, Santana…We're not together anymore. You said you didn't want to be my friend anymore, I just thought that space was the right thing to give you." She shrugged, "I've hurt you so many times already, and I don't want to anymore."

Santana took a small step forward before she sat on the bench beside Quinn, "I don't want space."

"I-"

"I talked to Rachel." Santana said, "turns out I'm a bitch for not believing you."

"You're not." Quinn objected and Santana shook her head.

"Q, I-"

"I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you belittle yourself, okay." Quinn took Santana's hand, "you're amazing…and I was wrong to let you go."

Santana looked toward the floor a moment before she looked into hazel eyes, "I've been thinking about that actually." She said, "I-I want to try again, and I know you do too." She smiled, squeezing Quinn's hand lightly. "Can we?"

Quinn looked toward the door a moment before she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Santana's. The Latina reached up and cupped the back of Quinn's neck pulling her closer to her.

When they finally reached the football field Coach Sylvester forced them into jogging while the rest of the squad was released for having done the routine perfectly. After jogging for an hour straight, Santana was told to take a shower while Quinn had to stay back and listen to Coach Sylvester tell her she was a bad captain and a terrible influence on the rest of the team.

Quinn didn't join her in the locker room until after she had finished her shower. As Santana was slipping on her shirt Quinn walked in muttering under her breath. Santana turned toward her with a small smile, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Quinn looked up from where she was searching through her Cheerio bag, "what do you mean?"

"If I hadn't kept you so long after Glee, Coach wouldn't have yelled at you."

Quinn stood up with a soft smile, "don't be sorry." She then crossed over to Santana and brushed her hair away from her face, "I'm not." She ran her thumb across the Latina's cheek before she headed in to take a shower. Santana smiled to herself as she closed her locker and set off toward the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"My father woke up yesterday." Kurt announced to the Club the next day. "And I wanna thank you all." His eyes shined as they crossed the faces of his friends, "everyone of you have been so supportive and kind with your thoughts and even your prayers." He held up the stack of sheet music that he had brought with him. "And although I'm still not sure where I stand on the whole religious factor and believing in God, I know a lot of you do," he started passing the papers out, "and that's why I've selected this song. As you can see it speaks for itself…something happened this week and it brought us all closer in it's own little way and something saved my father. Something brought him back to me, like a miracle."<p>

"This is a beautiful song Kurt." Quinn said reading the paper.

"I thought so." The boy agreed, "so Mr. Schuester, would it be okay if we performed this song? Please?"

Will read through the words on the paper before he smiled softly, "of course."

_'What if God was one of us_  
><em>Just a slob like one of us<em>  
><em>Just a stranger on the bus<em>  
><em>Trying to make His way home<em>

_Just tryin' to make his way home_  
><em>Like a holy rolling stone<em>  
><em>Back up to Heaven all alone<em>  
><em>Just tryin' to make his way home<em>  
><em>Nobody callin' on the phone<em>  
><em>'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there we have that chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope the story is still keeping your interest...<strong>

**...Thanks so much for reading and I'd be delighted if you'd leave a review!**


	26. Duets

**Once again I thank you lovely people for your generous reviews! You'll never know ow much I appreciate it...**

**...This episode was a little difficult for me because not only did Fabrevans start but it hinted a lot about the whole Brittana thing which is what I'm more worried about when writing this, Brittana and the Fuinn that comes in later...**

**...With that being said, I hope this chapter is good!**

* * *

><p>So after the events of last week, the kissing and all Santana was sure that she and Quinn were back together. Almost positive, but every time she went to text the blonde or call her Quinn always seemed busy. Santana had tried once or twice to get her alone as well, but Quinn had always seemed to avoid her and she didn't understand why. After what had happened last week after Santana had apologized for not believing her about Finn and stated that she wanted to be together. She just couldn't help but assume that they were, but after everything that's been going on. The avoidance issues, Santana just wasn't sure anymore.<p>

When she reached the choir room _Santana joined Brittany in the back, _passing_ Quinn who was seated in a chair already working on what looked like homework. Santana started stretching as Brittany and Mike were talking _about the last episode of So You Think You Can Dance?

_As the bell rang Mr. Schuester entered the room, "all right, let's uh, let's gather round." He said as the kids took their seats. "Sorry I'm late, guys I was with principal Figgins." He paused taking his own seat, "bad news guys. Puckerman's in juvie."_

_"It really was just a matter of time." Tina said._

_"What did he do?" Quinn asked._

_"He drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenience store, and drove off with the ATM."_

_Some of the class laughed._

_"A-and when is he getting out?" Rachel asked._

_"Unknown."_

_"He might be the dumbest person on this planet." Brittany said, "and that's coming from me."_

_"Guys let's have some sympathy." Will said._

_"For a guy who put his needs before the team's?" Finn spat out. "We need his voice, and his bad-boy stage presence."_

_"We can't look at this as a crisis." Mr. Schuester told them. "It's an opportunity."_

_"For what?" Quinn wondered, "further embarrassment and humiliation?"_

_"For welcoming our new member." Will stood up, "Sam Evans!" As Sam jogged in Mr. Schue smiled, "there he is."_

_"How's it going?" The boy waved, "hey, everybody." He shook hands with the teacher, "I'm Sam. Sam I am…and I don't like green eggs and ham."_

_His greeting was followed with an awkward silence before Santana looked at Brittany, "oh, wow. He has no game."_

_"Okay!" Finn cheered standing up, "this is gonna be great. You're not going to regret joining, Sam."_

_"Oh, good."_

_"Sam. Sit right here." Finn pointed to the chair beside the one he was sitting in before they sat down._

_"All right." Will started again as he stood at the white board having just written 'duets' down. "Question for the group. What's a duet?"_

_"A blanket." Brittany answered._

_"A duet is when two voices join to become one." Mr. Schuester explained. "Great duets are like a great marriage. The singers complement each other, push each other to be better. Now some people _use duets to enhance the effect of a performance of their song, using two voices blended together in that way that makes the song more powerful, meaningful___._ And that's what duets are all about." Will smiled. "So, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet. And since you guys all seemed to love our little _Defying Gravity _diva-off…I'm making this a competition."____

_"What's the winner get?" Mike wondered._

_"Dinner for two, on me at Breadstix."_

_"Breadstix, yes!" Tina cheered._

_"I have to win." Santana said._

_"I know." Brittany agreed._

_"I have to win." The Latina repeated._

_"It'll be a religious experience." Artie hailed._

_"I love this idea." Tina said, "I love this idea."_

"Now there's just no reason to even have this thing Mr. Schue," Santana smirked, "there's no way that I'm_ not _going to win. You might as well give you that pass now."

Will laughed, "I love your enthusiasm Santana, but we'll just have to wait for the competition to begin."

The Latina rolled her eyes, glancing at Brittany, "that dinner is so mine."

"Please, Satan, we all know you can carry a note but when it comes to epic performances, nothing can beat my ability to belt it out for seconds on end." Mercedes bit back.

"You're all good, but no one comes close to my powerhouse range." Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

Santana scoffed, "oh please, I'm gonna blow the roof off of this place, just you wait and see."

"Okay!" Will clapped his hands together, "I love the energy in here, this week is going to be awesome, I can feel it!" He chuckled as the bell rang, "this is great, I look forward to all of your numbers."

After Glee was finished Santana and Brittany made their way to Cheerio practice, they followed behind Quinn who was already near the door leading to the football field. Santana was completely confused, the girl was driving her crazy, all she wanted was to be with her and last week she was certain she had gotten exactly that but as this week started she felt as though she had made no progress.

Cheerio practice wasn't as brutal as normal they ran a few laps and ran through a routine a few times before Coach Sylvester scoffed about something that they had done wrong and then yelled at them to take their showers.

That had given Santana the idea of showering slowly, thinking that since Quinn was captain she'd be the last to leave the locker room, but when she had finished and wrapped the towel around herself Quinn wasn't there. Only Brittany was there, sitting on one of the benches. "Hey." Santana greeted as she began to change.

"I wanted to hang out."

"Oh." Santana nodded, her eyes glancing around the room a little way,.

"She's gone…she didn't even shower, just got her stuff and left."

Santana finished slipping her belt on before she continued with her shirt, "why didn't you say anything?"

"In front of everyone else? What'd you want me to say anyway?"

"Not about Quinn, about hanging out?" She shut her locker and got her bag together, "let's go." Brittany didn't really answer the question though as the drove to the house.

"So, I kind of have a question." Brittany said as she and Santana dropped their bags on the floor once they entered the blonde's room.

"Sure, what's up Britt?" Santana plopped down on her bed.

"Well, we haven't hung out in a while, just us, you know…since the whole Britney Spears thing."

"Okay?"

"I was wondering if you were like, mad at me or something?"

"No," Santana smiled softly, taking Brittany's hand in her own, "of course not, you're my best friend."

"Good." Brittany nodded, a smile forming on her face, "I was just worried, you know?"

"I promise, you've got nothing to worry about."

Santana was smiling when Brittany leaned in and kissed her, it surprised her a little so she pulled away, "whoa!" She let out a nervous chuckle, "Brittany what are you doing?"

"We don't kiss anymore." Brittany shrugged.

"Well…I-I love Quinn."

"I know…but I feel like, I trust you with my everything Santana."

"I trust you, too."

Brittany frowned, "and I won't-I won't hurt you."

That caused Santana to frown, "what are you talking about Brittany?"

The blonde shrugged turning completely toward Santana, "how are things with you and Quinn?" As Santana's eyes wandered around the room Brittany continued on, "I mean. You talk about her all the time, but ever since last week when you told me you were going to talk to her about everything with Finn and Rachel…you were certain she wouldn't give you another chance, and I haven't heard anything back from you."

"What are you getting at, Britt?"

"I want you to love yourself."

Santana frowned, her eyebrows knitting together, "what do you mean?"

"I mean…I-I feel like you're pushing yourself away…like you're not exactly excepting who you are."

"What?" It was official, Brittany had finally lost it.

"You like girls San." Brittany whispered, "guys don't make you feel the way girls do."

"Whoa, Brittany!" Santana laughed, "you're way off base here, okay." She shrugged, "the _only _girl that I have feelings for is Quinn…and I notice guys, okay. Puck is the hottest guy that I've ever seen. Joseph Gordon-Levitt is incredibly sexy. I love Eric Dane…" She shrugged.

"Are you and Quinn together?" Brittany asked after a moment.

"I-uh-I don't know."

"Then no." Brittany shrugged, "I don't have a guy with me here right now, and I really want to make out with someone."

"So…"

"You, San." She shrugged, "you're here and I'm here and you're not with Quinn so you wouldn't be cheating."

"But I don't know what's going on with me and Q, Brittany."

"If you don't know if you're together or not, then clearly, you're not." The blonde shrugged.

"Fine." Santana sighed, "but only your neck, I'm not kissing your mouth."

Brittany thought it over a moment before she shrugged, "okay, only if I can kiss yours, too?"

"No marking me."

Brittany nodded with a giggle as she laid down before Santana joined her. The Latina immediately lowered herself to Brittany's neck before she hesitantly kissed her. It didn't feel in anyway comfortable. She felt out of place kissing Brittany, but the blonde was her best friend and rejection would kill her so she stayed.

_"I love your sweet lady kisses." Brittany said._

_"Mm-hmm." Santana agreed, "it's a nice break from all that scissoring."_ It was a joke because they'd only done that a few times during her in Quinn's break-up, Brittany thought that it would take her mind off of the other blonde, but really it never worked. It always made her wish that Brittany was Quinn that much more.

_"We should do a duet together." Brittany suggested as Santana went back to kissing her neck. "We should sing Melissa Etheridge's _Come To My Window___."___

_"First of all." Santana pulled away, "there's a lot of talking going on and I wants to get my mack on." She said before leaning back down._ Brittany's voice was making it harder to focus on the fact that she was doing this in the first place. It all felt so wrong.

_"Well, I don't know…I just…"_

_"Okay, second of all," Santana rolled away. "I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and want to sing about making lady babies." She started messing with her hair, "I'm only here because Puck's been in the slammer 12 hours now, and I'm like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me, or I can't digest my food."_

_"But who are you gonna sing a duet with?"_

_Santana smirked as she finished tying her hair up. _"And I think I realize why you said that lizard comment about Beth now." Brittany said as an afterthought.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last week when we were talking about God you said something about Quinn thanking him because it didn't come out a lizard baby."

Santana only stared at her, _how the hell does she remember that?_

"You're like a lizard and you're upset that Quinn didn't have a lizard baby…last year I remember you saying something about the fact that you couldn't have kids with Quinn." She shrugged, "you were upset about it. I get it now."

"Wh-"

"So who are you singing a duet with?"

_Where the hell does she come up with this stuff? _"I have my ideas."

"Who?" Brittany wondered. "Quinn."

Santana shrugged, "no." She rolled her eyes at the look Brittany had shot her way, "if I were to sing a duet with Quinn it would be about my undying love for her okay…and that's totally gay and it's not gonna happen."

"Why can't you except who you are?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Santana-"

"I'm asking Mercedes, she said so herself, she's got a kickass voice and I wants me some free Breadstix."

* * *

><p><em>"Why would I wanna do a duet with you? We can't stand each other."<em>

_Santana scoffed joining the other girl in a walk to her locker, "look, Wheezy, I realize I've tried to punch you a couple of times and sometimes, when you're not looking I put weird things in your food, but it's a new year. And you and I are the best singers at this school."_

_"I don't get what the big deal is. It's just a free trip to Breadstix." Mercedes said as she went through her locker._

_"Um-I'm sorry. Have you been to Breadstix? They are legally forbidden to stop bringing you breadsticks. One time, I brought a wheelbarrow and when the manager tried to stop me from filling it up I called the corporate office and got her fired."_

_Mercedes sighed, "well, I guess our voices do sorta go together."_

_"Mm-hmm," Santana nodded, "that's right, girl. So if we do a duet together we will be the undisputed top bitches at this school." She said before walking away._

Santana walked down to her locker, unlocking it before she shifted through her things. As she grabbed two of her books she heard something fall to her feet, she looked down and saw a folded piece of notebook paper. She swooped down and picked it up before quickly opening it to read what was written along the lines.

To You, Always: To You, Only

Be Mine forever  
>Santana<br>Let me help you shine  
>Together<br>I'll be your guiding light  
>Always<br>Hold your hand in mine  
>Close<br>Be mine forever  
>Santana<br>You'll always hold my  
>Heart<br>Nothing in the world can  
>Break us<br>We're stronger together  
>As one<br>So I'm asking you now  
>Be mine forever<br>Santana  
>I'll love you until the end of time<br>Love, Quinn

The Latina didn't even try to hide her smile as she finished reading the poem. She finished grabbing the books she'd need for homework tonight and closed the locker walking down the hall. She paused only when she saw Brittany walking with Artie.

_"So I get to tell everybody that we're dating?" Artie asked as Brittany wheeled him around._

_"Yes, and I get a duet partner." As they walked past Santana Brittany shot her a look turning back to the Latina she motioned to her chest before shaking her finger at her and walking away. Santana looked at her a moment before looking toward the ground._

Santana found Quinn in her car, she tapped her knuckles against the window waiting for the blonde to let her in. As soon as the passenger side was unlocked Santana climbed inside, "you are seriously the most amazing person ever."

"Am I?" Quinn smiled shyly.

"You are, that poem?"

"I was writing it during Glee yesterday…I know things have been weird between us since last week, but I really wanted to do something special for you and that was the only thing I could think of, but it took a little bit of time for me to write it, even though it's pretty simple I-"

"You're rambling." Santana smiled, "it's amazing and I love you and I love this…we're together right?"

"Yeah."

Santana smiled, looking around and dreading the fact that they were still in school because she couldn't kiss her. "I would love to hang out right now, Q, but I have duet practice…we're going first."

"You have a partner?"

"Mercedes."

"Oh, really!" Quinn laughed, "that ought to be fun. If I remember correctly the last duet with her was about Puck?"

"Your idea not mine." Santana shot back, "anyway, I have to go, I will see you in Glee tomorrow, I'll be the girl singing for you."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Santana replied before she left the vehicle.

Santana ended up meeting Mercedes at her house, apparently the girl had set straight to work after hearing that Santana was going to be her duet partner. Santana read through the song a few times, "I see you've already chosen parts."

"Yeah." Mercedes handed her a bottle of water, "I've listened to the song a few times over and those parts feel right for my voice, just like yours sounds good for the rest."

"Okay." As Mercedes motioned for Santana to take a seat on the couch she sat down across from her on a chair.

"Now you have to come up with the choreography because you're better with the dancing than I am."

Santana nodded as she read through the song again.

They practiced for hours after that, luckily enough the choreography wasn't too difficult for Santana to put together, and Mercedes had enough ideas of her own for them to put the entire number together. Santana ended up staying at the Jones' for dinner and they ran through the number a few more times before Santana had to go home to do her homework.

_'I love you baby like a flower loves a spring_  
><em>I love you baby like a robin loves to sing<em>  
><em>I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his pie<em>  
><em>And oh I love you baby, River deep, Mountain high<em>

_Ohh Baby_  
><em>Ohh Baby<em>  
><em>Ohh Baby<em>  
><em>Yeah, Yeah<em>

_Do I love you, my oh my_  
><em>River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>If I lost you would I cry<em>  
><em>Oh I love you baby, Baby, baby, baby'<em>

_Santana laughed with Mercedes as they finished their song. _The smile on her girlfriends face was driving her crazy.

_"Whoo!"_

_"Again, again, again!"_

_As Quinn and Sam shared a smile Mr. Schuester stood up, "ladies, nice work." They high-fived, "what and incredible song."_

_"and just so you know, I've already bought custom bibs for me and Mercedes here. You know why? Cause we's be goin'…"_

_"To Breadstix." Mercedes finished with her._

_"Oh-ho-ho!" Will laughed, "you hear that, guys? You have your work cut out for you."_

After Glee Club had finished the bell rang signaling for school to be over, and since they didn't have Cheerios that day Santana ended up taking Quinn over to her house. Once they reached Santana's bedroom Quinn had her on the bed, kissing her neck. "Oh, my God!" Santana moaned as her Quinn's hand trailed up her shirt.

"You have no idea what that song did to me, San." Quinn said against her skin, "it took so much for me to restrain myself from you then and there."

Santana smiled as she reached up and pulled Quinn's hair from it's hair tie before she ran her hand through it. "I love you." She breathed as Quinn pulled up and looked at her.

"I love you, too." She said up, straddling the Latina's waist, "we're alone, right?" She pushed her hands up Santana's shirt, dragging her nails over her skin.

"Yes." Santana nodded, reaching up and pulling Quinn down to meet her lips with her own. _Thank God! _They kissed a little longer before Santana flipped them over and began to take Quinn's Cheerio top off. "I've missed you." she said, once the shirt was on the floor. She looked into Quinn's eyes and smiled, "so much."

"Me too." Quinn smiled back before wiggling her finger toward the girl on top, motioning for her to kiss her, which Santana happily obliged.

* * *

><p><em>Santana opted to sitting beside Quinn that day <em>because after what had happened yesterday, she couldn't stand sitting away from her.__ _"Okay, guys." Will started, "so who is up first today?"___

_"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt asked._

_"You may."_

_Kurt stood up, "as many of you know, I had a duet partner. But due to sensitivities I'd rather not get into at the moment I have dissolved the partnership."_

_"Okay, so who are you gonna sing a duet with?" The teacher asked._

_"Only the most talented member of the Glee Club-myself. When you're different, when you're special sometimes you have to get used to being alone…I've asked a few members of the Glee Club as well as some Cheerios to help me out."_

_"How can you do a duet by yourself?" Santana asked, "that's like vocal masturbation."_

_There were a few snickers, "that's so funny!'_

_"I will be doing a member from the seminal classic movie_ Victor Victoria______. It's a show about embracing both the male and female sides. Watch and learn, Santana…Hit it."______

_'When you play me_  
><em>Le Jazz Hot baby<em>  
><em>You're holding my soul together<em>  
><em>Don't know whether it's morning or night<em>  
><em>Only know it's sounding right<em>  
><em>So come on in and play me<em>  
><em>Le Jazz Hot baby<em>  
><em>Cause I love... my jazz hot<em>  
><em>Le Jazz Hot<em>

_Le Jazz Hot  
><em>_Le Jazz Hot'_

_As the song ended the room erupted in cheers, "yeah! Yeah, Kurt!" Mercedes clapped._

When Glee was over Santana walked with Quinn out of the room before they parted ways, Santana had to catch up with Brittany, whom she was sure was avoiding her for some reason.

The taller blonde was at her locker, going through her crayons. "Hey, Britt-Britt."

"Hi."

Santana frowned as Brittany didn't even turn to look at her, "what's up? Are you mad?"

"No."

"O-okay…hey, what was that thing with Artie the other day?"

"What thing with Artie the other day?" She finally closed her locker sticking her crayons in her backpack before looking at Santana.

"You're dating him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She smiled, "I've always had fantasies about pushing him in a stroller."

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"You're not allowed to touch me anymore." The blonde continued, "not until you come to terms with who you are-"

"I have come to terms with who I am!" Santana replied, "and I don't want to touch you anyway, I've got Quinn."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes…and Artie, Brittany, really?"

"What? He's sweet."

"He's in a wheelchair."

"So? That's mean San, you need to look past the outer appearance of someone and like them for who they really are…and right now you're being a total bitch."

"Wha…" She trailed off as Brittany skipped away to meet up with her new boyfriend. She sighed watching the two of them walk away before she walked down the hall to her locker, getting shoulder checked by someone who was rushing past her, "hey!" She snapped turning around, "Quinn?" The girl looked flustered and there were tears in her eyes, "hey, what's wrong?"

"I…" Quinn shook her head, "I was…Sam wants to sing with me." She shrugged, "I-I told him I would because I need a duet partner for the stupid competition and I…" She stopped.

"What?" Santana stepped toward her, "baby, what happened?"

"He-he tried to kiss me." Quinn confessed.

_I knew there was a reason to hate him! _"Well did he?"

"No." Quinn shook her head, "I-I backed away and then I kind of blew up at him. Santana, he's really sweet and I-I didn't think I was giving him the wrong message, I don't…I need a duet partner."

"I wanna kill him." Santana mumbled before looking Quinn in the eyes, "are you okay?"

"I feel really bad."

"He's the one who tried to kiss you and you feel bad?"

"Yes…You and Mercedes, Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike, Kurt sang alone which was really weird…Are Brittany and Artie singing together?"

"Oh, my God!"

"Whoa! What?"

"That's why she's been hanging out with him. She's using him."

"I'm a little confused, what are you talking about?"

"Yes, they're singing together."

"Well, Sam's the only one left." Quinn sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to pull out of this thing or something, I can't sing with him, not now."

"Yes, exactly." Santana nodded.

Quinn wiped at her eyes before sighing, "I have to go meet my mom at the church so…"

"Oh, okay…Hey, um, you're okay right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn smiled, "sorry about this."

"Don't be, I like comforting you." She smiled as Quinn's own grew bigger, "I'll call you later?"

"Yes, good idea." She leaned forward and kissed Santana's cheek before the Latina was left alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>"All right, who's up first today?" Mr. Schuester smiled as he set his bag down. "We've only had two performances this week, and I'm looking forward to seeing what the rest of you are going to come up with."<p>

"Mike and I are ready." Tina raised her hand after a few minutes of talking with her boyfriend.

"Wait!" Mike shook his head.

"No, we've talked about this Mike, we're ready." Tina stated standing up.

"All right." Will smiled, "show us what you've got."

Tina grabbed her boyfriends hands and pulled him from his own chair before they made their way down to the front of the room, turning away from the group. A few minutes went by and Santana folded her arms across her chest as the class waited.

_"Whenever you're ready guys." Will said as Mike and Tina stood in front of the group._

_"Yeah, hurry up, I needs to get myself to Breadstix." Santana urged._

_"Don't count on it." Brittany said looking up at her. "I'm mad at you, but you're still so hot."_

_Santana furrowed her eyebrows._ What?

_'And when Christmas comes and_  
><em>All my friends go...<em>  
><em>Caroling,<em>

_It is so dishearten...-Ning._  
><em>It is so disquiet...-Ting.<em>  
><em>It is so discourag...-Ging<em>  
><em>Darling, please stop answer...-Ring!<em>

_See, I really couldn't...Sing._  
><em>I could never really...Sing.<em>  
><em>What I couldn't do was...<em>

_Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, do_  
><em>Do, ti, la, sol, fa, mi, re, do<em>  
><em>La<em>  
><em>La...La<em>  
><em>La...<em>

_Sing, sing_  
><em>Sing, sing<em>  
><em>Sing, Sing...Sing.<em>  
><em>Sing!'<em>

_"Wow! Now, _that _is a duet!" Will said, "thank you, Tina, for introducing us to the amazing voice of Mike Chang!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"That was good."_

That morning Santana had decided that she'd surprise Quinn after school. They've been together now for a few days and they hadn't really had a date since and Santana felt that it was high time that she actually give her girlfriend something in return so she decided to go over to her house with a movie so they could spend some time together. Once she reached the Fabray's driveway she noted that Quinn's mother's car wasn't there which made everything that much better.

She knocked three times and smiled when Quinn answered the door. "Hey."

"Oh, hi." Quinn smiled back.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, no." Quinn smiled sheepishly as she took the glasses off of her face, "Sam's here."

"Oh…why?"

"Well, I talked to him yesterday…well, actually Rachel talked to me yesterday about singing with him, she said something about him needing a partner who could give him a chance at winning so he'll stay in the club, I'm pretty sure she and Finn are up to something, because she was talking kind of weird and everything."

"And?"

"Right, so I talked to Sam and we've agreed to sing together."

"That doesn't explain the sunglasses." Santana pointed to the accessory.

"Sam asked me to wear them." Quinn was blushing a little, "he keeps telling me how pretty my eyes are and he said that if I don't wear them then he'd be all distracted and we'd never get the song done."

Santana rolled her eyes, "that's so stupid."

"Well every time he looks at them he messes up." Quinn defended. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you? I was going to, I kind of just forgot."

Santana shrugged, "you don't like him do you?"

"He's sweet. But I don't like him in that way. San, you're the only one for me."

"Then no…I'm not mad."

Quinn smiled eyeing the girl up and down before she looked into her eyes, "so I didn't know you were coming?"

_Damn! Her eyes _are _gorgeous, mesmerizing, I never actually thought you could get lost in someone's eyes. That sayings always been so stupid to me, but-_

"Santana?"

The Latina shook her head, "what? Sorry."

Quinn shrugged, "I just said that I didn't know you were coming. I asked what you came over for?"

"Oh, yeah, I-uh-I came to see if you wanted to hang out, I actually brought a few movies, but if you're busy that's fine we can do it later."

"Aw, I would love too, but Sam and I are performing tomorrow so we've got to finish with the song."

"It's okay, I should've called."

"I really do want to." Quinn replied.

Santana smiled, "you know…I think that kid's on to something." She pointed down to the sunglasses, "your eyes are beautiful."

Quinn smiled, blushing again, "o-okay…so you should go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Santana looked behind Quinn, making sure Sam was no where around before she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>'Come give me your sweetness<em>  
><em>Now there's you, there is no weakness<em>  
><em>Lying safe within your arms<em>  
><em>I'm born again<em>  
><em>Don't you know with you I'm born again<em>

_I was half, not whole_  
><em>In step with none<em>  
><em>Reaching through this world<em>  
><em>In need of one'<em>

_"This isn't happening." Mercedes said._

_'Come show me your kindness_  
><em>In your arms I know I'll find this<em>  
><em>Woman, don't you know<em>  
><em>With you I'm born again<em>  
><em>Lying safe with you I'm born again'<em>

_"Okay, do I even need to say it?" Mercedes asked as Rachel and Finn finished._

_"That was really rude." Sam agreed._

_Tina nodded, "it was, like,_ really_________ rude."_________

_"I seriously wanted to punch both of you." Quinn said._

_"I-I have to agree." Will said standing up. "It's a great duet, but what you guys did with it was…really inappropriate. Your costume choice was a little insensitive. Frankly…I'm disappointed."_

_"What?" Rachel gasped._

_"Are you serious?" Finn gaped, "I'm-"_

_"S-shocked! We-we're shocked."_

_"Shocked."_

_Rachel shrugged, "I-I really hope that this doesn't cost us the competition."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay. Let's sit down, come." She pulled her boyfriend toward their seats._

_As they sat down Mr. Schuester continued, "well getting back on track, who's next?" Quinn and Sam stood up. "All right."_

_As Sam grabbed the guitar he smiled, "okay, I just…want to say I'm really excited and I couldn't have asked for a better partner." He looked at Quinn who smiled a little shyly._

Santana frowned watching her girlfriend look down at the ground, the smile still in place.

_'They don't know how long it takes_  
><em>Waiting for a love like this<em>  
><em>Every time we say goodbye<em>  
><em>I wish we had one more kiss<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>Lucky we're in love in every way<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh'<em>

_By the end of the song they were holding hands. Santana scoffed, "that's so frickin' charming." Quinn pulled her hand out of Sam's and looked around._

"All right!" Will smiled jumping from his seat, "fantastic, you guys that was really good."

"Uh, thanks." Quinn smiled a little looking at Sam before eyeing Santana who gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam smiled too, "it was really fun."

"Okay, so Brittany and Artie are all that's left, and since we're outta time today, we'll get to you guys tomorrow."

The bell rang and the kids left the room. Santana and noticed Quinn was waiting at the doorway so she quickly grabbed her things before walking over to her, "you did great." She smiled. Quinn's eyes traced around her face a moment before she looked down.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Santana said quickly, "Q, I love your voice…I just, I don't love him."

"He's just a friend."

"Then why were you holding his hand?"

"I don't know it just happened!" Quinn replied, "it wasn't practiced, and I was singing and he was singing and the next thing I knew my hand was in his…I don't know."

"Quinn, maybe we shou-"

"Don't." Quinn shook her head, "don't say that, please, Santana, I love you…I don't want to be without you."

"You're sure that this is what you want?" Santana asked, "me?"

"Yes."

"Q-"

"I am so sure, I promise you, I want this. I want you."

* * *

><p>"You had sex with Artie, didn't you?" Santana asked reaching Brittany in the cafeteria. The blonde looked up from her own food at the table she was sitting at and shrugged. "Brittany, why would you do that?"<p>

"I'm singing with him, and he seemed a little sad, like he still had feelings for Tina so I just tried to help him move on…and how'd you know about the sex anyway?"

"Oh, please?" Santana shrugged, sitting next to her at the table, "he was a total virgin, you can tell because now every time he looks at you he has a dopey grin on his face and he looks at the ground blushing a little."

"Well-"

"Did you do it because he's singing with you? I mean, did you do it because he was like the only guy aside from Finn that you haven't slept with?"

"Yes, a little…and I haven't slept with Sam either."

"Well, he's new, he doesn't count." Santana snapped.

"Whoa! Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not…and what you did was wrong, Brittany, you shouldn't use people like that."

"We do it all the time, San."

"Well, this is different." Santana replied.

"How?"

"It just is." She shrugged, turning away from Brittany, as she walked trhough the room she spotted her girlfriend sitting with Sam, she was laughing at something as the boy smiled looking down at his tray. "God!" She groaned turning around.

"Oh, sorry, Santana." Artie said as he accidentally rolled in her way.

It wasn't her finest moment, but she was aggravated and he was there and it just slipped out,_ "she's using you for your voice. That's the only reason she had sex with you."_

_"Wait. How did you know that?"_

_Santana turned to a guy who was walking past her, "excuse me, do you know Brittany?"_

_"Cheerios Brittany?" They guy asked, Santana nodded, "yeah, we had sex."_

_"Mm-hmm." Santana turned back to Artie as the guy walked away. "Look, I don't mean to be a bitch-well, yeah, actually, I do. But the only thing that you can give Brittany that she can't get from someone else is super choice parking."_

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, since Artie and Brittany have dropped out of the race." Will stated, "I guess it's time to take a vote." After they voted Will counted it up, "well, even though it looks like just about everyone voted for themselves-even those who didn't compete-we do have a winner." He turned and grabbed the free Breadstix pass. "And the winner is…by two votes Sam and Quinn!"<em>

_"What? What?"_

_Sam stood up to retrieve the ticket. "Screw that!" Santana hollered, "I want my sticks!" She jumped from her seat._

_"Let it go." Mercedes said grabbing her arm, "let it got."_

_"Unbelievable." Santana sat back down after a few more struggles against Mercedes' hold._

_"It was mine." Rachel whispered, "I-I don't know how this happened."_

_"Son!" Sam raised the ticket in triumph._

_"Unbelievable."_

_As Quinn joined him Sam smiled at her. "This is so not a date." Quinn whispered with a smile on her face._

"So how mad at me are you?" Santana asked walking up to Brittany who was standing at her locker.

"Very." The blonde said, "Santana I was using Artie, but that doesn't mean that I didn't actually like him."

"Look, I'm sorry about that…but that, you shouldn't have used him like that especially if he was a virgin, I mean-"

"I know." Brittany frowned, "he already told me how special that was for him, being able to, I mean and I feel bad enough about it…I really wanted to go to Breadstix with him."

"You know, maybe you should talk to him…explain to him how you feel about it all."

"Maybe…So, did you want something?"

"I think Quinn might be falling for Sam."

"And?"

"Brittany, she's mine." Santana whispered, "I already told you that we're back together."

"And you really think Quinn would cheat on you?"

"No." Santana shrugged, "but Sam's different. I was wrong when I said he had no game, okay, that boy is totally charming Quinn and I can't lose her."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I have to go to my Abuela's tonight, so I was kind of hoping I could get you to go to Breadstix and make sure everything with them is strictly…friendship."

Brittany thought it over a moment before she said, "fine, but we're not 100% okay, yet. All right?"

"Brittany-"

"No, I mean it, I'm still mad at you, but I'm doing this because you're my best friend and I know how you feel about Quinn…and if I do this then it might help you with…" She trailed off pausing for a moment. "other things."

Santana was putting away the dishes that her Abuela had just washed when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She set the plate down before grabbing the device and reading the message Brittany had sent her. So far every text had been about how Britt's dinner had tasted, and the fact that Sam and Quinn were laughing a lot, but there wasn't anything romantic going on. During that night, Santana found out that Sam wasn't gay and his hair was blonde from lemon juice, he wanted to look like a surfer so people would think he was cool.

**Quinn just said _"A gentleman always pays on the first date"_ after putting the Breadstix pass away.**  
><strong>-Britt<strong>

Santana felt her heart sink, "oh, my God." She whispered slipping her phone back into her pocket and setting back to work before her Abuela came in and scolded her for not finishing her work before messing around.

_'Happy days are here again_  
><em>Your cares and troubles are gone<em>  
><em>There'll be no more from now on<em>  
><em>From now on...<em>

_Happy days are here again_  
><em>The skies above are clear again<em>  
><em>So, Let's sing a song of cheer again<em>

_Shout hallelujah_  
><em>Come on get happy<em>  
><em>You better chase all your cares away<em>  
><em>Shout hallelujah<em>  
><em>Come on get happy<em>  
><em>Get ready<em>  
><em>For the judgment day<em>

_Happy times_  
><em>Happy nights<em>  
><em>Happy days<em>  
><em>Are here again!'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there we have that chapter...I hope you all enjoyed it and please if you did or didn't like it I'd be grateful if you'd let me know why!<strong>

**...Thanks so much for reading! (BTW on Glee, I totally feel like I'm the only one who's not in the least bit upset that Brittany and Santana might be over for good (I never really saw them as an actual couple) and I don't really hate Sam at all for his feelings for Brittany, I just think he's so sweet).**


	27. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**...Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews, I'm finally at one hundred and I feel incredibly happy about that, so thank you! Thank you...**

* * *

><p>"So, I saw Brittany at Breadstix the other night." Quinn said as she leaned against the locker next to Santana's.<p>

"Oh?" Santana shrugged.

"Yeah, _she was rolling a meatball across her plate of spaghetti with her nose_."

"Eh, you know _Lady and The Tramp_, Britt's like that."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." She shut her locker and stared at the other girl, _"A gentleman should always pay on the first date._" Santana replied.

Quinn looked at her a moment before realization dawned on her, "you had Brittany spy on me?"

"For good reason."

"Oh, really?"

Santana looked at her, "you have no right to be mad at me, okay, you said you had no feelings for Sam-"

"I don't-Sam and I ar-" She shook her head, "…Santana people expect me to date someone, just like they expect you too."

"Oh, please, screw everyone else. I said I didn't want to share you."

"I'm not really dating him."

"That…what? No, t-that doesn't matter, I don't want to share you, I'm not dating anyone other than you, and I…why can't we just be together?"

"We are." Quinn shrugged, "aren't we?"

"I don't know!" _Did I seriously just stomp my foot on the ground? _Santana quickly looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them before she looked back to Quinn, "I don't know."

"Santana-"

"I have to go." She gave Quinn no chance to say anything more as she pushed passed her and made her way to the Astronomy room for class.

_'Science Fiction Double Feature_  
><em>Dr. X will build a creature<em>  
><em>See androids fighting Brad and Janet<em>  
><em>Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet<em>  
><em>Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show<em>  
><em>I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night double feature picture show<em>  
><em>By RKO, oh-oh, at the late night double feature picture show<em>  
><em>In the back row at the late night double feature picture show'<em>

**I don't like that you just walked away from me, I was trying to tell you something.**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

Santana rolled her eyes at the message. She had every right to walk away from Quinn, she was driving her insane. It's not right that they're always in the middle of school when stupid conversations like this spring up, it leaves no room for yelling. If she were to yell then the whole school would overhear and that might just be the end of everything, because neither one of them could deal with the entire school knowing what was going on between them, and that was a fact. As the teacher was turned away Santana quickly shot a message back.

**I was mad and I didn't want to cause a scene…I am still mad by the way.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

**We still need to talk!**  
><strong>-Q<strong>

She didn't get it, wasn't Quinn always telling her not to text during class?

**Meet me outside for lunch, we'll talk in my car.**  
><strong>-San<strong>

When she didn't receive another text she assumed Quinn had agreed so she slipped her phone away and directed her attention to the board to take notes.

When lunch time rolled around she met Quinn in her car. The blonde climbed in with a worried expression gracing her feature. "Santana-"

That expression had to go, sure Santana was mad and she deserved an explanation for Brittany's text but, Quinn looked like she was in pain so the Latina leaned forward and kissed her briefly. When she pulled away Quinn was shocked, but the worry was gone.

"Explain." Santana told her, "why'd you say that?"

"I've already told you that people expect me to date, so I've talked to Sam, like really talked to him Santana. I told him about us."

"What! Quinn-"

"We can trust him, okay." Quinn stopped her, "look, it's not fair that you have Brittany to gush all of our relationship stuff too and I've got no one."

"You've got me."

"It's not the same and you know it." Quinn glared. "Look I know that Brittany's known this whole time, but I'd like someone to talk to also and you and Brittany are a lot closer than she and I are so you can talk to her about us and I can't, I didn't know who else to tell." She shrugged, "Sam's really sweet and funny and-no!" She cut Santana off with the wave of her hand, "I don't like him like that, I just wanted to tell _someone, _and Mercedes is too gossipy, I'm not close to Tina, and Rachel is too…weird."

Santana decided against telling Quinn that Rachel knew about them, but she thought that they were currently broken up. She also decided that Quinn didn't really need to know that Puck was in on it too.

"You're sure nothing is going to happen between you two?"

"He said that he completely understood…he said that he wasn't going to try anything unless it was okay with me…that'll never happen." Quinn sighed, "I know that I probably should've run this by you first, but I figured if people think I'm dating Sam then it'd be harder for them to find out that I'm actually dating you."

Santana thought it over a minute but she had all the reassurance she need given in a little hand squeeze and the twinkle in her lovers eye. "Fine. But I think I'm gonna have a little talk with him anyway. Just to set the boundaries."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Santana-"

"Give me this Quinn, okay…I get jealous easily, you know that…I need this."

"And I need your lips on mine." Quinn said scooting forward. Santana happily obliged, kissing her softly before they pulled away.

Santana pulled Sam by the arm as he passed by the girls bathroom on his way back into the lunch room. "The hell?" The boy asked turning to face her, "oh, Santana, right?"

She nodded looking the boy right in the eyes, "look, Guppy Face, you try touching her in any way and I will ends you…you got that?" She folded her arms across her chest and stared him down.

"W-we're talking about Quinn right?"

"Duh!" Santana snapped out, "I don't care if you go around touching other girls, but you keep your hands _off_ of mine."

The boy raised his hands defensively, "whoa, okay, I get it…dude calm down…I talked to Quinn okay, we talked before we got to Breadstix, we even split the bill. She said she really wanted to sing a duet with you but when she went to ask you she'd heard you had already asked Mercedes."

"Really?"

"She told me that she really wanted to use the Breadstix pass with you so we just paid for our meals, she even promised me she'd get me a pair of tickets to the Avatar convention since I'd earned the free pass also…So I agreed to let her keep it." His eyes danced around the hall, maybe hoping someone would interrupt them, but when no one did he eyed Santana again, "I won't try anything, I promise."

"I will hurt you." Santana said.

"…I can tell."

* * *

><p><em>When she reached the choir room Santana took a seat in the back, directly behind Quinn and Sam <em>so she could keep an eye on them. She trusted Quinn with her everything, but the boy…not so much.

_"So what are you going to be for Halloween this year?" Kurt asked Brittany as the bell was ringing._

_The blonde grinned, "I'm going as a peanut allergy."_

_"Great news, guys." Mr. Schue stepped into the room. "I've had a little inspiration. This week's musical lesson isn't really a lesson. It's a musical."_

_"Please be _Evita___." Rachel begged, repeating it several times.___

"Rocky Horror_."_

_"Nice!"_

_"I've never seen it." Finn said._

_"Mr. Schue?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Rachel shrugged, "while I admire your choice of the groundbreaking '70s musical aren't you worried that the adult themes might be a point of controversy?"_

_"Seriously." Kurt agreed, "a school in Texas couldn't even do RENT. Caused an outrage and they had to cancel the show."_

_"Isn't that the whole point of the arts-pushing boundaries…doing things people say you can't do, for the sake of self-expression?" Their teacher argued. "I got it all figured out. I cut out some of the more risqué sections and I'm sending home permission slips to all your parents to make sure that they're okay with it." He continued as he handed the forms out. "And we are going to charge admission, and use the proceeds to help pay for transportation to nationals in New York."_

_"Ooh, yeah." Santana gave the forms to Quinn and Sam, "okay, let's talk about casting." Will said._

_"Oh." Rachel raised her hand, "Finn and I will play Brad and Janet."_

_"Oh." Will took note._

_"And I'll be playing the guy in the wheelchair, right?" Artie asked._

_"That's what I was thinking." Will smiled, "and I thought Kurt could play the role of Frank-N-Furter."_

_"No." The boy shook his head, "there is no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels and fishnets, and wearing lipstick."_

_"Why?" Santana chuckled, "cause that look was last season?"_

_"I'll do it." Mike said._

_Tina looked at him, "really? It's like the male lead."_

_"I know, but I'm feeling a little more confident about my singing voice after our duets project."_

_"Great." Mr. Schuester smiled, "I have no problem with that. Now, we're a little short on female roles…so we're gonna have to double up on Columbias and Magentas."_

_Rachel sighed, "it's standard practice on Broadway. It'll preserve your voices."_

_"I'd like to preserve you." Mercedes said causing the other kids to chuckle, "in a jar-in my basement."_

_"Sam." Will continued, "I'd like you to play the role of the creature."_

"From the Black Lagoon_________?"_________

_"Rocky." Quinn corrected. "He's like the Frankenstein character, but blonde. You'll kill the part. He's cute just like you."_

_Santana stared at them, "better start working on those abs."_

_"Are you kidding me?" Sam said, "you could cut glass with these babies." He smiled, looking at Quinn. "I have no problem showing off my body."_

_"Okay." The teacher smiled, "looks like we got ourselves a show."_

_"Whoo!"_

When Glee club ended Santana joined Quinn and Brittany on the journey to Cheerio practice where they ran for a whole half hour before Quinn and Brittany ran everyone through the new routine and then the whole squad practiced it a few times before Coach Sylvester finally let them go.

After practice Quinn had Santana go with her to her house, saying that her mother wasn't home so they'd have the house to themselves. Santana of course took that as an invitation to have sex with her girlfriend, but Quinn ended up pushing away her advances.

"What are doing?" She asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" The Latina replied watching as Quinn stripped from her cheerio uniform, her mouth went dry, "God, you're beautiful."

Quinn instinctively covered herself up with the shirt she had retrieved from her dresser, "San, stop staring." She slipped her shirt on before grabbing a pair of sweatpants, "find something to change into and come downstairs."

"But what-"

"Just do it." Quinn ordered before she hung her uniform up and left the room.

Santana rolled her eyes slipping off of the bed and searching through the girls closet. It wasn't long before she found her own pair of sweatpants and a Garfield t-shirt to change into. She placed her own uniform on the blonde's bed before she rushed down the stairs. "Oh, hell no." She shook her head once she spotted Quinn in the kitchen, gathering baking ingredients.

Quinn looked up, "you look good in my clothes."

Santana smirked before she joined her girlfriend, "you see, when you invited me over stating your mother wasn't home I thought we were going to have some crazy hot sex, if I'd know we'd be in the kitchen I would've just gone home."

"I know." Quinn told her as she grabbed the eggs, "that's why I told you my mom wasn't going to be here. Motivation, you see."

"You tricked me."

"Well, I have to bake five dozen cupcakes for the Halloween fundraiser at church, my mom signed me up to do it."

"And you just had to pull me along for the ride?"

"I'll let you lick icing off of any part of me you'd like if you stay."

Santana stepped over to the girl who was holding a tube of icing for emphasis, she took the icing from her hands and smirked.

"_After_ we bake, San."

Santana set the icing down, "I know!" She laughed before reaching out and pulling Quinn closer to her, "five dozen?"

"Only five dozen." Quinn nodded.

"Okay." Santana leaned forward and kissed her, "you know I would've stayed even if you hadn't offered the icing."

"I know." Quinn shrugged, "maybe I just _want_ you to lick icing off of me."

* * *

><p><em>"All right, places, Finn and Rachel. I wanna start with <em>Damn It, Janet_."_

_"Oh." Santana chuckled, "I cannot wait until Finn takes his top off so we can all see the hot mess underneath."_

_"What are you talking about?" Finn asked._

_"You can't have sloppy joes everyday for lunch and think you can get away with it." Brittany smiled._

_"Um, that's incredibly rude." Rachel said taking her boyfriend's hand._

_"Is it?" Quinn asked, "guys whisper behind our backs about how we girls look everyday. They objectify us all the time."_

_"She sort of has a point." Tina said._

_"Yeah. Earlier today Artie asked if he could make a gigantic omelet when I'm done with the ostrich eggs I'm smuggling in my bra." Santana shared. Mr. Schuester gave Artie a look of surprise._

_"I'm super looking forward to seeing Sam in his gold bikini." Brittany added._

_"It's gonna be 'ab-ulous.'" The boy said._

_"Can we get on with rehearsal, please?" Finn asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"I agree." Will said, "yes. Let's stay focused, guys. All right, Riff-Raff and Columbia and Magenta-team one. Take your places…let's rock and roll."_

_"Whoo!"_

_Brittany pulled out her script and she poked Santana in the ribs getting her to look at the script with her. As the song started Santana pointed to the words as Brittany mouthed along with the performers._

_'Hey Janet (Yes Brad?), I've got something to say._  
><em>I really loved the skilful way<em>  
><em>You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!<em>

_The river was deep but I swam it, Janet_  
><em>The future is ours so let's plan it, Janet<em>  
><em>So please don't tell me to can it, Janet<em>  
><em>I've one thing to say and that's<em>

_Damn it, Janet, I love you_

_'The road was long but i ran it, Janet_  
><em>There's a fire in my heart and you fan it, Janet<em>  
><em>If there's one fool for you then I am it, Janet<em>  
><em>Now I've one thing to say and that's<em>

_Damn it, Janet, I love you..._

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker_  
><em>There's three ways that love can grow<em>  
><em>That's good, bad or mediocre<em>  
><em>Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so'<em>

_During the song Coach Sylvester came into the room and got Mr. Schuester to step out with her._

_'Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had, oh Brad  
><em>_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad, oh Brad  
>That you've met Mom and you know Dad, oh Brad<br>I've one thing to say and that's_

_Brad I'm mad for you too..._

_Oh Brad, Oh... Damn it!_  
><em>I'm mad, Oh Janet!<em>  
><em>For you, I love you too<em>  
><em>There's one thing left to do, and that's'<em>

As Quinn moved around in the back Santana couldn't help as her eyes traveled down her frame, she smiled to herself, there was a definite love bite on Quinn's left side below her breast where Santana had sucked icing from as they waited for the first batch of cupcakes to bake. She'd gotten Quinn up on the island and her clothes off within seconds after they'd finished spreading the batter into the tins.

Her eyes continued their downward travel catching sight of her girlfriends gorgeous legs. _I freaking love these skirts! _Mr. Schuester came back inside with a look of surprise on his face, he quickly slipped past Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt who were dancing behind Finn and Rachel and he took his seat in the chair with a sigh before he looked back up to watch the rest of the performance.

_Go see the man who began it_  
><em>When we met in his science exam-it<em>  
><em>Made me give you the eye and then panic<em>  
><em>There's one thing to say and that's<em>

_Damn it, Janet, I love you..._

_Damn it Janet; Oh brad, I'm mad_  
><em>Damn it Janet; I love you!'<em>

When the song ended the students clapped along with Mr. Schuester who stood up, "all right." He smiled, "that was great guys, you can take your seats. Rachel took Finn's hand and pulled him toward their seats as Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes walked over to the prop box and began to take off the little bits of costume they were wearing.

"I just talked to Coach Sylvester." Will started.

"She's not making us stop is she?" Rachel wondered, "because I really don't want to."

"No." Mr. Schuester shook his head, "not at all."

Santana heard Brittany chuckle so she gave her a questioning look, the blonde pointed toward the prop box where Quinn was trying to get the Magenta apron off, she'd somehow gotten it wrapped around her foot and as she hopped around trying to get it off Kurt kept brushing the feather duster he had in her face causing her to skip back into Mercedes who was laughing at her as well.

Santana snickered too, "God, I love her." She whispered watching Quinn snatch the feather duster from Kurt and brush it in his face, he backed away with a sneeze causing all heads to turn toward them.

"Guys?" Mr. Schuester scolded, "what's going on?"

Quinn had slipped the feather duster behind her and was looking up at the ceiling in the most adorable way as though she'd done nothing wrong.

Mercedes was doubled over in laughter and Kurt was waving his hand in front of his face with a giggle of his own.

Quinn let the feather duster drop into the box behind her and looked at their teacher, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Santana heard a few chuckles join her own as Mr. Schuester sighed, "take a seat guys," but he couldn't keep his serious tone because laughter is kind of contagious. Quinn and Kurt stepped forward, but paused to grab Mercedes by the arms as she was standing still, seemingly laughing too much to do anything else. The two helped her to her seat before taking their own.

"Anyway as I was saying." Mr. Schuester said after Mercedes' laughter had died down. "Coach Sylvester isn't stopping the production of _Rocky Horror_ but she does want to be a part of it."

"Really?" Rachel asked, "she's joining in as what? A supervisor?"

"Well, sort of." Mr. Schuester said, "she's actually-"

He was cut off by a fit of giggles. Mercedes looked up, "sorry, I'm trying to stop." She shook her head and closed her mouth, but the laugh just slipped though. "I-I can't." She giggled, "I haha I don't know what's wrong with me."

Mr. Schuester shook his head, "anyway, tomorrow we're gonna try to work-"

"I'm sorry!" Mercedes laughed, "I really, really am…I'm so embarrassed." She shook her head with a hum as the laughter died out again. It was only quiet for a moment and when the choir director opened his mouth again her giggles erupted again, this time Kurt, Rachel and Brittany joined in.

"Guys." Mr. Schuester groaned.

"This is your fault Quinn!" Mercedes giggled looking toward the blonde.

"What!" Quinn gaped, "I didn't do anything."

"You made me laugh." Mercedes cried, "it's-" She shook her head, "I'm really sorry, Mr. Schue…haha, I can't-"

Mr. Schuester ended the meeting after a few more giggles interrupted his speech again, letting a chuckle of his own slip out, "just go." He shook his head, "go on!" Mercedes was the first one out, rushing out in a fit of giggles.

"Great job, Quinn, you made Mercedes have a laugh attack." Brittany giggled as they left the choir room.

"I didn't do anything!" Quinn huffed out.

"Oh, please," Santana smirked, "don't act all innocent we saw you."

"The think caught around my foot, that's not my fault."

"It was around your waist how'd it get around your foot?"

"I dropped it."

Brittany shrugged as they stopped at her and Santana's lockers, "well, don't worry, Mr. Schuester was laughing too, so I don't think he was mad."

Santana searched through her locker, before grabbing the books she'd need for homework and turning toward Quinn, "come over and help me study for zoology?"

The blonde smiled, "yeah, okay."

Brittany shut her locker and turned toward the couple, "I've gotta meet up with Mr. Schuester and Mike…So I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Britt." Santana said as Quinn waved. Once Brittany was walking away Santana and Quinn made their way down the hall to Quinn's locker so she could grab her things before they went to Santana's car and Santana drove them to her home.

They didn't study for long. Santana had Quinn underneath her in thirty minutes, books and homework forgotten as they were pushed off the bed. It was days like these (practically everyday) that she was thankful her parents were always working and never home because neither one of them were being quiet. Not by any means.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't understand." Will shook his head. Sue had brought Carl and Emma into Glee Club that afternoon and stated that Carl was a good candidate for the character that they needed to be cast so they could continue putting on the show. Mike's parents had read through the Rocky Horror script and neither one of them were comfortable in him participating in the show so they pulled him out.<em>

_"Well." Carl smiled, "you guys have a hole to fill, and I'm just trying to help fill it."_

_"Wanky."_

_"Santana!" Miss Pillsbury warned._

_"Well, you know…I can't just give you a role." Mr. Schue said, "you'd have to try out."_

_"Fair enough, but I'll need a lady to sing too, Ems?"_

_"Okay."_

_"_Hot Patootie."____ He told the band, "B-flat."____

_'Whatever happened to Saturday night_  
><em>When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright<em>  
><em>It don't seem the same since the cosmic light<em>  
><em>Came into my life and I thought I was divine<em>  
><em>I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go<em>  
><em>And listen to the music on the radio<em>  
><em>A saxophone was blowing on a rock'n'roll show<em>  
><em>And you climbed in the back and you really had a good time<em>

_Hot Patootie bless my soul_  
><em>I really love that rock'n'roll<em>  
><em>Hot Patootie bless my soul<em>  
><em>I really love that rock'n'roll<em>  
><em>Hot Patootie bless my soul<em>  
><em>I really love that rock'n'roll<em>  
><em>Hot Patootie bless my soul<em>  
><em>I really love that rock'n'roll'<em>

_"Yeah!"_

_"No, no, no, no. Wait, wait!" Sue interrupted. "This will not do."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"For this musical to continue, we need a Frank-N-Furter, not an Eddie. Eddie was eliminated in my rewrites."_

_"Sue's right. You wanna play in our sandbox, sing a Frank-N-Furter number."_

_Carl stood up from his spot on the floor, "well, I'm sorry, bro, but I think it's fine to wear the Franki bustier in the privacy of your own home. I'm freaky like that…but don't you think it's a little inappropriate in a high school musical? I mean at least if I play Eddie I won't have to grind up against the students."_

_Santana raised her hand to comment but stopped when Mercedes pushed her hand back down with a shake of head. "You know, Eddie's an important role. If I did it I'd be showing my support for the arts."_

_Will chuckled humorlessly, "you telling me how to direct my show?"_

_"Well-Will."_

_"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes stood up, "I'd like to play Frank-N-Furter…I was reading the script yesterday and it said, 'don't dream it, be it.' And it's my dream to play a lead role so I figure why not me. I mean, I'd be all kind of crazy sexy in that outfit. And I could reinterpret the number a little bit-make it more modern. I'd really like the chance, Mr. Schue."_

_"Well, there you go, Will. You killed two birds with one stone here today." Sue said. "Congratulations, look-you got yourself a Frank-N-Furter and an Eddie." She laughed, "this is outstanding."_

_The kids clapped._

* * *

><p>"I'm like incredibly proud of Mercedes for standing up like that." Quinn said, "I mean it's a weird role for a female to play, but you know whatever, I still think it's pretty cool that she did it just so we could keep the production going."<p>

"Not to mention she just wanted a lead."

"Oh, shut up." Quinn chuckled, "we still get to do the show and that's what counts."

"yeah." Santana agreed, "though have you actually read through the whole thing? It's kind of weird."

"Oh, I know." Quinn nodded, "but whatever, I think it'll be fun."

They were on their way to rehearsal, Mr. Schuester had left a note in the choir room directing everybody to the auditorium. As Santana and Quinn followed Rachel and Finn into the room, they joined everyone on the stage.

"Okay, guys." Mr. Schuester smiled, "meet our costume designer-slash-finder…Ms. Pillsbury has kindly stepped in to find all of your clothing needs, we've got all the costumes from all of the requests in sizes that you gave me earlier on in the week. The costumes are all on the stage, I'd like you to get changed so we can get this thing started."

Santana joined everyone on backstage, she retrieved her Magenta outfit and walked with Quinn and Brittany (who were both set to be Columbia) into the back room to change.

_"Okay, guys." Will said into the mic as he sat at the table in the middle of the auditorium chairs with Miss Pillsbury. "Places!" The curtains opened and Finn stepped out to the middle of the stage._

_"Uh, Mr. Schue? Uh, I know I'm supposed to be in my underwear for this scene and I'm totally down with that, uh, I thought maybe I would save it for the opening, if that's okay."_

_Will gave him an okay sign looking down at the script in front of him._

_"Um, also, Miss Pillsbury…" Sam stepped up covering himself a little, "is there a-a way I could wear, like, some gold board shorts, or something? These are really short, and I'm afraid I'm gonna show off some 'nut-age.'"_

_"Well-"_

_"We'll take a note." Will interrupted, "we can't stop, guys. It's a dress rehearsal. Come on. Keep going…And action!"_

_"Oh, Brad!" Rachel said, "let's get out of here, I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm just plain scared."_

_"Well, I'm here." Finn stated, "there's nothing to worry about."_

_Rachel screamed as they reached the elevator wear Mercedes stepped out._

_'I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Sensational, Transylvania_  
><em>So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite<em>  
><em>I could show you my favorite obsession<em>  
><em>I've been making a man with blonde hair and a tan<em>  
><em>And he's good for relieving my tension<em>  
><em>I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Sensational, Transylvania<em>

_So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab_  
><em>I see you shiver with antici…'<em>

_"Pation!" Will and Emma called out._

_'But maybe the rain isn't really to blame_  
><em>So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom'<em>

_"Whoo!"_

_The wall broke down as a motorcycle crashed through._

_"Now that's an entrance." Emma smiled._

_"Mr. Director-" Carl started, "I take that wall out, right?"_

_"You're two acts early, Carl. You're supposed to bust through the dinner party scene."_

_"Oh, well, actually, I was sort of feeling my entrance in this scene."_

_"Such good good interesting impulses. Oh!" Miss Pillsbury clapped._

_"Bravo, Carl, bravo." Will droned._

* * *

><p>"When are we using that Breadstix pass?" Santana asked as she watched Quinn reorganize her locker. "We haven't been there as a couple for a while and I'd really like to go."<p>

Quinn quirked her eyebrow with a smile before saying, "we'll go soon, I promise. They don't expire for a few months."

"Yeah, well, I'm still a little pissed off that you won them instead of me-" She shook her head at Quinn's glare, "not because you're not good enough Quinn, I love your voice, you know that…I just think that Mercedes and I together did so much better than you and Sam."

"We'll go next week, how's that sound?" Quinn asked as she stuffed her binder back into the locker.

Santana smiled, "well, okay…now I have something to look forward to." She reached out and ran a finger along Quinn's forearm, "I love you, you know?"

Quinn was biting her lip trying to hide her smile, "yes, I love you, too."

"I've been pulled out of the show." Sam said as he joined them causing Santana to drop her hand away from Quinn's arm and roll her eyes.

"Why?" The blonde girl wondered.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged, "Mr. Schuester just told me that he thought he'd be better to step in for the part…I asked him if it was because of the way I looked but he told me it wasn't." He rubbed his stomach subconsciously.

"Of course it's not." Quinn shrugged, "there's nothing wrong with the way you look."

Santana frowned, "did you say he was stepping in?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded, "why?"

"Q, you don't think this has anything to do with that dentist Carl and Ms. Pillsbury do you?"

"What?"

"Well…I mean, it's not hard to tell that Mr. Schuester's in love with Ms. Pillsbury, hell, I think they were even together at some point, but now she's with Carl and Carl just stepped into the role of Eddie and Ms. P seemed completely enamored by his audition then the next thing you know Mr. Schue's stepped into the play as well?"

"Oh, my God, I think you're right." Quinn whispered, "and I thought teenagers were bad."

Santana watched Finn and Rachel pass them in the hall and she frowned at their joined hands. It wasn't fair that she and Quinn couldn't hold hands without gaining attention. She zoned out as Big Lips started talking again, her eyes tracing around the hallways, landing on the couples standing closely and whispering to each other and it had her heart clenching. Her eyes traced Quinn's face before they traveled down to her hand which was latched onto her locker. She really wanted to reach out and grab it but instead she interrupted her conversation with Sam, "I'll call you later." She directed to the girl before pulling away.

She knew Quinn was eyeing her as she walked away, her sudden disinterest in hanging out with her must've surprised her. But it wasn't that Santana didn't want to hang out with her, quite the opposite actually, she just didn't want an audience.

"Sanny!" Brittany skipped over to her, "hey, you okay?" She asked catching sight of Santana's frown.

"I hate being with Quinn-"

"What!" Brittany gasped, "I thought you loved being with Quinn."

"Let me finish," Santana shook her head, "God…I hate being with Quinn when we're _around _people because she's so perfect and cute and all I want to do is touch her and I can't because we're in school and while we're in school we're supposed to be only 'friends' and it's hard to restrain myself when _Sam_ pops up everywhere she is."

"Aww, Santana, you know that-"

"Yes, I know that Quinn's not doing anything with him, but I don't care, I don't trust him."

"But you trust Quinn?"

"Yes, but that…" She trailed off as she watched Ms. Pillsbury enter the Spanish room. "Get down." She said pulling Brittany with her as she crouched under the window.

"What are we doing?"

"Something's going on between them." Santana pointed toward the window.

"Quinn and Sam?" Brittany asked, straightening up to look through the window, "San, that's not them that's Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury."

"Brittany, get down!" Santana huffed pulling the girl back down. She explained to the blonde that Sam had been pulled out of the show and Mr. Schuester was replacing him and Santana figured it had something to do with the dentist and their guidance counselor. The two then proceeded to spy on Will and Emma.

_'Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
><em>I wanna be dirty<em>  
><em>Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me<em>  
><em>Creature of the night<em>

_Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
><em>I wanna be dirty<em>  
><em>Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me<em>  
><em>Creature of the night<em>

_Creature of the night_  
><em>Creature of the night?<em>  
><em>Creature of the night<em>  
><em>Creature of the night<em>  
><em>Creature of the night<em>  
><em>Creature of the night<em>  
><em>Creature of the night<em>  
><em>Creature of the night'<em>

As they ran through the empty hallways they were both laughing hysterically. "I can't believe that just happened." Brittany laughed, "it's so dirty!"

Santana nodded along, as their run slowed into a walk, "who knew teachers could be so risqué."

"Mr. Schuester definitely has a good body though."

"It wasn't bad."

"Hey!" A sharp voice interrupted their fit of laughter and Santana looked up to her girlfriend, "what's so funny?" She asked, her eyebrow arching with the question.

"Oh, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were totally about to get it on in the Spanish room." Brittany informed.

"Oh, were they?" Quinn bit back, her eyes were on Brittany and Santana's hands and once the girls noticed they quickly pulled away.

Santana watched Quinn's face a moment, she was glaring at Brittany which had her concerned so she stepped forward and took Quinn's hand, "I was thinking I'd cook us dinner tonight." She said, gaining Quinn's attention. The girls' eyes softened a little, which helped calm Santana's nerves, "we could cuddle on my bed and watch a movie after." Quinn hesitated though, which only kick started Santana's heart, "Quinn?"

The blonde's eyes were back on Brittany for a moment before she pressed forward and kissed Santana hard. After a solid minute she pulled away, "sounds good." She smiled at the shorter girl before looking at Brittany, "don't you have dance class?"

Brittany smiled, "oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me Quinnie!" She said a quick goodbye to the pair before pealing away.

"What was that?" Santana asked eyeing Quinn who still had her eyes on the retreating form of the dancer. "Quinn."

"What?" Her hazel eyes met Santana's own chocolate ones it sent the message loud and clear.

Santana knew jealousy when she saw it, it was a look that had flashed in her own eyes several times ever since Sam joined the Glee club. She's seen the same look in Puck's eyes when Finn was with Quinn and Rachel's when Quinn was with Finn. Quinn was jealous and Santana kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to fight.

"You ready?"

Quinn smiled again and joined Santana in a walk toward the doors.

* * *

><p><em>"Eddie? I've seen him." Artie reads.<em>

_"Eddie? What do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?" Mercedes asked._

_"I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see, Eddie happens to be my…nephew."_

_Mercedes gasped and Coach Sylvester rolled her eyes, "this play is terrible."_

_"Finn's line. Dr. Scott!" Will joined._

_Rachel squealed jumping up, holding a sheet against her._

"_Janet."_

_"Dr. Scott."_

_"Finn's line. Janet."_

_"I'm so bored I just fell into a micro sleep." Sue said._

_"Brad!" Rachel cried._

_"Rocky."_

_Will growled as Rocky._

_"Janet."_

_"Dr. Scott."_

_"Still being Finn. Janet!"_

"Oh, my God will this ever end." Santana groaned causing Kurt to smirk at her.

_"Brad!"_

_"None of this is plausible." Sue interrupted again._

_"Rocky."_

_There's another growl before Artie said, "Janet."_

_"Dr. Scott." Rachel repeated._

_"Finn's line. Janet."_

_"Brad!"_

_"Rocky."_

_Mr. Schuester growled again before Sue said, "this play has incredible pacing problems."_

_"Mr. Schue, it is pointless to rehearse this scene without Finn." Rachel said._

_"But we don't have a choice. He's late, and he's not answering his phone. We gotta get this timing down, guys…And would you please stop interjecting your opinions, Sue?"_

_"Opinions? These are my rewrites."_

_Mr. Schuester threw his script down. "William!" Figgins interrupted, "I'd like to see you in my office, please."_

As Mr. Schuester left the room Santana joined the others in watching him walk away before she looked toward Quinn who was sitting beside Sam. It was official, she didn't like him. He had assured her that anything between him and Quinn would be completely reined as friendship. But she saw the way he looked at her. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. Every time he brought up the form of his body he always seemed to look Quinn's way as if he was trying to impress her.

Santana hated him.

She had tried not to, but she did.

It was official.

When Mr. Schuester came back he was joined by Finn who explained that he hadn't been in rehearsal because he had been _walking down the halls in his 'tighty-whities,' trying to get into character. And him doing that had got him sent to the principals office where their principal had threatened to suspend him._

_'In the velvet darkness of the blackest night_  
><em>Burning bright, there's a guiding star<em>  
><em>No matter what or who, who you are.<em>

_There's a light over at the Frankenstein Place  
><em>  
><em>There's a light burning in the fireplace<br>There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody-'_

_"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Carl interrupted walking onto the stage, "Schuester! You messing with my woman?"_

_Will stood up, "I-"_

_"I thought we had a deal."_

_"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Yes, you do. Cause Em and I have a full-disclosure policy-total honesty. Something that allows us to have a little thing I like to call 'intimacy.'-Something you clearly know nothing about."_

_Will scoffed, "look, we were just rehearsing."_

_"Stop, it, bro! Man-to-man, you gave me your word."_

_"So what? You quitting the show?"_

_"No, no, no, no. Unlike you, I believe in the power of the arts. I don't use'em to pick up other guys' chicks." Will looked at his students who were all shrinking back behind the set._

"That's it!" Santana snapped pulling away from her locker. School had been over for an three hours and Cheerio practice had ended fifteen minutes ago. She was waiting for Quinn to get done with Coach Sylvester. No one had been in the halls for a while but as soon as she turned to dig through her locker someone had shown up. Sam was standing in front of Quinn's locker like a lost puppy. She shut the metal cubby and made her way to the boy, "dude, I warned you!" She glared, "I knew I couldn't trust you. She's mine!"

"I-I know." Sam said, "look, Santana-"

"If you're wanting to fight me, fine I can fight."

"No, look, I know that I told you I'd stay away, that'd it be fake, but I can't." He shrugged, "I-I really like her."

"No." She shook her head, "you try anything and I swear you're dead." Santana said, "you said you'd stay away-"

"I don't go back on my word." Sam explained, "I don't and I won't, I just…" He shook his head as his eyes reached the end of the hallway, "I'm sorry." He whispered before he turned away.

Santana turned to where his eyes were before and noticed Quinn was making her way over to her. She was texting on her phone so her eyes most likely hadn't witnessed any of their interactions. When she reached her locker she smiled at the Latina slipping her phone away, "hey, baby," her eyes danced around Santana's face and the smile slipped away, replaced by concern, "you okay?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded, "I'm okay." She folded her arms across her chest as Quinn turned to her locker, "anything important?"

"No, Sylvester's still a bitch…she had me stay after to organize folders, and Becky kept blabbing on about how I was alphabetizing them wrong. Then she told me if I didn't bring any candy for her thing or whatever it was she'd cut me."

"What?" Santana chuckled.

Quinn locked eyes with her over her shoulder, "I have no idea." She retrieved her things and turned around, "we have any plans for Halloween?"

Santana shrugged as they grasped hands and walked toward the doors. "There are a few parties, but I'm not really interested in them…I think Brittany's going trick-or-treating."

"You wanna go with her?" Quinn asked as they stepped out of the building and made their way toward her car. She was fishing for her keys in her bag.

"It could be fun." Santana shrugged, "plus we could totally get some free candy."

"I don't like candy." Quinn said doing a little triumphant dance as she found her keys.

"How do you not like candy?" Santana asked. "Is it because you think you're fat, because you're not…" She rolled her eyes as Quinn gave her a look, "you're not." She said again, "baby you're stunning and I don't see how you could think otherwise."

They briefly let go of each other's hands, only to reconnect them once they were inside the car. "Are we trick-or-treating on Halloween or not?" Quinn asked starting her car.

"Yes." Santana said, "I'm sure Britt would love to have us all hang out again."

* * *

><p><em>"I wanna apologize for putting you guys through all this-particularly Finn and Sam." Mr. Schuester said. He had just finished explaining to them that they wouldn't be performing the show anymore.<em>

_"It's cool, Mr. Schue." Finn said, "I'm sure the teasing will die down by the time my 10th reunion rolls around."_

_"And I got asked to be June in the Men of McKinley High calendar." Sam said._

_"I'm happy for you." Will nodded, "but we still can't do the musical. Look, I was wrong. _Rocky Horror _isn't about pushing boundaries or making an audience accept a certain rebellious point of view. Those were my reasons for doing it and they aren't worth risking what we have here." He chuckled, "and when I was younger and they started midnight shows of_ Rocky Horror _it wasn't for envelope pushers. It was for outcasts. People on the fringes who had no place left to go but were searching for someplace, anyplace-where they felt like they belonged…sound familiar?" He smiled, "the truth is, with that perspective…_Rocky Horror__ _is the perfect show for this club."___

_"Well, then why aren't we putting it on?" Santana asked._

_"We're still gonna perform _Rocky Horror______." Mr. Schuester said causing them to smiled, "we're just not doing it for an audience…we're doing it for ourselves."______

_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me_  
><em>So you can't see me, no not at all<em>  
><em>In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention<em>  
><em>Well-secluded, oh, I see all<em>  
><em>With a bit of a mind flip<em>  
><em>You're there in the time slip<em>  
><em>And nothing can ever be the same<em>  
><em>You're spaced out on sensation, ow!<em>  
><em>like you're under sedation<em>  
><em>Let's do the Time Warp again!<em><em><br>_  
>Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think<br>When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
>He shook me up, he took me by surprise<br>He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
>He stared at me and I felt a change<br>Time meant nothing, never would again  
>Let's do the Time Warp again!'<em>___

* * *

><p><strong>So, who's happy about the Quinntana in the actual show! I was super, super, super happy...and I just keep hoping that there'll be something more to come from it, it's doubtful but I just really, really want more it just flowed so easily and the chemistry and...Oh, my God!<strong>

**...Anyway, there's this chapter, I hope you all liked it and if you did or didn't I hope you will be kind enough to leave a review, but even if you don't thank you so much for reading!**


	28. Never Been Kissed

**It's been far too long! I know, I know a little over a year! My God, what's wrong with me (I'm afraid I'll never know)...anyway, I've finally got this chapter finished and I hope there are still people out there interested enough to read it...please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Sam and Quinn were making out on Quinn's couch, Sam placed his hand on her thigh, she quickly removed it and pulled away, "Mmm-hmm. No."<em>

_ Sam smiled, "how about a little somethin'-somethin'?"_

_ "A little something-something always leads to something more." Quinn replied. "I've been there. Remember." Sam laid back disappointed. "When we're prom king and queen, it'll feel just as good as a little something-something."_

Santana's body jolted as she opened her eyes. "Ugh!" She cringed her body shaking in disgust. "All the time." She muttered, taking a look at her clock. Ever since finding out that Sam did in fact have feelings for her girlfriend Santana had recurring nightmares. And they always involved Sam putting his fish lips and groping hands all over _her_ Quinn's body. Luckily, dream Quinn had always pushed him away.

It was three o'clock, three hours before she was set to wake up for Cheerio practice. And she wasn't sure if she'd be able to go back to sleep. The three of them had set up an agreement. Rules; if you will. Sam could kiss Quinn, but only in the presence of others around school to keep up appearances, and there could be no tongue involved.

Other than that her girlfriend was off limits.

_When did I pick up my phone?_ Santana's mind finally caught up to her, cellphone pressed to her ear. _And why's it ringing!_

"He-" Interrupted by a yawn, "hello?" The groggy voice of sleeping beauty herself.

"Oh, crap! Quinn, I'm sorry." Santana cursed.

"San, are you okay?"

She sounded so tired! God, what had provoked Santana to call her. And she did it completely unintentionally! "I-I'm fine, baby, I'm sorry I know it's super late and I don't even know why I called."

"It's okay." Quinn yawned again. "I'll forgive you."

Santana smiled, "all right, Q, I'm gonna let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry…again."

"Mmm-hmm, I love you."

"You too." She replied, but it was a second too late as the blonde had already hung up on her.

Looking at her clock again, she wondered if she should try and sleep for the next few hours, or just get up then. She chose the latter. After laying in bed a few more minute, she'd come to conclusion that she probably wouldn't have been able to fall back to sleep. So she found herself in the kitchen cooking breakfast at three o'clock in the morning.

When Quinn showed up a few hours later to pick her up for practice Santana immediately went into an apology, "I'm sorry that I woke you up this morning. Something just came over me. I didn't even realize I was calling you until it was too late."

"It's all right." Quinn said, she looked at Santana with a shrug before she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "You gonna tell me why you were up at three?"

"I had a weird dream." Santana told her.

"What about?"

"Nothing important." She lied.

"Did it have anything to do with me?" Quinn wondered as the two of them got into Quinn's car.

Santana shook her head, "no, Quinn. I said it wasn't important."

"Aw." Quinn said as she started the car and soon they were off toward the school.

Practice went by a lot faster than it normally did and once they were finished with it and the showers afterward Santana made her way down the hall preparing for her the Glee Club.

"How are you so calm when you're dating Quinn?" Mike asked.

_I'm always in the right spot at the right time!_ Santana smirked as she stopped at the corner of the school. Sam was standing at his locker with Mike, leaning against the metal wall.

"I mean, Tina's great and all but Quinn's like she's the hottest girl in school."

"I know." Sam smirked, "but I don't know, it's been pretty easy."

"Are you saying you never get turned on?" Mike was astonished.

"What?!" Sam gawked, "no, of course not! I-I mean of course I do. You've seen Quinn, right?" Mike was nodding along. "It's just, I was talking to Finn in the locker room and he was saying I needed a way to-you know-cool off. And right then Coach Beiste stepped in, she was yelling at Artie…I don't know, something about her. It helps."

"Really?" Mike wondered. "Picturing Beiste cools you off?"

"Totally." Sam smirked. "Closing my eyes picturing her in compromising positions…I could make out with Quinn for hours."

Santana shook her head in disgust. She was picturing it again. It seemed to get worse every day. The thought of Quinn and Sam together. She could literally see the scene in her head.

_Sam and Quinn making out on the Fabray couch. "Is this hot enough for you?" She whispered._

_ He smirked before pressing forward once more. They continued to kiss for a moment before Sam pulled away. Quinn rolls on top of him, "say my name Sam…I said say my name."_

_ "Beiste."_

_ Quinn pulled away, "You-are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah." He smiled, "I could do this for hours."_

Again Santana found herself shuddering at the thought. She took another glance around the corner witnessing Mike's smirk. "I just might have to try that." He said. Sam nodded along, "you really should…works like a charm."

_He wouldn't really know._ Santana thought. He never really got to make out with Quinn so there would really be no need for him to 'cool off.'

"I've got to get to Glee Club." She whispered shaking her head and pulling away from the corner before making her way toward the choir room. "I have to talk to you." She whispered, catching up with Quinn.

"About what?"

"It's kind of about us-nothing to worry about-we'll talk later." She said as they approached the room, going their separate ways to take their seats. Quinn was joined by Sam and Santana by Brittany.

_As the bell rang Kurt and Tina walked into the room. "All right, guys. Let's get down to business." Mr. Schuester started. "First let's welcome back Noah Puckerman." Puck raised his arms as the group clapped for his return. "Puck, I hope your time in juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong."_

_ "Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day."_

_ "Wow. What a catch. I can't believe I ever let you go." Quinn threw out sarcastically._

_ "And now, drum roll, Finn…" The boy drummed on his binder. "Because," the teacher continued, "I have in my hand our competition for sectionals next month."_

_ "Whoo!"_

_ "First, the accapella choir from the all-boys private school in Westerville the Dalton Academy Warblers."_

_ "All right!"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Okay, hold up." Santana smirked, "like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head."_

_ "And the other team to beat, the Hipsters, a first-year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program." The kids clapped as he continued, "now, they are a Glee Club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school G.E.D's."_

_ "Is that legal?" Rachel asked._

_ "How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes wondered._

_ "Are you kidding? Brittle bones." Puck started. "give one of those old ladies a good-luck pat on the rear, it'll shatter her pelvis."_

_ "Moving on." Will said as the group agreed. "Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second-annual boys versus girls tournament."_

_ "Whoo! Yeah!"_

_ "So, split up into two groups and uh, figure out what songs you're gonna sing."_

_The kids stood up moving to their groups, paring off. "Okay." Rachel started as the girls gathered around her, "I have mash-up ideas in my emergency mash-up list-"_

_ "Kurt, I'm gonna say it again," Mr. Schuester started not even bothering to look at the boy as he stood with the girls, "boys' team." Kurt rolled his eyes but he walked over to join the boys._

_ Mercedes "Okay. How about you put your suggestions-"_

"Mercedes, don't start saying anything rude." Rachel quickly stated. "I'm just saying, I've been prepared for another Mash-off since last year." She dug in her bag to retrieve something, "here." She pulled out a folder, "let's lay out some songs."

"'Here Comes The Sun'." Tina said.

"But what would go good with that?" Quinn asked.

"'I love Rock and Roll'." Brittany tried.

"No. That's not gonna work." Mercedes shook her head.

"'Crimson and Clover' with 'Love Is Pain'." Santana said. "Joan Jette."

"That's too much." Tina shook her head. "Why don't we do a Madonna mashup?"

"We did Madonna last year." Rachel shook her head.

"Lady Gaga?"

"Last year."

By the end of Glee they still had no actual idea of what they would be performing for their mashup. It was a good thing Glee was over though, because a few more minutes of it and Santana was sure someone would have had their head ripped off.

"So guess what I overheard?" Santana said as she and Quinn walked down the hallway.

"What's that?" They stopped at Quinn's locker and she turned to her girlfriend.

"Sam told Mike that picturing coach Beiste while being turned on was a good way to cool off."

"Ew." Quinn shook her head, "I don't need the mental image of someone doing that."

Santana shrugged, "isn't it funny though?"

Quinn glanced at her, "no…they're basically making fun of her."

Santana sighed, "oh, Quinn it's not like they're actually hurting her. She doesn't even know about it."

"You don't do it, do you?"

Santana's brow furrowed, "what!? No, of course not! When I'm turned on, I want to be turned on. There's no point in cooling off…don't worry, Quinn, you're the _only _girl I ever think about." Santana looked down the hall, seeing coach Sylvester step into her office, "hey you should go tell Sue about it."

"What?" Quinn glanced toward their coach's office. "Why?"

"It'll make it even more funny. Play the helpless girlfriend. Go tell her you don't know what to do. Tell her your concerned."

"What if something happens to Beiste?"

"I doubt it will." Santana shrugged, "she probably won't believe you."

"Fine. I'll go talk to her. Will that please you?"

"Of course,"

When Quinn returned from talking to their coach she had explained to Santana that Sue told her to go public with her pain. To confront Sam in the school and make sure to make a scene. Santana of course was down with that. Anything to embarrass Trouty Mouth was a plus in her book. Quinn, however took a little more convincing, but eventually she agreed.

* * *

><p>"I'm mixing things up a little here." Mr. Schuester started as the bell rang and the kids finished taking their seats.<p>

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"I want to switch the assignment." Their teacher explained. "Look, something was brought to my attention and I'd like to honor what had been said…we're to repetitive in this club."

"But I like mashup's." Rachel said.

"They're totally fun." Tina agreed.

_"Look, I'm not tossing the baby out with the bathwater here." Mr. Schue shrugged._

_ Brittany smiled, "I've totally done that."_

_"We're just making an adjustment." Mr. Schue continued, "boys, you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girl groups. And girls, try some classic rock. Uh, The Who, The Stones. The more opposite your choice the more points you get."_

_ "Don't worry, gentleman," Kurt smiled, "I have this under control."_

"Now what are we going to do?" Mercedes groaned. "Mr. Schue we had the perfect songs picked out. A little bit of Mariah with a little Madonna."

"Sorry." Mr. Schuester shook his head, "I guess you'll just have to think of something else."

_'Let's get together to fight this Holy Armageddon (One Love)_  
><em>So when the Man comes there will be no no doom (One Song)<em>  
><em>Have pity on those whose chances<em>  
><em>There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation<em>

_Sayin' One Love, One Heart_  
><em>Let's get together and feel all right<em>  
><em>I'm pleading to mankind (One Love)<em>  
><em>Oh what about the one heart (One Heart)<em>  
><em> Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right<em>  
><em>Let's get together and feel all right'<em>

"What's that?" Santana asked as she and Brittany walked across the courtyard outside.

"It's like this new sour gummy candy." Brittany explained. "Here, try it. I think it's cherry."

Santana took Brittany's offered candy and tried it. "hey, it's not bad." She smirked, "though I'm pretty sure that's strawberry."

"Well, I was just guessing." Brittany shrugged, "any news?"

Santana shrugged, "not much…I've convinced Quinn to embarrass Sam."

"Aw." Brittany makes a face, "why?"

"He likes her. I love her, and I'm uncomfortable."

"Why did she agree?" Brittany asked, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Aren't they friends?"

"I don't care. It'll be funny."

"You're a cruel person, sometimes."

Santana shrugged, "it's just too easy. Sam's given me the perfect setup to embarrass him. I just need Quinn to put the plan into action."

Brittany nodded along, "I hope you know what you're doing…Ooh, hey, there's Artie."

"And for some reason Puck."

"I think they might be friends now." Brittany shrugged.

"God knows why." Santana shook her head.

"Hey." Brittany lightly slapped her arm, "I like Artie. He's funny and cute and that wheelchair? He's like a little robot."

Santana glanced at her before looking back to Puck and Artie who were heading inside. "You really like Artie?" She asked.

"Yeah." Brittany smiled, "I do."

Santana nodded, "okay, I'll help you get a date with him."

"Really?" Brittany perked up.

"Really." Santana nodded, linking their pinkies together. "Come on Britt-Britt." She then continued to drag the blonde back into the school to head to their next class.

* * *

><p>"There he is." Santana smirked pointing toward Sam.<p>

Quinn glanced over her shoulder, "I don't know." She shook her head, "I don't think I can go through with this."

Santana looked at her, "come on, babe. It's gonna be funny. You know it."

"Is it true?" Quinn asked quickly, "what they do? Imagining the coach?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally." Santana said, "I heard it myself, Q, I told you."

"It's kind of weird." Quinn replied. "I mean, really, what about coach Beiste? If she were to find out-"

"Oh, calm down." Santana shook her head, "Quinn, don't let your feelings get involved, just walk over to him and…" She waved her hands, "embarrass him-I don't know how-just do something."

Quinn shook her head, "I don't-"

"Please!" Santana chuckled, "come on, Q, it's fun. This is what we do. Just go over there and start talking."

Quinn glanced over her shoulder once more before shrugging, "ugh! Fine!"

"Haha, yes!" Santana pumped her fist. Watching Quinn stalk over to Sam.

"I've been hearing rumors." Quinn started.

The boy raised his eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"You're cheating on me."

Sam frowned, "what? I don't understand what you're talking about."

_"Just be honest with me. I won't get mad at you if you tell me the truth. I-I'll be relieved." Quinn explained._

_ "Really?" Sam shut his locker, "because it looks like you're gonna be mad, no matter what I say." he began walking away causing Quinn to follow._

_ "You said another woman's name while you were kissing me. Look. I get it. She's in a position of power over you, which can be exciting and you clearly like women who give you a hard time."_

_ Sam spun around, "I'm not cheating on you with my football coach." He glanced around the hallway before stepping closer to the girl, "look. Can we talk about this in private."_ It's funny how he knew exactly what Quinn was talking about.

_ "Why?" Quinn spoke a little louder _causing Santana to smile_, "am I embarrassing you?"_

_ "It's not what you think."_

_ "What I think is that I'm not putting out for you so you're getting it wherever you can, including in the locker room with the Beiste."_

_ "What's this?" Coach Beiste, questioned turning their way._

_ "This is a lover's quarrel." Quinn snapped, "and it's your fault!"_

_ "Watch your tone with me, Missy." Coach Beiste replied, "you crap on my leg, I'll cut it off."_

_ "I'll leave you two." Quinn pulled away passing a curious Mr. Schuester._

"Oh, my God!" Santana chuckled once Quinn reached her again. "That was great!"

"I can't believe I just did that." Quinn shook her head. "Did you see coach Beiste?"

"'You crap on my leg I'll cut it off!'" Santana laughed, "what the hell does that even mean?"

"And Sam?'

"Oh, God. Priceless."

Quinn shook her head, taking a glance back down the hallway. Mr. Schuester, Sam and coach Beiste were still there. "I don't know. I feel kind of bad."

"Please, Q, no harm done." Santana told her, grabbing her arm to pull her toward the choir room. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I don't know." Quinn said, "when I talked to coach Sylvester she said something about getting rid of Beiste."

"Like getting her fired?"

"Yeah. That's why she told me to make it a public scene."

"I thought it was just to embarrass him?"

Quinn was shaking her head. "What are we doing?" She questioned when they stepped into the choir room.

"Great! You're here." Mercedes said, "Santana you can help Brittany with the sequin stuff over there. Quinn, girl, get over her and help me and Tina."

Santana watched Quinn walk away from her before she joined Brittany, "what do you want me to do?"

Brittany smiled, "here you should glue these." She handed the sequins to her, along with the hot glue gun, "you press them on the fabric. I think." She grabbed some string and began to play with it. "I don't really know why I'm here, I'm not good with this kind of thing."

Santana smiled, "it's okay, Britts." She looked over toward her girlfriend before looking to the blue-eyed girl, "you should've seen what Quinn did to Sam a second ago." Brittany raised her eyebrow. "Frickin' hilarious." She dabbed some glue onto a sequin and pressed it against the leather.

_ "The boys beat us the last time we competed against them." Mercedes said as the girls were working on their outfits for the number. "We've gotta bring the noise hard this time."_

_ "To be fair," Quinn said, "they didn't officially beat us. We got busted for Vitamin 'D' possession before the vote."_

_ "Wait. Something's definitely wrong." Santana said, "why isn't Rachel talking?"_

_ "Yeah." Brittany agreed. "She should totally be bossing us around right now."_

_"The idea of the assignment was to do the opposite of what we normally do." The smallest girl explained. "I'm just trying to stick to the lesson plan, which is proving nearly impossible since you're gluing those sequins on backwards." She glared at Santana. "Spies!" She gasped pointing toward the door as Puck rolled Artie in._

_ "Lighten up." Puck said, "we're here to talk to Santana and Brittany." He whispered something into Artie's ear as Santana sat up._

_ "So, how does it feel to be a free man?"_

_ "All I can say is I don't want a long-term relationship with either of you." Artie stated. "Especially Brittany, since I'm not in love with her."_

_ "Do you guys want to go out to dinner tonight?" Brittany asked._

Santana saw Quinn's head snap toward their direction causing _Santana to smile at Puck._

_ "Not really." The mohawked boy shrugged._

_ "Oh." Santana frowned._

_ "Tell you what." Puck started. "You two show up at Breadstix tomorrow night around 7:00 and if we don't find hotter chicks to date tonight, we might show up."_

_ Santana chuckled, "you are totally cool."_

_ "Awesome."_

_Quinn gave them a crazy confused look as Tina and Mercedes just looked at them in wonder while Artie and Puck walked away._

"Quinn's staring at you." Brittany said.

Santana smiled, "I know, she's totally jealous."

"Are we really going to Breadstix tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded, continuing with her sequins. "We are."

"But what about Quinn?"

"She'll survive."

It didn't take the girls much longer to finish what they were doing with their costumes. And once they did they set them in the back area of the choir room to stay until their performance time. "What the hell was that!" Quinn snapped, pushing Santana's locker shut. "What was that?"

Santana smirked, "is that the color green I'm seeing?"

"You can't go out with Puck!"

"And why's that, Quinnie?" Santana asked innocently.

"Because you're mine." Quinn snapped back a little louder than she intended too. Both girls looked around the hallway warily before locking eyes once more. "Santana, don't go with him."

"I don't like being told what to do." The Latina replied.

Quinn's brow furrowed as she stared at her girlfriend. "What's that mean?"

"Exactly what you think." Santana replied, opening her locker once more, "I'm going." As she dug through her locker to retrieve her books, Quinn sighed. "What's the matter Quinn? I'm keeping up pretenses, just like you. Like you've said, people expect me to date just as much as you. You can't go around with Sam and not expect me to do the same."

"That's different and you know it." Quinn replied quickly.

"It's not." Santana told her simply. "Sam likes you. He wants you…Puck wants me-or at least part of me-it's not different."

"I've never slept with Sam."

"Much to his disappointment."

"You're mine." Quinn tried again.

"I am." Santana agreed, "but I'm still going with Britt."

"Fine!" Quinn snapped pulling away and stalking down the hallway. Santana watched her a moment before turning to find Brittany.

It only took a moment to find her and once Brittany was done putting her stuff into her locker they walked toward the parking lot. "You're not hanging out with Quinn?" Brittany wondered.

"She's mad at me." Santana shrugged.

"What? Santana, maybe we shouldn't go."

"There's no point in not going, okay." Santana told her, "nothing's going to happen…she knows it too."

"Is this really fair for her?"

"How is it not?" Santana wondered. They reached the parking lot and quickly got into her car. "Look, we're just going out, and it's not a real date. I know that, you know that. Quinn knows that. Hell, Puck should know that. You know that he knows about us. Quinn doesn't know he knows. But we do."

Brittany's brow furrowed, "I'm not sure what you just said."

"All I'm saying is that Quinn should know that nothing is going to happen. She should know that I love her and no one else. But if she doesn't it's her own damn fault."

"But-"

"She's making me jealous, I'm making her jealous. Love is a viscous thing, Britts."

Santana dropped Brittany off before she went to her own home. She wasn't surprised to find neither of her parents inside. She threw her bag on the floor by the door before making her way to the kitchen, pulling out her cellphone.

"This is Quinn, I can't answer right now. Leave a message. Thanks."

Santana rolled her eyes, "what? Did you see it was me and decide you're too angry to pick up the phone? Come on, Q, just talk. I wanna let you know that we're okay. I'm not going out with Puck to do anything with him. You're jealousy is just pointless." She shook her head before clicking the end button.

Santana grabbed a bottle of water and a quick snack out of the fridge before crossing over to the island and sitting on one of the stools. She picked up her phone and dialed her girlfriends number once again. "This is Quinn, I can't answer right now. Leave a message. Thanks."

"Ugh, jeez, Q, way to make me feel wanted." She took a bite of her food before shrugging, "would it make you feel any better if I told you I was doing this for Brittany? She's got this thing for Artie-I don't know-I guess she really likes him. It's a double date, Quinn. Brittany would rather have me there than some random girl." She shook her head, "whatever." Pulling the phone away from her ear she clicked end call.

Her night pretty much revolved around that. Filling Quinn's voicemail up in hopes that she'd answer at least one of her calls.

She didn't. Not yet.

But Quinn Fabray would answer her eventually. Santana picked up her phone one last time. She was currently laying on her bed watching _Full House_. She quickly dialed a number and waited as it rang. "Hi, you've reached the Fabray's we're not available at the time. Leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you." As soon as Judy's voice disappeared Santana began talking.

"Hey, baby! It's Santana. Look, I've already filled you're entire voicemail box on your cellphone so I've decided to switch gear. I'll continue to call your house phone until you pick up. I just wanted to say that I love you, Quinn. Like really love you and you have nothing to worry about with Puck." She shrugged, "for the thousandth time Quinn, I'm doing this for Brittany." She then smirked, "you know, I'm laying in bed right now. All the lights are off. I'm thinking about you. Do you want me to to-"

"Santana! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She finally answered, "hey, Quinn." She chuckled.

"Calling my cellphone is one thing, but the house phone? Do you want my mother to overhear?" Quinn's voice cut at her.

"Isn't she on some vacation cruise or something?"

"So?" Quinn answered, "I never check this machine. If I hadn't of walked in just now I would've never known you'd called this number and the message would've saved and been stored until my mom came back from her cruise to hear it…then I would've been crucified."

"You feared the same thing when you were pregnant." Santana pointed out.

"And for good reason. I was kicked out of my house."

"Look, I'm sorry, you weren't answering. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Quinn sighed, "you ever think that I wasn't answering, because I didn't want to talk to you?"

"No. Never." Santana replied sarcastically. "Come on, Quinn. Did you listen to any of those messages? I'm doing this for Brittany."

"I heard."

"So are we okay?"

"I haven't decided." Quinn said quickly, "you could've told me you were going to do that before you actually agreed to it and everything."

"Maybe I was thrown off guard."

"I have to go." Quinn said. "Goodnight."

"I love you." Santana told her.

She didn't get an answer.

* * *

><p>"You think they'll show up?" Brittany wondered as she and Santana got out of Brittany's mom's car.<p>

It was just before seven Cheerio practice had ended a little while ago and since Mrs. Pierce was already heading out they just opted to get a ride with her instead of driving themselves. They were standing outside of the restaurant. Brittany was pacing while Santana leaned up against the wall.

"They're not going to show up, are they?" Brittany turned to her. "I really want them to come."

"Calm down, Britt, I'm sure they'll be there." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"This is Quinn, I can't answer right now. Leave a message. Thanks."

"Hey, look I'm at Breadstix and Brittany's freaking out because she thinks they're not gonna show. I know you're mad at me but when I'm done here I'm coming over. I gave you fair warning so don't be too mad. I love you."

"If Artie doesn't show up I think I might cry." Brittany shook her head, "I really like him, San."

Santana put her phone away and pushed away from the wall, "you have nothing to worry about. They're right there." She pointed to Puck's vehicle where he was helping Artie get into his wheelchair.

"Ooh, yay!" Brittany clapped.

"So you ladies ready for a night a la Puckerman?"

"Sure." Santana shrugged.

"Absolutely." Brittany grinned stepping in behind Artie's wheelchair to push him inside.

Once inside they were seated at a table for four where they ordered their drinks and got the menu's. It didn't take long for everyone to figure out what they wanted and once the waitress took their orders, fast service was soon to come. That was the good thing about Breadstix. They were always pretty busy, but it never took too long for your orders to come.

"So, Puckerman," Santana looked to the boy sitting next to her. "Any war stories?"

Puck smirked, "what's it to, ya?"

"You're just so hot." Santana said, the words almost made her cringe. "I wanna hear all about your time in Juvie."

The boy shrugged, "there are a few things worth talking about…like this one time at breakfast this guy started hounding me for my waffles, you know." He shrugged. _"So there I was, at Juvie in the breakfast line in the mess hall when I noticed me and the guy behind me going for the same waffle…this guy's 6'11, 300 easy. He's got his teeth filed into canines, tats everywhere." He looked at Santana, "it gets better. So I turn around I flex my left pec, and I flex my right pec and I say to the guy. 'Leggo my Eggo!'" Artie and Brittany leaned forward in interest. "And you know what he does? He let's go of my Eggo…"_

_ "Ooh."_

_ "That's right." Artie tried._

_ "You should be our nation's president." Santana smiled._

_ "Maybe."_

_"I've been squeezing your leg for like the last hour and a half." Brittany said to Artie, "are you not attracted to me?" _Santana shook her head with a small chuckle.

_"Sorry, I was really distracted by our waitress." Artie told her. "She's totally into me."_

_"I can take that when you're ready." Their waitress said, coming up to them._

_ "Thank you." Artie replied before she walked away._

_ "All right, guys let's move." Puck stated, "this meal has been comped."_

_ "What?" Artie asked._

_ Santana and Brittany looked between the guys confused._

_ "Dude, I don't pay for food." Puck said. "It's my thing, yo. So we're going to dine and dash." Santana and Brittany shared a look before they left with Puck as he instructed, "let's go." When they reach the door Puck turns back._

_ "Keep it, thanks." Artie said to the waitress._

_ "What the hell was that about?" The mo-hawked boy asked him._

_ "I couldn't do it. She gave me free refills."_

_ "Whatever dude." Puck scoffed. "You wussed out. So have fun taking the short bus home, cause I'll be escorting these lovely ladies-" he pointed to the girls, "back to Chez Puckerman for a little sookie-sookie."_

_ "Wait, seriously?"_

_ "Damn straight." Puck stated, "I'm giving you all my trade secrets here. If you don't want my help then fine. You're on your own."_

"Drop me off at Quinn's." Santana said as the three of them stepped outside.

"What?" Puck looked flabbergasted.

Santana smirked, "you didn't really think that I'd be doing 'sookie-sookie' with you did you?"

Puck shrugged, "well, yeah."

"What is sookie-sookie?" Brittany asked.

"Puckerman, I'm dating Quinn. You know that."

"That doesn't mean we can't do a little somethin'-somethin' on the side."

Santana gaped, "I'm not gonna cheat on Quinn."

"Sookie-Sookie." Brittany sounded out. "Sookie…"

Puck shrugged. "Look, Santana, dude, calm down. I'm not gonna like pressure you into it or whatever I just figured we'd be hooking up."

"Why?"

"We used to."

That caused Santana to chuckle, "you never took me out to dinner before."

Puck smirked, "that is true."

"Sookie-Sookie." Brittany said, "what does it mean?"

"I'm pretty sure it has to do with kissing or sex or something along those lines." Santana answered quickly before looking to Puck again. "You gonna drop me off at Q's or not?"

"Yeah." Puck shrugged, "whatever."

Santana smiled, "awesome…Are you really gonna make Artie go home on his own?"

"Yeah, bro broke my code." Puck walked over to his vehicle, "get in." As Santana and Brittany climbed into the car. "What do ya say, Britt? You wanna come over?"

Brittany glanced at Santana before looking to the driver, "sure."

Santana rolled her eyes, "what about Artie?" She whispered.

"He's not here." Brittany shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How are things going with my baby mama anyway?" Puck asked as he put the vehicle in drive and drove away from the restaurant. Santana glanced at him before her eyes reached the road again, "are we really gonna do this small talk thing?" She asked.

The boy shrugged, "why not?"

"Okay, fine. I'll give you minimum details. Things are great between me and Quinn. And stop calling her your baby mama. It's slightly disturbing."

Puck shook his head, "what's disturbing about that?"

"You had sex with my girlfriend." Santana replied.

"And?" Puck shrugged, "I've had sex with you." He glanced at her as they reached a stoplight. "I get it. It's because I tapped her fine ass before you did."

Santana's mouth fell open, "I can't believe you just said that."

"It's kinda true." Brittany whispered.

"That's beside the point…Look Puckerman just drive and shut up about Quinn okay?"

Puck was quick to follow her order. He stared forward and continued to drive. Santana sunk a little lower in the seat and let her head rest upon Brittany's shoulder. The rest of the ride was silent and Santana was completely comfortable with it.

Once they arrived at the Fabray's Santana hopped out of the vehicle and said a quick goodbye before making her way to the doorway. She leaned against the door-fame and knocked.

"Surprise!" Santana's eyebrows wiggled as Quinn pulled open her door.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

Santana's smirk dropped, "Quinn, I came to see you." Santana stood up straighter, "I just got back from Breadstix."

"Oh." Quinn sneered, "how was your dinner?"

Santana shrugged, "it was okay. Puck was kind of-well-Puck."

"Was he?" Quinn shrugged, "well, you didn't miss much here, my mother made a lovely dinner before we sat down and she questioned me about my dating life."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess." Quinn shrugged, stepping to the side.

"Look, Quinn, I'm sorry I went out with Puck. I kind of had a lousy time."

"Serves you right after I embarrassed Sam for you and everything."

Santana smirked, "you forgive me?"

Quinn stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek, "always."

They latched hands before Santana followed Quinn up the stairs toward the blonde's bedroom. "We have to be quiet." Quinn told her as she pushed open her door. "My mother's in bed."

"It's okay." Santana replied as she followed Quinn to her bed.

"Did you really go on your date wearing your Cheerio uniform?"

"You've done it before." Santana replied, "and it wasn't a date."

Quinn changed into her pajamas before tossing another set over to her girlfriend. "I was thinking we'd just cuddle?"

Santana stood up and stripped, before quickly slipping on the pajamas, "sounds great, babe." She finished changing before she draped her uniform over Quinn's desk chair. She then stepped back over to the bed and climbed in beside Quinn; who had just switched off the light. "I love you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and pulling her close.

Quinn looked at her for a solid moment before kissing her deeply. "I love you, too." She replied before snuggling into Santana and closing her eyes.

_'Start me up _  
><em>If you start me up I'll never stop (I'll never stop) <em>  
><em>Livin' on a prayer <em>  
><em>Take my hand and we'll make it I swear <em>  
><em>Oh, livin on a prayer <em>

_Oh, we're half way there _  
><em>Oh, livin' on a prayer <em>  
><em>Take my hand and we'll make it I swear, <em>  
><em>Oh livin' on a prayer (we're almost there) <em>

_Livin' on a prayer _  
><em>You gotta start me up'<em>

_ "Whoo!" The guys clapped._

_ "Ladies, very, very impressive." Mr. Schuester started. "What was it that made you uh, guys choose those songs?"_

_ "Well-" Rachel breathed, cutting off as Becky came into the room._

_ "Coach said to give you this." She explained handing Mr. Schuester a piece of paper._

_ "I guess because last year was so bad." Santana filled them in with a laugh._

Mr. Schuester looked up from the paper Becky had handed to him. "All right. I really liked that mashup those songs fit really well each other. I really liked what you did with it…Like I said, girls that was a great performance, why don't you all go get changed and we call it a day? You boys should probably go home and rehearse. It's gonna take a lot to beat what the girls just did." He gave the girls a smile before standing up. "Have a great night guys."

"Do you wanna come over?" Santana said, looking over to her girlfriend. The choir room was now empty save for them. "We can pop in a movie and grab some snacks."

Quinn shrugged, "I figured we'd go to Breadstix and use that dinner pass that I have."

Santana shook her head, "I kind of wanna stay in tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows, "turn me on, Q."

Quinn chuckled, "oh, my god! You did _not_ just say that."

Santana stood up, laughing as well, "yeah, I'm regretting it already."

Quinn finished stuffing her binder into her bag before she looked at the other girl. "A movie and snacks sounds good." She smiled.

Santana couldn't help the smile that was forming, "awesome. A night in it is then. We'll definitely use that pass up soon though."

"Real soon." Quinn agreed as the pair exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Yo, does anyone know what happened to the Beiste?" Puck wondered as the group was sitting inside the choir room.<p>

Finn only shrugged, "yeah, I was beginning to wonder the same thing…she hasn't been around the past few days."

"Practice has been kind of weird without her." Mike agreed.

"Yeah, Finn you're not the best coach." Puck smirked.

The tallest boy looked his way about to object when Mr. Schuester interrupted. _"Well, I genuinely hope you guys are happy because Coach Beiste has quit."_

_ "Wait, What?" Finn asked, "that's terrible."_

_ "Yeah, that's not what we want." Sam agreed._

_ "That's the opposite of what we want. The football team is actually winning."_

_ "Well, then you better put you heads together and find a way to get her back, fast because I am actually ashamed of you. You really hurt someone who is a great addition to this school."_

_ "I'm sorry." Rachel interrupted, "what exactly did we do?"_

_ "No, no. It's us." Finn replied, knowing exactly what their teacher was referring to "the boys."_

_ "And Tina." Mike added causing all heads to turn to her._

_"We sort of figured out that picturing Beiste while making out was even better than a cold shower." Finn explained. "Uh-I-I mean, I don't ever." He panicked when Rachel had looked at him._

_ "Oh, wow." Quinn looked at Sam, "I'm-I'm sorry."_

_"Can I just say that this is what happens when people don't put out." Santana said. "If everyone just put out, we would have a winning football team."_

_ "William." Figgins entered the room. "I need to see you and Noah Puckerman in my office please."_

"Uh, guys just hang tight, this should only take a few minutes." Mr. Schuester said before he and Puck left the room.

"Do you boys know what song you'll be singing tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"We do." Finn replied.

"We also know we'll be wiping the floor with you." Mike added.

"Oh, sure." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys I think if we could get coach Beiste in here to watch then we could use the song as part of the apology." Finn suggested.

"Lovely idea." Rachel nodded.

"Totally." Artie added. "But how are we going to get her to come? She's pretty upset with us."

"Maybe Mr. Schue could talk to her?" Sam suggested. "If she talked to one of us she probably wouldn't come."

"Exactly."

As the boys planned how their apology would go, the girls mostly sat in silence. Rachel would throw in an idea or two to the boys every few minutes. Santana took out her nail file and got to work there. Quinn was doing her homework while Mercedes and Tina were gossiping. And as far as she knew Brittany was just mumbling words to herself.

When Mr. Schuester finally came back without Puck the boys told him what they were planning on doing. The teacher was happy to oblige when they asked if he could invite the coach for them because they really wanted her to be there. They were dismissed soon after.

* * *

><p>"Um, hi." Quinn started as she stopped in front of the football coach In the hallway. Santana took a few steps back to give them a little privacy. Coach Beiste only furrowed her brow, staring at the blonde before her. Quinn cleared her throat, "look, I just wanted to apologize for going off on you in the hallway the other day. I was out of line and I didn't really understand what had been going on. And now that I know I feel awful for what I accused you of and I really hope you can forgive me."<p>

Shannon watched her for a moment before she nodded, "I can, Quinn. Thank you."

Quinn then smiled, "great. I hope you take Mr. Schue up on his offer and come to the choir room." She said before she turned back to Santana, "come on." She nodded toward the hall and the pair began to walk away. "I feel better now." Quinn told her.

Santana nodded, "I'm sure." They walked a through the halls a little further, finally reaching the choir room where they took seats with the rest of the girls while Sam, Artie, Mike and Kurt stood in front of them.

"I'm not even sure I want to be here right now." The football coach stated as she followed Finn and Puck into the choir room. "What are we doing anyway?"

"Coach," Sam shrugged as he stood with the rest of the boys in the middle of the choir room. The girls were seated in their chairs. "We've been having this kind of competition." He tried to explain while Finn pulled a chair over for the woman to sit in. "Boys against girls…Friendly but exciting at the same time."

Their coach looked on warily as she took a seat. "Why am I here?" She asked after a moment.

"We kind of want a ladies opinion." Puck shrugged as he and Finn joined the rest of the boys.

_"I don't get it. It's boys against girls but what's the winner get?" Coach Beiste wondered._

_ "Well, we were hoping for your forgiveness." Finn said._

_ "Yeah. We just want to apologize for hurting your feelings." Sam agreed._

_ "Coach Beiste, we think you're awesome. And even though you're all hard and tough on the outside it doesn't mean you're not the opposite on the inside."_

_ Sam ginned, "like a chocolate turtle."_

_ "Totally. You're nougatty and we totally get that now." Finn smiled, "you're like a mashup."_

_ "Why don't you guys just get to the song." Mr. Schuester suggested._

_ "Totally." Artie agreed, "this mashup is dedicated to you, coach-hard and badass on one hand and soft and girlie on the other."_

_ "And we-we hope it makes you smile, cause when you smile, you're pretty and it lights up the room." Puck said with a nod. "Seriously."_

_'Before you can read me you gotta_  
><em>Learn how to see me, I said<em>

_Stop! In the name of love_  
><em>Before you break my heart (Free your Mind) <em>  
><em>Stop! In the name of love<em>  
><em>Before you break my heart (Free Your Mind) <em>  
><em>Stop! In the name of love<em>  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>

_Baby, think it over_  
><em>Free Your Mind and the rest will stop!'<em>

_ The girls cheered. "It was really good." Shannon smiled. "I liked it." She stood up, "thank you."_

_ "Get over here." Artie urged, "come on."_

_ "All right!" Will cheered as the group hugged._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is the long overdue chapter...I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**...If you did (or didn't) leave a comment and let me know what you think! Please!**

**...Thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up faster...I promise it won't take another year.**


	29. The Substitute

**Oh, my God! This took forever!...I'm so sorry, but I think my writer's block thing has kind of passed (or at least I hope it has) so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more often...**

**...Though I did just get my hours switched at work, so I'm not sure when it'll happen but hopefully I can update more often...**

**...Anyway...**

**Enjoy Quinn's one line (from the actual episode) in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Will you slow down, you're like inhaling them."<p>

Santana looked up from the breadstick she was currently chowing down, "sorry." She mumbled, staring at the blonde across from her. "They're just so good." A month or so after the competition and the two of them were finally using the free Breadstix pass that Quinn and Sam had earned.

Quinn watched her a moment before shaking her head, "you've had like eight of them. You haven't even touched your food."

Santana shook her head, "have you had one?" She asked waving the stick toward her girlfriend, "really, they're amazing."

"They're good." Quinn agreed, "I'm aware."

"No." Santana shook her head, "they're not just good. They're frickin' amazing."

"Okay." Quinn chuckled, "they're amazing. But you did order a meal." She pointed to the plate in front of the Latina.

Santana looked down at the table in front of her before she nodded, "right. So I should probably eat some of it, huh?"

"You think?"

Santana chuckled, setting the rest of her breadstick down and picking up her fork, "I think I'm addicted." She shared, grabbing her knife with her other hand before she began to cut into her steak. "I completely forgot about the rest of my food."

Quinn shook her head, "you're ridiculous."

Santana shrugged, taking a bite, "have you thought about Sectionals?" She wondered, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you thought about singing at Sectionals?"

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Santana questioned, "you're good enough."

Quinn shrugged, "that's not what I'm talking about. Mr. Schuester is strict when it comes to who sings in competitions. And he clearly only wants Rachel and Finn to be the major players. And Mercedes. Sometimes…like at the end of the song."

"Yeah." Santana nodded, "and it's not fair." She shrugged, "I want to be a part of something more…I'd like a shot to sing sometimes too."

"And you deserve to." Quinn told her, reaching for her drink.

"I don't know what to do about it though." Santana shared, "I mean, it's like every time I think I can say something to him I freak myself out. I think about it too much or something. It just sucks, you know?"

Quinn was nodding along as she took another bite of her own food, "I do. Really."

"I wanna say something…I'm tired of swaying in the background."

* * *

><p><em>In Glee club rehearsal. Mr. Schuester was looking a little down. He Wiped at his forehead as he wrote on the board. "All right, guys, um-it's time to start thinking about song selections." He finished writing, 'Sectionals. Gear Up' on the board. He turned around and gave them a weird look.<em>

_ "Lookin' good, Puckerman. Someone's been eating their Wheaties." Santana chimed._

_ Puck kissed his arm, "these guns are fully loaded."_

_ "Mr. Schue." Rachel started, "I, for one, think we should use our set list for Sectionals to start exploring the oeuvre of one Bernadette Peters."_

_ Brittany smiled, "someday, I'm gonna go to Paris and visit the 'Oeuvre.'"_

_ "I just want to dance." Mike shrugged._

_ "Mr. Schuester, you look a little green." Mercedes said._  
><em><br>__Mr. Schuester swallowed, "um, I think I'm gonna go see the nurse…but first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter."_

"A sitter?" Rachel questioned before she stood up, "Mr. Schuester, do you need someone to guide you?"

Will watched her as she stepped over to him. His eyes were a little wide and he was squeezing them shut every so often. "Uh, I think I'll be okay." He told her.

Rachel nodded, "okay, well…I can help with Glee." She told him. "We're discussing Sectionals so it should be okay."

Mr. Schuester nodded before he handed her the marker. "Okay." He reached forward and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow before he said, "I'm gonna go."

"Feel better Mr. Schue." Finn said as the teacher walked from the room.

Rachel turned to the class, "so, Sectionals?" She asked. "What songs do we want to perform?"

Finn shrugged, "Rach, I don't think Mr. Schue would really appreciate us coming up with a setlist before he gets back."

Puck shrugged, "yeah, even if we came up with a setlist he'd probably shoot it down. Dude won't let us pick our own songs."

"Guys, he's not that bad." Rachel told them.

"Oh, yeah?" Tina asked, "Rachel, remember when you asked him if we could do a more upbeat song with a dance beat?"

Rachel shrugged, "yeah."

"And what did he say?" Tina continued.

Rachel eyed the floor sadly, "he said no."

"Exactly." Kurt told her. "We can't make our own setlist. He'll shoot it down."

"Well, what are we supposed to do then?" Rachel wondered.

"Let's just use Glee as a study hall." Sam shrugged, "I could use the extra time to do some homework."

"Yeah." Artie nodded, "sounds good to me."

Rachel watched the other kids pull out their books helplessly before she joined them in the chairs to do her own homework.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Rachel said, the next day while the kids were taking seats in the chairs. "I refuse to let us waste our Glee time on homework." She shook her head, "we're here to sing. We're here to dance. And we're going to. Glee is like a break from school, so put your books up because we're performing." She walked over to the board, "okay, so Sectionals." She said, taking the lid of the marker off and turning to the board.<p>

_Rachel turned away from the board revealing 'Me' upon it. "Class, in Mr. Schuester's absence, I'd like to go around and ask everyone what solos they'd like to hear _me _perform at Sectionals."_

_ "All right!" Santana yelled jumping from her seat, "you know what? Let me at her!" Sam quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as Mercedes and Brittany stood to help calm her down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

_ "Tu eres loca!" Santana yelled._

_ Rachel screamed._

"No, seriously, this is getting ridiculous!" Santana cried as she continued struggling against the other kids. "Come here, Rachel." She waved her over, "I'll-"

"Santana!" Brittany cried out, "stop!"

Santana stopped struggling and slowly her friends let her go. "I'm cool." She said, raising her hands. "I'm cool."

Rachel sighed relieved. "All, right." She smiled, "back to Sectionals. I was thinking-"

"Come on, Rachel!" Santana quickly dashed from where she was standing and jumped toward Rachel causing the shorter brunette to scream once more and run from the room. "No seriously," Santana called after her, "I was just gonna hug you!"

"Santana!" Brittany and Quinn called out.

Santana turned toward the rest of the group and shrugged, "you can't honestly tell me you wanted to hear what she had to say?"

"That was uncalled for." Finn said standing up to follow his girlfriend.

"You're uncalled for." Santana muttered after the boy. She then turned toward the rest of the group, "I wanna sing at Sectionals." She told them, "like really sing. More than just a line."

"Join the line." Mercedes said.

Santana shook her head, "we all have a voice, and Mr. Schuester always says he wants to hear everyone and then he throws a song at the same people. You and Kurt have still sung more than most of us here." She told the girl. "I want to sing at Sectionals."

"Well, what do you expect us to do about it?" Tina asked.

"Nothing." Santana shrugged, "I'm just telling you what's gonna happen." She let her eyes roam and saw Quinn smile at her. It caused her to smirk, "I'm singing at Sectionals." The bell sounded soon thereafter and the students made their way from the choir room.

Quinn and Brittany had both disappeared quickly after Glee Club, so Santana had to walk to lunch alone. "It' O." Quinn was telling Brittany as Santana joined them for lunch. She sat beside her girlfriend, who was sitting across from Brittany, her lunch forgotten as she chatted with Quinn.

"Elemeno." Brittany repeated.

"What?" Santana looked between the blondes.

"Brittany asked me to help her with her alphabet."

"Alphabet?" Santana turned to Brittany, "you're seventeen."

"Alphabet, Santana." Brittany smiled. "Letters, not numbers."

Quinn turned to Santana with a smirk, "duh."

"Do you know your alphabet?" Brittany questioned, picking up her milk and taking a drink.

Santana eyed her a minute, "yes."

Quinn shifted in her seat, her right arm resting on the table, while her left held her fork. "Tell her." She said.

Santana too shifted, moving closer to her girlfriend, deciding to be bold she took Quinn's hand in her own. "You're serious?"

Quinn nodded, squeezing her hand, "I've tried like six times. We get to _Elemeno _and she stops."

"It's a long letter." Brittany explained.

"Brittany, there are four different letters."

"I thought there were twenty-six!"

"No, no, no. Britt that's-"

"You lied to me?" Brittany looked at Quinn.

"What!? Of course not!"

"But Santana said-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Santana said, letting go of Quinn's hand as she waved hers in surrender. "Britt, there are 26 letters total. Quinn didn't lie. I meant that _Elemeno_ isn't one long letter. It's four different letter and O."

Brittany's eyes searched her friends, "that's only three…L M O."

"N." Quinn said.

"N What?" Brittany asked.

"You're forgetting N." Quinn shrugged.

"It's M."

"So you think Quinn's name is Quimm, or I'm Samtama"

Quinn laughed, "you'd be Brittamy."

Brittany shook her head, "it's too hard…they sound too alike. I can't do it."

Quinn eyed her a moment before she took a bite of her food, "just try it again." She told her, "go through it slowly. Start with A."

Santana watched Brittany squint at Quinn a moment before she said, "A, B, C, D." She stopped, glancing at the blonde in front of her before she shook her head, "I'm so stupid!" She put her face in her hands and sighed, "why can't I get this?"

"Hey, calm down." Santana said, reached out and tapped Brittany's arm, causing her to look at the couple. "It's okay. Just think for a minute. What comes after D?"

"F." Brittany shook her head, "no E!" She nodded "E, F, G, H…" She paused. "I, J." Quinn was nodding along which made Brittany smile, "K, L."

"You got this." Santana told her as she hesitated again.

"M?"

"Yes."

Brittany eyed the pair a moment more before she said, "N?"

"Next."

"O, P…Q, R, S, T, U, V." She smiled, "I got it…W, X, Y and Z!"

"Yes!" Santana pumped her fists in the air, and Quinn started clapping, "whoo!" Their outburst of celebration caused a bunch of the students surrounding them to give them weird looks, but they didn't pay them any mind.

"Stop." Brittany laughed, as her friends continued their praises, "stop it!" She shook her head, "please, you're embarrassing."

"Aw," Quinn pouted, looking at Santana, "you hear that Santana, she thinks we're embarrassing."

"I know, it's so sad." Santana glared at Brittany, "all we've done is love you."

"Unconditionally."

Santana nodded, "we do all these nice things for you and then you put us down."

"What more do you want from us?" Quinn asked, "we gave you everything."

"Stop." Brittany said, "really, I'm over it."

Santana and Quinn shared a look before they shrugged, "you really are very rude." Quinn told her before she stabbed her fork into her food and looked at Santana, "so you're really singing at Sectionals?"

"I'm am." Santana shared, "I'm gonna do it."

Quinn smiled, "that's great." She took her bite of food.

Brittany shrugged, "how are you gonna get it by Schuester?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Santana told them, twirling her fork between her fingers, "but it's gonna happen."

* * *

><p><em>As the bell rang Puck rubbed a stick of butter on the floor. "Dude, what are you doing?" Finn asked stepping over to him. Puck stood up with a shrug, "Kurt got us a substitute, so I'm buttering the floor."<em>

_ "But Sectionals is, like, two weeks from now."_

_ "Hey, Gigantor." Artie called over, "We're all gonna swap names, yo!"_

_ Rachel swiftly entered the room, "um, did I hear something about a substitute!" She yelped as she slipped upon the butter and smacked against the floor._

_ "Yes! It works!" Puck exclaimed._

_ Rachel exhaled as she stood up, fixing her hair. "Well, at least I didn't fall and break my talent." She smiled before rushing over to the chairs. "I'm fine." She said while the others laughed at her._

_ Their substitute entered the room and glided across the buttered floor past Finn and Puck. "Oh, what da hell?" Artie claimed disappointed._

_ "Hola, clase." She smiled, "nothing says 'Bienvenidos' quite like a buttered floor." Kurt quickly entered behind her grunting as he slipped and fell against the floor, causing the class to chuckle once more. "Let's start with some introductions." She started again, "my name is Holly Holliday. What's yours? Go!"_

_ Puck made a face as he mocked his friend, "I'm Finn Hudson. I'm the quarterback of the football team."_

_ "I'm Rachel Berry-" Santana raised her hand, "his loud, loud girlfriend."_

_ "I'm Mike Chang." Brittany added._

_ "Those aren't your names." Holly said, "you now why I know that?"_

_ "You're psychic?" Brittany asked._

_ "I know this because I recently watched a video of you guys performing at Regionals where you came in last." She smiled, "maybe it's because the songs were about 30 years old, but-"_

_ "Those songs are classics." Finn argued._

_ "Those songs are amazing." She agreed, "but they sounded like somebody else's favorite songs, not yours." She clicked her tongue, "just saying."_

_ "She speaks the truth." Brittany muttered._

_ "I'm not your average, run-of-the-mill substitute teacher. I want you guys to do things that _you_ want to do." She smiled as she paced in front of them. "I want you to have fun in our fabulous but fleeting time together. What do you say we have class outside today?"_

_ Mercedes pointing behind her, "it's raining outside."_

_ "Well, then let's take a field trip to Taco Bell."_

_ "Oh, yeah!" Brittany cried as she and Santana laughed._

_ "Should we toke up some medical-grade marijuana?" She chuckled, "I wish."_

_ Again the kids were laughing, "yes!" Brittany said as Finn leaned over and muttered something to Kurt._

_ "Okay." Rachel started, "no, we can't just goof off all day. We have to write a set list for Sectionals."_

_ "You're right." Holly agreed, "what songs would you like to do?" Everyone stared at her blankly. "Oh. Don't get asked that question much, do we?"_

_ "Ms. Holliday's right." Kurt chimed in. "Mr. Schuester's set list sometimes seems like he hasn't listened to the radio since the 80's." He joined the others in the chairs._

_ "He never listens to what I have to say." Puck shared. _"Like when 'Forget You' by Cee Lo first came out, I was wanting to do it and when I asked him if we could do it he just shot me down."

_ "Cee Lo!" Holly gasped, "that's what I'm talkin' about."_

_ "Yeah! Ow!"_

_ "Snap!"_

_ "Okay," Santana shrugged, "excuse me. What would _you_ know about Cee Lo? Cause you're like, 40."_

_ "Top 40, sweet cheeks." She smiled before crying, "hit it!"_

_'I see you driving 'round town_  
><em>With the guy I love and I'm like, <em>  
><em>Forget you! <em>  
><em>Oo, oo, ooo<em>  
><em>I guess the change in my pocket<em>  
><em>Wasn't enough and I'm like, <em>  
><em>Forget you! <em>  
><em>And forget him too! <em>  
><em>Said, if I was richer, <em>  
><em>I'd still be with ya<em>

_Ha, now ain't that some shhh?  
>(ain't that some shhh?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a...<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo' <em>

_By the end of the song everyone aside from Rachel was dancing and singing along with her. "Let's go get some tacos!" Ms. Holliday cried out._

_"Yeah!"_

Rachel had her hand raised, causing Ms. Holliday to look at her, "yes?"

As she put her hand down, Rachel shrugged, "we're not really sneaking out are we?"

Ms. Holliday smiled, "sure are kid! I'm paying!"

"Whoo!" The kids cheered while Puck and Finn high-fived.

"Are you insane?" Rachel was standing up now. "Teachers wander around the halls when they're not busy. They check in on classes. Principal Sue has us under watch, we can't sneak out. You really think they won't notice if thirteen people walk out of the building?"

Kurt frowned, "she has a point."

"Yeah." Artie agreed sadly.

Ms. Holliday nodded, "all right, all right." She shrugged, "okay. So thirteen of us can't go." she shrugged reaching into her pocket and pulling out her credit card. "How about three?" She eyed the group before saying, "you? What's your name?"

"Santana." The girl shrugged.

"Santana." Holliday smiled, "right you and…her." She pointed at Mercedes. "And how about rules girl."

Rachel gasped, "absolutely not!" She shook her head, "I'm not skipping class."

"Please," Ms. Holliday laughed, "this is Glee Club, it's not a class it's an extracurricular activity."

"I'm not going to Taco Bell."

"Oh, yes you are." Santana said, stepping forward and snatching the credit card from Ms. Holliday's hand. "She said we could get tacos and we're getting tacos." She looped her hand around Rachel's arm and proceeded to drag her from the room. "Q, you drive." She said, grabbing her girlfriend as well.

"Me?" Quinn gaped, shaking her head, "she pointed to Mercedes." The blonde had a bit of trouble keeping up as Santana sped toward the door.

"I'm okay with it." Ms. Holliday called.

* * *

><p>"So what should we get?" Quinn asked as they pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot. "And should we go through the drive-thru or just go in?"<p>

"I'm assuming we should get tacos." Santana said, "because that's what she said to get."

"Well, how many?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. "The boys will probably want more than one…and I want at least two. So we should get everybody three."

"That's 39 tacos." Rachel said. "At like a dollar each."

"39 dollars," Quinn said, "that's pretty pricey."

"She said she was paying." Santana shrugged, pulling the credit card out and shoving it toward the back, "here, go get them."

Rachel looked at her astonished, "me? No, I don't even want to be here!"

"Well, you can get them anyway." Santana told her, "go."

Rachel huffed a sigh before she gathered her jacket and waited for Quinn to climb out and put the seat down, before she exited the blonde's Volkswagen. "This is stupid." Rachel told them leaning in through the driver window. "She sent three people. Why am I the only one going in?"

"Cause Santana and I voted and you lost." Quinn told her with a smile, before getting back into the car.

Rachel glared at her as Santana chuckled. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes before she whipped around and walked into the restaurant.

While Rachel was inside Santana, reached out and turned Quinn's head toward her own before she leaned forward and kissed the blonde. They were kissing deeply for a moment before Quinn pulled away biting her lip, "so this is why you didn't want Mercedes to go with you."

Santana smiled too, "can't do this with her." She said, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend again, before pulling back, "well, I could…but it'd be weird."

"Don't give me that mental image." Quinn shook her head, "I don't want you kissing anyone else."

"I won't." Santana agreed, leaning forward again, "I promise." Their lips brushed together again, and soon it became a full make-out session.

The two girls were too occupied with each other to realize that Rachel had stepped out of the restaurant and was heading back toward the car. "So you are back together?" Rachel said, startling the couple. Santana quickly pulled away and Quinn cursed under her breath.

"Way to go, Rachel!" Santana snapped looking toward the girl who was standing at the driver side window again.

Quinn turned to Rachel, "it's not what it looks like." She said quickly, "Santana and I were jus-"

"It's okay." Rachel shrugged, "I have two gay dads and Kurt is a very good friend of mine. I don't care that you're gay."

"I'm not gay." Quinn and Santana were both quick to say.

Rachel watched them intently for a moment before she shrugged, "I'm okay with whatever you are." She told them before she held up her bags, "I got'em." She said before she motioned to the back seat.

Quinn was quick to let Rachel back into the vehicle before they silently made their way back toward the school. It was an awkward silence at that. None of them knew what to say.

As they parked in the student parking lot a few minutes later Quinn turned back toward Rachel, "what did you mean, earlier? When you said 'back together'?"

Rachel eyed her a moment, before her eyes traveled to Santana…"I-uh…I knew Santana liked you." She said. "I found out last year. Santana let it slip before we sang _Keep Holding On_." Rachel smiled at the blonde, "it was her idea, you know?"

Quinn's eyes traveled to Santana, "no, I didn't." She let a small smile grace her lips.

Santana shrugged sheepishly.

"I didn't find out you were together until later…but I thought you had broken up."

"We did." Santana said. "But we patched things up."

Rachel smiled at the pair of them before looking only to Quinn, "I'm good with secrets." She said, "honestly, I won't tell anyone. And I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk…both of you."

"Thanks Rachel." Quinn smiled. "Really."

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, and the hallways filled with students a xylophone rang through the intercom before Becky's voice floated through. "Principal Sue would like to see Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce in her office right now."<p>

Brittany slammed her locker and looked at Santana, "What does she want?" Santana shrugged, looking toward her friend before Quinn joined the pair with a smirk upon her face, "I will never get used to hearing the words 'Principal Sue.' It's terrifying."

Santana and Brittany chuckled before the three of them walked toward the office. Santana pulled the office door open and waited before Quinn and Brittany stepped into the room. Upon their arrival Becky hopped up from her chair and eyed the three of them.

"Hi, Becky!" Brittany grinned.

Becky smiled waving at the girl before saying, "Brittany, hi."

"And we're invisible." Santana muttered through the side of her mouth causing Quinn to chuckle.

"How are you?" Brittany asked.

Becky smiled, "great." She waved her arms around the area, "this is my office. I'm like a secretary."

"Shouldn't she be in class?" Santana muttered again, Quinn was laughing causing Becky to glare at them, to which they shrugged innocently.

"Becky," Sue's voice appeared through a speaker, "send them in."

The short blonde girl strolled over to the main office door and opened it for the girls who proceeded through.

Sue was seated behind the desk, a nasty grimace upon her face. "Girls." She frowned, pointing to the chairs in front of her, "sit."

The three teenagers did as they were told before their Coach glared at hem further. "Ladies, I am appalled."

At that Brittany started clapping.

Santana and Quinn turned to face her. Quinn's brow was quirked and Santana quickly pushed Brittany's hands down.

"She said applaud." Brittany told her.

Santana stared at her a moment before she said, "Appalled…she said appalled."

Brittany eyed her for a moment before their attention was pulled back toward their new Principal.

"Figgins had no authority." Sue told them. "He had no idea what he was doing." She stared at the three Cheerios in front of her before holding up a stick of broccoli. "What is this?"

Is she for real?

"No!" Brittany cried out startling Santana and Quinn. The two girls stared at the taller Cheerio who was now breaking into tears. "Why would you cut down the tree?" She asked, reaching out and taking the broccoli from their Coach and caressing it. "What happened to all the Gummi Bears?"

"This is precisely my point!" Coach Sylvester pointed at her.

"It's Brittany. What do you expect?" Quinn replied, before continuing. "Santana and I are well aware that, that is a stick of broccoli." She paused for a moment looking at her girlfriend, "you did know that was broccoli? Right?"

Santana glared at her, "duh."

Quinn shrugged innocently, before looking back to their Principal. "I'm conducting a policy." She explained. "I want-"

"Seriously!" Brittany interrupted in tears, "where did all the Gummi Bears go?"

Sue was quick to tear the broccoli away from the usually bubbly blond and set it down on the corner of the desk. "As I was saying," Sue crossed her arms, "I want to make this school better and I want to start with lunch."

"Lunch?" Santana questioned.

"Yes." The older woman replied, reaching over and picking something up. "Quick question…What is this?" Coach Sylvester asked the trio, holding a small object in her hand. Quinn and Santana shared a look, their new principal stared at them a moment before shrugging, "well?"

"It's a potater tot." Brittany told her, wiping her eyes.

"It's garbage." Sylvester corrected. She threw the food in the trashcan beside her desk and frowned, "I want it out of my school."

Quinn watched her a moment before she shrugged, "and what are we supposed to do about that?"

"As my captain I expect you to figure it out." Their coach snapped.

Quinn hardly flinched as she said, "I could ask the girls to throw them away."

"Yes." Sue nodded along, "I like that."

"We can't exactly force the lunch ladies to stop making them." Santana explained, "we don't have that kind of authority."

"No, but I do…enforce it."

"But potater tots are-"

"Fattening. Disgusting. Unhealthy."

Brittany shook her head, "that's not exactly what I was going to say."

Sue glared a the three girls a little longer before standing up to pace in front of them. "Figgins didn't know how to handle this place. Now that I'm here and I'm principal things are going to change. Did you know that nowadays schools are cutting gym? Making students only take one year. The food seems to get more disgusting as the years go on. It's like no one cares anymore." She shook her head, "Well, I do. And I'm banning potater tots from this school."

"I hardly think banning potater tots is gonna make a difference." Quinn told her, "there's more unhealthy food along with them. You've got French fries and corn dogs, cheese sticks, pudd-"

"Quinn!" Santana hissed with a shake of her head.

Quinn eyed her girlfriend a moment before realizing what she had been saying. "Never mind. I think banning potater tots is fine…it works."

"It's a start." Sue replied, "now, get out!" She pointed to the door and ushered the girls out with a flick of her wrist.

It didn't take long for the three of them to leave Sue's office and head down the hallway. "Why would you ever agree to help her ban potater tots?" Santana asked her girlfriend, "I mean, have you ever had a potater tot? They're awesome."

Quinn looked at her, "I don't like potatoes."

"We'll you're biased." Santana told her, "everyone else freaking loves them."

"That's so true." Brittany agreed.

Quinn pulled her cellphone from her bag, "whatever." She began tapping her fingers on the buttons as she explained, "it's better to agree with her than to disagree and get bitched at during practice."

"That's also so true." Brittany nodded.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as they stopped at Quinn's locker.

Quinn finished with her phone and slipped it back into her bag before moving to grab a book from her locker, "I was sending out a mass text to the Cheerios telling them Sue wants us to ban the tots." She shut her locker and stared at her friends, "I'll see you guys later."

Santana frowned, only now realizing it was time for lunch and Quinn didn't have it with them today. "Yeah…love you."

Quinn smiled, "I love you, too."

"You ready to make the world a better place?" Brittany asked her as Quinn walked away.

Santana looked at her.

"One potater tot at a time." Brittany giggled before she hooked her pinky with Santana's and led her toward the lunchroom. "Do you think the Gummi Bears are okay?" Brittany asked after a moment.

Santana nodded, "yeah, Britt, I bet they found a new home."

"Really?"

"Truly."

The mass text worked brilliantly. As soon as Santana and Brittany entered the room to begin removing the tots a swarm of Cheerios joined in. _Santana glared at the lunch lady as she stepped up next to her before she took the tin of tots out of the cart and began to carry them away. "Wait. Where do you think you're going with those?" Mercedes asked her._

_ "Principal Sue banned the tots." Santana explained._

_ "She can't do that!" Mercedes exclaimed outraged._

_ Brittany stared at the tots, "they look like deep-fried deer poop."_

_ "Take it up with Principal Sue." Santana finished before she pushed past Kurt and Mercedes to throw the tots away._

* * *

><p>"All right!" Puck cheered as he walked through the door to the choir room. As some of the kids eyed him he smirked, "Mr. Schue's still out sick, so we got another Holliday!"<p>

There were a bit of cheers as he went to sit down. Santana leaned to the side and eyed her girlfriend, "you think we're taking any field trips today?"

Quinn shrugged, "whatever we do will be awesome, I'm sure."

"Totally!" Sam's voice peered through. He flung himself into the chair beside Quinn, taking full advantage of their 'dating' status, he took a hold of Quinn's hand and smiled. Ignoring the glare Santana was sending his way. "I can't wait."

Quinn watched Santana a moment, while she continued glaring at the blonde boy beside her. It took a few moments but Quinn finally initiated contact and sent her an apologetic look. And though it was hard, Santana accepted it. She still wasn't happy about the hand holding though.

"Hola, Clase!" Ms. Holliday cried cheerfully, in reply the class; except for Rachel, cheered happily. Ms. Holliday clapped her hands together with a smile, "so today I thought we'd mix it up a little bit." She explained. "To loosen you all up a little it I've figured we could play a little game."

"Like what?" Finn wondered.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Holly replied cheerily before she looked to all the students. "Musical Chairs!"

When the class didn't reply as happily as she was Ms. Holliday smiled, "come on! Musical Chairs! Who doesn't like Musical Chairs?"

"Um, anyone over the age of ten." Kurt replied.

A few students chuckled before Ms. Holliday nodded, "all right, all right….bring your chairs down here. Put them in a circle." She clapped her hands together, "come on! Musical Chairs!"

The class gathered their chairs and put them in a circle before standing before them. "Okay, now one of the chairs have to go." She told them, causing Puck to push one of the chairs from the circle, before he fixed the gap.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention this is Gangster Rap Musical Chairs?"

Santana and Brittany exchanged a look before Brittany asked, "what is Gangster Rap Musical Chairs?"

"I'm glad you asked, Brittany." Holly made her way toward the stereo in the room, she grabbed it from it's place on the shelf and carried it over to Artie, "would you do the honors?"

"Sure thing." The boy smiled, taking the stereo from her and placing it on his lap.

"It's Musical Chairs, with a twist….I say no extreme violence. But move with the music."

Rachel raised her hand, "um, what does that mean? No extreme violence?"

"I mean don't punch each other in the face or beat the crap out of each other….but pushing is allowed. Okay, Go!"

Artie clicked the stereo on and the heavy beat blared through the speakers. The kids began to walk around the chairs, and Santana briefly heard Rachel tell Quinn she didn't want to do this before the music stopped and they were all dashing to chairs.

Santana was quick to reach one and she quickly pulled Quinn down next to her. "Oh!" Quinn hissed, as her body slammed into the chair.

Santana shrugged it off, "small price to pay for getting to the next round."

Tina was the first to go.

Kurt afraid of wrinkling his clothes was the second.

By the time the third round came, Puck and Finn had ended up battling it out for a chair, they'd decided to push to get an empty seat.

It was time to show no mercy.

Sam was third, and Mercedes soon followed.

The music blared through the speakers again and soon Finn's clumsiness caught up to him and he lost the chair to Mike.

By the seventh round when Mike and Brittany had joined the fallen, it was intense. Santana was no longer helping Quinn and Quinn definitely wasn't helping her. Artie shut the music off and they dashed for chairs, both lucky enough to get the one closest to them.

It was Puck, who decided to shove Rachel a bit so he could jump into the last empty seat.

All was well until Rachel tripped over a chair leg and fell to her right side. Finn and Puck were quick to help her up.

"Sorry, Rach." Puck said as she stood up. She quickly brushed her clothes off and rubbed at her side, before joining her boyfriend in the crowd.

"Whoo!" Holly cried, "three remain!" She jumped around and smiled, "and it gets real. Competition is hot!"

"You're going down, Lopez." Quinn said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Santana smirked, "oh, in your dreams, Fabray."

"Hey!" Puck cried out, "don't forget about Puckerone!"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"And we take away a chair!" Holly said jumping over and sliding a chair away before pointing at Artie who once again began the music.

The three remaining people marched around the two remaining chairs. This time they were more cautions, they walked a little slower. More aware.

As the music stopped one chair was full in a split second before Santana cried out and she and Quinn went head to head for a moment before Santana finally maneuvered around the blonde.

"No!" Quinn replied, "damn it!" She glared at Santana who gave her a smirk before she joined the rest of the people waiting to see the winner.

Santana won in the end. Puck was no match for her speed or small body. The smallest ones are always the strongest. She pushed him right out of the way.

"And victory is mine!"

"You suck." Puck told her, "I let you win."

"All right, Santana!" Holly cheered giving the girl a high-five. "all right, all right. Okay…so we should probably get to work on setlist." She smiled, "anyone have any ideas?"

Santana dragged her chair back and smirked at her glaring girlfriend. "I love you." She whispered to the blonde.

Quinn shook her head, as Santana pulled away form her. She mouthed, "bite me.'

"Could we possibly do _Umbrella_?" Mercedes asked. "I've been dying to ask Mr. Schue about it, but I figured he'd say no."

"Absolutely." Holly nodded, "yes. Rihanna, I can dig it." As the bell rang she nodded, "we'll discuss this more tomorrow. As for now, farewell." She gave them a little bow.

"Walk with me to practice?" Quinn questioned as the class started filing from the choir room.

Santana smiled, "do you even have to ask?" She bent down and grabbed her backpack before she and Quinn stepped down. As they strolled to the door, Santana caught Ms. Holliday looking at them suspiciously. In an instant a panic rushed through her. The look the older woman was giving them, was knowing. It's like she could tell they were a couple and all they were doing was walking beside each other.

"You okay?" Quinn's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"What?"

Quinn shrugged, "you went somewhere, just now, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Santana smiled, "just thinking about that game…you know, the one that I kicked your ass in."

"I let you win." Quinn told her with a pointed look.

"Sure." Santana nodded, "because you're just _so_ sweet."

They pushed through the doors and made their way to the football field where the rest of the squad was sitting on the bleachers. As Coach Sylvester was standing on track before them she pointed for Quinn and Santana to join the others.

"I am sweet, by the way." Quinn whispered to her.

Santana looked at her questioningly. "Says who?"

"I'm the best girlfriend you'll ever have." Quinn said quickly.

Santana laughed, smiling at her for a moment, _more like only_. "I love you."

At that Quinn smiled brightly.

"Mercedes started a tots outrage." Brittany shared as she sat on the bleachers beside Quinn.

From the other side of Quinn, Santana leaned forward, to eye Brittany, "what do you mean?"

Brittany was leaning forward to, "in lunch today. She wrote 'Tots' on a sign and shoved it in the air. Everyone was chanting, 'Tots! Tots! Tots!'"

"You're kidding?" Santana said.

"I'm not." Brittany shook her head, "things have gotten crazy. I think Mercedes needs an intervention."

"A tots intervention?" Quinn quirked.

Brittany nodded, "at Totservention."

Quinn laughed, her head shaking as she looked to her girlfriend, "I don't remember anything happening at lunch today."

Santana shrugged, "it must've happened after we went to the bathroom."

"It did." Brittany nodded. "I hope your sex is good, because every time you go to the bathroom to do it you miss something good elsewhere."

Quinn's head snapped in Brittany's direction, "that is _not_ what we were doing."

Brittany's eyes danced to Santana who mouthed, 'yes it was.'

"And our sex is fantastic!" Quinn whispered before she stood up to join coach Sylvester who had just waved her over.

_'You can like the life you're living  
>You can live the life you like<br>You can even marry Harry  
>But mess around with Ike<em>

_And that's  
>Good, isn't it?<br>Grand, isn't it?  
>Great, isn't it?<br>Swell, isn't it?  
>Fun, isn't it?<br>But nothing stays  
>In fifty years or so<br>It's gonna change, you know  
>But, oh, it's heaven<br>Nowadays _

_And all that Jazz!'_

"So I have great news!" Holly smiled as the group came into the choir room and sat down.

"What's up?" Puck asked.

"I'm here to stay!" Holly cried out. "I've been promoted to your regular Spanish teacher and Glee Club coach."

"Wait, what?" Tina asked, "what about Mr. Schuester?"

"He's gone." Holly said after a moment of hesitation. "I think Principal Sue fired him."

"Fired?" Rachel asked, "what do you mean? Why?"

"She said something about his hair." Holly shrugged, "and then I think she said she didn't like him."

"But that's not fair." Finn said.

"No, it's not." Artie agreed, "that's wrongful termination."

Holly shook her head, "come on, guys." She said, "I think this could be a good thing." She waved her arms in circles, "come on…let's do something!" She smiled, "I got it! This is the perfect way to loosen you up…make you more comfortable with this situation." She nodded, "yeah…okay, I'm gonna say a word and I want you to answer with a song."

_ "May I be excused? I'm gonna go shove some tots up the tailpipe of Coach Sylvester's car." Mercedes interrupted._

_ "Sure." Ms. Holliday granted with a smile._

"Did you just tell her she could shove tots in a tailpipe?" Rachel asked, as Mercedes left the room.

"What!?" Ms. Holliday laughed, "of course not."

"I'm pretty sure you did." Tina replied, her eyes wandering and a few classmates nodded.

"No!" Ms. Holliday was still laughing, "I'm pretty sure she went to the bathroom." She waved the looks away before she said, "anyway, what was I saying?…Right! Now I'm gonna say a word or phrase and when I point to you I want you to say the first song that pops into your mind." She smiled.

Rachel shook her head, "um, as much as we appreciate the fun and games Ms. Holliday, I think we should get back to our setlist for Sectionals."

"And that's what we're doing." She smiled. "Now, let's start. Rap." She pointed to Mike.

The boy shrugged, "Airplanes."

"Great song." Their teacher nodded, "okay, um, let's see…Ooh! Good love song?" She pointed to Kurt.

"She Will Be Loved."

"Maroon 5...I like it…And finally, classic." She pointed to Brittany."

"Car!" Brittany said quickly.

"Not a song." Holly said, "or I don't think it's a song."

"What's classic?" The ditzy blonde started, "a car. A classic car." Brittany said. "I thought that's what you wanted."

Ms. Holliday laughed, "let's try again, classic…Go!" Again she was pointing.

"Under Pressure." Sam called out, before pumping his fist, "yes, nailed it."

Ms. Holliday was smiling, "all right…all right. I like it. Airplanes, She Will Be Loved and Under Pressure. That my friends is a great Sectionals setlist."

"We have to get Mr. Schuester back." Santana heard Rachel mutter to her boyfriend.

"No kidding." Finn agreed quietly.

* * *

><p><em>The whole class stood, cheering as Mr. Schuester rejoined them. "All right. All right, thank you very much guys." He chuckled, "please. Please, sit-sit down…thank you for that and-" He takes a deep breath, "and for all the kind words you said about me to Sue." He smiled, "the feelings are mutual…Now we got to get cracking though. We lost a few days there. And it's all gonna be about focus and hard work for the next couple of days."<em>

_ "I guess Ms. Holliday really is gone." Puck said sadly._

_ Mr. Schuester looked at them. "I know you guys liked her, and she was a lot of fun. But she and I both agreed that this is what was best."_

_ "Don't get us wrong, Mr. Schue." Tina said, "we always want you as our teacher. She was just kind of a nice break."_

_ "She did loosen us up." Quinn added._

_ "And she actually had some good ideas for a sub." Artie agreed._

_ "Yeah, I get it." Will chuckled, stepping forward with the sheet music. "And maybe we can incorporate those-after Sectionals." He passed the papers around. "Now, when I'm sick, there is only one thing that makes me feel better."_

_ "Gin and juice." Artie said._

_ "No. _Singin' in the Rain_." Brittany rolled her eyes as she and Santana exchanged a look. "Yeah, I must have watched it, like, 10 times over the past few days. It's actually what inspired me to try this out as a contender for our first song at Sectionals."_

_ "When is this song from?" Sam wondered._

_ "Well, the movie opened in 1952." Will told him. "But-But-But it's really timeless." He said excitedly. He looked toward his students, none of whom seemed interested in the least. _"What can I do?" Mr. Schuester asked, glancing at his sheet music. "Why aren't you guys as enthusiastic as you used to be?"

"We're still enthusiastic." Kurt told him.

"Yeah." Finn agreed, "really, we like performing…but sometimes your song choices don't fit us."

Will stared at him before saying, "what would you rather do?" He asked, before shaking his head, "we could flavor the song up a bit."

"Make it more modern?" Brittany wondered.

That made Mr. Schuester smile, "exactly." He nodded, "yeah. Would you guys consider performing this number if I mixed it up a bit?"

Puck shrugged, "what were you thinking?"

"You could speed it up a little." Artie suggested, "add more of a beat."

"I wanna dance." Mike agreed.

Mr. Schuester was nodding, "okay. Speed it up, and make it more danceable." He smirked, "I'll tell you what, I'll work more on it tonight, but for now sing it as is."

The group let out a little groan, but they did what was asked of them.

"Great job, guys." Mr. Schuester told them as the bell rang, signaling for their next class. "Really, good job."

"It's good to have you back." Artie said as he rolled by.

"It really is." Tina agreed, as she and Mike followed.

Santana sent the teacher a smile as she, Quinn and Brittany exited the room as well. "_Singin' In The Rain_." Santana said, "what was he thinking?"

Brittany shrugged, "he's not. He never does…and to think I told Coach Sylvester he helped me with my alphabet."

"We helped you with the alphabet." Santana told her.

"I know." Brittany shrugged, "but I had to say something."

"He is trying." Quinn shrugged, "I mean, he did say he'd try to mix it up a little."

Santana stared at her as they stopped at Brittany's locker, "how is he gonna make _Singin' In The Rain_ fun for us?"

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged, "I didn't say he was going to. I said he told us he'd try."

Brittany finished shoving her books in her locker before she looked at the couple, "so do you girls have any plans for tonight?"

"No." Santana said looking between the blondes, "I think we're just staying in tonight."

Quinn nodded, "sounds fun to me."

Brittany nodded, "well, I have plans with Derek."

"Derek?" Quinn wondered.

Brittany smiled, "he's in my math class. Sits behind me. He's always throwing paper at my head. I finally asked him over." She shrugged, "we're gonna have sex."

Santana shook her head before she gestured between herself and Quinn, "so are we."

Quinn was quick to backhand Santana's shoulder, "don't be so sure of yourself." She scolded.

Santana rubbed her shoulder with a glare, "what? Are we not?"

"I didn't say that."

"Exactly." Santana told her, "so we are." Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away. Santana stared after her a moment before she turned to Brittany, "women."

Brittany giggled before she said, "have fun, San."

"You too." Santana told her, "and be careful."

"I have protection." Brittany said, "pepper spray is in my backpack."

Santana's brow furrowed, "I was talking about the sex."

"I know." Brittany smiled, before she grabbed her bag from the floor and walked toward the doors.

* * *

><p><em> "Mary Todd Lincoln in the house!" She smiled, "my husband was probably gay, and I'm bipolar which makes me yell things like 'that teapots spreadin' lies about me!' Or, 'that can't be my baby because I don't love it!'" She pretended to throw it over her shoulder as Mr. Schuester knocked on the door.<em>

_ "Ms. Holliday. Can I talk to you for a sec?"_

_ "Sure." She turned to her class, "guys, practice your bipolar rants, okay?" She smiled, walking toward the door, "see? History can be fun."_

"What'd you think Mr. Schuester wanted?" Brittany asked as she glanced toward the door.

Santana chuckled, "probably wants teaching lessons."

Brittany laughed, "you think it has anything to do with the 'Singing In the Rain' number?"

Santana shrugged, leaning back in her chair and pulling out her nail file, "probably." As she set work on her nails she could see from the corner of her eye Brittany was staring at her. "What?"

Brittany shrugged, "you won't like it."

That had her intrigued. "Like what?" She quirked an eyebrow before turning back to her nails.

"The other day I saw you check out Taryn Zelding." Brittany whispered.

Santana's head snapped in her direction. "I-"

"And before then, in the locker room you were staring at Lila's legs."

Santana felt a lump in her throat, "Brittany, I love Quinn."

"I know, Santana…looking isn't cheating." Brittany told her, "I'm not saying what you're doing is bad. I'm just saying be honest with yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana warned her.

Brittany shook her head, "when Quinn is around she's the only one you're looking at. And that's great, because she's your girlfriend. But you notice other girls, Santana. And that's nothing to be ashamed of. It's who you are."

Santana opened her mouth, but Brittany beat her too it.

"Everyone looks, San."

Nail file forgotten in her hand Santana shook her head, "I'm not gay."

Brittany gave her a disproving look.

_'It's rainin', rainin'_  
><em>Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'<em>  
><em>Baby, come here to me<em>  
><em>Come here to me<em>  
><em>It's rainin', rainin'<em>  
><em>Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (More than ever)<em>  
><em>Baby, come here to me<em>  
><em>Come here to me<em>

_It's rainin', rainin' (I'm singin' in the rain)_  
><em>Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (Just singin' in the rain)<em>  
><em>Baby, come here to me (What a glorious feeling)<em>  
><em>Come here to me (And I'm happy again)<em>  
><em>It's rainin', rainin' (I'm laughing at cluods)<em>  
><em>Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (So dark, up above)<em>  
><em>Baby, come here to me (The sun's in my heart)<em>  
><em>And I'm ready for love<em>

_My umbrella, my umbrella_  
><em>My umbrella, my umbrella'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter down...Please let me know your thoughts?<strong>

**...Thanks again!...**


	30. Furt

**I am aware that I'm sucking at updates! Honestly, this story is getting kind of hard for me to write around...but I'm trying to make it work.**

**...I hope this chapter makes up for my lameness!**

* * *

><p>"Mmm, wait." Quinn said, tapping Santana's shoulder lightly. The pressure on her shoulder caused the Latina to pull herself away from her girlfriend, only enough to look down at her. They were laying on the hood of Santana's car, kind of in the middle of nowhere. It was a spot the pair of them had found one day during the summer when they were traveling through the outskirts of town.<p>

"What is it?" Santana wondered, her eyes skimming her girlfriend's face.

Quinn's lips curved into a smile as she reached up and brushed a little of Santana's hair away from her face, "nothing…just that…I love you." Her hand drifted down Santana's arm, brushing it up and down a few times.

"I love you too." Santana said, a smile on her own face, before she dipped down to kiss Quinn again. She pressed herself closer, her fingers playing with Quinn's hair as she hovered over her. Their kiss deepened and Santana's skin prickled at the sensation. It was something she'd probably never get over.

Kissing Quinn.

Every time it felt different. Every time she felt like she was on fire, her lungs would burn, but it was the best feeling in the world to her. The girl laying underneath her was the best person in this world and everything with her was perfect.

Santana moved her body forward, rocking into Quinn a little. "No, hold on." Quinn said, pushing her away again.

"Quinn?"

The blonde shifted forward, causing Santana to pull back on her knees and watch Quinn sit up. "I'm sorry." Quinn told her.

"It's okay." Santana shrugged, "just…tell me what's wrong."

Quinn sighed, a hand brushing through her hair, "I don't know." She shrugged sheepishly. "I'm being stupid."

Santana watched Quinn's hand fall to the hood of the car before she looked her in the eyes. "I just…" This blush crept upon her face as she sighed, "I'm not sure how comfortable I am having sex on the hood of a car in the middle of nowhere."

That had Santana laughing. She waved her hand dismissively before she shrugged, "baby, we don't have to do anyth-"

"Don't laugh at me." Quinn said, moving her arm to nudge Santana a little.

Santana rubbed her ribs where Quinn had jabbed them, but her smile was still in place. "I'm serious, Q. I'm your girlfriend, and I love you. I don't expect anything from you." She moved to lay back against the windshield, her eyes still on the blonde. "Come here." She nodded to the empty space beside her. Quinn pulled herself up the hood a little before she hovered above Santana.

"I'm not saying we can't kiss." Quinn told her quietly before she leaned down to capture Santana's lips in her own.

They kissed for a moment, Santana's left hand on Quinn's shoulder, as her right rested on the blonde's hand. However, Quinn broke away, moving to lay beside Santana, her head was on Santana's chest and the dark haired girl moved to wrap her arm around Quinn's waist, keeping her close. The pair stared up toward the stars.

"Did you hear about coach Sylvester?" Quinn asked after a few minutes.

Santana's eyes wandered around the skies before she said, "you talking about the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Their coach was planning to marry herself. Who even does that?

"Honestly, I think she's just lonely." Quinn said. "Didn't you catch that news thing?" When Santana didn't answer Quinn continued, "Rod and what's-her-name…Andrea or whatever are getting married. I think coach Sylvester went out with him once so she's upset about it."

"So upset that she's going to marry herself?" Santana asked. "I'm sorry, so she's lonely okay…then she needs to go find someone real to be with. It's better with someone."

"It is." Quinn agreed, nudging her face into Santana's chest a little. "I think it's a phase…she'll get over it."

Santana could hear her phone start ringing from inside the car. It caused Quinn to sit up, "you gonna get that?" The Latina sighed, pulling herself off of the hood of the car and she moved to open the door and dig through her backpack to retrieve her phone. As soon as she snatched the device the ringing stopped. "It was Kurt." She said before another set of ringing moved through. "Q, that's yours." She told her, quickly snatching Quinn's phone from the passenger seat.

"It's Finn." Santana said slowly before she glanced back toward her girlfriend. "Why is Finn calling you?"

Quinn looked confused, "I don't know." She dragged herself across the hood of the car and held her hand out for her phone. Santana reluctantly handed it over, she watched Quinn say, "hello? Hey Finn….Yeah. Oh, my God, that's great! Wow…of course he did." She chuckled, "that sounds good though." Her eyes reached Santana who shrugged confused. Quinn just waved her off.

Santana's phone buzzed in her hand, causing her to glance at the device. It was a text.

**Finn and I are calling everyone. It's a Glee meeting at the choir room. I need everyone there ASAP. My dad and Carole are getting married!  
><strong>**-Kurt**

"Of course, just give me like 10 minutes and I will be there." Quinn said finally, moving to hang up the phone. Santana glanced back to her phone and moved to send another text to her friend.

**10 minutes, I'll be there.  
><strong>**-San**

"Well, this is some news." Santana laughed, waving her phone.

"It's great news." Quinn said, pushing herself off of the car. "I'm happy for them. Carole's amazing and Burt…well, I don't really know him that well, but he seems pretty amazing himself."

"Yeah." Santana said, her arms moving so she could rest her hands on Quinn's waist. "Marriage is a great thing."

"You ever think about it?" Quinn wondered. Her hands on Santana's shoulders.

"Me?" Santana smiled, "no." That was a complete lie. Yes, she's thought about marriage. And every time she's thought about it, it has involved Quinn.

"That's okay." Quinn shrugged, "we're young. We're not supposed to worry about those kinds of things." She leaned forward, kissing Santana lightly before patting her shoulder, "we've got a meeting to get to."

Santana watched the blonde pull away and move to the passenger side of the car. "Come on." Quinn smirked before she opened the door and climbed into the vehicle.

_I would love to marry you._ Santana thought, watching the girl inside the car slip her seatbelt on before checking her phone.

It didn't take long for Santana to join her girlfriend in the car. She started it and Quinn put on some music, but Santana didn't mind the silence. It's funny, the thought of marriage perked Quinn up, and she got excited about it. But Santana knew the blonde, she knew Quinn so well. Well enough to know that if she had even stated that she very briefly thought about marriage to the blonde, Quinn would most likely freak out.

It wasn't like Santana thought Quinn was opposed to marrying her, it was probably quite the opposite. Quinn's idea of marriage was very specific and although the blonde has probably thought it over many times, actually admitting it out loud is another thing. The thought terrifies her, and Santana gets that. Quinn is too afraid she'll end up in a marriage like her parents', and if Santana remembers correctly; Quinn once stated freshman year that when she gets married she'd like to stay married. Divorce is not an option.

Aside from that they're 17 it's too early to be considering that sort of thing.

Santana could wait.

The 10 minutes passed quickly enough, and soon they were sitting in the choir room with the rest of the Glee members, along with Mr. Schuester and Burt and Carole. "Now, as you all know by now," Kurt started, this dashing smile on his face as he stood between the newly engaged couple. "My father and Finn's mother are soon to wed." He motioned to the pair.

The room erupted in applause, which caused Carole to blush with a small smile and Burt to wave it off with a laugh.

"I have been appointed the wedding planner and I've chosen the New Directions to perform." Kurt continued as the noise died down. "I've come up with the perfect tune." He told them. Holding up a pile of sheet music, he stepped forward and handed the papers off to Rachel, who started passing them back to the rest of the group.

"Marry You." Puck read, "how fitting."

Kurt did a little bow, "exactly." He nodded, "now, since we're all kind of coupled off, I've thought it through thoroughly. Finn and Rachel will start us off, it'll lead to Quinn and Sam, and Mercedes will of course perform with me. Brittany and Artie will stroll in next, then Puck and Santana," He eyed the two of them, "I've put you together since you're kind of the only two singles." The little chuckle at the end of his sentence caused a few snickers in the room. He smiled before glancing back to his papers, "we'll end with Mike and Tina."

_I'm not single_. Santana wanted to say. _You paired my girlfriend up with a dope_. But alas, she had to keep her mouth shut. Their status was only known to a few.

"We're gonna get to dance, though, right?" Burt asked his son, his hand waving in the air. "Cause I already told you I wanna get down with Carole."

"Ahh, yes!" Kurt said, excitedly, moving to face his father. "That's the best part. I have this vision. We'll perform the song, dancing down the aisle before you two each do your own little dance toward the end of the song. We'll be standing at our places up at the alter and waiting for you. Dad you come in first of course, and Carole you'll be after him."

"When exactly is the wedding?" Rachel wondered, her own hand moving to the air.

"Sunday." Kurt told her.

"Sunday?" Mike asked, "as in this Sunday?"

"Yes, that is correct." Kurt nodded.

"But they just got engaged." Tina said, "that's a little quick."

"Honey, when you're our age, nothing seems to be quick anymore." Carole told her, "and we'd like to be married as soon as possible. We don't have the money for a big fancy wedding and we already know who all we're going to invite."

"Sunday it is." Mr. Schuster clapped his hands together, standing up from his seat at the piano bench. "We'll have the number ready in time."

Burt gave him an appreciative nod before he looked toward the kids, "we'd really like to thank you for doing this for us."

"It's our pleasure." Rachel replied. "Honestly."

"Santana, can I talk to you?" The group had been dismissed a few minutes ago…it was weird though, Sam usually isn't ever wanting attention from her.

"What's up?" She wondered, sending Quinn a look, telling her she'd meet her in the hallway after.

"Um," Sam shifted on the spot, looking at her. His cheeks were brightening and he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "Look, I'm in no way trying to step into your territory." He said carefully. "It's just…well, you know how the popularity game goes."

"Get to the point." Santana told him quickly.

"Right, the point…look my shoulder's healed now which means I'm probably going to be quarterback again, but that's just part of what I need to be the most popular guy in school."

"Sam." Santana said, her patience was thinning, and she could tell this was going in a bad direction.

"People know that Quinn and I went out, but no one thinks that what we have is real. I-I just need proof or something."

"Just tell them she's your girlfriend."

"It won't work with Finn." Sam shared, "he can see that it's not real."

"What does Finn have to do with this?"

"Everything. He was talking to me in the locker room. He seemed upset that I wanted my spot back on the team. He also seemed content that I couldn't get Quinn to be my girlfriend, cause it was so easy for him and all."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged, "maybe if I could get her a promise ring or something?" When Santana went to object he sighed, "please?...I know this sounds stupid, but, I really wanna be popular."

Santana stared at him for a minute before she shrugged, "fine…I'll pick up a cheap ring from one of those vender-things at the supermarket."

"Great." Sam pumped his fist, "thanks. I appreciate it…and it means nothing. I know."

* * *

><p><em>"So, what do you want to talk about in private?" <em>Her loves voice filled the air _as she and Sam stood in the astronomy room._ Santana crept closer to the door, looking inside.

_ "These galactic mobiles aren't the stars of McKinley." Sam told her as he walked around. "We are. Or at least I want us to be."_

"What are you doing?" Finn's voice broke her from her focus. He was actually just in time.

"Shh." Santana whispered harshly, "something's going on." She pointed toward the open door.

That had Finn intrigued. The boy stepped closer to the door and peaked inside.

_ "Okay."_

_ "I think I love you." Sam said quickly. Causing Quinn to chuckle._

_ "Oh."_

"He loves her!" Finn whispered, "wait, what's he holding?"

Santana quirked an eyebrow at his reaction before she glanced back into the room.

_Sam quickly moved over, pulling something from his pocket with a chuckle of his own. "Look, my shoulder's healed." He said taking Quinn's hand and pulling her under the mobiles. "I'm gonna be the quarterback again soon. And you're already the head cheerleader." He kneeled down, flipping the top off of the box._

_ "Oh, my god. Are you proposing? We've known each other for six weeks. Stand up. You're freaking me out."_

"What the hell!"

That wasn't quite the reaction Santana had been hoping for, but it would do.

_ "I wanna marry you." Sam told her, "Someday." He waved the ring or emphasis, "until then, will you accept this promise ring?"_

_ Quinn chuckled, "what are you, six?"_

_ "If you accept…this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true…to never pressure you to do anything more than kiss, to listen to your problems." He stood up, "to tell you when you have food in your teeth, or eye gunk…to come over to your house whenever you need something super heavy moved around. I promise to make you feel proud when you point down the hall…and say 'That dude's my boyfriend.'" When Quinn looked away he moved to catch her eyes, "I promise to do all of those things without ever trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey." They shared a laugh before Sam knelt back down._

"She has to say no." Finn whispered.

_ "I really care about you, Quinn." He held the ring out to her once more, "and I want us to be together." Quinn snapped the box shut and pushed it back into his hand. "Is that a no?"_

_ "It's a maybe." She replied._

"I'll take it!" Finn said triumphantly before he quickly rushed away, noticing Quinn was moving to exit the room. Santana's eyes fell to him as Quinn and joined her in the hallway.

"I take it he was here?"

"Just missed him." Santana shared.

"Did it work?" Sam asked, peeking his head into the hallway, "was he listening?"

"He was." Santana nodded, "I think it worked like a charm."

"Awesome." Sam smiled, "thanks again for helping me out." He looked at her, "popularity really does mean a lot in this school."

"It does." Santana nodded, "more than it should."

Sam looked between the couple before he raised the box up again, "you sure you don't wanna just take it?"

"Dude, she's not your girlfriend." Santana told him quickly.

"I know." Sam backed up a step, "I'm just saying…" He raised his hands in surrender at the look Santana gave him. "Never mind. I'll see you guys later."

"You're like hot and cold with him." Quinn said, looking at her girlfriend. "Like sometimes you're super understanding and really nice and then all of a sudden something in you snaps and you're grouchy."

"I'm not grouchy." Santana told her. "Just protective. You're mine."

"Santana-"

"Mine." She repeated.

People didn't know about them. Not really. Rachel knew and Sam knew and Brittany knew, but other than that there was no one. Santana couldn't have Quinn in public, but she had her everywhere else.

Sam knew this and still he tried to press his luck.

He still wanted more. Quinn pulled out her phone, "I got a text from Rachel." She said, looking at the message.

"You have Rachel's number?"

"She wants to meet in the choir room." Quinn said, ignoring Santana's question. She glanced at the shorter girl before saying, "I'll talk to you in a little while."

"Yeah." Santana frowned, "sure."

_ Santana ended up walking in on Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Quinn having some sort of meeting without her in the choir room. "Why didn't you tell me that we were having a Glee girls meeting?" She asked._

_ "This is a meeting for Glee girls with boyfriends." Rachel told her. "We're gonna make them stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt."_

_ Santana eyed the others with a smile, "okay, I'm dating Puckerman."_

_ "You're getting naked with Puckerman." _Her girlfriend replied, _causing Santana to roll her eyes._

_ "Besides, Puck can't mess with Karofsky. He's on probation." Tina threw in. "If he gets in a fight with him, he'll be sent back to juvie."_

_ "Mm-hmm." Rachel nodded. "Yeah, so now if you'll excuse us."_

_ Santana scoffed, glancing at the group before turning to Rachel, "you're so on my list, dwarf." _Santana sent Quinn a wink as she passed her_ causing the blonde to fight back a smile._

_ "Look, if something bad happens to Kurt…" _

Santana didn't hear the rest of what Rachel was saying, instead she shuffled through the school. Passing people around her as she wandered the hallway.

"Lopez!" Her name was called out, causing her to turn to the source. It was the principal.

She shuffled forward, stepping up to the woman. "Yes?" She asked.

The taller woman eyed her up and down, "are you okay?" She asked, quietly.

Santana was kind of shocked, her eyes looked around the hallways before she said, "um…yeah. I'm fine."

"You're sulking around."

"I'm fine." She repeated, this time more firmly.

Principal Sylvester eyed her for a moment before she said, "okay, if you're sure." The woman glanced around the hallway herself, noticing there were a few students gathering in the halls she reached out and pushed Santana back with her hand, "get out of my face!"

Santana stumbled backward, but the woman's sudden change of attitude didn't really surprise her.

* * *

><p>The girls and Finn were all sitting down, ready to start the rehearsal, but their teacher and the boys were a little late.<p>

After a few seconds Sam entered the room, holding an icepack against his eye. "Oh, my God, what happened?" Quinn asked, standing to her feet. She met the boy in the middle of the choir room. Sam tried to shrug it off, but Quinn pulled the pack away from his face to examine his eye. "Sam?" She asked. That was something Santana loved about Quinn. When she wanted to be, she could be the sweetest person ever.

"Dude, that was sick!" Mike said as he and the rest of the guys joined the group.

Artie was nodding along as Puck pushed him over to a spot to sit.

Sam moved to take a seat, Quinn quickly followed him. Sitting beside him, still examining his eye. "What happened?" She asked again.

"Nothing, I ju-"

"We confronted Karofsky." Mike said, "told him to lay of Kurt." That was quick. There was no way the girls had had their meeting and confronted the boys with their ideas in the last fifteen minutes.

At the sound of his name, Kurt perked up, looking wide-eyed at Sam.

"Karofsky pushed Mike into me and knocked me down." Artie shared, "Sam just jumped him after that."

"If I wasn't on probation." Puck said, shaking his head.

_ Quinn had taken the icepack away from Sam, she'd slammed her hand against it, breaking the ice a little before she started holding it against his eye for him. "Dude was a wild animal." Mike shared._

_ "Manimal." Artie said._

_ "I'm so turned on by you right now." Brittany told him, rubbing his hair._

_ "How bad does it look?" Sam asked, looking to Quinn._

_ "It's pretty hot, actually." She told him with a smile._

_ "You have no idea how hard it was not to jump into that beat-down." Puck shared._

_ "Where were you, Finn?" Santana glared at him._

_ "I was still out on the field, okay? I totally would have given him a beat-down if I'd been there though."_

_ "The fact is it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn." Mercedes interjected. "You should have been leading the charge."_

_ "Lay off Finn, everyone." Kurt told them. "It isn't his problem. It's none of your problems, actually." He looked at the guys, "but thank you for what you did. Especially Sam."_

_ "Serious." Mike smiled, "An epitome of a leader."_

_ "What's going on?" Mr. Schuester asked, finally reaching the choir room and joining the kids. "What happened to Sam's eye?"_

_ "He stood up to Karofsky." Quinn told him._

_ "All the guys did." Tina added, "well, not Finn."_

_ "Is everyone okay? Well do we need to go talk to Principal Sylvester?_

_ "No." Sam said quickly, "I got in a few good licks too, so we can just call it even. And maybe it'll send a warning to Karofsky, telling him to back off Kurt."_

_ Their teacher stepped over to Kurt and squeezed his shoulder, "you okay, Kurt?" When the boy nodded Mr. Schuster moved forward with the rehearsal. "all right guys. Let's take our places. We got a wedding to prepare for."_

"Why are you being like this?" Brittany asked as she and Santana stood together. They had been rehearsing their song for Burt and Carole's wedding and Mr. Schuester had called a break after about an hour of practicing. Currently Santana was standing with her friend at the top of the stands in the corner, away from everyone else.

"Being like what?" Santana wondered. She was watching the couple of blonde's on the floor, they were standing together as the boy was showing Quinn a stupid dance move.

"You're being jealous." Brittany said "you know that nothing is going on."

"I'm being cautious." Santana corrected. "Trouty Mouth has his eyes on my girlfriend and I need to make sure he's not making a move as he's soaking up all of this relationship glory."

"Santana-"

"Jealousy is a part of life, Britt." Santana told her quickly.

Mr. Schuester walked over to Sam and Quinn directing them to the other side of the room, "couples line up." He clapped his hands together. "Let's run through it again."

Santana rolled her eyes, stalking down the stands after Brittany, who joined her boyfriend.

"Whoo! Go singles, huh?" Puck raised his fist toward the Latina.

Santana reluctantly bumped fists with the boy as she mumbled, "yeah, cause being lonely is _so_ awesome."

Mr. Schuester played the song on the stereo in the room and the group began to run through the number. "What ever happened with Quinn anyway?" Puck whispered, leaning toward her a little bit.

"Huh?" Santana asked, watching as Quinn and Sam moved across the floor after Finn and Rachel, "oh, uh…she broke up with me."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Santana quirked an eyebrow at him, "why do you wanna know?"

"Cause you're like my lesbro and I thought you two worked well."

"Okay, I'm not your lesbro." Santana snapped quietly, but harshly. It caused Puck to take a small step back, his hands raised. "I'm not gay." She sighed watching Brittany and Artie take their turn. "And she just didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Puck!" Mr. Schuester called out, "Santana, you missed your cue." He rewound the song and hit play at their part, "it's your turn." The pair of them ran through their part before Mike and Tina came on their turn. After the song ended the teacher skipped back to the start of it for them to run though it once more.

They practiced for another hour before Mr. Schuester let them go. He told them they'd have to run though it at least once more before they performed it during the wedding, but he liked how it was looking.

Almost as soon as he had dismissed them everybody had marched off in different directions. Brittany had left with Artie, Finn was with Rachel. Puck, Tina and Mike had left at the same time. Mercedes had asked Mr. Schuester if she could talk to him in his office. The only ones left in the room were Quinn, Santana and Sam.

"…So alright, alright." Sam finished as Santana joined them.

Quinn was nodding along, "I thought you weren't going to try and sound like Matthew McConaughey anymore."

Sam looked a little rejected but he nodded along, "uh, right." He gave an awkward chuckle, "I forgot."

Quinn moved to pick up the discarded icepack, "you should probably get a new one of these and ice your eye some more." She said, "you don't want the bruise to swell."

Sam nodded along, taking the pack from the blonde. Santana, feeling bold (and yes a little jealous) reached out and took Quinn's hand in her own. Quinn's eyes turned to her as Sam's drifted to their hands. "Are you busy?" Santana asked.

"Not at all." Quinn smiled, "we gotta go to practice anyway."

Sam shrugged, "well, this was fun." He said awkwardly, motioning around the room.

"It was." Quinn said, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Later Trouty." Santana shot at him as she and Quinn exited the room. "He is trying so hard to impress you." Santana laughed on their way down the halls of the abandoned school.

"It's not funny." Quinn said quietly, "I feel kind of bad. I know what he wants from me, but he knows what we are."

"Exactly." Santana replied, "it's not like you're leading him on, Q. You've been nothing but honest from the start." When she's with Quinn and Sam's not around there's not a hint of jealousy in her, at those times it's all laughable. It's funny how feelings work.

"It's just…he got a promise ring." Quinn told her.

"I know." Santana shared, "I was there, remember? I'm the one who got it for him." She pulled Quinn by the hand, causing the blonde to face her, "you know Finn went off on him in the locker room."

"I know that Finn has said something to him, but I doubt he went off on him."

"Whatever." Santana shrugged, "Sam knows what he has with you. You have no reason to feel bad."

"Should I accept the ring?"

"Yes, people know about his 'proposal' by now, Finn saw it. Accept it and we'll move on…it was your idea to keep up pretenses. You said-"

"I know, I know." Quinn cut her off, "that was before there were feelings involved." The blonde moved to continue on her journey outside, breaking their hands apart as she went.

"He's just lonely." Santana said quickly as she caught up with her. "We can find someone who suits him well and set them up."

"Oh, and who'd you have in mind?" Quinn wondered as they pushed their way out of the building and walked onto the football field.

"I don't know…Mercedes."

Quinn gave her a bemused smile before they parted ways, Quinn had been called over by Coach Sylvester and Santana had strolled over to join her friend with the rest of the squad.

"Took you two forever to get out here." Brittany whispered. She bent forward and touched the tip of her fingers to her toes.

"We got a little distracted." Santana explained, stretching her arms. "Quinn's starting to feel bad because Sam has developed a crush on her." She bent down to touch the ground as Brittany stood to stretch her legs, pulling her right one behind herself. "I told her he's just lonely. I mean come on, he's new here and Quinn is pretty-"

"Yeah, she is." Brittany chimed in, "like super-pretty."

"Right." Santana said, standing back up, she rest her hands on her hips. "And she was like, super nice to him when he got slusheed she helped him clean it off. And she also sang that song with him in Glee." Santana shrugged, "you know if he had met you or me first and we helped him just the same, he probably would've fallen for one of us instead. I think it's just because he's gotten to know her."

Brittany watched her a moment, dropping her other leg, "the whole thing with the promise ring?" She asked, "was that for real?"

"It was my idea…sort of." Santana told her moving to stretch her own legs. "Sam told me Finn was kind of giving him a hard time…you know Finn has been acting a little off lately."

"I'm pretty sure he's worried people are favoring Sam over him…or that Sam wants to replace him."

"That's just stupid." Santana replied. "You know, if he'd just come clean about the sex last year it'd totally put him back on top."

"Yeah." Brittany agreed, "and it'll help you with your status too."

"Totally."

"Wait." Brittany waved her hand, rewinding the subject, "if you're so jealous about Sam being around Quinn so often because he as feelings for her, why are you helping him look like they're together?"

"I'm not jealous of him per say." Santana started. "…Okay, I'm more jealous of what he can do with her. He can hold her hand in a crowded hallway, or send her a loving look. It's like you and Artie, no one gives a damn that you stop him in the middle of the hallways sometimes just to share a kiss." She paused making sure Brittany was following. "If I were to do that with Quinn though? Not only would people give us weird looks they'd start saying something…you've seen the way Kurt gets treated."

"But Kurt's gay."

"So am I!" Santana shot back quickly, when Brittany's lips twitched into a smile Santana retraced her steps. "No—that's not what I mean. I'm not…" She shook her head, trailing off. "It's just not fair."

"You are completely right. It isn't fair. That's exactly why_ I_ believe you should be honest with yourself and stand up for what you believe is right. Every person makes a small difference." Brittany said quietly before Coach Sylvester blew her whistle causing the girls to huddle around her.

"Q." She said waving her arm toward the group.

Quinn faced the group with an eye roll, her hands on her hips. "Fellow Cheerios, I, Quinn Fabray would like to cordially invite you to the wedding of Sue Sylvester to Sue Sylvester. Those who think the idea of this wedding is ridiculous and do not attend will be thereby kicked off the squad. The wedding is this Sunday…Brittany, Santana and myself have been dismissed of this wedding seeing as we have a prior engagement to attend to." She eyed her friends, "though she states there are consequences for our actions."

"And?" Coach Sylvester pressed on.

Quinn sighed, "and practice has been cancelled due to the disturbance of Coach Sylvester's Nazi hunting mother. Three laps around the track and you can go."

The girls among them groaned before they moved to run their laps. Santana fell back, waiting for Quinn to join her so they could run around together. "So do we know what these consequences are?"

"No idea." Quinn told her as they were running around the track, pretty slowly, you could just barely call it jogging. Their coach wasn't even paying attention. Santana watched her a moment before she took a hold of her girlfriend's arm and pulled her in another direction.

"Santana what ar-"

"Shh." She directed, continuing on their way toward the parking lot. "Relax, Sue isn't even paying attention."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." Santana replied with a shrug, "I kind of need your help with my Zoology homework."

_'Wondering while I wonder  
><em>_Why did I fly?  
><em>_Why did I roam?  
><em>_Oh, why, oh, why, oh  
><em>_Did I (you) leave Ohio?  
><em>_Maybe I'd better go  
><em>_Home_

_O-H-I-O'_

A throat was cleared behind her causing Santana to turn around to face her disturbance. The final warning bell had rung just a moment ago, but she'd been waiting for Quinn. "What?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised, closing her locker. Rachel really wasn't one for skipping class.

"Uh, c-can I ask you a question?" Rachel wondered quietly.

"What's that?" Santana shrugged, her eyes glancing around the halls for something better to do already.

"It's about sex." Rachel said, again her voice was really low. She was clearly embarrassed.

Santana couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from her throat, "okay…sure go ahead."

"Well, I-I'm a virgin—please don't say anything." She waved her hand when Santana opened her mouth. "I'm well aware that you already knew that...it's just…I've been thinking about sex with Finn. Like I want to do it, but he thinks that I've already been with Jesse and he's a virgin himself, I don't want to make it feel awkward I guess is what I'm trying to say. Do you think I should just be honest?"

"Why are you asking me this?" She was not aware that they were friends.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know…I see how happy you are with Quinn, and I feel that happy when I'm with Finn. Sex has to be better when you're with someone who loves you and whom you love right?"

"Yes." Santana told her. "Sex is so much better when feelings are involved."

"So I should tell him? It'll be both our first times and not just our first time together. It'll make it seem simpler for both of us too."

Santana sighed, because that wouldn't be fair for her. Finn should be the one coming clean, not Rachel. "Look, Berry. Sex is so awesome, okay. It's great, but it only feels amazing when it's with someone who cares about you as much as you care about them. I love Quinn and every time I'm with her everything always feels perfect. When I was with someone else; like Puck, it was good for a moment, but after all of the damage was done I just felt empty. Quinn completes it, you know. She lays with me after and we talk, or we just sit in silence, but we're together and I feel happy."

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel seemed a little in awe from the response Santana was giving her.

"My first time was awful." Santana admitted. "It was freshman year and I had all these feelings for Quinn built up that I was trying to get rid of, and Puck offered to take me home after Cheerio practice and we ended up hanging out. One thing led to another and it was over before I knew it." Her eyes traced Rachel's face, trying to gauge her reaction, but she couldn't quite read her.

"What I'm trying to say is that it sucked because I was in love with Quinn and instead of doing anything about it I repressed my feelings and slept with someone else. And then I continued sleeping with other people for the next year and a half. Rachel, I want you to be sure that Finn is the one that you want to be doing this with. It's your first time and it should be special. Quinn and I were stupid. Our first times were regrettable. You don't need that kind of experience."

"But I love him."

"Okay." Santana nodded, "so you love him…If you feel like it's time to take that next step than maybe it is. Just don't take it because he's saying you should or he feels like you need to. Take it when you're ready. If he loves you the way you love him he won't mind."

Rachel went to say more, but Santana cut her off again.

"And I think you should be honest about the whole Jesse thing." Maybe if she was honest he'd be honest too.

"Am I interrupting something?" Quinn asked as she stepped over to the pair.

"Oh, no, not at all." Rachel shook her head, a smile donning her face when she looked to Quinn. "I just had a question for her…thank you, Santana." She watched Quinn, take Santana's hand, the smile never leaving her face before she turned to make her way toward her next class.

"What was that about?" Quinn pondered, as Santana pulled her toward the exit.

"Oh, it was nothing." Santana said. "She was just wondering about us. She's very happy we're together."

"Well so am I." Quinn gushed. "But what are we doing? Santana, I have a test." She pointed behind her.

"Well, you're skipping. I need a break."

Santana found out through a text from Brittany that hour that Burt Hummel made a scene at the school while he and Finn were taking dance lessons from Kurt in the choir room during their free period. He found out that Karofsky had been threatening his son, so he chased after the kid and threatened him himself. They then were called into Sue's office along with Dave and his dad. In the end David ended up getting expelled.

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the wedding. And honestly Santana was kind of ready for it to all be over with. All of this wedding stuff had sort of taken over her brain and she'd become a little angrier and depressed. She was pretty sure Quinn was starting to notice too.<p>

"You look beautiful." Quinn told her when she entered the bathroom.

Santana looked at her girlfriend through the mirror. She had been applying her eyeliner. "Thanks." She said quietly, capping the pencil again and turning to face her girl.

"Red is definitely your color."

"It is." Santana agreed.

Quinn watched her for a second before she asked, "is everything okay? You've been acting kind of different lately."

"I haven't." Santana returned. "Not really."

"You have." Quinn told her, "Santana, you _cried_ last night."

"As if it's never happened." Santana bit back. She really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Not during sex!" Quinn's arms raised up and she hugged herself, taking a small step toward her girlfriend. "If there's something that's bothering you I'd like to know what it is. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Quinn." Santana shook her head, "last night was nothing, okay." She told her. "Everything between us is amazing. I love you but I don't want to talk about this."

"Santana?"

Realizing Quinn wasn't going to let this go Santana pushed herself past her girlfriend and exited the bathroom. She needed to breathe. Part of her couldn't believe Quinn had brought that up. They were after all in a church and her girlfriend was very religious. Something about talking about sex in a church didn't sit well with her.

The crying was nothing, really. Quinn was blowing it out of proportion. The sex was just amazing like it was every time she was with Quinn. The blonde had a way of making her feel so special, she loved her so much. But sometime last night Santana's mind went in another direction. She just started thinking about the world and how many people considered what she was doing with Quinn an abomination. Including Quinn's parents and possibly her own.

Her mind wouldn't let it go either. Her heart kind of broke. She just didn't get why it was so wrong for her to be intimate with Quinn. She didn't get why being attracted to the same sex was a bad thing. Her relationship with Quinn was exactly what her parents had. What Finn and Rachel had. She loved Quinn, they got along, and they had similar tastes. Quinn made her feel good about herself and she made Quinn happy.

Somewhere in the thoughts she just stared to cry. Quinn had tried to pull away, she had tried to talk to her, but Santana just held her close. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to feel.

_Santana ended up walking in on Finn trying to tie a tie. The boy laughed, seeing her in the mirror, "never learned how to tie a tie."_

_ "Sit down, Frankenteen." She smiled, moving to help him as he did so. "I'm guessing you know that you're losing it. I mean, Sam is clearly the new Glee favorite. He's gonna become starting quarterback."_

_ "What's your point?"_

_ Santana straightened out his collar, "my point is that you need a coolness injection. If you were honest and told people that we did it last year you would go from uncool to Chilly Willy in a heartbeat."_

_ Finn moved to catch her eyes, "maybe, but I can't do that."_ He shrugged, "look, Rachel and I were having a moment, and she…" He paused, his eyes shifting to the floor, "she told me she didn't really have sex with Jesse. She couldn't go through with it and I told her last year that I didn't either. She thinks I'm a virgin too. She wants our first times to be together. _If she found out, she'd break up with me."_

_ "And this would be bad because-"_

_ "Because I'm in love with her, and I don't want to hurt her feelings." Finn said quickly._

_ "Okay, don't you see that that midget is like an anchor dragging you down to the depths of Loserville?"_

_ "Okay, stop it, Santana. That's my girlfriend. I think you should leave."_

_ "All right." Santana stood up, looking down at him, "maybe I'll tell her. I mean if you two broke up, we'd be free to see each other, right?"_ Not at all what she wanted, but getting the dopey liar to admit the truth would mean Rachel could find someone who cared about her enough to actually be honest.

_ "Hey." Rachel greeted, stepping into the room, "what are you guys doing?"_

_ "Nothing." Santana told her, "I was just leaving."_

Santana walked down the hall toward the main room of the chapel, stopping just outside the entrance. "Where'd you go?" Quinn wondered, but she didn't try to talk about the night before again.

Santana only shrugged, she stepped over to her girlfriend and moved to take her hand, testing the waters a little. Quinn didn't pull away, but she was looking at her expectantly. Brittany however had a grin on her face as she watched the pair of them. She was probably why Quinn didn't pull away. Brittany knew about them, but if someone else were to enter the church and see them holding hands, Quinn would probably yank her own away in a heartbeat.

The thought crushed her.

"I was just helping Finn tie his tie."

"You were _helping_ him?" Quinn's brow quirked.

Santana sighed, "okay, so he's kind of getting on my nerves." She shared. "All of you are really."

"What did I do?" Quinn asked astonished.

_Nothing yet, but you will_. Santana didn't answer directly, however she did say, "Everyone thinks I'm single. It sucks, they're looking at me differently and I don't like it."

"Santana-"

"Don't tell me I'm being ridiculous, Quinn, I don't want to hear it…Look the other day in the hall when Rachel was talking to me…" She paused making sure Quinn was following. "She wasn't complementing us as a couple. She was asking advice about sex. About her first time. Turns out she talked to Finn, even told him that she was still a virgin and he still hasn't said anything about us."

Quinn shook her head, "what now you _want_ people to know you slept with him?"

"Of course she does." Brittany piped in, "she wants to stay relevant. She wants people to still fear her and consider her popular, and Finn's worried about popularity too. Telling everyone they slept together would not only get the truth out to Rachel it would boost their popularity."

_And there it is_. Santana thought as Quinn's hand pulled away from her own. Heaven forbid Tina and Mike catch them holding hands. "Kurt's wanting everyone to take their places." Tina shared.

Santana watched Quinn walk away, assuming she was off to find Sam while she herself moved to stand next to Puckerman. "You ready for this?" Puck asked.

"It's a wedding." Santana told him, "of course I'm ready."

"You wanna get married?" His question was kind of low, but she still heard it.

"No thanks, Puck, I'm really not into you anymore." She sent him a smirk.

The boy gave her a look, "you know that's not what I meant."

"Yes, I wanna get married." Santana told him. "Someday, when I am ready, I want to have a family. I want to settle down…" She looked to him as the music started playing through the church. "What about you?"

"Not sure if anyone could tame the Puckster." He shared as Finn and Rachel danced down the aisle, followed by Quinn and Sam. "But yeah, I think I might want to."

_'Just say I do,  
><em>_Tell me right now baby,  
><em>_Tell me right now baby, baby  
><em>_Oh  
><em>_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do.  
><em>_Hey baby,  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you.  
><em>_Is it the look in your eyes,  
><em>_Or is it this dancing juice?  
><em>_Who cares baby,_

_ I think I wanna marry you.'_

_ The crowd gathered at the wedding cheered after the performance. Carole grinned, looking back and handing her flowers off to Rachel. "Please, be seated." The minister said. "We usually start with a prayer but a certain young wedding planner, who shall remain nameless was afraid that some in attendance might fall asleep." Santana elbowed Brittany in the chest as the blonde began to dose off. "So instead, I'm going to let Burt and Carole tell you in their own words why they've invited you here today."_

_ Burt smiled as he looked to his wife-to-be, before the crowd, "I'm not really known for having a way with words. Uh…you know, when you're a kid, adults will tell you a lot of things. But one thing they neglect to mention is how…sad life can be. I lost somebody I loved very much. But Kurt—He lost his mom. And that killed me." Carole moved to share a look with Finn._

_ "You know, we got by, but looking back—I want to apologize to you, Kurt." He looked to his son, "what we were living just…wasn't living. You know that saying that when God closes a door, he opens a window? Well." He chuckled, "sometimes, out of nowhere, he'll do you one better and he'll kick a whole wall down." Kurt chuckled, tearing up. "He grabbed me by the shoulders and he pointed me toward this woman right here." He looked to Carole again, her hand in his. "And he said, 'There she is. Go get her.' You're everything, Carole. Words can't describe you. You're everything. And I will love you till the day I die."_

_ Carole sniffled, "okay."_

_ Santana caught sight of Finn and Rachel exchange a loving look. And she felt miserable. _She couldn't do that. Sure she was happy with Quinn, and she knew the blonde loved her. But they couldn't be together like that. Not in the open. And it hurt her more than she'd like to admit.

_ "I'm lucky." Carole started. "Most women, when they get married, they get one man. I get two." She told them looking to Kurt. "One of you saved me from my wardrobe…the other one just saved me. Kurt, you are an amazing person. I'm not only getting a son, I'm getting a friend. Finn," She turned to the taller boy, "I know you were resistant at first, but I am so proud of you. I've watched you grow into a man. But I think I'm most proud that you've become a brother to Kurt." Finn and Kurt shared a look as Carole squeezed Burt's hands._

_ "We are four people," Burt reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand as Carole took Finn's. "Becoming a family."_

_ "Okay." The minister chuckled as the adults took their rings. "Burt, do you take Carole-"_

_ "You bet I do." He laughed._

_ "And do you, Carole, take this man-"_

_ "Oh, yes, I do. Yes, I do." Again laughter filled the church along with applause. As the newly wedded couple shared their kiss._

_'When marimba rhythms start to play  
><em>_Dance with me, make me sway  
><em>_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
><em>_Hold me close, sway me more  
><em>_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
><em>_Bend with me, sway with ease  
><em>_When we dance you have a way with me  
><em>_Stay with me, sway with me'_

Burt and Carole were sharing their first dance as a married couple as tradition states, and Santana was stuck sitting at a different table than her girlfriend. Not only that, but she was stuck watching the boy Quinn was pretending to date wrap his arms around her girlfriend. And whisper sweet things into her ear. It wasn't fair.

Weddings are supposed to be fun, their supposed to be happy, but she felt miserable. Sure she danced and she smiled with the rest of them, but inside she was in pain. All these couples around her, free to be themselves. It wasn't right.

Why couldn't she do that?

_ "And now." Will said as his song ended and the people cheered a little. "I'd now like to introduce _one _of the best men. Finn Hudson." There was clapping as Burt and Carole took their seats and Finn moved to take the microphone._

_ "Oh. Thanks." Finn said, raising his glass of champagne. "Hi." He greeted, "uh, thank you. Best man. Right. Uh—well, I wanna propose a toast to my mom…who is so awesome. Uh, I mean, somehow, even without one in the house you taught me what it means to be a man." Finn grinned, "in Glee Club, uh, whenever two of us got together we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finnchel. Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry. And today, a new union was formed. Furt." The group chuckled. _

_ Finn glanced to his step-brother, "you and me, man. We're brothers from another mother. And quite frankly, no one else has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man. And over the past few weeks, uh some stuff's gone down, and I haven't manned up like I should've." He paused, with a nod, "from now on, no matter what it costs me, I got your back. Okay? Even if it means getting a Slushee in the face every now and then._

_ You put this entire wedding together by yourself, Kurt. So, as a thank you, I had the Glee Club put together a little number in your honor." He smiled as he stepped up to the table, crouching down, "you're gonna dance with me, dude." Kurt however was shaking his head._

_'Oh you know, you know, you know  
><em>_I'd never ask you to change  
><em>_If perfects what you're searching for  
><em>_Then just stay the same  
><em>_So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
><em>_'Cause you know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change  
><em>_'Cause you're amazing  
><em>_Just the way you are  
><em>_And when you smile_

_ The whole world stops and stares for a while  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing  
><em>_Just the way you are  
><em>_The way you are  
><em>_The way you are'_

"May I have this dance?"

Santana glanced at the hand stretched out toward her, before looking up to the person it belonged too. She smiled, "as long as you don't plan on saying anything pigheaded."

Puck shrugged, "you know me." He smirked, "gotta do what I gotta do."

Santana grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the floor. "Something's bothering you." He said lowly as they two of them began to sway.

"Puck." She went to pull away, but he held her tighter.

"No, come on." He pleaded, "you never talk to me anymore."

Santana sighed, her eyes tracing the floor. Not spotting her girlfriend anywhere. Sam, however, she saw was dancing across the way with Brittany and Artie.

"Did you and Quinn really break up?"

"Yes." Santana told him, her eyes reached him and she shrugged, "for like a week."

"So you're not broken up anymore?"

"No…but Sam likes her."

"Does she love you?"

"Yeah." Santana moved with him, spinning as he held his hand out. "But it's different, you know?"

"I don't." He shrugged.

"Okay." Santana nodded, "look at it this way. When you were with Quinn or when you and I were dating we could kiss in pubic or you could hold her hand right?"

"Yeah."

"I can't do that with her."

"Santana-"

"I can't." She sighed, "you've seen the way Kurt gets treated. Do you not get how bad it is? It's not fair, because I love her. Why is that so bad?"

"Some people are blinded by ignorance." The boy replied. "Look, you and Quinn are hot together." That earned him an eye roll, but he shrugged it off, "it's not my fault I can see the epic-ness that you are when others can't. One day you'll make sense. One day the two of you will be free."

"But is it worth waiting for?" Santana mumbled back. "Is it worth the heartache?"

"Only you can really know that."

Puck shifted away from her a little bit, his head bobbing toward the exit of the hall. He spun Santana around so she was facing that direction and she spotted Quinn at the door looking over at the pair of them. When the hazel eyes caught hers Quinn waved her over. Santana turned back to Puck, "you mind?"

"Not at all." He smiled, letting go of her hand and bowing her out.

Santana returned his smile before she moved in the direction of her girlfriend. "What's up?" She asked, once Quin was in earshot.

"I was just…" Quinn trailed off. "Well, I was sitting with Sam and he-"

"Had his arms around you and was just soaking in this relationship thing of yours."

"Yeah." Quinn said, "he also noticed you were looking kind of sad during Finn's speech and he told me I should cheer you up."

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

Quinn watched her for a moment, biting her lip. She looked a little defeated, and Santana really didn't like it. "Are you mad at me?" The blonde finally asked. "Because I feel like I've done something wrong."

Santana softened at her tone, "no. I'm not mad at you."

"Then can you tell me what's wrong? Do you want me to tell everyone I'm not dating Sam? I'll go out there and grab the mic, I'll tell everyone."

"No, Quinn that's not what I want."

Her girlfriend shrugged, "then what do you want?"

"I don't…" Santana trailed off. "I don't know…I want to not feel like I _can't_ love you."

Quinn stepped over to her, her hand raising to Santana's cheek, "what can I do?"

Santana traced Quinn's face with her eyes, "you can stop pulling me over to secluded areas to talk. Stop being so secretive…Look, baby, I'm not saying I want everyone to know about us. I'm not saying we need to go public, because I'm not ready for that. I'm just saying that maybe we can just be ourselves. Without being completely…romantic."

Quinn was biting her lip again, only this time she was trying to contain a grin.

"What?"

"Santana." She said, with a full blown smile, "would you like to dance with me?"

The brown-eyed girl couldn't suppress her chuckle, "yes I would." She replied easily before Quinn pulled her out onto the dance floor to dance. It was an upbeat song, but Quinn still had ahold of her hands while they danced together in the crowd. No one seemed to pay any mind to the pair, which was completely okay with her, aside from that, why would the crowd care? Finn _had_ just danced with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Santana watched Quinn use the nail file to break open Sam's locker. "That's actually kind of hot." She admitted when Quinn handed the file back to her. "It's not even damaged."<p>

"That's cause I knew what I was doing." Quinn replied, her hands searching through the locker. It didn't take long for her to find the small box. "Are you sure you want me to wear this?"

Santana nodded, "it's a cheap ring I found in one of those dispenser things at the grocery store."

"Gee, is that all I'm worth to you?" Quinn deadpanned. The box shifting in her hands.

_I'll get you a better one someday._ Santana thought as she watched Quinn take the ring from the box, "definitely not." Santana replied easily. She took the box and the ring away from Quinn, meeting her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Santana reached out and took Quinn's left hand in her own, before she moved to slip the ring onto her girlfriend's ring finger. Quinn's eyes watched Santana's hand slide the ring so easily onto her finger. "Whoa." She whispered, before her eyes raised to meet Santana's. "Are you okay?" She asked after a moment.

Santana smiled, shaking her head embarrassed. For some stupid reason there were tears building in her eyes. It just felt _so_ right for her to do that. "Is it bad that I wish this were real?" She squeezed Quinn's hand. Her own eyes falling toward the ring.

"I love you, Santana." Quinn told her. It didn't exactly answer her question, but it gave her everything she really wanted to hear.

"I love you, too." Santana told her, dabbing at her eyes before she sighed. "Um…put it on your right hand, you're not engaged." She moved to pull her hand away from Quinn's before leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "I'll see you in Glee."

She just barely heard Quinn's "Bye." As the bell rang and students gathered into the hallways.

"Did you hear?" Brittany said, strolling up to Santana as she walked toward the choir room.

"Hear what?" Santana asked, still wiping at her left eye, it had watered a little more than the right one.

"Azimio said something about Karofsky coming back. I think Principal Sue is going to retire."

"Retire?" Santana said, "leave the school entirely?"

"No, she's just going back to coaching…wait, were you crying?" Brittany stopped walking, grabbing Santana's arm and tugging toward her.

"No." Santana said, "it's stupid. Quinn and I had a moment and something just hit me." She admitted.

"Are you okay?" Her friend wondered. "Was it a bad moment?"

Santana shook her head, "not at all…I just—I want to marry her, Britt."

Brittany smiled, "you will."

"And you mean resign." Santana said after a moment. "Sue's resigning not retiring." They shared a look before Brittany shrugged the correction off and the two of them started off toward the choir room again.

_ "Come on guys." Mr. Schuester started stepping into the room. "The wedding was great, but we have got to get ready for sectionals next week. Kurt. Good. Oh." Mr. Schuster looked at the boy as he joined the group. "I wanna talk to you about this amazing idea I had for a solo for you at sectionals."_

_ "Can I make an announcement first?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ Kurt moved to face the other kids. "First I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding especially Finn. It's nice to know that I have great friends here as well as a true brother…" He hesitated for a moment, "which is why it's so hard for me to leave."_

_ "What do you mean 'leave'?" Quinn asked._

_ "I'm transferring to Dalton Academy, immediately." Kurt replied. Everyone stared at him astonished. "My parents are using the money they saved up for their honeymoon to pay for the tuition."_

_ "Kurt, you can't leave." Tina told him._

_ "What the hell, dude?" Finn asked, strolling over to him, "how about you talk with me about this first?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Finn, but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, so that means I won't be."_

_ "We can protect you." Sam said quickly, to which Quinn nodded._

_ "Seriously." Puck told him. "We can like form a perimeter around you, like the Secret Service."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "The only thing that can really protect me is what they have at Dalton: a zero-tolerance no bullying policy. It's enforced."_

_ "Um, does this mean that you're gonna be competing against us at sectionals?" Rachel asked. Santana waved her hand like she was about to say something, but Mercedes stood up and walked up to him. "Kurt."_

_ The boy shook his head, tears about to spill from his eyes. It was all becoming too much so he moved to leave the classroom. "I'm sorry—I have to go."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how this turned out, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would drop a review down and let me know what you think...<strong>

**...Honestly even though it's getting harder and harder for me to write, I really do enjoy writing this story a lot...**

**...Thanks again for your interest and for reading!**


End file.
